Saint Seiya Extreme: Exodus
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Uma nova ameaça se levanta contra os Cavaleiros de Atena e uma nova batalha começa pelo destino da humanidade. Segunda parte da Saga extreme. Fic de personagens originais meus. Espero que gostem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Ok... Vocês que lêem minhas fics,, já devem estar sabendo que o pimentel iniciou uma campanha "Exodus já" pra me forçar a continuar saint Seiya Extreme. Eu tinha mesmo planos pra continuar essa fic, antes de começar a publicar um bizulhimilhão de outras fics.

Ele meio que me pediu para escrever uma introdução pra Exodus que conecta-se a uma fic que ele está escrevendo sobre a Tifa.

Ele pediu que a protagonista fosse a Máscara da Morte. Então, vamos lá... u.u

Enfim, optei por incluir este capítulo como o primeiro Capítulo de Exodus. Ach que Exodus já teve One-shots e introduções demais.

Agora, oficialmente, eu dou incício a Saint Seiya Extreme: Exodus!

**Saint Seiya Extreme – Exodus**

**Capítulo 01 – O cosmo...**

Máscara da Morte caminha pelo Yomotsu Hiraska. A colina dos mortos, interseção entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos. Ali, as almas caminha em direção ao buraco dos mortos para alcançarem o submundo onde serão julgados por seus feitos em vida.

O problema é que Espíritos do Submundo normalmente são ressentidos. E sentem o cheiro de carne viva.

MÁSCARA: Diabo! Afastem-se de mim!

Máscara da Morte invoca as chamas demoníacas e explode os espíritos em pedaços.

MÁSCARA: Vermes... Já me atrasaram demais... Meu mestre se foi... Eu só posso recorrer a uma alternativa... O poço de Lazaro!

No Yomotsu existe uma lenda que diz que um Poço de Água pode mostrar o passado, o presente e o futuro. Dizem que pode mostrar até mesmo outras dimensões ou mundos que poderiam ter existido se determinados eventos acontecessem de forma diferente.

Máscara da Morte se aproxima do poço e retira sua máscara de prata. O símbolo das amazonas. Ela estende a mão para o poço e eleva seu cosmo.

MÁSCARA: Revele... Seus segredos... Eu ordeno!

Uma voz grave sai do poço.

_"Tu que vem a este lugar em busca de respostas... Mostre vossa oferenda!"_

MÁSCARA: Que diabo de oferenda?

_"A vida é a taxa que os deuses cobram por conhecimento... Quem irás sacrificar, humana?"_

Máscara da Morte sorri sadicamente.

MÁSCARA: Ok... Que seja...

Ela eleva seu cosmo e vários dos espíritos do Yomoto começam a levitar.

MÁSCARA: Você quer comer? Então vou te empanturrar!

Os espíritos são atirados no poço que começa a queimá-los e emitir uma luz intensa.

_"Muitos já ofertaram o sacrificio supremo... Mas nenhum de forma tão intensa e fria... Não fora das legiões de Hades..."_

MÁSCARA: Blábláblá! Diga-me o que eu preciso saber! Eu quero saber onde está aquele que eu devo matar! Fale!

Um espírito de luz sai do poço e começa a falar em voz grave e sonolenta.

_"Além das profundezas, jaz a cidade perdida... Aquela governada pelo Imperador... Que navegou através do mundo e travou guerra contra a terra da alquimia..."_

MÁSCARA: Anda logo! Chega ao ponto!

_"O homem que procura está..."_

Um pilar de luz desce do céu e atinge o poço.

MÁSCARA: NÃAAAAAAOOOOOO!

O poço é destruído e Máscara da Morte é atirada longe. Ela olha para o poço e vê uma cratera. O espírito de luz desaparecera.

MÁSCARA: Maldição!

Máscara da Morte se levanta. Ela explode seu cosmo e desaparece dali.

MÁSCARA: Preciso encontrar meu mestre! Talvez ele possa me ajudar... Preciso encontrar alguém nesse mundo maldito que me diga onde está o maldito que odeio!

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

Asheria, Azrael e Kanya entram no salão. Ambos se ajoelham diante do Grande Mestre.

ASHERIA: Grande Mestre... Eu trouxe aqueles que me pediu para treinar... Este é Kanya de Virgem... Este é Azarael de Taça...

GM: Ainda é bastante jovem... Mas tenho certeza de que é um cavaleiro poderoso, tendo sido treinado por você...

Kanya sente uma perturbação no cosmo. Asheria sente a inquietação do aluno.

ASHERIA: Algo errado Kanya? -Ela Sussurra-

KANYA: Um cosmo poderoso se move, mestra... Sinto um cosmo massivo e poderoso se movendo e engolindo o mundo...

GM: Um cosmo? Isso pode ser um mal sinal...

Ikarus entra no salão.

IKARUS: Atena também notou a presença deste cosmo. Aliás, ela quase cancelou sua viagem, devido a este cosmo estranho...

GM: Atena... Sair do Santuário?

IKARUS: Atena deseja retornar a seu lar e reclamar a herança de sua família humana. Ela pretende usar os recursos de sua abastada família em prol do Santuário...

GM: Compreendo... Mas com essa nova presença se aproximando, não seria arriscado Ikarus?

IKARUS: Com certeza. Sugiro que uma escolta de Cavaleiros a acompanhe. Eu sou voluntário.

ASHERIA: Eu posso sugerir alguém?

GM: Acha que seu discípulo está preparado, Asheria?

ASHERIA: Mais do que preparado. Mas eu não ia sugerir ele. Eu tive o prazer de reencontrar meu filho recentemente. E ele parece ter discípulos interessantes...

IKARUS: Refere-se ao garoto Pegasus...?

ASHERIA: Sim. E se não me engano, sua filha Grande Mestre...? E o filho de Shen-Long de Libra... Cavaleiros exemplares se me permite. Todos eles muito mais talentosos do que seus ranks fazem parecer...

GM: Concordo que são cavaleiros Bravos e Fortes... Mas... Ainda assim, na presença de um cosmo tão violentamente absurdo... Creio que Atena precisaria de mais proteção...

IKARUS: Dois Cavaleiros de Ouro acompanhando a deusa Atena já são suficientes senhor... E além do mais, um acumulo de poder como o dos Cavaleiros de Ouro poderia chamar atenção indesejada para a deusa Atena...

GM: Ela pretende reclamar uma das maiores fortunas da Terra como herança. Ela já deverá estar chamando bastante atenção pra si mesma. Ikarus... Peça que Shen-Long de Libra os acompanhe nesta jornada.

IKARUS: Como quiser, Grande Mestre...

Enquato todos se retiram, Azrael e Kanya caminham até a Casa de Virgem.

AZRAEL: Kanya... Novamente eu... Agradeço por ter me deixado viver na Casa de Virgem com você...

KANYA: Não há de que Azrael. Somos amigos desde muito tempo sob a tutela de Asheria-sensei. Sempre será bem-vindo em Virgem.

O rapaz, Azrael, recém consagrado com a armadura de Taça, cora o rosto. Sempre fora muito ligado a Kanya. Seu rosto corado parecia quase angelical. E suas feições delicadas não faziam jus ao poder que ele possuía como Cavaleiro. Quase tão poderoso quanto um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Kanya não podia pensar em amigo melhor.

AZRAEL: Obrigado... Amigo...

Azrael abraça Kanya. Kanya fica sem jeito, mas sorri e retribui o abraço.

KANYA: Não há de que... Amigo...

**-Local de encontro dos Excluídos-**

Tidus (NA: Sim, eu decidi voltar a chamar ele de Tidus, com pronúncia Taidus) se encontra com Rock, Yun e Tifa.

ROCK: Segura essa Yun! -Desfere um soco-

YUN: Há! Defendi Rock! Eu consegui!

ROCK: Ah é! Então toma essa!

Yun desvia outro soco de Rock, segura ele pelo braço e o atira no chão. Tidus fica olhando de longe o treino tão esforçado dos garotos.

ROCK: Ei Yun! Sem trapaças! Usar seus Olhos de Dragão é covardia!

YUN: Eu não usei Rock... Só posso ler seus movimentos... Hehehe...

ROCK: Isso não é justo!

TIFA: Você tem maneirismos que qualquer cavaleiro experiente pode ver, Rock. Antes de cada soco, você cerra os punhos por uma fração de segundo concentrando seu cosmo neles. Isso é como um sinal pra Yun de que você pretende atacar com socos. Ele já está pronto, esperando pelo seu soco. Você faz o mesmo com seus chutes. Precisa aprender a desferir o golpe, sem telegrafá-lo para o oponente...

ROCK: Tifa? Onde você esteve todo esse tempo?

Tifa se lembra das batalhas dos últimos dias, mas não comenta nada. Ela se coloca de pé na frente de Rock e o convida pra treinar.

TIFA: Não se preocupe com isso Rock... Vamos... Tente me atacar... Eu treinarei com você... -Ela olha seriamente para Rock-

ROCK: Ok sabichona... Vamos ver então...

TIFA: Você está manipulando seu cosmo em diferentes direções, tentando me distrair, mas só está me alertando do seu próximo movimento... Mão direita, mão esquerda, Pé esquerdo...

ROCK: Hyyyaaaaahhh!

Rock avança e desfere um chute com o pé direito. Tifa se esquiva agachando-se e o chute de Rock passa por cima da cabeça dela. Rock está de costas para ela, desguardado e prestes a ser golpeado por um soco de Tifa.

Mas o soco é barrado por uma mão.

SLAIN: Sua amiga está certa Rock... Você teria perdido essa luta fácil, fácil...

ROCK: Slain! E aí amigão? Como você está?

Rock pula em Slain e começa a fazer cafuné nele. Ele afasta Rock sorrindo.

SLAIN: Pára com isso seu bobo.

ROCK: E ai? Preparado pra treinar com a gente?

SLAIN: É por isso mesmo que eu vim.

TIDUS: Aquele moleque que perdeu pro Rock conseguiu segurar o golpe da Tifa? Que talento desperdiçado... Daria um cavaleiro incrível...

Asheria se aproxima de Tidus.

ASHERIA: Como ela se saiu Tidus? Você disse que a enviou numa missão especial...

TIDUS: Como eu esperava. Ela se superou. E voltou bastante forte.

ASHERIA: ótimo... Parece que vocês vão precisar ficar bastante fortes... Pois a sombra de uma ameaça se aproxima...

TIDUS: Alguma idéia do que seja?

ASHERIA: Não mas de qualquer forma, o Grande Mestre tem uma missão para você e seus discípulos.

TIDUS: Uma missão? Que tipo de missão?

ASHERIA: Vocês devem escoltar Atena até sua terra natal para reclamar sua herança.

Os três discípulos param para ouvir a conversa.

ROCK: Quer dizer que... Vamos viajar junto da Alex?

Rock diz animado. Asheria faz que sim com a cabeça.

ASHERIA: Sim. Além de Tidus de Leão, Shen-Long de Libra e Ikarus de Sagitário deverão acompanhá-los.

YUN: Meu... Pai...?

ROCK: Ikarus...? Droga...

TIDUS: É isso aí meninos... Acho que já temos nossa próxima missão. Preparem-se. Vamos arrumar as malas e viajar!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Well, well... Parece que esse negócio de revezamento de fics pode dar certo. Se eu conseguir manter o ritmo e as idéias fluindo.

Este capítulo deveria ser na verdade, o Capítulo 01. Mas como eu decidi, fazer da fic introdutória de Exodus, o primeiro capítulo de Exodus, aí está.

Não que vocês devam estar curiosos de saber isso. Tô só enchendo linguiça, morrendo de sono e frio e escrevendo.

Mas enfim. Vamos as Reviews...

**Legião:** É... Feliz agora? Comecei essa bendita. Vamos tocar o barco pra frente.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Que bom que gostou deste capítulo Pure-Petit! Eu também adoro a Máscara da Morte. Adoro personagens que são deliciosamente cruéis e fazem justiça a sua própria maneira distorcida! XD

**Pegasus Saint:** Já dizia o velho filósofo. Nada como amor platônico e triângulos amorosos pra deixar uma história mais interessante. Agora, não me pergunte que maluco disse isso. Por que é mentira. Eu inventei.

**Susano'o Math:** Não! Pode ficar tranquilo que nóis trupica mais num cai. Capítulos demoram, mas sai. Rimei.

**Suellen:** Você nao tá bêbada Su. A Máscara da Morte talvez estivésse. Ela vive bêbada nos chats que eu tenho com Nala e Stella (Minhas betas). Uma conversa com a gente parece uma reunião de escritores com múltiplas personalidades.

Coidedoido que sócêveno pracreditá... u.u

PS.: Eu não sou doido... u.u

**Capítulo 02 – Viagens e reencontros...**

**-Reunião Dourada-**

Existe um lugar no santuário onde o Grande Mestre se reúne para confabular com os maiores defensores de Atena.

No centro existe um globo dourado, sobre um pedestal. E ao redor da sala circular estátuas que representam cada um dos signos zodiacais.

O Grande Mestre já esperava na sala. O primeiro a chegar é o sempre responsável, Ikarus de Sagitário. Assim que ele entra a estátua de sagitário começa a emitir uma cálida luz dourada.

IAKRUS: Estou aqui Grande Mestre... -Diz Ikarus fazendo reverencia.

ODIN: Sempre o primeiro a chegar hã Ikarus? Hahahaha... Odin de touro entra na sala, faz uma reverencia ao grande mestre após a brincadeira com o Sagitariano. A estátua de Touro se acende.

SELENA: Selena de Peixes...

AGHATA: E Aghata de Aquário se apresentando Grande Mestre... -As duas se ajoelham e suas estátuas são acesas.

A entrada de Lesath de Escorpião é anunciada por sua estátua. Aghata e ele trocam olhares imediatamente. E o rosto dela cora por baixo da máscara.

LESATH: Lesath de Escorpião se apresentanto Grande Mestre!

MAYARA: Mayara de Áries se apresentando... Ela reverencia o grande mestre iluminando sua estátua.

A Estátua de gêmeos se ilumina. Uma presença ameaçadora e ao mesmo tempo tenra adentra. Os murmurinhos começam por todos os lados. Ninguém sabia que o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos havia retornado ao santuário.

ANGELUS: Grande Mestre... -Ele faz uma reverencia ao Grande Mestre-

GM: Bem vindo Angelus de Gêmeos...

KANYA: Com licença Grande Mestre... -Kanya adentra o salão. Sua estátua responde a seu cosmo-

SHEN: Shen-Long de Libra se apresentando...

GM: Falta mais alguém? Pergunta o Grande Mestre.

IKARUS: Leão e Câncer ainda não chegaram... -Ikarus informa.

MAYARA: Pra variar... Mayara completa.

A estátua de Leão é iluminada.

TIDUS: Ora Grande Mestre... O senhor pensou que eu não responderia ao chamado da reunião dourada? Fala sério...

IKARUS: Seja mais responsável Tidus...

TIDUS: Dá pra você relaxar? -Tidus responde.

GM: Parem vocês dois... Agora só falta Câncer... -Se impõe o Grande Mestre.

"Não só Câncer" -pensa Tidus. Capricórnio não estava ali. E jamais estaria novamente. O traidor do santuário que hoje luta contra a deusa Atena jamais voltaria.

A entrada da Amazona de Câncer é anunciada quando Máscara da Morte invade o salão e suas estátua dourada começa a ressonar.

MDM: Eu já cheguei...

GM: Reporte o resultado de sua missão, Máscara da Morte de Câncer... Diz o Grande Mestre.

MDM: Eu fui ao Yomotsu, consultar o poço de Lazarus, mas não consegui merda nenhuma Grande Mestre... O poço foi destruído diante de meus olhos antes que eu pudésse obter as respostas que queria...

GM: Não resta dúvidas, então... Um inimigo pretende nos cegar... Estou incapaz de consultar as estrelas após a destruição de Starhill...

ODIN: Esperemos o inimigo vir até nós então... As doze casas jamais foram transpostas... E isso não mudará agora... -Odin se pronuncia.

GM: Há muito tempo, não temos tantos Cavaleiros de Ouro reunidos desta forma. -O Grande Mestre começa- Um momento de grande perigo se aproxima e agora, Atena decidiu tomar uma decisão importante... Ela pretende reclamar a fortuna de sua família... Revelar-se herdeira da fortuna e utiliza-la para o bem do Santuário...

SELENA: Atena sair do Santuário Grande Mestre? -Pergunta Selena- Seria arriscado demais...

GM: Sim. Por isso, eu estou enviando Ikarus, Tidus e She-Long para escoltá-la, mais um pequeno contingente de Cavaleiros. Pegasus, Dragão e Águia...

KANYA: Ainda assim acho arriscado. Mais cavaleiros deveriam ir. -Kanya comenta.

GM: Um grupo desses é o bastante pra garantir a segurança de Atena e chamar pouca atenção. Está decidido...

Atena adentra o salão. Todos os Cavaleiros e o Grande Mestre se colocam de joelhos.

ALEX: Sinto muito causar-lhes preocupação Cavaleiros de Ouro... A situação agora não é das melhores e o perigo iminente se aproxima... Mas preocupo-me com a perda de vidas de Cavaleiros em batalhas e os recursos da fundação erguida por meu pai com certeza poderiam ser utilizados pra evitar tais fins...

Sem que os presentes notem, Rock e Yun se esgueiram por trás de pilastras e estátuas.

ROCK: É a Alex... Vamos nos aproximar mais...

YUN: Rock... É perigoso! Ninguém pode comparecer a reunião dourada, senão o Grande Mestre, Atena e os Cavaleiros de Ouro! Se formos descobertos, podemos ser mortos...

ROCK: Shhh! Ninguém vai nos perceber!

Rock e yun tentam se esgueirar por outro pilastra e acabam esbarrando em um vaso que vai ao chão. Yun salta no último instante para pegá-lo em segurança.

YUN: Essa foi por pou...

Rock e Yun são cravados na parede por uma força invisível avassaladora. Selena imediatamente reconhece Rock e prepara uma rosa vermelha para atacar Máscara da Morte, quando Lesath segura seu pulso e faz um movimento de negação com a cabeça.

MDM: Ora, ora... Parece que temos ratos se esgueirando numa Reunião Dourada!

Máscara da Morte invoca uma chama azul em sua mão e antes que pudesse atacar os dois garotos amedrontados, Tidus segura seu punho.

TIDUS: O que pensa que está fazendo Câncer...? Estes são meus discípulos!

MDM: Remova suas mãos de mim Leão... Ou eu removerei pra você!

Máscara da Morte se livra de Tidus intensificando suas chamas. Tidus salta pra trás queimando seu cosmo. Máscara da Morte responde a altura.

MDM: Se estes fedelhos são seus discípulos, deveria ensiná-los a não invadir reuniões douradas! Agora, a pena deles é a morte!

ROCK: Quer me matar é? Pois pode vir!

TIDUS: Calado Rock!

Uma Parede de Cristal surge separando Rock e Yun de Máscara da Morte. Em seguida outra Parede de Cristal surge entre Máscara da Morte e Tidus.

GM: Máscara da Morte! Eu não dei ordens de matar ninguém.

Máscara da Morte sorri com sarcasmo olhando para o Grande Mestre e acalma o cosmo, indicando que não pretende mais lutar.

IKARUS: Cavaleiros de Ouro, profanando a santidade da Reunião Sagrada na presença do Grande Mestre e Atena é simplesmente um ato revoltante.

MDM: Ah cala a boca mauricinho! Eu não recebo ordens de ninguém ouviu? E estou pouco me lixando para santidades!

LESATH: Aquele sujeito além de mulherengo é um encrenqueiro também?

AGHATA: Lesath... Não diga isso... Senhor Tidus é um Cavaleiro honrado e nobre...

Lesath torce o nariz.

TIDUS: Vocês dois... O que estão fazendo aqui? -Tidus dá um cocão nos dois-

ROCK: Aiaiaiaiai!

YUN: Mestre!

TIDUS: Dêem o fora daqui agora!

ALEX: Rock... Yun... Nos veremos em breve... Ok...

ROCK: Ah! Claro Alex! Hahahaha!

TIDUS: Agora se mandem cabeções!

Rock e Yun caminham para a saída.

GM: Máscara da Morte. Na próxima vez, espere eu dar ordens antes de tentar executar alguém.

MDM: Bah... Que seja...

SHEN: Atena... Quando quer que partamos?

ALEX: Partiremos hoje Shen... Se estiver tudo bem...

IKARUS: Claro...

**-Casa de Tifa, Rock e Yun-**

Os três começam a arrumar as malas.

TIFA: Vocês dois não tem jeito mesmo. Eu disse que a reunião dourada é proibida para Cavaleiros de Rank menor.

ROCK: Aquele Ikarus vive do lado da Alex e eu não posso! Eu conheço a Alex a mais tempo que ele!

TIFA: Ele é um Cavaleiro de Ouro. E nomeado tutor de Atena. É claro que ele tem direito de vê-la o tempo todo! Ele tem o dever de fazê-lo!

ROCK: Bobagem! Sou tão cavaleiro quanto ele!

YUN: Acalme-se Rock. Vamos viajar juntos lembra-se?

ROCK: É verdade... -Rock responde cabisbaixo.

**-Reunião Dourada-**

GM: Então, está decidido... Os Cavaleiros que receberam o dever de escoltar Atena, sigam-me. Os outros estão dispensados.

Mayara começa a caminhar em direção a saída, quando Tidus a puxa pelo braço.

TIDUS: Obrigado por me ajudar Mayara. Eu conseguiria...

MAYARA: Não confunda as coisas. Eu não fiz nada por você, nem por seus garotos. Só estava apartando uma briga infantil de Cavaleiros de Ouro...

TIDUS: Que tal a gente se encontrar antes de eu ter de partir...? Poderíamos...

MAYARA: Novamente você confunde as coisas Tidus... Eu não sei o que você pensa que há entre nós, mas o que aconteceu não passou de um lapso... Esqueça isso...

TIDUS: Mayara...?

MAYARA: Será melhor pra nós dois esquecermos o que aconteceu e seguir em frente...

Tidus é deixado pra trás imaginando o que foi aquilo. Mayara o beijou na ocasião da luta contra os Cavaleiros Negros. E agora ela não quer mais ficar com ele. Ele fez algo errado?

Tidus deixa tudo de lado e segue o Grande Mestre.

**-Algumas horas depois. Aeroporto de Nova York-**

Rock caminhava com sua bagagem nas costas. Yun ao seu lado, maravilhado com tudo. Tidus, Shen-Long e Ikarus como três guarda-costas ao redor de Alex. Tifa seguia mais a frente, totalmente envergonhada por ter de andar sem máscara.

Com exceção dos Cavaleiros de Ouro que estavam vestido ternos pretos, os outros cavaleiros estavam com roupas comuns e casuais.

IKARUS: Então, senhorita? Como se sente estando de volta ao mundo...?

ALEX: Estranho... Parece que muita coisa mudou, mas ao mesmo tempo, o sentimento de que tudo está da mesma forma ainda me invade...

SHEN: É verdade... Viver no Santuário pode ser uma reclusão...

Alex ouve de repente uma voz tranquila e familiar.

?: Ora, ora... Mas este dia é com certeza um dia de milagres...

Alex vira o rosto para o lado e se depara com um rosto que não vê a muito tempo.

ALEX: Julian? Julian Solo?

JULIAN: Alexandra... Que milagre! Eu nunca imaginaria que você estivesse viva! A mídia mundial anunciou sua morte no naufrágio.

ALEX: Julian! -Ela o abraça. Rock fica mordido de ciúmes- Mas... Que milagre realmente... Pensei que estivésse morto!

JULIAN: Parece que estávamos destinados a sobreviver o infortúnio... E quem são estes? Por acaso, são as pessoas que evitaram que o destino cruel a tomasse?

ALEX: Bem. Sim. De certa forma. Estes são Ikarus, Shen-Long e Tidus. Aqueles são Tifa e Yun. Você lembra-se de Rock não?

JULIAN: Rock? É você meu velho amigo? Um milagre realmente. Este dia não se cansa deles! Que ocasião feliz. Eu devo-lhes gratidão eterna por terem salvado e cuidado de tão preciosa amizade. Peçam-me qualquer coisa se precisarem algum dia e moverei recursos a minha disposição para ajudá-los.

ROCK: Isso não é necessário, amigão! Hahahaha!

JULIAN: De qualquer forma, eu insisto. O que posso fazer pra ajudar? Pra onde estão indo?

ALEX: Bom, agora que me recuperei, estou me dirigindo a Nova York para reclamar a minha herança.

JULIAN: Explêndido. Este também é meu destino. Por favor, permitam-me oferecer-lhes meu jato particular como forma de agradecimento.

TIDUS: Você está indo para Nova York também?

JULIAN: Sim. Tenho maravilhosas notícias e assuntos de suma importância a tratar nas nações unidas.

Uma mulher de cabelos loiros, muito atraente se aproxima. Tinha os cabelos presos em um coque e usava óculos. Trajava um blazer e uma saia. O visual a deixava parecido com uma executiva.

AELIA: Senhor Solo? Os preparativos para o vôo estão em ordem. Podemos decolar a qualquer instante.

JULIAN: Ótimo Aelia. Encontrei amigos de longa data e pessoas a quem devo gratidão. Vamos juntos para Nova York.

AELIA: Se são amigos do Senhor Solo, são bem-vindos conosco. Por favor, acompanhem-me.

ROCK: Ahá! Tiramos a sorte grande né Alex?

ALEX: Parece que sim. Que dia feliz este está sendo. Mas diga-me Julian, quero saber tudo que lhe aconteceu após o naufrágio.

JULIAN: Claro. Vamos decolar e terei tempo de sobra para lhe esclarecer. E da mesma forma espero que possa me esclarecer também a seu respeito, querida amiga...

Todos embarcam e o avião decola. Tifa está super tímida, encolhida num canto. Rock não para um segundo andando pra todos os lados e querendo mexer em tudo. Yun está amedrontado.

YUN: Como essa coisa se move no ar? X.x

ROCK: Nunca andou de avião? É o máximo!

TIFA: Pare de fazer algazarra Rock. Que coisa!

TIDUS: Ei moleques! Comportem-se!

JULIAN: Deixe-os... Eu não me importo... Sintam-se a vontade.

Ikarus e Shen-Long não deixavam o lado de Alex nem por um instante.

JULIAN: Vocês trouxeram muita bagagem, por falar nisso. Espero que tenham bastante roupas para passarem um bom tempo fora, pois eu tenho uma surpresa pra vocês.

SHEN: São apenas coisas comuns que precisamos. Pretendemos voltar a Grécia o mais rápido possível.

JULIAN: Eu compreendo. Mas de qualquer forma, eu prometi lhe esclarecer a respeito dos anos que se passaram após o naufrágio.

ALEX: Sim. Prossiga.

JULIAN: Eu não me lembro como, mas boiei a deriva no mar até uma ilha deserta. Lembro-me de ter acordado na praia, cuspindo água. Abri os olhos e vi uma silhueta de uma pessoa ofuscada pelo luz do sol. Não pude ver quem é, mas parecia uma garota. Um segundo ela estava lá, no próximo desaparecera. Tentei procurar por ela, mas não consegui. Uma equipe de busca da Família Solo apareceu no dia seguinte e me encontrou.

ALEX: E como eles sabiam onde achá-lo?

JULIAN: Eles não sabiam explicar. Disseram terem recebido um chamado anônimo informando as cordenadas de minha localização, mas não sabiam quem era. E como não tinham nada a perder, decidiram me procurar. Eu nunca soube quem foi que me salvou. Talvez algum anjo da guarda. E você?

ALEX: Sua história não difere muito da minha. Acordei ao lado de Rock numa praia e Ikarus me encontrou. Ele e Tidus nos... Adotaram...

JULIAN: Parece que não era mesmo nosso destino morrer... Ter pessoas tão maravilhosas cuidandoo de nós... Como os senhores e Aelia. Até esqueci de dizer. Aelia foi nomeada vice-presidente da empresa de meu pai pouco antes do naufrágio. Ela cuidou de mim quando retornei. Cuidou de mim como se fosse minha mãe. Pra mim ela é uma espécie de irmã mais velha que nunca tive.

ALEX: Maravilhoso Julian... Parece que... Temos mesmo uma forte conexão com o destino...

JULIAN: Eu me sinto da mesma forma, Alex...

ROCK: Aaaaahhh! Sundae de morango! Há quanto tempo eu não tomo isso! Você é o cara Julian!

JULIAN: Hahaha... Um prazer ajudar amigo... E uma felicidade saber que você continua tão enérgico!

O piloto informa pelo alto falante que dentro de 2 horas estarão chegando ao aeroporto de Nova York.

**-Santuário-**

Kanya chega até a casa de Virgem. Azrael o recepciona.

AZRAEL: Kanya! O que foi aconteceu? Algo errado. Uma reunião dourada, parece ser uma situação muito séria!

KANYA: Sim, amigo... De fato... A reunião foi apenas para que seja instaurado o alerta no santuário e anunciar que Atena deverá viajar por um período de tempo indeterminado.

ASHERIA: Kanya. Siga-me. Você também Azrael. Devemos meditar. Sem Starhill, caberá a nós monitorar a viagem de Atena!

KANYA: Monitorar mestra?

ASHERIA: Através de meditação... Sinto um cosmo imenso cobrindo o mundo.

Enquanto Asehria diz isso, uma massa de terra gigantesca, parecida com um continente se ergue do mar, próximo ao Mar Mediterrâneo.

Ao seu redor, paredes de água se erguem.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Eu gostei do Diego mal que você escreveu. Então, um personagem sádico você sabe escrever... XP

E não foi bem canalha do Tidus, né? Atlanta que não quis né? XP

**Suellen:** Só continuando a ler pra saber né? Será que a história se repetirá? Atena x Poseidon. Casal que sempre gera confusão. :P

**Legião:** Você costuma pescar as coisas no ar. Então já nem comento mais nada.

**Capítulo 03 – Um novo continente...**

**-Sede da Corporação Graad-**

Alexandra se apresenta a junta de sócios. Rock, Yun e Tifa estavam sentados na sala de espera do lado de fora, sendo constantemente vigiados por uma Secretária.

ROCK: Cara... Quando é que a Alex vai sair de lá?

YUN: Essas coisas devem demorar Rock... Afinal, ela passou anos sendo declarada como legalmente morta... Assim como você...

TIFA: E você Rock? Não pretende reclamar a herança de sua família?

ROCK: Pra falar a verdade não. Eu nunca fui do tipo que sonhou seguir a profissão do meu pai... Eu mal consigo manter a casa em ordem... Que dirá uma empresa...

YUN: Não se importa de deixar o que é seu de direito para outros?

ROCK: O que me pertence são meus pais... E o amor deles que eu guardo no peito, amigo...

YUN: Mas uma coisa Rock, tem razão... Ficar aqui é chato...

TIFA: Por que não vão dar uma volta?

ROCK: Por que o Ikarus pode entrar?

TIFA: Vou ter de explicar isso de novo? Ele é o tutor de Atena...

"Shhh" faz a secretária. Rock olha de cara feia pra ela.

ROCK: Bom, pelo menos vamos poder ficar na mansão Solo depois. Curtir uma piscina! E um sol!

YUN: Deveríamos voltar para o Hotel e esperar pela Senhorita Atena lá...

ROCK: É... Acho que tem razão Yun... Vamos Tifa?

Os três garotos saem pela porta da frente da empresa.

ROCK: Ei! Tô com fome! Que tal a gente comer uma pizza?

YUN: Pizza? Que isso Rock?

TIFA: É uma iguaria da Itália... É... Uma coisa... Com queijo e...

ROCK: Venham comigo!

Os três param na frente de uma pizzaria com o letreiro enorme em neon escrito "Little Italy Pizzas".

ROCK: Você ainda não viveu se nunca comeu pizza!

YUN: Estou curioso pra ver como é.

TIFA: Eu também.

Os três pedem Pizza Pepperoni.

YUN: Nossa! Isso é realmente delicioso! -Yun dá uma bela mordida na Pizza puxando um filete de queijo derretido.

TIFA: Sim. É realmente fantástico!

ROCK: Há! O que eu falei!

YUN: Senhor! Mais uma pizza! Destav vez queremos...

ROCK: Quatro queijos!

TIFA: Sem anchovas, por favor...

(**Nota do autor:** _Quão ruim esse pobre peixinho pode ser? Sempre que pedem pizza nos filmes, desenhos e seriados pedem pra não colocar anchovas... Exceto a Rachel de Friends, mas acho que ela só queria descontar no Ross, por ter chifrado ela... Alguém assiste Friends e faz alguma idéia do que eu tô falando? Eu não quero parecer um idiota falando feito um maluco de algo que ninguém conhece... x.x_)

O garçom arregala os olhos com as dez caixas de pizza já empilhada ao lado da mesa dos três garotos. Tidus entra na pizzaria procurando por eles.

GARÇOM: Vocês já comeram demais. Ao menos tem dinheiro pra pagar todas estas pizzas?

TIDUS: Aí estão vocês! Estou procurando por vocês por todo o lado e vocês aqui se empanturrando! -Senta na mesa e pega uma fatia da pizza-

ROCK: Mestre! Chegou em boa hora! Pague o homem!

TIDUS: Mas heim? O.O

O garçom entrega a conta.

TIDUS: VOCÊS COMERAM ISSO TUDO?

ROCK: Garçom! E a nossa pizza?

GARÇOM: Já vai!

TIDUS: Chega! Não traga mais!

De repente, Rock, Yun e Tifa notam a TV ligada. Uma repórter mostrava imagens via satélite de alguma coisa no Oceano Atlântico, uma enorme massa de terra, cercada por paredões de água giganetsco surgindo do nada.

ROCK: O que é isso mestre?

TIDUS? Eu... Não faço a menor idéia moleque...

TIFA: Será que é encrenca?

TIDUS: Geralmente é... Vamos para o hotel...

Chegando ao Hotel, Shen-Long já os esperava com uma cara séria.

TIDUS: Viu o noticiário?

SHEN: Sim... E Atena já está aqui...

ALEX: Imagino que já tenham visto.

Todos fazem que sim. A TV continua ligada e inicia-se um plantão urgente. Uma cena das nações unidas televisionada pra todo o mundo.

Era Julian Solo falando a todas as nações unidas.

JULIAN: Distintos líderes do mundo! Eu venho diante de vocês hoje explicar muitos acontecimentos bizarros que vem acontecendo. O que foi televisionado hoje, o surgimento de um novo continente, nada mais é do que um projeto de meu pai, que a anos antes de sua morte, vinha procurando por aquilo que muitos consideram realidade e outros consideram mito!

O mundo observa absorto.

JULIAN: A Terra que pertenceu a meus antepassados é real! Meu pai tinha razão. A Família Solo é parte de uma Raça que habitou este continente lendário que com os recursos da Família Solo se tornou mais do que um mito!

Todos os líderes murmuram pela cúpula das Nações Unidas.

JULIAN: E venho também informar que Nova Atlântida está de braços abertos a todas as nações do mundo. Comércio, tecnologia, educação... Teremos nossa própria moeda... E estamos dispostos a compartilhar nossa tecnologia com o mundo... Não temos intenção de causar danos ao mundo, nem de causar conflitos... Qualquer pessoa que quiser viver em Nova Atlântida não será descriminado. Resumindo: Nós viemos em paz! Só queremos reconhecimento por parte das outras nações!

Julian é vaiado pelos líderes das demais nações. Acusado de ser um neo-nazista, invasor e até mesmo de um alienígena.

ALEX: Pobre Julian...

IKARUS: Ele disse... Nova Atlântida?

ROCK: Que isso?

SHEN: Um continente mitológico que afundou no mar a muito tempo. Muitos procuraram por ele sem sucesso no decorrer da história...

TIDUS: Acho que seria bom a gente checar isso...

**-Algumas horas depois-**

Alex e seus cavaleiros chegam a mansão de Julian Solo.

JULIAN: Bem-vinda Alex. Sejam todos bem-vindos!

ALEX: Que correria é essa Julian? O que está acontecendo?

JULIAN: Estamos partindo agora para Nova Atlântida. Quero que vocês sejam os primeiros a conhecerem o esplendor desta nova nação que estou querendo reeguer. O que me diz Alex?

ALEX: Eu... Estou honrada Julian... Estou mesmo... Adoraria...

JULIAN: Não se preocupem com roupas, vocês se hospedaram no hotel cinco estrelas de Nova Atlântida. Eu e muitos magnatas estamos investindo muito dinheiro em Nova Atlântida. O continente que consegui revitalizar, é na verdade uma mera sombra do verdadeiro continente... Quando Nova Atlântida se tornar uma verdadeira nação rica e poderosa, eu poderei revitalizar ainda mais.

Os três Cavaleiros de Ouro se entreolham com disconfiança.

JULIAN: Vamos?

Todos entram na limusine. Quando chegam ao aeroporto, eles são recepcionados pela secretária particular de Julian e embarcam.

AELIA: Muito bem-vindos a Air Atlântida. Será uma compania de aviação do novo Continente.

JULIAN: Muitas pessoas já se dirigem a Nova Atlântida. Muitos refugiados e pessoas que procuram escapar de seus governos tiranos. Eu concederei asilo a todos. Trabalho. Qualquer um será bem vindo em Nova Atlântida. E quero que você presencie tudo isso Alex.

AELIA: Sim. Os planos do senhor Julian para Nova Atlântida são maravilhosos e progressistas. Nova Atlântida será uma nação sem igual em toda a Terra. E será regida pela genialidade do senhor Julian.

Algumas horas de vôo se passam quando o avião pousa no aeroporto de Nova Atlântida. Ainda parcialmente construído, mas todo erguido em estilo Greco-Romano. Um misto do passado longínguo com o futuro distante.

ROCK: Como conseguiram essa tecnologia impressionante?

JULIAN: Isso é o mais impressionante Rock. Parte desta tecnologia já fazia parte do continente.

SHEN: Parte do continente?

JULIAN: Sim. O povo Atlante... Meus antepassados aparentemente eram um povo bastante avançado...

Eles saem do aeroporto sendo recepcionados por um táxi. Ao lado do táxi estava um homem de cabelos prateados e olhos vermelhos, num terno preto muito elegante.

ORIUS: Bem-vindo de volta Senhor Julian Solo... -Faz uma reverencia.

JULIAN: Obrigado Orius...

O taxi anda até o hotel, já construído.

ALEX: Julian. É tanto diheiro que está sendo gasto para erguer um país... Como é possível...?

JULIAN: Serei honesto com você Alex. Muito do que está vendo aqui, não foi erguido com o dinheiro da família Solo. Empresas compraram terrenos em Nova Atlântida para erguer indúsrtias. Trouxeram trabalhadores. Abriram comércio com outros países. O Hotel e o Aeroporto foram erguidos completamente pelo capital privado de homens ricos e influentes. Tudo em troca de recursos naturais dos quais apenas Nova Atlântida possui. Como um mineral chamado Oricalco. Também somos a maior reserva de pretóleo do mundo. Superamos os Árabes. Temos como refinar petróleo com melhor qualidade que qualquer país e tecnologia pra combater poluição. A extração é feita praticamente sem poluição nenhuma ao meio-ambiente.

YUN: Tudo isso é fantástico.

Todos entram no Hotel.

JULIAN: Hospedem-se e fiquem a vontade. A estadia de vocês será por minha conta. Agora, com licença, preciso tratar assuntos com representantes de vários países no palácio do poder. Mas estou ansioso para jantar hoje a noite? O que me dizem? Gostariam de me acompanhar para jantar?

ALEX: Adoraríamos.

JULIAN: Certo. Uma limsine os buscará às 7 horas. Até lá.

Julian se despede e parte. Alex dá o chek-in no hotel e os carregadores muito prestativos levam as malas para os quartos. O hotel era extremamente suntuoso.

SHEN: Aeroportos... Hotéis... Isso não brotou do mar a um dia atrás?

ORIUS: Na verdade não, senhor...?

SHEN: Shen-Long...

ORIUS: Ah sim. Isso é parte da tecnologia que conseguimos resgatar deste lugar. O continente sempre esteve aqui, mas camuflado do resto do mundo. Algumas partes sim estavam submersas. Mas quando o Senhor Solo descobriu o continente, começou a reerguê-lo, fazendo tratos com muitas pessoas ricas e influentes do mundo todo. Neste momento, emissários e embaixadores, assim como pessoas do mundo todo, chegam para povoar e verificar com os próprios olhos, a maginitude de nosa nação.

IKARUS: É realmente impressionante.

ORIUS: Sim. Verão que os sonhos do Senhor Solo são tão impressionantes por que sempre se tornam realidade. Aqui é o quarto de vocês. Eu sou o gerente do Hotel. Podem me procurar se precisarem de qualquer coisa...

O grupo se instala nos quartos suntuosos. Eram enormes e tinham tudo que se pode imaginar. As Tvs pegavam canais de praticamente todo o mundo.

ROCK: Puxa! Que lugar incrível! Isso que é vida!

Rock se joga sobre a cama. Yun e Tifa estão sentados no sofá, exaustos.

TIDUS: Cara! Estou faminto! Que tal aproveitarmos da hospitalidade e pedirmos serviço de quarto?

IKARUS: Sim. Também estou faminto...

TIDUS: Alguma sugestão, pessoal?

ROCK/YUN/TIFA: Pizza! n.n

TIDUS: WTF! X.x

Após a reunião com os embaixadores, Julian entra em seu quarto na mansão Solo de Nova Atlântida.

AELIA: Senhor Solo? Está cansado... Eu preparei o banho pro senhor e mandei prepararem o jantar.

JULIAN: Obrigado Aelia...

AELIA: Como foi a reunião?  
JULIAN: Foi bem. Aos poucos estamos ganhando o apoio de muitas nações como o Brasil e os Estados Unidos... Inglaterra, França...

AELIA: O seu sonho logo se realizará senhor Solo... O senhor é realmente um gênio visionário...

Aelia massageia os ombros do jovem Solo enquanto ele está sentado na cama.

JULIAN: E o que você me prometeu? Acontecerá logo?

AELIA: Muito em breve... Imperador... O senhor terá o poder necessário... Pra restaurar Atlântida... E erguer o nome de Solo ao patamar de deus... Muito em breve...

JULIAN: E quanto a ela? Você acha que ela... Aceitará...

AELIA: Claro... Todo rei... Precisa de uma rainha... As buscas pela Câmara do Tridente estão avançando rapidamente... Será questão de tempo até encontrarmos o poder que o senhor almeja...

JULIAN: Com licença Aelia... Eu tenho compromisso marcado com meus amigos...

AELIA: Claro sonhor Solo...Aproveite o seu banho...

JULIAN: Pode cancelar o jantar? Eu sairei para comer fora com Alex e seus amigos...

AELIA: Certamente.

Aelia sai do quarto. Julian olha pela janela, observando seu "reino" e uma lágrima de orgulho escorre por seu rosto.

JULIAN: Esteja onde estiver... Espero que se orgulhe de ver seu sonho se tornando realidade, pai...

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Ufa! Fiquei um tempão sem postar essa né? Mas falta de idéias dá nisso. Mas estou decidido a dar mais atenção a essa fic agora com a redução de fics que consegui realizar. Terminar Sensou já tirou um grande peso das minhas costas. Vamos às reviews?

**Legião:** Caipirinha? Você é doido? Tudo menor de idade! X.x

**Pure-Petit-chan: **Puxa, agora me apertou. Não sei qual é minha pizza favorita. Mas que bom que conhece Friends! É muito bom! Agora, será que você está certa sobre o Julian? Descobriremos em breve... o.o

**Suellen-san:** Sabe que a idéia não é má Su? Vou colocar um parque temático com Dinossauros reais na fic. Até pensei num nome... Juurassic Park... Acha que ficou bom? Acha que já tem algum parecido?

**Susano'o Math:** O pobre peixinho deve ser mesmo muito odiado. Se algum dia for pros Estados Unidos, eu vou fazer questão de comprar uma pizza com anchovas.

**Capítulo 04 – A proposta...**

Era noite. Num suntuoso restaurante de nova Atlântida. Julian fazia um brinde a seus amigos. Rock, Yun, Tifa, Tidus, Ikarus e Shen-Long estavam presentes, assim como a secretária particular de Julian. Aelia.

JULIAN: Essa é com certeza uma ocasião feliz! Estou conseguindo apoio de muitas nações. Nova Atlântida será um continente visionário. Uma utopia de igualdade e fraternidade a todos.

ALEX: Espero que todos os seus sonhos se realizem Julian...

JULIAN: Obrigado Alex. Eles se realizarão. E há um sonho em particular que gostaria de discutir com você... Mas podemos esperar até mais tarde... Agora vamos festejar!

ROCK: Falou tudo amigão! -Rock vira o copo de refrigerante de uma vez só e começa a engasgar-

TIDUS: Ei. Não tem educação garoto? Calma!

Alex dá risadinhas da cena. Se tem uma coisa que Rock sempre foi capaz de fazer é fazê-la sorrir. Em seguida seus olhos cruzam com os de Ikarus, seu rosto enrubece um pouco e ela desvia o olhar. Ikarus faz o mesmo.

Após o jantar, todos estão caminhando de volta para o hotel. Exceto por Julian que pediu pra Alex acompanhá-lo por mais um tempo no restaurante. Os dois caminham até a sacada sob o luar. O clima era ameno. Ikarus ficou ao lado dela, mesmo com ela dizendo que era desnecessário. Mas mesmo assim ele permaneceu. Conrcordou em dar um espaço pra eles.

ALEX: Está uma noite tão linda...

JULIAN: Sim... É verdade. Sabia que aqui existe uma tecnologia que pode controlar o clima? O clima aqui pode ser sempre ideal para plantações... E sempre ameno para atrair turistas... E as praias são muito bonitas também.

ALEX: Você fala com tanta paixão deste lugar Julian... É realmente seu sonho não é?

JULIAN: Sim... O sonho de meu pai... E saber que eu posso concluí-lo me faz feliz... Mas ainda assim não é o sonho perfeito...

ALEX: Por que?

JULIAN: Existe uma coisa que ainda me falta.

ALEX: O que?

JULIAN: Voçê Alexandra...

Ela olha pra ele chocada. Ele segura na mão dela.

JULIAN: Alex... Sei que somos muito novos pra casar, mas... Eu quero passar o resto da vida com você... Eu te amo... Sempre amei... E quero ficar ao seu lado. Até que tenhamos idade suficiente pra nos casar...

ALEX: Julian... Eu... Não sei o que dizer...

JULIAN: Eu sei que é muito súbito... Mas este peso precisava ser retirado do meu coração... Não precisa responder agora... Pode pensar o tempo que quiser...

ALEX: Julian... Eu não sei se pode haver algo entre nós... Se jamais poderá haver algo entre nós...

JULIAN: Por que? Porque você é Atena?

Alex se sobressalta.

JULIAN: Eu não contei tudo a você ainda Alex. Eu disse que a família Solo é a família que descende do povo deste continente. Sabe quem era o soberano de Atlântida, Alex?

Ela pensa por um segundo antes de responder, boquiaberta.

ALEX: Poseidon...

JULIAN: Sim... O soberano dos mares... Eu sou a reencarnação de Poseidon Alex...

ALEX: Como? Como sabe?

JULIAN: O ataque que ceifou a vida de nossos pais, foi na verdade um chamado. Um chamado para que eu, a reencarnação de Poseidon revivesse o continente perdido de Atlântida. É tão improvável que nós dois apenas tenhamos sido poupados daquela tragédia. Somos deuses!

ALEX: Mas... Julian... Eu o amo como a um amigo...

JULIAN: Sim... Mas vasculhe seu coração... Existe mesmo alguém que possa amá-la como eu? Alguém igual a nós? Você sabe que jamais poderá amar humano algum... Pois existe um abismo tão enorme entre humanos e deuses que chega a ser intransponível...

Alex pensa em Rock e Ikarus. As duas pessoas que mais ama no mundo. E Ikarus. O humano a quem ela ama perdidamente. E justo aquele que jamais corresponderá ao seu amor juvenil. Ikarus jamais amaria uma criança como ela. Ele é velho e responsável. E o ela é simplesmente a deusa dele. Seu objeto de adoração. Por um instante, ela titubeia e Julian rouba-lhe um beijo. Ikarus olhando de longe, se enfurece, mas se contém.

Alex se entrega ao beijo por um breve momento e se desfaz.

ALEX: Julian...

JULIAN: Perdoe-me.. Eu não pude conter meu impulso...

Alex desvia o olhar por um instante e vê Ikarus olhando de volta pra ela, atônito. Julian observa tudo por um instante e uma espécie de compreensão o atinge. Ele identificara amor no olhar de Alex para com Ikarus.

JULIAN: Perdão Alex... Pedirei a limusine que... Os leve de volta para o hotel...

IKARUS: Devemos partir senhorita...

Alex se despede de Julian e acompanha Ikarus até a limusine.

IKARUS: Senhorita... Está tudo bem?

ALEX: Sim... Estou apenas um pouco cansada... Vamos voltar para o hotel... Por favor...

A limusine traz os dois de volta ao Hotel. Julian volta pra casa, chorando. Aelia nota a desolação em sua face.

AELIA: Imperador... O que aconteceu? Por que está triste?

JULIAN: Alex ama outro Aelia... Ela jamais poderá ser a rainha que sonhei que seria ao meu lado...

AELIA: É uma triste notícia, amado imperador. Triste realmente...

Aelia abraça o rapaz.

JULIAN: Queria tanto que houvesse um modo de fazê-la minha...

AELIA: Talvez haja imperador...

JULIAN: Mesmo? Como?

AELIA: Se a pessoa que ela ama não existisse mais... Ela estaria livre para amar o senhor...

Aelia sussurra. Julian olha nos olhos dela. Ela se ajoelha diante dele e segura a face dele enxungando-lhe as lágrimas.

JULIAN: O que está dizendo, Aelia...?

AELIA: Livre-se dele. E ela será sua...

JULIAN: Mas... Isso seria certo?

AELIA: O senhor é um deus... O que é certou ou errado para o senhor? Ele é apenas um reles humano! Ele não é digno de roubar o amor de uma deusa... Apenas o glorioso imperador Poseidon é digno de obter o coração de Atena...

JULIAN: Como posso fazer isso?

AELIA: Nós os manteremos em Atlântida. Eu lidarei com isso para o senhor.

JULIAN: Você... Faria isso tudo por mim Aelia?

AELIA: Claro imperador... Eu faria qualquer coisa para ver um sorriso no seu rosto... Se ela a faria feliz, eu moveria céus e terra pra dá-la ao senhor... Eu não o acolhi e o ajudei a criar este sonho? Eu não encontrei e mostrei-lhe as anotações de seu pai?

JULIAN: Você sempre foi maravilhosa pra mim Aelia... Você é como a irmã que nunca tive...

AELIA: E muito mais, meu querido imperador... E muito mais... Eu farei tudo para que o senhor veja todos os seus sonhos realizados...

Aelia beija a testa de Julian. Coloca-o na cama. E apaga a luz.

AELIA: Confie em mim, querido... Amanhã, tudo será diferente...

JULIAN: Boa noite Aelia... Eu te amo...

AELIA: Eu também amo o senhor, jovem Julian Solo...

Aelia fecha as portas e caminha pelo corredor da mansão Solo até a sala do trono. Ela pressiona uma esfera de cristal na porta que brilha intensamente e se divide em duas metades abrindo a porta. Um salão onde jazia um trono que hostentava a figura de um tridente. Ela caminha salão adentro e grita.

AELIA: Tetis! Apareça Tetis!

Uma pequena ondulação de água surge no solo e toma a forma de uma mulher loira de cabelos longos e ondulados. Seu rosto era maravilhoso. De feiçoes finas e olha sedutor. Seus lábios eram finos e sensuais. Até mesmo a postura dela exalava sensualidade.

TETIS: A senhora chamou?

AELIA: Como sabe, temos visitantes especiais na ilha. Eles não devem sair desta ilha. Esta é a vontade do imperador!

TETIS: Como ordenar minha senhora. O que devo fazer?

AELIA: Mantenha-os sob vigília. Entretenha-os. E convoque todos os Marinas. Especialmente os generais!

TETIS: Sim senhora.

AELIA: Cancele o vôo deles. Feche o aeroporto por tempo indeterminado até que seja o momento certo do imperador se revelar!

TETIS: Como desejar, minha senhora!

Assim como surgiu, Tetis desaparece.

AELIA: Logo teremos o deus dos mares revitalizado e pronto para dominar este mundo... Logo, logo...

No quarto de Alex ela pensa sériamente sobre a proposta de Julian. Seria ele o par ideal pra ela? Ikarus jamais ficaria com ela. Mesmo que ela crescesse. Ele é um guerreiro devotado a protegê-la. Essa devoção que jamais permitiria um amor entre eles. O que ela está pensando. Ela está cogitando a idéia de ser amada por Ikarus? Uma garotinha de 15 anos? Uma deusa que mal pode se defender?

Eis que uma pequena luz aparece na janela dela. Ela olha assustada quando vê Nike.

NIKE: Ei Atena... O que tá acontecendo? Por que eu tive de voar da Grécia até aqui sob ordens do Grande Mestre?

ATENA: Nike? É você?

NIKE: Em carne, osso, gostosura e divindade... E aí? Por que está triste?

ATENA: Não é nada... Só uma coisa que estava pensando...

NIKE: Sei... Mas algo me diz que o Grande Mestre não solicitou à poderosa deusa da vitória que viesse até aqui pra te dar conselho de amiga... Algo errado?

Alex hesita por um instante. Julian confessara a ela que é a reencarnação de Poseidon. E o pior. Ele sabe que ela é Atena. Como isso é possível?

NIKE: Ei! Terra pra Atena! Quer parar de viajar na batatinha?

ALEX: Desculpe, Nike... Estou apenas pensando... Preciso pensar bastante...

NIKE: Você deve estar cansada e stressada. Dorme um pouco que eu vou falar com o Ikarus ok?

Alex faz que sim com a cabeça e se joga sobre a cama. Logo pega no sono. Enquanto isso, Nike vai falar com Ikarus na sala.

IKARUS: Nike? É você?

NIKE: Mas que pergunta besta! Claro que sou eu. Quem mais seria? A sininho?

IKARUS: O Grande Mestre a enviou?

NIKE: Sim.

IKARUS: Isso é sinal de que batalhas se aproximam.

NIKE: Sempre é. Afinal, que lugar miserento é esse que viemos parar heim?

IKARUS: Nova Atlântida...

NIKE: Nova... Atlântida..? O.O

Ikarus responde que sim com a cabeça.

NIKE: Esse lugar é uma perdição! Temos de dar o fora daqui Ikarus! Convocar os Cavaleiros!

IKARUS: amanhã cuidamos disso. Estou de guarda aqui. Fique ao lado de Atena. Ela jamais perderá enquanto tiver você ao seu lado. Ouviu bem?

NIKE: Pode deixar!

Nike bate continência e voa de volta pro quarto de Alex. Enquanto isso, no santuário de Atena, na casa de virgem, Asheria, Kanya e Azrael meditam. Eles sentem um cosmo muito poderoso vindo do distante mar. Da poderosa Atlântida. Um cosmo que apenas um cavaleiro conheceu igual. Ikarus de Sagitário quando enfrentou o Kraken que atacou o navio onde ele encontrou Atena. E em seguida, mais cosmos parecidos. Intensos.

ASHERIA: Essa não! Começou!

AZRAEL: O que, Asheria-sama?

ASHERIA: A guerra santa! Precisamos avisar o Grande Mestre!

Várias figuras cruzam os mares a uma velocidade absurda. Como se eles levitassem sobre as águas. Cosmos avassaladores. Tão poderosos quanto o de um cavaleiro de ouro. Ou mais! As figuras sombrias partem em direção a nova Atlântida na velocidade da luz. Erguendo paredões de água rasgando o mar.

Aelia olha pela sacada da Mansão Solo, sorrindo satisfeita pela aproximação de seus servos leais. No santuário é declarado estado de alerta. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro são convocados para se dirigirem a nova Atlântida.

Enquanto isso, nos Estados Unidos, o Presidente se reúne com os chefes de estado e os representantes militares do país.

PRES: Quero os informes general. O que Solo tem naquela ilha?

GEN: Claro, senhor Presidente. Nossos satélites não conseguem captar imagens da ilha. Aparentemente há uma espécie de interferência que impede captura de imagens.

PRES: Ele pode fazer isso? Nós temos os satélites mais avançados do mundo. Que tipo de tecnologia Julian Solo conseguiu?

GEN: Não fazemos idéia Senhor Presidente. Mas o fato de ele estar escondendo aquela ilha de nossos satélites só pode indicar que ele está mal-intencionado.

PRES: Espero que esteja enganado General.

GEN: Os analistas já estudaram a situação, senhor. O senhor teve uma prévia da tecnologia que Solo possui a sua disposição. Ele tentou nos distrair com pesquisas medicinais e essa baboseira toda. Mas consegue imaginar que aquele lugar, tão cheio de recursos naturais como é, estaria desprotegido militarmente?

PRES: Onde quer chegar General?

GEN: Se ele possui uma tecnologia tão avançada, o senhor consegue imaginar o nível de suas armas?

PRES: Temos certeza absoluta de que existem armas naquela ilha?

GEN: Ele está escondendo o jogo de nossos satélites, senhor presidente... Aquela ilha é uma mina de recursos naturais inestimável... O que o senhor acha?

O presidente olha pro telão vendo as imagens chuviscadas da ilha de Nova Atlântida.

PRES: Temos de nos preparar pro pior então. Enviar espiões até a ilha de Solo. E se ele realmente possui armas tão poderosas e perigosas como você crê, então temos de estar preparados pra Guerra.

GEN: Eu concordo perfeitamente Senhor Presidente.

PRES: Só mais uma coisa, general Ross...

GEN? Sim Presidente?

PRES: De que tipo de riquezas naturais estamos falando?

GEN: O senhor não acreditaria...

Dia seguinte. Alex acorda e decide caminhar pelo hotel. Caminha até a piscina onde o sol fresco da manhã aquece seu corpo através do vestido branco de seda. Sua mente viaja. Logo, Rock aparece correndo e passando por ela, vestindo um calção de banho e pulando na piscina. Yun logo atrás. E Tifa caminhando pelo saguão morrendo de vergonha num biquini minúsculo.

ROCK: Alex! Vem com a gente! Vamos nadar!

YUN: Espera por mim Rock!

TIFA: Mulheres... Realmente vestem essas coisas? -Morrendo de vergonha-

ALEX: Não se acanhe Tifa... Você está linda...

TIFA: O-obrigada... Senhorita Atena... -Cara vermelha de vergonha-

TIDUS: Atenção! Hora de ensinar a vocês moleques como se mergulha de verdade!

Tidus se lança do trampolim fazendo uma acrobacia extravagante e caindo na piscina, esparramando água por todos os lados. Alex não consegue deixar de sorrir ao ver aquela cena. Ela olha para o lado e vê Julian Solo se aproximando dela.

JULIAN: Bom dia Alex... Queria novamente pedir desculpas por ontem...

ALEX: Tudo bem Julian. Eu... Andei pensando... E talvez você tenha razão... Talvez, não exista pessoa pra mim... Um semelhante pra mim... Como... Como você...

JULIAN: Sério?

ALEX: Sim...

JULIAN: Meu coração se enche de alegria em ouvir isso Alex...

Julian segura nas mãos de Alex e olha nos olhos dela. Ela corresponde o gesto. Rock cessa imediatamente as brincadeiras pra olhar pros dois com o coração partido. E Ikarus observa Atena a distância. Rock sai da piscina e senta-se numa espreguiçadeira, suspirando alto.

YUN: Rock? Não vai mais brincar é?

ROCK: Não!

Rock olha pra Julian e Alex saindo de mãos dadas. Se segurando pra conter as lágrimas.

JULIAN: Somos perfeitos um pro outro, Alex...

ALEX: Julian...

Ele interrompe Alex com um beijo.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Vamos às reviews. Aos poucos sinto que meu amor por esta fic está sendo reaceso. E ainda bem! Por que eu adoro esta fic!

**Legião:** Qualé rapaz? Tá achando que tem Jeph Loeb escrevendo isso aqui? E o respeito? Onde fica? u.u

**Suellen-San:** Meninada mais precoce né Su? Cruzes... Mas sinceramente... De um cara que escreve fics sobre raposas pervertidas, professores que papam semi-deusas adolescentes, um pouquinho de love juvenil é ficinha né? x.x

**susano'o Math:** O Tidus? Jamais. Esse posto é dele. Mesmo que o Julian provavelmente seja mais bem sucedido que ele nas cantadas... Isso não fez muito sentido... Mas sim... Como diz a Lune... "Passaram mel nesse moleque..." x.x

**Pure Petit-chan:** Agora que mencionou... É mesmo né? Bem que dizem que por trás de todo grande homem há sempre uma grande mulher... E a regra se aplica aos deuses do olimpo. Pena que é sempre uma mulher enfiando minhoca na cabeça dos tais deuses né? x.x

Continuando com a história...

**Capítulo 05 – O tridente...**

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

Odin se aproxima do salão do Grande Mestre. Ele retira o elmo e se ajoelha diante dele.

ODIN: Aqui estou grande mestre. Odin de Touro a seu dispor.

GM: Odin. Asheria descobriu que existe uma espécie de barreira ao redor de Nova Atlântida. E precisamos de alguém com força descomunal para transpor esta barreira. Parece que a barreira impede até mesmo que invadam Nova Atlântida através de teletransporte.

ODIN: Eu compreendo senhor.

GM: Os Cavaleiros o chamam de deus da guerra por sua força sem igual e inteligencia estratégica. Agora use seus talentos a serviço de Atena. Reuna um contingente de cavaleiros de prata e bronze e invada Nova Atlântida. Ajude os outros Cavaleiros a Resgatar a deusa Atena.

Odin se levanta e faz uma reverencia.

**-Nova Atlântida-**

Aelia supervisiona a escavação do subterrâneo de Nova Atlântida. Eles encontram uma espécie de porta selada com o símbolo de Poseidon encravado nela. O tridente. Aturdida ela se aproxima do portal e o toca gentilmente. O tridente encravado brilha intensamente revelando uma câmara onde repousa uma armadura com um tridente e ao lado uma ânfora com o selo de Atena.

AELIA: Sim... Finalmente o Imperador dos Mares renascerá... Chamem o Senhor Solo...

ORIUS: E quanto a esta ânfora Senhora Aelia?

AELIA: Eu fico com isso... Agora, o importante é que o Senhor Solo vista a armadura de Poseidon e absorva todo o poder do deus dos mares...

Aelia pega a ânfora e parte. Enquanto isso, passeando por Nova Atlântida está Julian e Alex.

JULIAN: Por que não me diz o motivo de sua tristeza Alex?

ALEX: Eu... Não estou triste Julian... -Ela força um sorriso.

JULIAN: Eu posso ver em seus olhos Alex... Alguma coisa está conturbando você...

Julian segura nas mãos de Alex e a beija gentilmente. Ela só consegue pensar o quanto gostaria que seu primeiro beijo viesse de Ikarus. Mas Ikarus jamais poderá estar a seu lado a não ser como seu protetor. Além dele ser mais velho do que ela. Não. Julian é o único que pode amá-la. Mas por que ainda sente que tudo está errado?

Orius aparece diante de Julian e sussurra algo em seu ouvido. Julian se levanta e beija a mão de Alex.

JULIAN: Com licença, Alex... Devo me ausentar... Mas logo voltarei para estar ao seu lado. Jantaremos hoje a noite...

Alex faz um sim com a cabeça. Na Mansão Solo, Julian encontra Aelia. No centro da entrada da Mansão estava a armadura de Poseidon. Julian a toca. Sente o poder emanar dela. A armadura de poseidon o ergue no ar e o envolve.

AELIA: Como eu disse... Você é o verdadeiro Imperador dos Mares... Lorde Poseidon...

JULIAN: É hora de anunciar ao mundo que Nova Atlântida é oficialmente uma nação...

AELIA: Mais e mais imigrantes buscam abrigo e conforto em Nova Atlântida... O sonho do Senhor Poseidon será realizado...

JULIAN: Meus pais terão orgulho de mim...

AELIA: Claro que terão... Grande imperador... -Aelia faz uma reverencia.

JULIAN: E quanto aos Marinas?

AELIA: Eles já estão todos aqui, Imperador...

JULIAN: Ótimo... Com Alex ao meu lado eu terei uma rainha... Todo rei precisa de uma rainha não é verdade Aelia?

AELIA: Claro Imperador...

JULIAN: Acha que ela aceitará ser minha rainha?

AELIA: Ninguém jamais recusaria meu senhor...

JULIAN: Ótimo...

Hotel. Alex chega ao apartamento onde estava hospedada com seus cavaleiros.

IKARUS: Senhorita Atena... Está tudo bem?

ALEX: Sim.. Eu tomei uma decisão...

Rock, Yun, Tifa, Tidus e Shen-Long se aproximam.

ALEX: Julian sabe que eu sou a reencarnação de Atena. Ele clama ser na verdade Poseidon.

ROCK: Poseidon?

SHEN: Ele sempre foi um dos adversários mais temíveis de Atena.

ALEX: Sim, mas eu sinto que ele... Julian... É realmente bom... E que ele realmente deseja o bem do mundo... Eu não consigo vê-lo como um tirano...

TIDUS: Talvez ele não tenha sido dominado pela alma de Poseidon ainda.

ALEX: Talvez... Eu decidi consultar o Grande Mestre a respeito disto... Reunir os Cavaleiros de Ouro... E...

ROCK: O que você decidir, será feito Alex! Nós a apoiamos 100%!

Alex sorri pra Rock e olha pra Ikarus que carrega uma admiração inacreditável no rosto.

**-Ilha da Rainha da Morte-**

Há pouco tempo esta ilha fora o palco de uma sangrenta batalha entre cavaleiros de Atena e Cavaleiros Negros. Assassinos cruéis que nunca conseguiram se tornar cavaleiros e foram banidos do Santuário por Atena.

Dante, o ex-cavaleiro de Capricórnio reuniu os Cavaleiros Negros e em uma empreitada ousada eles sequestraram a própria Atena. Alex, incapaz de se defender devido a sua inexperiência, sofreu por horas a fio num interminável abuso e torturas até que fora salva pelos seus cavaleiros. Mas a batalha teve uma alto custo para os Cavaleiros. Amigos e amores foram perdidos. Vidas ceifadas.

Dizem que você nunca encontrará nada na Ilha da Rainha da Morte além de sofrimento e morte como o nome implica. Mas não é verdade. Dentro do vulcão mais ardente da Ilha, os Cavaleiros podem vir pra curarem seus corpos.

E neste instante é isso que um homem faz. Sem armadura. Sem hesitação. Ele tem passado os últimos meses imergido naquele calor infernal. Aspirando a fumaça infernal. E finalmente, após tanto tempo, ele acordara.

Seus olhos abertos de súbito. Seu cosmo explode numa violenta tempestade ardente erguendo a lava pelo ar e criando uma chuva de fogo apenas com a força de seu grito. Seu corpo parece mais saudável que nunca. Como isso pode ser possível, você se pergunta. Meses sem alimento. Sem água. Imergido num verdadeiro inferno.

Dizem que o cosmo é o sétimo sentido dos Cavaleiros. Os cavaleiros o manipulam para lutar. O manipulam pra destruir. Para criar as mais aterradoras técnicas. Mas sua aplicação pode ser muito maior. O cosmo pode ser usado pra curar. Para se nutrir. Pra alimentar suas próprias células.

Há um ditado entre os cavaleiros que diz: "Um homem que tenha todos os seus sentidos, é um homem comum... Um homem que desperta o sétimo sentido é verdadeiramente abençoado..."

O homem misterioso caminha pelo lago de lava até uma urna abandonada ali. Ele acaricia o metal da urna e a recolhe. Colocando-a nas costas e partindo pelo subterrâneo.

**-Nova Atlântida-**

Sobre os céus de Nova Atlântida, um grupo enorme de jatos de combate cruza os céus. Próximo ao litoral de Nova Atlântida, porta-aviões e navios de guerra se aproximam.

Julian estava num jantar com Alex e seus cavaleiros. Aelia e Órius estavam presentes. Rock estava emburrado como sempre.

JULIAN: Alex... Estou mais feliz do que nunca com a nossa recente união... E gostaria de pedir oficialmente que vivesse aqui, ao meu lado. Juntos podemos tornar este mundo um mundo seguro e próspero pra todos. Poseidon e Atena...

ALEX: Julian... -Ela se levanta- Sinto muito... Mas como a deusa Atena eu não posso passar a vida ao seu lado... Isto seria contra o legado da verdadeira deusa Atena... Eu não posso me colocar como uma rainha de uma única nação... Minha responsabilidade é para com o mundo e para com todas as pessoas deste mundo... Pois eu sou a deusa Atena...

JULIAN: Alex... O que está dizendo...? Eu vejo em seus olhos uma necessidade de ser amada... E somente eu sou seu semelhante... Sua alma gêmea... Eu sou um deus que pode te dar o amor que você nunca obterá de seres humanos...

ALEX: Então, eu terei de me acostumar a idéia de que ser a deusa Atena, talvez signifique jamais conhecer o amor... Um sacrifício pequeno comparado ao destes valorosos cavaleiros que me acompanham... Se eles podem sacrificar tanto... Eu também posso... Não... Eu devo... Sacrificar um pequeno luxo como o amor carnal... E devo acrescentar que... Se você desejar causar mal a humanidade Julian, eu terei de impedí-lo. Eu e meus cavaleiros.

JULIAN: O que está dizendo? Você não pode fazer isso! Eu sou...

Julian é interrompido. Explosões acontecendo por toda a cidade. Reportes de destruição. Ataques de mísseis. Ele corre até a janela pra ver o que está acontecendo.

JULIAN: Aelia! O que aconteceu? A barreira erguida por meu poder...!

AELIA: Somente um deus igualmente poderoso seria capaz de anular a sua barreira, imperador Poseidon! Foi Atena!

ALEX: Não! Eu não anulei a barreira!

AELIA: É mentira!

JULIAN: Você me traiu Alex!

Julian invoca seu tridente e o aponta para a janela, disparando uma onda de energia até as nuvens que começam a ficar carregadas e girar. Criando tornados. Fazendo o mar ficar revolto. Uma tempestade marítima como nunca se vira antes começa a acontecer no mar e engolir os caças e navios que atacaram nova Atlântida.

ALEX: Julian! Pare com isso! São seres humanos!

JULIAN: São monstros atacando minha nação! Merecem a morte!

ALEX: Poder absoluto Julian...

JULIAN: Não me venha falar de corrupção Alex! Eu só queria o bem para todos! E veja o que eu recebi em troca!

ALEX: Eu sinto muito Julian... Mas o que achou que aconteceria? Que as outras nações ficariam sentadas vendo você sentar-se em um trono de tecnologia divina de um continente perdido sem fazer nada? Você provocou o temor deles.

JULIAN: Temor? Isto é ridículo! O que haviam de temer de mim?

AELIA: Sim. O Imperador Poseidon tem razão... Você é indigna da graça do Imperador Poseidon, Atena!

ALEX: O que pretende fazer Julian?

Os cavaleiros já estão tensos ao lado de Alex.

ROCK: Você está errado amigão... Os humanos não precisam de ser carregados nas mãos de um deus pra poderem sobreviver! Nós nos tornamos fortes o bastante pra fazermos isso por nós mesmos!

JULIAN: Cale-se Rock... Não se interponha entre deuses...

ROCK: Deuses uma pinóia! Você é só um moleque com pretenções! E eu vou colocar juízo na sua cabeça, nem que eu tenha de te descer a porrada!

Rock avança contra Julian mas é rechaçado por uma força absurda e se chocando contra uma parede. Sete homens de armaduras douradas surgem ao lado de Julian Solo. Queimando cosmos absurdamente poderosos. Como os próprios Cavaleiros de Ouro.

BALDER: Moleque... Como ousa erguer sua mão para um deus? Se não tem respeito, eu o ensinarei boas maneiras!

ROCK: Seu... Maldito... Que força esse desgraçado tem!

JULIAN: Agora Alex... Já que você apóia tanto os humanos nojentos que ousaram atacar meu lar...

Enquanto Julian falava, seu rosto aparecia no céu por todo o mundo.

JULIAN: Eu! O verdadeiro Poseidon proclamarei uma purificação neste mundo! Toda a Terra será varrida pelas águas dos mares! As geleiras serão derretidas! Chuva por mais de 40 dias e 40 noites cobrirão cada centímetro de Terra! E apenas o povo escolhido por mim em Nova Atlântida sobreviverá! Assim proclamou Poseidon o deus dos mares! Façamm as pazes com qualquer deus que adorem humanos, pois os seus dias estão contados!

ALEX: Não pode fazer isso Julian!

JULIAN: E quanto a você Atena... Já que você está tão determinada a se colocar em meu caminho... Eu não terei piedade de você! Generais Marina! Eliminem Atena!

ROCK: O que está fazendo Julian?

Um dos Marinas se coloca a frente dos outros. Tidus, finalmente livre do susto identifica quem é. A medida que ele ergue o braço e sua mão é coberta por uma poderosa luz dourada. Tidus se coloca entre o Marina e Atena com um soco carregado ele bloqueia o ataque do Marina.

TIDUS: Dante! Seu maldito! Como se atreve? Erguer a mão contra a deusa Atena!

DANTE: Olá irmãozinho... Veja só... Encontrei um novo deus para servir...

ALEX: Julian... Por favor... Os sonhos de seu pai...

JULIAN: O que você sabe deles Alex? Eu sou Poseidon! Serei muito maior do que meu pai jamais foi! Que se ergam os pilares!

SHEN: Pilares?

JULIAN: Os sete pilares que sustentam os sete mares! Enquanto eles estiverem erguidos, as chuvas, tempestades e degelo não irão parar. Até que a humanidade inteira esteja submersa. E além dos Sete Pilares, ainda há o pilar pricipal!

Os 8 pilares começam a se erguer por todo o continente.

JULIAN: A sua preciosa humanidade chegará ao fim Atena!

ALEX: Eu jamais permitirei isto Julian! Jamais!

JULIAN: Pois tente me impedir! Dante! Destrua a todos!

DANTE: Como quiser, Imperador...

Dante se coloca a frente de todos e começa a elevar seu cosmo. Um cosmo aterrador que abala o solo, causa terremotos e cria milhares de espadas de energia.

DANTE: _**DANÇA DA ESPADA SAGRADA – EXCALIBUR!**_

Destruição por todos os lados. Como se uma chuva de espadas cruzasse o ar e destruísse tudo ao redor, derrubando prédios e construções. Os três cavaleiros de Ouro se colocam diante de Atena e dos outros e a protegem.

Nas praias de Nova Atlântida, um cavaleiro caminha saindo da água. A armadura dourada reluz como uma estrela na praia.

ODIN: Estranho... Nem precisei destruir a barreira... Ela se desfez por um instante... Momentos antes do ataque dos americanos começar... E assim que acabou o ataque a barreira foi erguida novamente... Algo está cheirando mal aqui...

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** O cavaleiro no fogo aparecerá logo. Não sei se farei um novo (Ou nova) Capricórnio. Mas quem sabe? XD

mais um capítulo. Vamos lá!

**Capítulo 06 – Guerra em Nova Atlântida...**

Os Cavaleiros estão caídos de joelhos, exaustos por defenderem o ataque de Dante. Quando eles dão por si, Julian Solo está com Alex nos braços.

JULIAN: Eu levarei a deusa de vocês, Cavaleiros... Como minha prisioneira, não há nada que ela possa fazer pra me impedir. E vocês jamais serão páreo pros meus Marinas.

Julian desaparece com Alex nos braços.

IKARUS: ATENA!

ROCK: ALEX!

Ikarus se enfurece. Seu cosmo o rodeia como um furacão e sua armadura é invocada à distância. Em poucos segundos um feixe de luz cruza os céus, se divide em vários feixes e cobre o corpo do cavaleiro.

DANTE: Oh... Cavaleiros precavidos... Trouxeram as armaduras...? Mas de nada vai adiantar...

BALDER: Cavaleiros não passam de lixo pra nós. Os Generais Marina!

TIDUS: Até parece... Nós só precisamos derrubar os pilares e impediremos a destruição do mundo!

ORIUS: Nós... Os Sete Generais Marina estaremos guardando nossos pilares... Venham quando estiverem prontos Cavaleiros...

Os sete generais somem.

TIFA: Mestre Tidus... O que faremos agora?

YUN: Esses generais parecem ser bastante poderosos...

SHEN: Não se preocupe Yun. Confie em seus olhos de dragão. -Shen sorri para o filho- Os Generais Marina são poderosos. Mas vocês também fortaleceram bastante com o passar do tempo. Lembrem-se disso. Lembrem-se das batalhas que travaram e serão vencedores!

ODIN: Parece que cheguei tarde para a batalha...

IKARUS: Odin! O Grande Mestre o enviou?

ODIN: Sim. Eu e um grupo de Cavaleiros viemos, mas apenas eu consegui passar.

IKARUS: Os outros estão bem?

Odin balança a cabeça dizendo que sim.

ROCK: Então, o que estamos esperando? Vamos resgatar a Alex!

Alguns minutos depois, todos os Cavaleiros já estão com suas armaduras.

ODIN: Obviamente, o plano deles é nos atrasar. Enquanto estamos ocupado enfrentando os Marinas e tentando destruir os pilares, Poseidon leva adiante seu plano de inundar a Terra.

SHEN: Então, só temos uma escolha. Ir direto até Poseidon.

IKARUS: Mas não todos juntos. Os Marinas correriam para defender o deus dos mares. O poder deles aliado ao de Poseidon seria nossa derrota certa.

TIDUS: Enquanto parte de nós enfrenta os Marinas, um vai direto ao confronto com Poseidon.

SHEN: Eu irei até Poseidon...

ROCK: E quanto a nós?

TIDUS: Você Rock irá com Yun e Tifa enfrentar os Marinas.

ROCK: Mas... Eu quero salvar a Alex!

TIDUS: Eu sei quer quer. Mas você não é forte o bastante pra enfrentar Poseidon. Ajude como puder Rock. Sei que deve estar louco pra salvar a garota que você ama...

Ikarus presta bastante atenção a palavra "ama".

TIDUS: Mas ser um cavaleiro vai além do ego. Atena é a coisa mais importante a se preocupar agora. Ajude Atena abrindo o caminho pelos inimigos...

Rock se conforma.

ROCK: Tá legal...

TIDUS: Tifa. Eu confio em você. Lute como nunca e seja forte! E o mesmo vale pra você Yun!

TIFA: Sim mestre...

YUN: Sim mestre!

ODIN: Então vamos lá! Avante Cavaleiros!

Os cavaleiros unem suas mãos e partem para diferentes pontos do Continente de Nova Atlântida.

Rock corre pelas ruas do continente devastado, ruas com pessoas mortas por todos os lados. Podia ver o pilar a distância. Enquanto corria ele é atacado por um raio dourado que atinge o chão quase acertando-o. Rock salta pra trás e olha pro alto de uma casa.

Um guerreiro em armadura dourada estava observando-o.

ROCK: Quem é você?

NEREU: Sou Nereu de Tritão. Servo do Imperador Poseidon e dos 7 Generais Marinas. Estou aqui para impedí-lo de chegar até o Pilar do Grande General Eurus de Cavalo Marinho...

Nereu salta de cima da casa até o chão.

NEREU: Pobres e ridículos Cavaleiros de Atena... Como se pudessem derrotar um deus como Poseidon, vocês correm pelo mundo feito ratos... Abanando os punhos... Desista Cavaleiro de Atena. Esforçoes ridículos que jamais poderão desafiar o poder de Poseidon...

ROCK: Você gosta mesmo do som da própria voz... Eu já estava ficando surdo com tanto blablablá...

NEREU: Moleque insolente! Como ousa?

ROCK: Que foi? Não gostou é? O que vai fazer a respeito?

A resposta de nereu é um disparo elétrico que abre um rasgo no chão. Rock é quase atingido se não tivesse saltado pra longe.

ROCK: Ei! Toma cuidado com isso! Quer matar alguém é?

NEREU: Quando foi que percebeu?

Nereu está controlando uma energia elétrica dourada em forma de esfera na mão direita.

ROCK: Acho que agora é minha vez de mostrar do que sou capaz né? Pois lá vou eu!

Rock corre feito um raio pra cima de Nereu e dispara seus meteoros. Nereu desaparece e reaparece na frente de Rock, tocando seu abdome e liberando toda a energia elétrica acumulada em suas mãos.

NEREU: Ridículo!

Rock é castigado por milhões de volts e atirado contra uma casa que desaba com a força do impacto. E seguida, Nereu dispara mais uma rajada de energia na casa erguendo-a do chão. Rock é arrastado pelo chão. Antes de se levantar, Nereu pisa na cabeça dele.

NEREU: Aposto que está arrependido de ter zombado de mim...

ROCK: Sai de cima de mim!

NEREU: Ou o que...? Vai chorar?

ROCK: Eu odeio que pisem em mim!

Rock se lembra da batalha que teve contra Kratos. Da humilhação da derrota. Da impotência ao ver seus amigos morrerem. O cosmo de Rock explode. Nereu se afasta.

NEREU: O que é isso? Isso não é cosmo de um cavaleiro de Bronze...

ROCK: Vamos tentar novamente...

Rock concentra seu cosmo no punho. Nereu faz o mesmo. Os dois avançam um contra o outro. Os punhos se chocam e energia se espalha por todos os lados. Nereu é afastado pelo impacto e Rock sorri confiante.

ROCK: Heh... Que tal essa sabichão?

NEREU: Desgraçado! Como conseguiu repelir meu poder?

ROCK: Eu sei lá... Nunca fui do tipo que faz grandes estratégias ou que tem golpes sofisticados! Eu simplesmente sei lutar! Eu queimo meu cosmo e luto. E venço. Mais nada!

NEREU: Entendo... Não passa de um macaco valente que encontrou um galho incendiado por um relâmpago...

ROCK: O que?

NEREU: É patético que um Cavaleiro se gabe de ser capaz apenas de desferir socos e chutes como um macaco... Você é uma vergonha pra esta armadura que veste... Vou te mostrar como um verdadeiro guerreiro luta! **_TRIDENTE DOURADO!_**

Nereu invoca uma luz dourada em sua mão e aponta pra Rock. Três feixes de luz dourada são disparados na direção de Rock carregando-o pra longe. No chão, três sulcos são deixados pelo rastro do golpe e Rock está caido no asfalto. Na armadura dele há três rachaduras fumegantes.

NEREU: Viu como um guerreiro de verdade luta?

ROCK: Que golpinho... Mais xuleta...

NEREU: O que disse?

ROCK: Eu já sobrevivi a coisa pior quando lutei com o idiota do Kratos...

NEREU: Você ousa ridicularizar meu golpe?

ROCK: Esse raiozinho xuleta não me intimida! **_PUNHO ESTELAR DE PEGASUS!_**

Rock corre em alta velocidade na direção de Nereu e desfere um soco carregado de cosmo no queixo dele. Uma espiral de energia ergue arremessa Nereu pro alto. O elmo dele é partido e Nereu cai de volta ao chão.

ROCK: Ufa... Um a menos...

NEREU: Hahaha...

ROCK: Ainda tá vivo é?

NEREU: Esse é seu grande golpe?

ROCK: É um dos mais novos que eu bolei... Puxa... Podia ter dito um "ai" pelo menos! Assim ele fica ofendido...

NEREU: Ahaha... Ahahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!

ROCK: Ahahahaha!

Nereu se levanta.

NEREU: Ok. Seu golpe é bom. Eu adimito. E suas piadas são engraçadas... Mas a brincadeira acabou...

ROCK: Finalmente... Eu já estava imaginando quand...

Rock é interrompido por um soco no estômago e atirado longe por um relâmpago devastador. Ele cai no chão se arrastando de costas até parar. Antes que possa se levantar, já está recebendo um chute no rosto que o ergue pro ar. Nereu concentra seu cosmo por todo o corpo e invoca uma tempestade de raios.

NEREU: Tome isso! _**REVOLUÇÃO DA TEMPESTADE!**_

Um turbilhão de relâmpagos avança em linha reta contra Rock. Rock é arrastado pra trás, se choca contra um prédio que vem abaixo. Nereu caminha lentamente na direção do prédio.

NEREU: Se foi capaz de sobreviver a isso, Pegasus... Eu cuidarei pra que não se levante mais!

Os escombros explodem com a fúria do poder de Nereu. Os escombros são devastados em um segundo. Rock desapareceu. Nereu olha pro alto e Rock cai sobre ele desferindo um golpe arrasador. Nereu evita o golpe saltando pra trás. Rock abre uma cratera no chão.

NEREU: Você é mais resistente do que pensei Pegasus... Realmente não é um mero cavaleiro de bronze... Mas isso não importa. O nível de um Guerreiro Marina é muito maior do que dos Cavaleiros!

ROCK: Você ridicularizou o meu poder Nereu e acabou quebrando a cara várias vezes. Meu mestre me ensinou uma vez que a regra básica pra se vencer um combate entre cavaleiros é o cosmo. O cosmo maior vence. Ponto final. Ele disse que um cavaleiro pode vencer por causa da armadura superior ou por inteligência ou habilidades. Mas a regra básica ainda é esta. Quem queimar o cosmo mais que o outro será o vencedor. E em se tratando de queimar o cosmo eu sou de alto nível!

NEREU: Tem razão... Parei de brincar com você pegasus... Vou lutar a sério.

Os dois começam a elevar seus cosmos.

ROCK: Esse cosmo agressivo dele... O cara é casca-grossa mesmo... Mas um cavaleiro nunca desiste...

NEREU: Eu devo derrotar este garoto... Ele é só um cavaleiro de bronze... Já provou que sua força é anormal, mas... Se este é o nível dele... Imagine os cavaleiros de Ouro! Eu não posso perder...

ROCK: Está pronto Nereu? Aí vou eu! _**METEOROS DE PEGASUS!**_

NEREU: _**REVOLUÇÃO DA TEMPESTADE!**_

Os meteoros de Rock se chocam com os relâmpagos de Nereu. São engolidos pelos relâmpagos e empurrados contra Rock. Rock estende as mãos pra frente e detém a imensa quantidade de energia. Ele é arrastado pra trás. Seus pés criam sulcos no chão. Sua armadura é trincada.

NEREU: Este é o seu fim Pegasus!

ROCK: Não... É... Não!

Rock começa a absorver o cosmo de seus meteoros refletidos para seu punho criando uma enrome esfera de energia em sua mão.

ROCK: Tenho de me lembrar de agradecer ao Slain por me ensinar esse golpe! _**COMETA DE PEGASUS!**_

O golpe de Nereu é empurrado de volta a ele com força total. Rock atravessa a tempestade de energia dourada e atinge Nereu. Ele é carregado pra longe tendo sua escama feita em pedaços. O corpo inerte de Nereu cai ruidosamente no chão.

NEREU: Impressionante Pegasus... Que força estrondosa você possui...

ROCK: Você não lutou nada mal também...

NEREU: Uma pena que um guerreiro como você não viverá por muito mais tempo... Desafie um dos Generais Marina e saberá do que estou falando...

ROCK: Os Generais Marina...? Eles são tão fortes assim?

NEREU: Eles não devem nada a seus Cavaleiros de Ouro... Meu poder é apenas uma sombra do poder deles...

ROCK: Mas eu não posso recuar diante da ameaça a vida de Atena...

NEREU: Você tinha razão... Um cavaleiro pode vencer um combate através de vários méritos... O seu me fez duvidar de mim mesmo e por isso perdi... Talvez você possa fazer o mesmo contra os outros Pegasus... Mas eu duvido... Os Generais Marina destruirão você e seus amigos... Um... Por um...

Lentamente Nereu fecha os olhos e morre.

**-O Grande Pilar Principal. Palácio de Poseidon-**

NIKE: Acorda Atena! Acorda! Droga! Fala comigo!

Nike tentava desesperadamente acordar Alex. Ela acorda numa espécie de prisão de pedra. Uma porta a muitos metros acima de sua cabeça numa das paredes. O teto não podia ser visto. Da porta, Alex podia ver Julian.

JULIAN: Bem-vinda Atena... Este é o Grande Pilar Principal!

ALEX: Julian! Pare já com esta insanidade, por favor.

JULIAN: Cale-se Atena! Ficará dentro deste pilar, a espera da destruição do mundo!

ALEX: Acha que seu pai se orgulharia de ver o próprio filho cometendo genocídio?

JULIAN: Deixe o melodrama de lado Alex... Eu agora sou um deus... Estou muito acima de meras questões morais como certo ou errado... A vontade de um deus é sempre justa!

ALEX: Não. Impor sofrimento sobre os outros jamais será considerado um ato de justiça!

JULIAN: Veremos... A história sempre provou isto... Afinal ela foi escrita pelos vencedores... O vencedor define o conceito de justiça... Assim como eu vencerei esta batalha... Os sobreviventes de Nova Atlântida julgaram meus atos como justos...

ALEX: Não seja tolo... Justiça é imutável... Não importa o quanto você a pinte com sangue, ela jamais muadará...

JULIAN: Isto nós veremos Atena... Aprecie sua prisão... Hahaha...

Julian parte e aprisiona Alex.

NIKE: O que faremos Atena? Como impediremos essa catastrofe?

ALEX: Eu não sei Nike... Eu vou tentar retardar as águas com meu cosmo...

Alex eleva seu cosmo. O mais alto que já elevou. Ela se lembra dos treinamentos com Ikarus e simplesmente eleva seu cosmo. Imaginando que seu poder está invertendo o fluxo das águas.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Suellen-san:** Claro que entendi. O cara é o cara, cara. Pois é né Su? Mandando reviews atrasadas né? Dessa vez passa... (Risos)

**Legião:** Pois é... Acho que tava inspirado quando fiz esse maluco.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Se tem dúvidas, titio Ikarus esclarece. Ikarus e Rock amam a Alex. É um triângulo amoroso da pior espécie! Aquele que ninguém pega ninguém! x.x Brincando: Vai ter pegação nesse meio sim. Lol! XD

**susano'o Math:** Será? Eu acho que haverá uma luta ainda mais eletrizante do que essa. Espere e verá.

**Capítulo 07 – Combate no Pilar do Oceano Pacífico Norte**

Yun corre em direção ao Pilar do Índico. E a medida que se aproximava, já conseguia sentir um cosmo avassalador. O pilar vai se tornando cada vez maior a medida que Yun se aproxima. Sentado em posição de Lótus diante do Pilar está um homem oriental com uma armadura dourada e uma lança nas mãos. Ele tinha uma pele morena, longos cabelos brancos e ondulados e olhos estranhamente purpuras.

YUN: Um General Marina...?

SHIVA: Um inimigo do grandioso Poseidon...

O General abre os olhos.

SHIVA: Por acaso deseja destruir este pilar Cavaleiro de Atena? Sabe das consequências de fazê-lo?

YUN: Se o seu deus deseja trazer sofrimento ao sofrimento ao mundo, eu não tenho escolha...

SHIVA: Sofrimento foi trazido ao povo de Nova Atlântida primeiro. Não é apenas justo que Poseidon os extermine por sua violência?

YUN: Matar pessoas inocentes é justiça?

SHIVA: Que visão limitada do mundo e da vida... É um jovem apenas, logo se vê...

Shiva se levanta com a lança em mãos e caminha na direção de Yun.

SHIVA: Não tema garoto... Não precisamos ser inimigos...

YUN: Eu gostaria de acreditar nisso...

SHIVA: Veja bem... O imperador Poseidon nunca teve a intenção de causar mal aos seres humanos... Mas a desconfiança deles e de sua deusa trouxe a morte a Nova Atlântida...

YUN: Atena não baixou a barreira!

SHIVA: Estranho... Já que apenas ela fosse capaz de fazê-lo... Mas isso não vem ao caso... O Imperador Poseidon acabou por enxergar que Nova Atlântida não pode existir ao mesmo tempo que esta humanidade... Portanto para que Nova Atlântida possa prosperar, o velho mundo deve ser destruído e dar lugar a algo novo...

YUN: Isso é errado!

SHIVA: Isso é apenas o ciclo da vida... Um animal morre para se transformar em alimento de outro animal, que um dia morrerá e se tornará alimento de outro... Morte que dá a vida... Não mais do que um aspecto da natureza. Opostos que se completam... Poseidon só está seguindo o curso natural da natureza em destruir o velho para criar o novo...

YUN: Eu não posso concordar com isso! Uma grande injustiça foi imposta aos habitantes de Nova Atlântida... É verdade... Mas isso não justifica matar todas as pessoas do mundo... Há pessoas boas no nosso mundo pelas quais vale a pena lutar!

SHIVA: Está enganado se acredita que pode haver renovação sem destruição...

YUN: Matar as pessoas não é seguir o curso natural da natureza... É assassinato...

SHIVA: Você é determinado... Pretende mesmo se opor a Poseidon?

YUN: Sim!  
SHIVA: E o que pode fazer? Olhe pro pilar... Ele foi erguido pelo próprio Poseidon e contem todo o poder do Índico... O que um cavaleiro pode fazer contra um poder avassalador destes...?

YUN: Eu preciso quebrá-lo!

SHIVA: Tudo que será quebrado será seu punho se tentar derrubar este pilar...

YUN: Não me importo!

Yun corre na direção do Pilar queimando seu cosmo ao limite. Ele salta e concentra todo seu cosmo no punho direito. Shiva se coloca na frente dele e o abate com a lança.

SHIVA: Alto lá... Só por que o pilar é indestrutível, não siguinifica que Shiva de Chrysaor permanecerá parado olhando você maculá-lo com seus punhos imundos...

Yun cai no chão.

YUN: Nem pude... Ver o golpe dele...

SHIVA: Esta é a lança que o filho de Poseidon, Chrysaor recebeu do deus dos mares... É uma poderosa lança que pode atravessar qualquer coisa... Eu posso desferir golpes na velocidade da luz com essa lança...

YUN: Na velocidade da luz? Como o meu pai disse... São tão fortes quanto Cavaleiros de Ouro...

Yun se levanta e eleva seu cosmo. Seus olhos se modificam e Shiva percebe uma mudança estranha em Yun. Como se houvesse uma presença diferente diante de si do que o garoto cheio de dúvidas e tímido de antes.

YUN: Com os olhos de dragão eu posso ver qualquer coisa... Qualquer movimento...

SHIVA: O que está tão diferente no garoto? Eu preciso ver... _**MAHA ROSHINI!**_

Shiva se concentra e seus olhos começam a brilhar. Ele olha pra Yun e vê uma aura em forma de Dragão circulando seu corpo.

SHIVA: Um pacto espiritual?

YUN: Do que está falando?

SHIVA: Não sabia? Isso demonstrar que é um guerrero imaturo... Eu não tenho de lhe dizer nada que possa ajudá-lo a lutar... Não que tenha chances de me vencer... Mas morrerá na ignorância!

Feixes de luz dourada partem de Shiva na direção de Yun. Ele mal tem tempo de erguer o escudo e tentar se defender. Apenas tentar pois mesmo pra seus olhos de Dragão, os golpes são rápidos demais e potentes demais pra ele defender.

Yun voa contra uma parede de pedras. Vários furos são feitos em sua armadura e ele vomita sangue.

SHIVA: Viu só pequeno Cavaleiro? Seu poder é ínfimo demais para se opor a Poseidon...

YUN: Não... Eu pude ver os golpes... Apenas minha velocidade de reação não foi o bastante...

SHIVA: O que? Impossível!

YUN: Não... Os meus olhos de dragão podem ver seus golpes... Mas eu não consegui acompanhá-los...

SHIVA: Então foi isso que mudou... Eu ouvi falar dos lendários olhos de dragão dos cavaleiros de Atena... Pensei que fossem mitos... Mas se você mesmo diz que é incapaz de acompanhar minha velocidade, eu não tenho com o que me preocupar...

Shiva desfere um golpe de lança. Yun esquiva.

YUN: Mas tem um detalhe que esqueci de mencionar... Um golpe que já tenha sido visto por um cavaleiro não funciona uma segunda vez...

SHIVA: Besteira... Você esquivou de um golpe apenas... Vejamos como se sai contra centenas de golpes! Não! Milhares de golpes!

Diversos feixes de luz são disparados desta vez. A lança dourada cria sulcos na terra apenas com o deslocamento do ar. Yun é golpeado. Várias e várias vezes. Os golpes que não o atingem cortam sua carne devido ao deslocamento do ar. Yun é arrastado pra trás, seu sanngue esvaindo do corpo. Sua armadura perfurada. Mas ainda de pé. Sem fraquejar.

SHIVA: O que é isto? Como pode estar vivo ainda?

Shiva analisa dos ferimentos de Yun.

SHIVA: Não atingi nenhum ponto vital? O moleque está aos poucos se adaptando a minha velocidade?

Yun eleva seu cosmo, com os olhos brilhando de fúria.

YUN: Tome isso! _**CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!**_

O soco de Yun atinge em cheio o atônito Shiva que é lançado pro alto perdendo a tiara que protegia sua cabeça. Ele voa a uma velocidade incrível. Mas quando Yun começava a acreditar que seria vitorioso, Shiva gira o corpo e cai de pé no chão.

YUN: Meu golpe... Não surtiu efeito?

SHIVA: É um golpe forte... Mas não passa de brincadeira de criança pra mim...

YUN: Brincadeira de criança? Não zombe do meu golpe!

SHIVA: Sinto muito... Não poderá derrotar um Marina com isso...

YUN: Se um golpe não basta... Eu desfiro outro!

SHIVA: Seu golpe não surtirá efeito em mim. Acha que um General Marina é incapaz de fazer como um Cavaleiro que aprende as técnicas de um adversário por vê-las uma vez?

YUN: Vamos ver então! _**CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!**_

SHIVA: Desta vez quebrarei sua técnica em pedaços, garoto! _**LANÇA DOURADA DE CHRYSAOR!**_

Yun parte pra cima de Shiva, mas o Marina desfere um golpe carregado de cosmo com sua lança. Tão imenso que parecia um disparo de energia desferido pelo punho de um deus. O golpe é tão poderoso que atira Yun longe. Yun se choca contra um prédio que vem a baixo com o impacto. Quando Yun cai no chão, seu escudo de Dragão está perfurado. E se faz em pedaços. O braço sangrando por pouco não fora decepado. O peito da armadura e seu próprio foram varados pela energia dourada. Yun está caído de cara no chão, sob toneladas de concreto se afogando no próprio sangue.

SHIVA: Assim como você possui seus olhos de Dragão para antever os próximos movimentos de seu oponente, eu tenho a energia de fogo do Kundalini dentro de mim... Abrindo meus sete portões de Chakra, eu atinjo a plenitude da Conscinência Expandida... Estou ciente de tudo que ocorre ao meu redor e posso ver absolutamente tudo a respeito do meu oponente... Inclusive o ponto fraco do seu golpe...

YUN: O que?

SHIVA: Seu punho se abaixa por uma pequena fração de segundos quando desfere seu Cólera do Dragão... Uma pequena fração de segundos que é mais do que o suficiente para que minha lança o trespasse... Umas 15 vezes... A príncípio... Depois posso trespassá-lo mais umas 15 antes que você sinta a dor do primeiro golpe... E talvez mais umas 15 antes de seu corpo cair no chão...

Yun se levanta. Erguendo o escudo destroçado a frente do peito. Shiva riria se fosse da sua natureza. Na verdade ele sente pena e admiração pela garra do rapaz. A cena do escudo esmigalhado caindo aos pedaços diante dele seria admirável a qualquer expectador daquela luta.

SHIVA: Não poderá defender seu coração com o escudo neste estado... Nem com as mãos nuas... Não preciso te matar Cavaleiro de Dragão... Renda-se e parta...

YUN: Não... Nenhum de meus amigos... Meu pai não vai desistir... Eu não posso envergonhar meu pai... Eu prefiro morrer...

SHIVA: Entendo... Orgulho de Cavaleiro é mesmo uma coisa poderosa...

Yun concentra seu cosmo no punho direito. Shiva concentra seu cosmo na lança dourada.

SHIVA: Não ataque. Eu não deterei a força de meu golpe Dragão!

YUN: Não precisa... Eu quebrarei sua lança desta vez...

Shiva: O que? Absurdo! Ninguém pode quebrar esta lança! Não diga bobagens garoto!

YUN: Escamas de dragão são mais duras que diamante...

SHIVA: Pois veja o que o poder das suas escamas são comparadas a minha!

A pricípio, Shiva não notou o cosmo imenso que Yun concentrava no braço direito. Se ele não tivesse ignorado esse detalhe, teria visto que a energia em volta do braço de Yun parecia uma garra de dragão.

YUN: Elevar o cosmo... Ao máximo e além... Como mestre Tidus ensinou...

SHIVA: Se está mesmo disposto a morrer garoto, eu não me conterei! Usarei meu golpe especial com toda a força!

YUN: Exploda cosmo! _**GARRA DO DRAGÃO!**_

SHIVA: Tolo! Seu braço nunca terá o alcance maior que a lança! Será que nem isso você vê? _**LANÇA DOURADA DE CHRYSAOR!**_

Yun segura a lâmina da lança com a mão esquerda envolta de cosmo. O punho de Yun, envoltou por uma aura de energia atinge a ponta da lança. Shiva finalmente percebe a energia em forma de Garra de Dragão que conteve o poder da lança. O impacto dos golpes explode violentamente abrindo uma cratera enorme, derrubando prédios e atirando Yun longe.

SHIVA: Esperava destruir minha lança... Mas isso é... Impossível?

A lança de Chrysaor começa a trincar. A lâmina e em seguida a haste se partem em vários pedaços. Yun se levanta, sangrando e cambaleando. Está praticamente morto. O corpo todo dolorido. Sangrando.

SHIVA: Como conseguiu quebrar a lança? Isso é impossível!

YUN: A garra direita do Dragão é minha arma mais forte... A esquerda é o escudo mais forte... Eu posso usar os poderes do dragão mesmo sem a armadura... Meu mestre e meu pai me ensinaram sobre o ponto fraco do Cólera do Dragão e como lutar se meu inimigo descobrí-lo...

SHIVA: Compreendo... Você teve mestres realmente bons... Mas não pense que me venceu só por que quebrou a minha lança... Um Marina não depende apenas de armas pra lutar...

YUN: Ele ainda tem mais cartas na manga? Impossível!

SHIVA: Prepare-se pequeno cavaleiro de Atena... Eu admiro sua determinação, mas você é um guerreiro imaturo ainda... Teria se tornado um grande guerreiro no futuro, mas como decidiu desafiar meu senhor Poseidon, eu não tenho escolha... _**RESPLENDOR DE Shiva!**_

Shiva começa a brilhar intensamente.

SHIVA: Shiva é a deusa que renova através da destruição... Assim como Poseidon deseja fazer... Eu destruirei seu corpo e mandarei sua alma para o ciclo das reencarnações... Para que no futuro volte como um ser mais iluminado...

Uma explosão de luz acontece. Toneladas de concreto voam pelo ar e arrastam Yun consigo. Ele cai no chão como um cometa envolto em chamas. Seu corpo está coberto de energia que castiga sua pele incesantemente.

SHIVA: O fogo de Shiva está começando a corroer seu corpo... E logo sua alma será renovada em algo novo... Desista Filhote de Dragão...

YUN: Não...

SHIVA: Você não precisa morrer. Apenas desista!

YUN: Não! Minha vida inteira, pessoas tem me dito pra desistir... Desistir de ser Cavaleiro... Desistir de lutar... Desistir das pessoas... Eu não vou fazer isso! Se eu desistir, que tipo de cavaleiro eu serei? Eu já falei que diante do sacrifício de meus companheiros eu não posso desistir.

SHIVA: Que seja então... Seja consumido pelas chamas de Shiva...

Mais uma explosão de cosmo. Yun estende as mãos pra frente, contendo a energia que devasta o lugar da batalha. Suas mãos novamente encobertas de cosmo em forma de uma garra de dragão.

SHIVA: Acha que pode conter o fogo de Shiva pequeno tolo?

YUN: Eu posso... E irei!

O mundo inteiro parece explodir. Yun atravessa a onda de energia com o punho cerrado.

YUN: _**CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!**_

O punho de Yun atravessa a escama de Shiva perfurando seu peito. Vishunu é atirado contra o pilar e cai de volta no chão.

SHIVA: Que... Poder absurdo é esse?

YUN: Mestre Tidus sempre falou... Que eu deveria ser mais confiante em minha própria força... E após ver meu mestre lutar, eu vi que ele dizia a verdade... Se eu nunca desistir... Eu posso lutar até o fim e vencer... Mesmo que esteja ferido e cansado...

SHIVA: Grandes mestres realmente... Eu aprendi muito com você pequeno Dragão... Uma pena que aprendi tarde demais...

Shiva fecha os olhos lentamente e morre.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Estou sentindo um sentimento de super protetora com relação ao Yun? Hehehe... XD E você nem imagina como esse triângulo todo torto vai acabar... u.u

**Suellen-san:** Eu sempre gostei das lutas de CDZ que não se resumem a trocação de porrada. Mas que envolvem toda uma dramaticidade ou disputa de ideais ou pontos de vista diferentes. Acho que torna a história bem mais interessante. Não concorda? n.n

Reviews respondidas. Vamos ao capítulo.

**Capítulo 08 – A besta assassina...**

Tifa corre a toda velocidade em direção ao pilar do Oceano Pacífico Sul. Ao se aproximar, ela já sentia um cosmo agressivo e violento. Uma rajada de energia vem na direção de Tifa abrindo um enorme sulco no chão. Tifa evita o golpe que explode a distância no último instante. Quando ela volta ao chão, há uma Marina de curtos cabelos liláses de frente pra ela.

A medida que ela caminha o cosmo parece cada vez mais agressivo. E Tifa poderia jurar que está se sentindo paralisada diante daquele poder avassalador.

NERGAL: Amazona de Atena... Este lugar será seu túmulo... Sou Nergal de Scylla. Uma dos Generais Marina do grandioso lorde Poseidon!

TIFA: Scylla... A mulher besta do mar?

NERGAL: Exatamente...

O olhar de Nergal parecia o de uma fera selvagem sedenta de sangue diante de uma presa indefesa. Tifa inconscientemente dá um passo pra trás e Scylla avança contra ela e desfere um soco. Tifa evita o golpe por milésimos de segundo. A energia contida no punho de Nergal explode uma cratera de terra onde Tifa estava. Tifa cai de pé atrás de Nergal.

NERGAL: Ficar fugindo não vai adiantar nada...

TIFA: Tem razão... A partir de agora eu vou começar a atacar.

NERGAL: Á vontade...

Tifa corre na direção de Nergal e desfere um soco. Nergal segura o punho dela e arma um soco com a outra mão. Tifa é atirada longe. Sua cabeça está girando quando ela se levanta. Nergal dá passos lentos na direção dela.

NERGAL: O que é isso afinal? Eu esperava enfrentar ao menos um dos Poderosos Cavaleiros de Ouro... E não uma criança de prata!

TIFA: Enfrentar Cavaleiros de Ouro? Deve estar brincando...

NERGAL: Eu nunca brinco garotinha!

Nergal soca o chão criando um terremoto que parte a terra cuspindo energia por todos os lados. Tifa é quase morta no ato se não houvesse saltado pro lado no instinto. Mas por incrível que pareça, Nergal estava esperando por ela. Nergal ergue Tifa pelo pescoço e a bate contra o chão abrindo uma cratera. Ela pressiona ainda mais Tifa contra o chão, gritando e expandindo seu cosmo e a cratera cresce mais ainda. O corpo inteiro de Tifa parece quebrado. Scylla começa a esmurrar Tifa e partir a armadura dela com socos.

NERGAL: Agora me diga pra onde seus amigos cavaleiros de ouro foram!

TIFA: Nunca...

NERGAL: Você é masoquista não é garota?

Nergal ergue Tifa pelo pescoço e começa a esmurrar o estômago dela.

NERGAL: Fale! Onde estão os cavaleiros de ouro?

Tifa responde com um chute no rosto de Nergal. A General Marina cambaleia pra trás com o Nariz sangrando e solta Tifa que mal consegue ficar de pé.

TIFA: Você não tem capacidade de enfrentar um Cavaleiro de Ouro... Nem tente...

NERGAL: Isso é um desafio?

Nergal olha pra Tifa explodindo seu cosmo furiosamente. Concentrando turbilhões de energia que erguiam pedras e poeiras ao redor de suas mãos.

NERGAL: Você nem é digna de receber meus golpes! Mas pretendo acabar com você rapidamente! Então tome! _**DESTRUIÇÃO DAS SEIS BESTAS!**_

Tifa é atingida por uma explosão de energia que arrasta tudo em seu caminho para o céu como um furacão violento. O corpo de Tifa está paralisado e sendo carregada pelos ares. Quando Tifa cai no chão, sua armadura está cheia de marcas de garras, perfurações, arranhões, trincados e ensopada de sangue. Ela nem consegue se mover. Nergal se aproxima e pisa na cabeça dela. A máscara de Tifa começa a trincar a medida que ela força o pé e acaba se partindo. Nergal ergue Tifa pelo pescoço novamente.

NERGAL: Hunf... Não aguentou mais de dois segundos... Lixo...

Nergal atira o corpo de Tifa pra longe. Tifa está imóvel com o olhar estarrecido encarando o nada. Parece morta. Seu corpo não se move nem um centímetro.

Na mente de Tifa, uma imagem aparece. Tidus supervisionando o treinamento dela pouco antes de se conhecerem. Tifa treinava socando e chutando um boneco de madeira.

TIDUS: Muito bem Tifa. Golpeia com firmeza e sempre de olho nas aberturas do oponente.

TIFA: Mestre... Quando eu vou aprender novas técnicas...

TIDUS: Quando a hora for certa... Não se preocupe tanto com isso... Primeiro você deve aprender o básico. Vamos lá.

Tifa dá um soco no boneco de madeira e sua mão sangra. Ela começa a chorar apertando o ferimento. Tidus dá um sorriso, se aproxima dela e segura a mão dela gentilmente. Ele rasga um pedaço do tecido de sua roupa e enfaixa a mão de Tifa.

TIFA: Eu sou uma vergonha como Amazona né? Amazonas não devem chorar...

TIDUS: É... Não devem... Mas sabe de uma coisa? Você não é uma amazona... Ainda... Você é uma menininha. E menininhas podem chorar.

Tifa funga sorridente por trás da máscara.

TIFA: As outras candidatas já são mais fortes do que eu...

TIDUS: Por enquanto. Ouça. Você tem um grande potencial dentro de si Tifa. Sabe por que? Seu pai já foi um cavaleiro de ouro. E dos fortes pelo que ouvi. Essa força, esse cosmo reside dentro de você. Eu sei. Eu sinto. Tem um universo inteiro dentro de você gritando pra sair. E quer saber? Eu fico até com medo dele.

TIFA: Sério? Ele tá gritando? Eu não ouço nada...

TIDUS: Então, sinta-o. Desperte esse poder de Cavaleiro de Ouro que você tem no peito e libera tudo de uma vez só.

TIFA: Tá bom mestre!

Tidus afaga os cabelos da menina e ela se coloca de pé mais uma vez. Golpeando o boneco com entusiasmo. Enquanto sua auto-estima parecia cair mais e mais, ela começa a se lembrar do Himalaia. Valkyria a bela guerreira que a treinou e a ensinou a despertar o Orgulho dos Céus. Tifa se lembra de estar com a cara enfiada na neve, contando apenas com seu cosmo quente para impedí-la de morrer. E a bela guerreira que sorria de forma estranha para ela. Parecia malícia, mas era na verdade orgulho. Orgulho dos céus.

VALKYRIA: Vamos. Levante-se. Não fique tão focada em estudar o oponente. Numa luta, você não tem tanto tempo pra isso!

TIDUS: Mas foi assim que meu mestre me ensinou...

VALKYRIA: É. Mas você não é ele... Não entende o que é o orgulho dos céus pras aves?

Valkyria se aproxima de Tifa e a segura pelo rosto, olhando bem fundo nos olhos dela.

VALKYRIA: A maior arma de uma águia é a liberdade... A liberdade de cruzar os céus sem limites e voar tranquilamente... Assim que nós lutamos... Lutamos livres... Deixando nossos instintos nos levarem... Sabe o que uma águia pensa enquanto voa pelos céus?

TIFA: Em que?

VALKYRIA: Absolutamente nada... Ela apenas voa... Até que a visão de sua presa surja diante de si e ela ataque com precisão incomparável... Agora...

_"Levante-se!"_

A voz de Valkyria em sua mente soa como uma ordem que Tifa simplesmente não pode resistir. Ela se levanta aos poucos, com o corpo sangrando e ferido. A armadura pesada fica mais leve aos poucos. E estampado no rosto, algo que não se vê muito frequentemente. Um sorriso.

TIFA: Ei Marina!

NERGAL: Hm?

TIFA: Quer enfrentar um cavaleiro de ouro? Pois saiba que eu sou tão forte quanto um!

NERGAL: Não me provoque menina! Eu não estou com vontade de pisoteá-la de novo!

TIFA: O que foi? Não consegue vencer uma amazona de prata e ainda quer enfrentar um cavaleiro de ouro? Vamos lá... Mais um Round...

O sorriso no rosto de Tifa some e dá lugar a uma expressão séria. Ela começa a estudar pontos fracos em Nergal novamente. Por instinto. Mas esse não é seu verdadeiro instinto.

_"Voe livre..."_

Tifa quase não consegue conter o sorriso novamente ao olhar pra sua oponente. Nergal avança contra ela e desfere um soco, Tifa deixa-se levar pelo instinto e se esquiva. Nergal continua desferindo golpes atrás de golpes e Tifa esquiva atrás de esquiva, sem focalizar em pontos específicos do corpo da oponente. Apenas deixando-se levar pelo vento. Quando Nergal decide acertá-la com um soco novamente, Tifa abaixa-se rapidamente e desfere um soco carregado de energia no estômago da Marina. A rajada de energia atravessa o corpo dela e atira pro alto. Nergal cospe sangue e quando se dá conta, Tifa está parada abaixo dela como uma sombra. Tifa a imobiliza e desce ao chão girando o corpo e batendo a cabeça de Nergal no chão. Ela mesma salta pra longe caindo em segurançao no chão.

Nergal se levanta com a cabeça sangrando e olha furiosa pra Tifa. Ela concentra cosmo em suas mãos e esmurra o chão com dois punhos cerrados fazendo a terra se abrir e cuspir energia novamente. Novamente, por instinto, Tifa corre na direção da onda de energia. Nergal já pensa que ela está louca. Mas Tifa desaparece e ressurge ao lado dela, chutando seu rosto e atirando sua tiara pra longe. Nergal cai de costas no chão arrastada por vários metros antes de parar. Tifa já está no ar explodindo seu cosmo até o limite.

NERGAL: Maldita! O que ela pensa que...

TIFA: _**LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA!**_

O chute devastador de Tifa atinge o peito de Nergal com força total. A escama da Marina é trincada e ela é prensada no chão, cuspindo sangue. Tifa salta pra longe, ainda em postura de combate. Nergal está imóvel no chão. Mas lentamente se erguendo. Seus olhos exibem fúria absoluta. Ela olha pra Tifa.

TIFA: Não devia ter me subestimado!

NERGAL: Subestimado? Eu sequer a vi como uma oponente garota! Agora, eu a verei como um cadáver!

Tifa se prepara pra lutar, mas vê que seu corpo não se move. Nergal está explodindo seu cosmo de forma tão violenta que a Terra chega a tremer.

NERGAL: _**ENLAÇO SELVAGEM!**_

O corpo de Tifa é envolto por tentáculos de energia e ela é paralisada. Mesmo lutando com toda sua força ela não consegue se livrar e torna-se presa fácil pra uma besta selvagem. Nergal começa a castigar Tifa com seus golpes. Seus socos pesados parecem partir o corpo de Tifa em pedaços.

NERGAL: Morra! Morra! Morra, cadela!

Os socos continuam até que Tifa segura um punho de Nergal.

NERGAL: Como? Impossível!

Com toda sua força, Tifa arma um soco, mas Nergal segura o punho dela e ambas começam a medir forças.

NERGAL: Maldita! Como está conseguindo se mover?

TIFA: Eu... Não vou... Desistir... Tão facilmente! Eu sou... A filha de Artemidoros...! Um Cavaleiro de Ouro! E ostento o Orgulho dos Céus!

O cosmo de Tifa explode livrando-a dos tentáculos de Nergal e afastando a Marina pra trás. Nergal olha pra amazona de águia estarrecida com o tamanho do cosmo que a envolve. Os longos cabelos de Tifa esvoaçam com o fluxo do cosmo e seu rosto parece sereno.

NERGAL: Como...? Por que você... Não morre?

TIFA: Os cavaleiros de Atena são assim... Nosso amor por nossa deusa e pelos nossos entes queridos nos fortalece mais e mais... Quando lutamos e estamos às portas da morte... Nós nos lembramos daqueles que nos são mais queridos... O enérgico Rock, O gentil Yun, meu mestre carinhoso Tidus... Valkyria que eu... Enfim... A idéia de nos separarmos deles e de decepcioná-los em nossa missão é uma vergonha tão grande que não importa o quão poderoso seja nosso oponente... Homem ou deus nós os derrotamos...

NERGAL: Mentira! Somente o poder vence batalhas! Amor, sentimentos e essa porcaria toda só nos leva a morte numa batalha.

TIFA: Está errada! E eu a mostrarei o quanto está errada Nergal de Scylla...

Tifa eleva seu cosmo de forma magnífica. Nergal sente que ela está preparando um golpe e também começa a elevar o seu cosmo criando turbilhões de energia ans mãos e concentrando tudo em um só ataque.

NERGAL: Morra Águia! _**DESTRUIÇÃO DAS SEIS BESTAS!**_

TIFA: _**IMPULSO RELUZENTE!**_

Tifa corre com o punho estendido pra frente em super velocidade atravessando a energia incrível causada pelo ataque de Nergal. Seu punho envolto em um brilhante vento giratório atinge o peito de Nergal e termina por destruir sua escama como uma broca gigante. A escama começa a trincar por inteiro e se quebrar a medida em que Nergal é carregada pra longe por uma força avassaladora. A energia liberada por Nergal é dispersada pra todos os lados devastando casas, prédios e construções por todos os lados. A general marina cai ruidosamente no chão com seu corpo destroçado. Membros quebrados e sangrando. Olhando pro nada estarrecida.

NERGAL: Impossível... Não pode ser... Eu sou... A mais... Forte...

Quando Nergal morre, Tifa se aproxima e fecha seus olhos gentilmente.

TIFA: Obrigada Mestre Tidus.. Valkyria...

Tifa olha para o pilar a distância. Ela tenta correr, mas seu corpo dói. Os golpes de Nergal parecem ter começado a surtir efeito e Tifa cai de cara no chão.

**-Pilar do Atlântico Norte-**

Dante olha na direção do Pilar do Pacífico Sul.

DANTE: A idiota da Nergal morreu, pelo visto... Quem poderia tê-la derrotado? Tidus? Shen-Long? Ikarus? Também sinto um cosmo como o deles... Será que outro Cavaleiro de Ouro invadiu a ilha? Sinto dois cosmos prestes a se apagarem e um pequeno cosmo se movendo na direção do Pilar do Pacífico Norte... O que é isso?

Dante olha para o Horizonte.

DANTE: Um cosmo agressivo se dirigndo para Nova Atlântida. Parece familiar, mas não consigo precisar quem é o dono deste cosmo... O que diabos está acontecendo? Esses idiotas perdedores podem colocar meus planos a perder se eu não tomar cuidado...

De repente um cosmo gigantesco se aproxima do Pilar do Atlântico Norte. Pequenas plumas douradas caem do céu, carregadas pelo vento. Dante se vira pro lado e vê um Cavaleiro se aproximando.

DANTE: Ikarus... Meu velho amigo...

IKARUS: Como vai, velho amigo?

DANTE: Muito bem... Muito bem mesmo... Na verdade, agora que não estou mais rastejando aos pés de Atena feito um verme eu me sinto melhor do que nunca...

IKARUS: Prefere rastejar aos pés de Poseidon então...? Eu não imaginava qu você houvesse decaído tanto, Dante...

DANTE: Hahahahaha... Você é exatamente igual ao seu mestre... Patético... Então? Veio aqui pra testar suas ridículas habilidades de arqueria contra a minha espada sagrada?

IKARUS: Estou esperando por isso há muito tempo...

DANTE: Esperando pra morrer pela minha espada?

IKARUS: Esperando pra libertá-lo desta vida, para que no futuro possa renascer como um homem íntegro novamente.

DANTE: Isso vai ser bem divertido... Uma guerra de mil dias é o que dizem não? Um combate até a exaustão ou a morte, regada no sangue de inocentes!

IKARUS: Eu não tenho outra escolha... Eu preciso parar você e seu deus maligno de uma vez por todas!

Os dois cosmos se inflamam. Cosmos absolutos de Cavaleiros de Ouro. Quando dois Cavaleiros de Ouro se enfrentam o resultado é um combate que poderia durar mil dias e noites, sem que houvesse um vencedor. Agora, estes dois cavaleiros pretendem colocar essa lenda a prova.

Ikarus x Dante!

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** O que acontecerá ao Dante? Será que ele vai morrer? Descubriremos! O.O

**Suellen-san:** A espera acabou. Dante x Ikarus começou! (Olha só rimou!)

**susano'o Math:** Tremer mais que terremoto.

**Capítulo 09 – Duelo de Gigantes...**

TIDUS: **_RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!_**

O golpe de Tidus varre dezenas de soldados de Poseidon. Guerreiros com duras armaduras de escamas. Não chegam sequer aos pés das escamas dos Marinas, mas ainda sim são resistentes. Diz a lenda que há muitos séculos atrás, quando Atena e Poseidon travaram sua primeira Guerra Santa, o exército de Atena estava em terrível desvantagem contra os Marinas devido a tanto estas escamas quanto ás escamas dos Marinas. Forjadas com o poderoso material Oricalco.

A batalha se equilibrou quando Atena pediu a Hefesto que forjasse as 88 armaduras dos Cavaleiros. Usando o enorme poder de proteção das armaduras, Atena venceu a guerra. Mas esta vitória se deu principalmente devido ao poder das 12 poderosas armaduras de ouro. As incomparáveis armaduras de ouro que não só protegiam seus usuários como lhes conferiam poder suficiente pra destroçar as escamas inimigas.

SOLDADO: Como esse homem pode ser tão poderoso? É apenas um cavaleiro! Nossos números são muito superiores. No entanto, não conseguimos sequer tocá-lo!

Tidus caminha na direção da multidão de soldados.

TIDUS: Vocês não seriam páreo nem pros Cavaleiros de Bronze!

Tidus desfere mais um golpe que gera milhares de feixes de luz que destroçam as escamas dos soldados. De repente, um cosmo maior se manifesta no meio dos soldados. Um homem gigantesco com uma poderosa Escama, caminha entre a multidão.

GOLIATH: Um único homem é capaz de conter a força dos exércitos de Poseidon? Vocês não merecem ser chamados de Marinas!

O homem gigantesco pisoteia alguns soldados enquanto caminha. Coloca-se de frente pra Tidus.

TIDUS: Sabe o que dizem né? Quanto maior o tamanho...

GOLIATH: Mais fácil esmagar baratas com pé!

Goliath ergue o pé e desce sobre Tidus. Tidus se esquiva no último instante. A terra treme e se abre. Goliath era bem rápido para seu tamanho. Tidus estava impressionado.

GOLIATH: Eu sou Goliath de Leviatã! Marina de Poseidon! -bate os punhos cerrados um no outro-

TIDUS: Tidus de Leão... Cavaleiro de Ouro de Atena... Vamos começar?

Tidus faz um gesto de provocação, convidando o Leviatã pro combate. O Leviatã sorri e aceita o convite. De punho cerrado e brilhando de cosmo energia ele parte pra cima de Tidus. Mas o leonino não se esquiva dessa vez. Ele revida o soco com um seu. Os dois punhos o minúsculo e o gigantesco se anulam causando um terremoto no chão.

GOLIATH: Nada mal pequenino! Mas não é bom o suficiente!

Goliath desfere um soco com a outra mão e este Tidus esquiva. Tidus remove a capa das costas e olha desafiador para o oponente.

GOLIATH: Ninguém é páreo para a força inigualável do Leviatã!

TIDUS: Veremos se os punhos do leviatã podem com as presas e garras do leão...

Goliath esmurra o chão erguendo toneladas de destroços e abalando o solo. Tidus salta pra não ser atingido.

GOLIATH: Vai ficar só fugindo verme? Lute!

TIDUS: Ele pode ter só força bruta. Talvez seja mais forte que o Maldito do Kratos... Mas é muito forte... Odeio admitir, mas ele não me dá muito espaço pra me aproximar e atacar a distância... Então, vou ter de apelar pra um método mais eficaz...

Tidus explode seu cosmo e concentra todo seu poder no punho direito.

TIDUS: **_CÁPSULA DO PODER!_**

O disparo de energia dourada avança contra Goliath, atinge seu peito e o arrasta pra trás. Goliath se choca contra um prédio que vem abaixo. Goliath mal se abala com os escombros em cima dele. Ele sai debaixo dos escombros sem problemas. Mas o peito da escama estava trincado.

GOLIATH: Bah! Você não passa de um nanico fracote! Bwahahahaha!

TIDUS: Isso não é bom...

Goliath afunda Tidus no chão com seu punho.

GOLIATH: Hahaha... Já deve estar morto agora...

TIDUS: Ainda não... Seu golpe não tem muito peso...

Tidus estava de joelhos segurando os punhos do enorme Marina com as duas mãos. Como um Atlas que suportava o peso do mundo em seus ombros. E era algo perto disso, mas não tão dificíl de suportar.

GOLIATH: Impossível! Como conteve meu golpe? Como conteve minha vontade?

TIDUS: Seu golpe não é assim tão forte. Concentrando todo meu cosmo nas mãos posso igualar seu poder e contê-lo. Até mesmo superá-lo. É pura física! Basta eu aplicar uma força contrária maior a sua!

GOLIATH: Impossível! Eu sou o mais forte dos Marinas!

TIDUS: Se você é o mais forte, o resto não deve ser grande coisa!

Tidus começa a concentrar um enorme cosmo na mão esquerda. E começa a empurrar Goliath pra trás. Armando um soco carregado de cosmo com a mão esquerda Tidus esmurra o punho de Goliath, atirando-o pra trás.

TIDUS: Como dizem... Quanto maior o tamanho... Agora saia da minha frente... Eu não preciso te matar, cara...

GOLIATH: Eu não acredito que tenha conhecido alguém que tenha superado meu punho!

GOLIATH: Me matar? Eu que vou matar você! Meu punho é conhecido como o mais forte dos Marinas! E não admito ser superado por ninguém! _**CATACLISMA INFERNAL!**_

Goliath soca o chão com força total. O impacto não apenas racha o chão erguendo geiseres de luz que brotam do chão como um tsunami de energia na direção de Tidus.

TIDUS: Essa não...!

Tidus cruza os braços diante do rosto, concentrando todo seu cosmo e inúmeras explosões de energia começam a ocorrer aos seus pés, formando pilares de energia que teriam vaporizado seu corpo se ele não tivesse uma armadura de ouro. Quando a energia se dissipa, Tidus está de pé no mesmo lugar, com o cosmo elevado ao infinito. O olhar feroz dele faz Goliath recuar inconscientemente.

GOLIATH: Que cosmo agressivo... É como estar acuado diante de uma fera...

TIDUS: Eu sinto muito, mas não posso perder tempo com você... Se não vai arredar o pé por bem, vai arredar por mal...

GOLIATH: Não... Minha vontade de servir o Imperador Poseidon não será superada jamais...

Goliath se lembra de quando recebeu a escama de Leivatã. O orgulho quando a escama o escolheu. E a admiração nos olhos de Aelia quando ele foi informado de que seria um guerreiro do imperador dos mares.

GOLIATH: Meu amor pelo Imperador Poseidon fortalece meu punho. E este punho jamais será quebrado.

Tidus arremessa sua capa longe e avança como um flash na direção de Goliath. Ele salta e desfere um soco no peito do gigante que termina de devastar a escama trincada. O peito de Goliath parece que vai explodir com o impacto. Goliath tenta revidar com um soco, mas Tidus bloqueia o dele com um seu. O punho de Tidus gera uma luminosidade ao atingir o gigante. Tidus desvia um soco do gigante com seu punho, abrindo sua defesa e golpeando o estômago dele. Goliath cai de joelhos cuspindo sangue.

Em seguida, é um chute certeiro no queixo que atira Goliath alguns metros no ar. Tidus concentra todo seu poder no punho e golpeia Goliath com toda a força, atirando-o no chão que é sulcado pelo massivo corpo do Marina.

TIDUS: Vai desistir?

GOLIATH: Jamais! Eu não vou desistir jamais! Morrerei pela glória de Poseidon!

Goliath se ergue batendo os punhos cerrados um no outro e inspirando. Tidus apenas olha pra ele sério e meneia a cabeça em desaprovação. Ele concentra seu cosmo na ponta de um dedo e em seguida serra os punhos explodindo o cosmo.

TIDUS: Essa luta não precisava terminar assim. Mas já que insiste... Não tenho escolha! _**CÁPSULA DO PODER!**_

A rajada de energia criada pelo punho de Tidus barra a corrida do imenso Marina que é empurrado pra trás, tendo sua Escama devastada. Incapaz de forçar mais sua investida, o gigante é arrebatado pra trás e voa longe.

GOLIATH: Como...? Impossível...! Nunca vi tamanha força...

TIDUS: Você é forte... Mas eu tenho um motivo ainda maior para te derrotar... -Tidus caminha na direção dele- Não só minha deusa está em perigo, como o irmão que jurei matar é responsável por isso... Eu não posso recuar jamais... Eu não posso perder jamais...

GOLIATH: O que devo fazer agora...? Eu já não tenho mais meu orgulhoso punho pra esmagar os inimigos de meu senhor Poseidon...! -Cospe sangue-

TIDUS: Se vira e descobre seu propósito de vida sozinho... Eu não quis matar você sem que encontrasse este propósito...

GOLIATH: Hahaha... Ria enquanto pode Cavaleiro... Seu fim chegou... O general Eurus é terrívelmente forte...! Ele não será morto fácilmente...!

TIDUS: Então, ele deverá provar da minha dedicação... Assim como você...

Tidus parte. Mas antes ele sente cosmos avassaladores se chocando. E os conhece bem.

TIDUS: Não pode ser... Não pode ser!

**-Pilar do Atlântico Norte-**

Ikarus saca o arco. Dante prepara seu punho afiado. Uma flecha de luz surge no arco.

DANTE: O que está esperando Ikarus? Não vai lutar?

IKARUS: Uma espada é uma arma balanceada. Talvez a mais balanceada, pois une ataque e defesa em um só. A flecha não possui um alto poder de defesa. Ela é só ataque. Uma vez que parte do arco seu objetivo é claro. Atingir o alvo. Por isso não posso ser leviano nesta luta. Pois uma vez que esta flecha deixar o arco, ela deve abatê-la.

DANTE: Ou você morre certo?

Ikarus dispara a flecha de luz, Dante se esquiva e parte pra cima dele desferindo um golpe de Excalibur. Ikarus estende o arco pra frente emitindo uma luz e bloqueia o golpe de Dante.

IKARUS: Você não me deixou, terminar... Como a flecha não possui poder de defesa, eu prefiro usá-la como diivergência pra trazer você até mim... E criar minha própria defesa.

Ikarus explode seu cosmo fazendo várias plumas de luz circularem seu corpo, num devastador turbilhão de vento dourado e abrindo os braços concentrando energia nas palmas das mãos.

DANTE: Mas... Que diabos...? Que golpe é esse?

IKARUS: _**IMPULSO LUMINOSO DE QUIRON!**_

Ikarus estende as duas mãos pra frente criando uma ventania que carrega dante pra longe. Ele é carregado pelos céus, girando feito louco e desaparecendo no céu. Ikarus olha pro alto e retesa o arco criando uma segunda flecha de luz. A flecha é dispara e corta os céus voando na direção de Dante no céu.

Dante arma seu punho e desfere um golpe de espada que atinge a flecha em cheio. Uma luminosidade ocupa as nuvens e Dante volta ao solo como um cometa, caindo de pé no chão. Seu semblante está furioso. Ikarus prepara uma nova espada de luz.

IKARUS: Não me subest...

Dante interrompe Ikarus disparando um golpe de Excalibur que rasga a terra como uma gigantesca navalha de luz dourada. Ikarus está boquiaberto com o tamanho do poder de seu antigo amigo. Ele ergue o arco pra frente novamente criando a barreira de luz. Mas o poder de Dante é grande demais e carrega o sagitariano pelo ar. Seu corpo sendo castigado por aquela navalha enorme, adormece pela dor e seu sangue vaza. Dante salta e passa por ele desferindo um soco no rosto de Ikarus que o derruba no chão. Em seguida, Dante desce sobre Ikarus com um chute que o sagitariano evita. O chute de Dante rasga a terra ainda mais.

Ikarus se coloca de pé, impressionado com o poder de Dante.

DANTE: Não o subestimar...? É isso que ia dizer? Eu acho que quem está me subestimando é você...

Dante invoca espadas de luz que pairam ao seu redor como uma elpítica. Dante dispara as espadas contra Ikarus que começa a abatê-las no ar com suas flechas luminosas. Dante se aproveita da distração de Ikarus e avança contra ele atingindo-o com uma nova Excalibur.

Ikarus voa longe e cai no chão imóvel. Dante se aproxima e pisa na cabeça dele.

DANTE: E eis a prova de que eu estava certo. Um santuário dirigido por fracos... Só conseguirá produzir cavaleiros fracos... Um mestre fraco... Uma deusa fraca... Eu sou o mais forte de todos...

IKARUS: Você é insano...

DANTE: Cale-se fraco!

Dante força o pé abrindo uma cratera no chão e afundando Ikarus nela.

DANTE: Se você veio aqui, com qualquer esperança de que eu possa ser o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio que você um dia conheceu, desista. Eu sou muito mais.

IKARUS: Tudo bem...

Ikarus se levanta e saca a flecha dourada. Dante arregala os olhos.

DANTE: A flecha...?

IKARUS: Sim... Você sabe muito bem do que ela é capaz, não sabe?

DANTE: Já está desesperado Ikarus...?

IKARUS: A flecha não é pra você, Dante... Em outra ocasião eu adoraria lutar com você, mas... Eu não tenho tempo a perder... Minha deusa precisa de mim... E este pilar precisa vir a baixo...

DANTE: Vai derrubar o pilar? Está louco? Este pilar sustenta toda a força de um oceano! Nenhum homem pode derrubar o pilar que foi erguido por um deus!

IKARUS: Esta flecha é tão poderosa quanto as armas de Libra. Capazes de estilhaçar estrelas... Vai servir perfeitamente contra seu pilar...

DANTE: Não!

Ikarus explode seu cosmo e carrega a flecha. Nem ele consegue conter o sorriso em seu rosto. E nem Dante consegue esconder o desespero no seu.

**-Trono de Poseidon-**

Julian senta-se no trono e Aelia se ajoelha diante dele.

JULIAN: Aelia... Como anda a batalha contra os Cavaleiros?

AELIA: A batalha anda bem... Perdemos alguns Marinas, mas também derrotamos alguns cavaleiros.

JULIAN: É uma pena... Os Marinas morreram?

AELIA: Sim... Mas não se preocupe com eles, meu lorde... Não passam de peças descartáveis... Um deus não deveria se importar com seres inferiores...

JULIAN: Acho que... Tem razão, Aelia...

Julian olha para o pilar, sentindo o cosmo cálido de Atena. Dentro do pilar, a água continua a invadir. Alex simplesmente continua imóvel, já com água até os joelhos. Sua mente concentrada em Ikarus e Rock. Ela está preocupada com os dois.

NIKE: Coragem Atena... Ikarus! Onde você se meteu!

ALEX: Acalme-se Nike... Ikarus e Rock vão se sair bem... Eu tenho confiança plena neles...

**-Pilar do Atlântico Norte-**

A flecha parte na direção do pilar como um estrela dourada. Dante se atira na frente da flecha.

DANTE: _**EXCALIBUR!**_

Dante golpeia a flecha com toda a força de seu cosmo. Sua escama começa a trincar apenas com a pressão da flecha que pulsa com o cosmo absoluto de Ikarus.

DANTE: Não permitirei que faça isso Ikarus!

Por fim, a flecha é cortada ao meio. Cada metade da flecha, é atirada pra um lado e nenhuma atinge o pilar. A proteção do braço da escama estilhaça e o braço de Dante está ensopado de sangue.

DANTE: Hahaha... Vejam só... Como pretende derrubar o pilar agora?

Ikarus apenas olha absorto para seu inimigo. Enquanto isso, Rock corre na direção de outro pilar, desta vez sem interrupções. Ele já podia ver o pilar quando sente um cosmo estranho. Mas não era maligno. Era um cosmo acalentador. Quente. Como o cosmo de um deus. Rock corre até o pilar e vê uma pessoa de costas pra ele. Quando ele se depara com a pessoa, ela se vira e o abraça.

ALEX: Rock... Meu querido Rock... Como senti sua falta...

ROCK: Alex...?

Enquanto isso, um cosmo agressivo e violento cruza os mares. Um cosmo sedento de sangue. Ele se atira contra a barreira de Nova Atlântida sem hesitar.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Ok... Surto de criatividade repentino e aqui estou com mais um capítulo... ¬¬

Vamos aproveitar enquanto dá né?

**Pure-Petit-chan:** O que será que se aproxima de nova Atlântida? Será revelado neste capítulo. Desculpe pela demora e pela curiosidade. n.n

**Legião:** Ikarus ainda vai demonstrar seu orgulho dos céus. Espere e verá.

**Suellen-san:** O nome não é só parecido Su. Como é o mesmo. Goliath é Golias em inglês. Achei apropriado. XD

**I Lost a Bet to Madara:** Rock como cavaleiro de Capricórnio? Não sei se combina, mas pela sua sugestão o egião deve concordar com você. XD

**Nala-dono:** É. A luta do Ikarus vai durar um pouquinho mais, mas logo será decidida. O cosmo ameaçador é uma surpresa. Leia o capítulo e veja por si mesma. Espero que goste deste capítulo.

Bom, aparentemente eu relembrei um pouco dos meus tempos áureos onde eu conseguia escrever um capítulo emocionante, dramático e que faz até eu mesmo chorar. Espero que gostem pessoal.

**Capítulo 10 – Ilusões...**

Rock caminha com os olhos vazios por um lugar paradisíaco. Era um lago cercado por um gramado e uma floresta maravilhosa. Alex estava linda, caminhando pela beira da água com seu vestido de seda branco. O sol iluminando seus cabelos dourados.

Rock caminha sem notar que nada daquilo ao seu redor é real. Ele nem sequer nota a figura estranha, o homem de aparencia esguia e magra, mas ainda assim imponente numa escama dourada observando-o curioso. Jogados pelo chão, dezenas de cadáveres de habitantes de Nova Atlântida.

As pupilas dos olhos eram grandes e negras. Os dentes afiados como presas. Rock caminhava com olhar sonolento estendendo a mão para tentar se agarrar a uma ilusão.

SALMACIS: Essa coisa patética é um Cavaleiro de Atena?

ROCK: Alex...

Rock murmura caminhando feito um zumbi.

SALMACIS: Realmente patético... -Ele caminha ao lado de Rock- Uma existência patética como essa, merece a morte... Uma morte lenta e dolorosa...

Salmacis concentra cosmo em sua mão e para de caminhar observando Rock perambular. Com um movimento de mãos, ele dispara uma rajada contra as costas de Rock que explode parte de sua armadura e o atira no chão imóvel.

O Marina se aproxima de Rock e pisa em suas costas.

SALMACIS: Devo decapitar este inútil e oferecer sua cabeça a Poseidon como troféu...?

**-Pilar do Atlântico Norte-**

Ikarus vira sua única oportunidade de destruir o pilar do Atlântico Norte desfeita diante de seus olhos.

DANTE: Agora não pode mais derrubar o pilar sem sua poderosa Flecha Dourada.

Ikarus, sério olha pra ele. Sem responder as provocações. Dante eleva seu cosmo. Ele ergue o braço seccionando o ar. O espaço se dobra e a realidade é rasgada. Ikarus observa atônito aquela demonstração de poder absurda.

DANTE: Observe o que é poder de verdade. Poder que você não tem Ikarus!  
IKARUS: Sua força é bruta. Mas o que significa a força bruta diante do amor de Atena? A verdadeira força dos Cavaleiros?

DANTE: Prefere depositar sua esperança em amor? Eu não acredito nessa bobagem. Acredito apenas no que é palpável. O cosmo!

IKARUS: Não me surpreenda que tenha caído tanto... Como pode acreditar que o amor de Atena é abstrato? Eu posso sentir o amor dela me preencheendo neste exato momento... Mesmo distante o cosmo de Atena, cheio de amor preenche meu ser e me dá forças pra lutar... Neste exato momento ela me impulsiona a queimar meu cosmo e derrubar este pilar...

DANTE: Asneiras. Sem sua flecha jamais derrubará o pilar.

IKARUS: Então, prepare-se... Para se surpreender...

Ikarus fecha os olhos. Eleva seu cosmo. Redemoinhos de vento dourado surgem no ar. E começam a tomar todo o campo de batalha. O cosmo de Ikarus se intensifica mais e mais e mais a cada instante, até o momento em que ele está brilhando mais intensamente que uma estrela.

DANTE: Mas... Que poder é esse? De onde veio toda essa força?

IKARUS: Eu vou provar pra você velho amigo, o quão palpável é o poder de Atena!

DANTE: Acha que pode contra a espadas feiticeiras, Ikarus? Vamos lá então! Teste sua força contra a minha! _**DANÇA DA ESPADA SAGRADA!**_

Dante dispara diversos feixes de luz cortantes contra Ikarus que se protege atrás de suas asas. Mas a pressão do golpe dilacera tudo. Ikarus grita de dor e seu sangue se espalha pelo chão. Ikarus é arrastado pra trás, explodindo seu cosmo e com uma explosão ele anula os ataques de Dante criando uma redoma de vento dourado ao seu redor.

Em seguida ele cai de joelhos.

DANTE: Eu admito que você é forte Ikarus. Mas eu sou mais. Eu já previa isso há muito tempo. Um santuário liderado por fracos, só pode gerar fracos.

IKARUS: É o que você pensa mesmo...?

Ikarus se levanta.

IKARUS: Nós não somos fracos por nos apoiarmos no amor de Atena, Dante... É o juramento que fizemos... Atena trará paz e amor a Terra e é a crença neste sonho... Neste ideal que nos impulsiona a lutar... Nenhum oponente, homem ou deus, pode nos deter quando temos o amor de Atena consoco...

DANTE: Ouse colocar seu amor de Atena contra o fio de minha espada então, desgraçado...

**-Palácio de Poseidon-**

Diante do Palácio, jaziam centenas de soldados jogados pra todos os lados. E no meio de todos eles, Shen-Long de Libra, de pé diante da escadaria do Palácio.

SHEN: Não vou tirar suas vidas. São apenas peões de um deus maluco.

?: É realmente muita audácia sua, desafiar o senhor Poseidon e ainda insultá-lo...

Um homem com uma escama dourada caminha pela escadaria do templo olhando pra Seh-Long.

?: Sou Tidal de Serpente Marinha. E daqui você não passará, Cavaleiro de Atena...

SHEN: Você não precisa lutar também, Tidal. Afaste-se e deixe-me dar um fim a loucura de Poseidon.

TIDAL: Não me insulte Cavaleiro. A vontade do senhor Poseidon pra nós é absoluta. Prefiro a morte a me afastar do caminho que o levará até meu senhor Poseidon.

SHEN: E eu não desistirei de salvar Atena mesmo que eu morra...

TIDAL: Então, testarei esta sua teoria. Prepare-se!

**-Pilar do Atlântico Norte-**

Ikarus explode seu cosmo fazendo com que os redemoinhos de vento ao redor do campo de batalha acelerem sua velocidade.

DANTE: O que está fazendo, maldito?

IKARUS: Estes são os ventos solares que circulam o sol... São mais quentes e rápidos do que qualquer coisa... E agora você está no meio de uma tempestade magnética criada por meu cosmo.

DANTE: O que?

Dante tenta se mover mas não consegue. Seu corpo não se move.

IKARUS: Não fosse pela proteção da sua Escama, já estaria sentindo os efeitos do calor absurdo... Mas logo sentirá. A medida que eu intensificar meu cosmo.

Ikarus aumenta o poder de seu cosmo forçando as tempestades magnéticas a afastarem ainda mais Dante pra trás.

DANTE: Maldito! Eu não consigo me aproximar dele!

IKARUS: Esses ventos solares ficam mais e mais rápidos e posso aumentar o poder deles infinitamente a medida que explodo meu cosmo Dante. Você já está derrotado.

Ikarus cruza os braços, intensificando seu cosmo ainda mais e brilhando ainda mais.

DANTE: Blefes? Está apelando pra blefes? Você é patético Ikarus!

IKARUS: Eu não estou blefando Dante. Estou avisando-o. Renda-se e ajoelhe-se aos pés de Atena ou não terei escolha senão matá-lo.

DANTE: Você acha que é páreo pra mim? Eu também tenho um golpe secreto que pode superar tudo que você imaginar Ikarus!

Dante ergue o braço, rasgando o espaço diante de si. Uma fenda domensional é aberta mostrando o espaço sideral de onde várias espadas de luz brotam de dentro.

DANTE: Prepare-se Ikarus! _**PORTAL DA BABILÔNIA!**_

As centenas de espadas de luz avança contra Ikarus e se cravam em seu corpo. E mais continuam a voar contra ele. Ikarus explode seu cosmo acelerando os ventos solares de tal forma que uma tempestade magnética é criada varrendo tudo ao seu redor.

_"Deusa Atena... Eu só queria... Poder continuar eternamente ao seu lado... Permita-me... Passar a eternidade ao seu lado..."_

IKARUS: Conheça... O Orgulho dos céus... Dante de Capricórnio... _**TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA DE QUIRON!**_

Um vendaval de vento dourado circula o campo de batalha correndo por todos os lados, emitindo relâmpagos que rasgam o chão e destroem as espadas de Dante o atingem com fúria total. Dante é atirado longe. Sua escama aos poucos sendo feita em pedaços. E a tempestade partindo cada vez mais rápida em destruir tudo ao redor.

Por toda a Nova Atlântida, o cosmo de Ikarus ressoa como o rugido de um deus dando tudo de si pra superar o seu adversário. Dante bate contra o pilar com tanta força que seu corpo é cravado nele. O pilar que nenhum ser humano é capaz de sequer arranhar com as próprias mãos foi danificado por aquele cosmo intenso.

Tidus corre pelas Terras de Nova Atlântida, desesperado ao sentir a intensidade daquele cosmo absurdo queimando. O cosmo que é capaz de intimidar até mesmo Poseidon que observa da janela de seu palácio aquele imenso furacão dourado brilhar no horizonte.

Quando Ikarus interrompe seu golpe, Dante cai no chão, com o corpo e a escama devastados. Mal podia se mover devido aos ferimentos de seu corpo. Mal podia erguer o braço na direção de Ikarus, que imóvel e silencioso pegava seu arco e assumia a posição de quem estava prestes a disparar uma flecha.

DANTE: O que está... -Cospe sangue- Tentando fazer, desgraçado? Acha que pode superar o poder de um deus?

IKARUS: Atena é deusa tanto quanto Poseidon... Que o amor dela derrube este pilar que eu não sou capaz de derrubar...

Uma flecha de luz surge na ponta do arco. Ikarus, ainda intensificando seu cosmo além de qualquer limite possível retesa o arco e carrega a flecha de luz com todo seu cosmo.

IKARUS: Isso é por você... Atena... Eu te am...

Uma lágrima escapa pelos olhos de Ikarus. A flecha é disparada.

DANTE: Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao!

Os céus de nova Atlântida se iluminam e todo o continente treme com o pilar que rui no chão.

**-Pilar do Oceano Antártico-**

Salmacis estava prestes a decepar a cabeça de Rock com um movimento quando sente a destruição do pilar do Atlântico Norte. O primeiro Pilar a ruir. E pela primeira vez na história, destruído pelas mãos de um homem e não pelas armas douradas.

SALMACIS: Incrível... Que poder é este? Jamais senti algo parecido...

**-Grande Pilar Principal-**

Alex sente a explosão do cosmo de Ikarus e se desespera. Ela perde a concentração sobre as águas que devastam o mundo.

ALEX: IKARUS!

NIKE: Atena!

Nike tenta acalmar Alex que corre até a parede do pilar e bate contra ele como se Ikarus estivesse do outro lado e pudesse ouví-la.

ALEX: Não Nike! O Ikarus! Ele... Ele... Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele!

Nike já sabia o que era. As lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto. E Alex já se entregava ao desespero.

ALEX: Eu te amo... Não me deixe Ikarus... Por favor...

**-Pilar do Atlântico Norte-**

Tidus chega até o local onde o pilar acabara de ruir. Só havia devastação por todos os lados. E Ikarus caído de joelhos, com a cabeça baixa e o rosto ensopado de lágrimas.

TIDUS: Ikarus...? Mestre...?

Tidus se aproxima, tremendo e chorando. Olhando pro corpo do amigo. O corpo de Ikarus, caído no chão, com espadas de luz que quase se desfazem em suas últimas luminescências, começa a brilhar. Aos poucos o corpo dele desaparece num clarão de luz deixando apenas a devastada armadura dourada de sagitário pra trás. Uma chuva de plumas douradas cai do céu.

TIDUS: Nãaaaaaaaaao!

Tidus grita a plenos pulmões. Socando o chão que de tanta raiva é partindo.

TIDUS: Por que seu idiota? Por que? Você não tinha de morrer... Nós precisávamos de você...

De repente, Tidus ouve um barulho. A tosse de seu irmão praticamente morto saindo debaixo dos escombros. Tidus olha pra ele furioso.

TIDUS: Dante...

DANTE: Irmão...

TIDUS: Meu irmão... Está morto... Ele acabou de morrer dando a vida por Atena...

Tidus avança contra o irmão e dá um soco devastador no rosto dele. Dante voa contra os destroços do pilar explodindo-os com o impacto do seu corpo. Tidas ergue Dante pelo pescoço e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ele o esgana e arma o punho.

TIDUS: Você não passa de lixo... Desgraçado!

DANTE: Vai matar o próprio irmão Tidus? Acho que o santuário não é tão fraco quanto imaginei! Vamos! Mate-me! Vingue Ikarus!

Tidus hesita por um momento, quando Dante o afasta de si com um golpe de excalibur evitado no último segundo.

DANTE: Foi interessante sentir o rugido do leão furioso por um instante, irmãozinho... Mas você não tem a coragem necessária pra se fazer o que deve ser feito...

Dante desaparece numa fenda dimensional. Tidus furioso concentra todo seu cosmo nos punhos e dispara uma rajada de energia imensa contra os destroços do pilar, transformando-os em pó.

TIDUS: Dante! Maldito!

**-Diante do Palácio de Poseidon-**

TIDAL: Mas que cosmo absurdo é esse?

SHEN: Foi um amigo dando sua vida pra derrubar o pilar do Atlântico Norte...

TIDAL: O que? Impossível!

SHEN: Não. Não existia nada de impossível pra ele. Ele agora me mostrou como os pilares podem ser destruídos e eu juro que nenhum cavaleiro mais terá de dar sua vida pra derrubar estes pilares!

Shen-Long explode seu cosmo enviando duas armas de libra de sua armadura pelos céus. Elas cruzam os céus e caem ao lado de Tifa e Yun. Uma espada de libra e um tridente.

Yun se coloca de pé no Pilar do Índico pega a espada. Tifa se levanta no pilar do Pacífico Sul e pega o tridente.

YUN: Meu pai... Mandou isso?

TIFA: As armas de libra...

SHEN: Cavaleiros de Atena! -Shen fala através do cosmo- elevem seus cosmos ao máximo e destruam os pilares!

Os dois queimam seu cosmo ao máximo carregando as armas. Em seguida, eles dão passos vacilantes em direção ao pilar e saltam. Eles desferem um golpe rápido e certeiro. Um golpe aparentemente inofensivo. Mas que logo demonstram terem sido golpes devastadores. Os pilares não demoram muito e começam a ruir.

**-Palácio de Poseidon-**

TIDAL: Impossível! Os pilares! Estão ruindo!

SHEN: Sim. A derrocada de Poseidon tem início Tidal!

Shen se coloca em postura de combate elevando seu cosmo.

TIDAL: Não pode ser. Isso é absolutamente impossível!

SHEN: Ikarus já lhe provou que o impossível não existe. Quantos pilares mais precisarão cair pra que você entenda? Poseidon jamais vencerá! **_CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!_**

Tidal voa pro alto e sua escama é estraçalhada pelo golpe de Shen-Long. Em seguida, seu corpo atinge o chão ruidosamente e Shen-Long corre pra dentro do templo de Poseidon.

**-Pilar do Oceano Antártico-**

SALMACIS: Parece que estes cavaleiros possuem algum potencial afinal... Três pilares destruídos de uma única vez... Isso é impressionante... Preciso eliminar estes Cavaleiros o mais rápido possível.

Salmacis se aproxima de Rock quando uma figura salta do nada, desferindo um golpe tão potente que abre uma cratera no chão. Salmacis salta no último instante e olha para seu atacante.

Era Tifa, sem a Máscara, com um olhar desafiador e determinado estampado no rosto. Quando Tifa olha para seu inimigo ela não consegue acreditar.

TIFA: Essa armadura...? Não pode ser... KALINA?

KALINA: Tifa! Você está tão forte! Quase me acerta pra valer! Precisa tomar cuidado... Eu não sou forte como você oras...

O sorriso cálido e sapeca de Kalina desarma Tifa na hora, que se lembra do momento em que viu Kalina dar seu último suspiro em seus braços depois de ser golpeada por Kratos de Touro Negro.

Kalina caminha em direção a Tifa de braços abertos e sorrindo inocentemente.

KALINA: O que foi? Não vai me dar um abraço?

TIFA: Você... Está morta... -As lágrimas vertem de seus olhos-

KALINA: Do que está falando sua boba? Eu to bem. Não tá me vendo?

Tifa cai sentada no chão, se arrastando pra trás e chorando.

KALINA: Tifa... Não me reconhece...? Não se lembra da única pessoa que te amou de verdade...?

TIFA: É você mesmo Kalina?

KALINA: Claro...

Kalina se ajoelha e abraça Tifa. O abraço mais forte que já foi capaz de dar. E Tifa retribui.

TIFA: Eu senti tanto a sua falta...

KALINA: Eu também, meu amor...

De repente, Tifa sente uma dor lascinante no abdome. Era Kalina com os dedos cravados em seu abdome, revirando-os em suas entranhas.

TIFA: Ka... Kalina... O que está...?

KALINA: Só estou te matando... Idiota...

Kalina ergue Tifa pelo pescoço e a atira contra uma parede de rochas. Tifa cai no chão com o sangue vazando de seu corpo.

TIFA: Quem... É você?

KALINA: Não interessa. Morra sem ao menos saber quem te matou...

Tifa é atingida por uma rajada de energia enorme e seus gritos ecoam pelo ar. Yun corre até o pilar apenas pra ver seu pai esperando por ele.

SHEN: Bem-vindo Yun. Chegou na hora certa...

YUN: Pai?

SHEN: Sim... Estes dois tentaram me matar. Eles se declararam servos de Poseidon...

YUN: Rock e Tifa?

SHEN: Isso mesmo... Agora, temos de matá-los, filho. Eles são nossos inimigos.

Yun se aproxima do pai relutantemente. Shen-Long olha pra ele, no fundo dos olhos que emitem uma leve luz e entrega-lhe uma espada de libra.

SHEN: Faça o que tem de ser feito, filho... Rasgue a garganta destes traidores... Deixe seu pai orgulhoso...

YUN: Sim... Pai...

Yun Pega a adaga e se vira pros amigos caindo no chão.

SHEN: Vamos Yun. Mate-os. Eles são servos de Poseidon e tentaram me matar. Prove sua lealdade a Atena.

Yun se aproxima dos amigos e ergue a adaga. Sua mão treme.

YUN: Pai... Eu... Não sei se consigo...

SHEN: Faça!

Shen-long eleva seu cosmo e Yun vê imagens de Rock e Tifa atacando o Cavaleiro de Libra.

SHEN: Faça! Mate-os!

Yun desce a adaga sobre os amigos e pára a centímetros da garganta de Rock.

YUN: Não! Eu não vou matar eles! Você não é meu pai!

SHEN: Não? Então você é um deles também. Eu não tenho escolha a não ser matar meu próprio filho traidor de Atena!

Yun se levanta sentindo o cosmo avassalador do pai.

SHEN: Adeus Yun... **_CÓLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!_**

Yun é atingido pelo golpe do pai e voa contra o pilar com tanta força que sua armadura se espatifa. Em seguida ele cai de cara no chão, com o corpo todo ferido. Shen-Long assume sua forma de Salmacis novamente e prepara-se pra matar os três.

Quando um cosmo violento e ardente explode atrás dele. Um cosmo sanguinário e cheio de ódio. Envolto em uma pira fumegante que se ergue do chão assumindo a forma de uma ave de fogo. Uma silhueta sai em meio às chamas caminhando lentamente na direção de Salmacis.

SALMACIS: Quem diabos é você?

?: Sou Agni de Fênix...

A silhueta começa a tomar forma e aos poucos a armadura de fênix já pode ser vista novamente. Rock, ao sentir o cosmo extremamente absurdo, abre os olhos um pouco e vê o cavaleiro que acabara de chegar ao campo de batalha.

AGNI: Não é esse o Pégasus de que lembrava quando lutei na Ilha da Rainha da Morte...

ROCK: Esse cosmo... Fênix... Negro...?

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Gente... Ando demorando pra postar capítulos né? Desculpa mesmo... A inspiração não tá boa mesmo... Mas de grão em grão a galinha enche o papo. Nhé... Nada muito a comentar, exceto que estou lendo novos livros. Da série os Senhores do Submundo. A noite mais simbria e o Beijo mais sombrio. Recomendo pra quem gosta de um pouco de drama, de ação, de romance e de muita sensualidade (Sexo! Sexo! Sexo! Hihihiaihahahahahah! Erm... Quer dizer... Arrem... Como eu ia dizendo...) pra quem gosta de situações... Picantes... ú.u

Capítulo meio xulé, mas eu acho (Espero que tenha conseguido) deixar o Fênix como eu gostaria que ele fosse. Mas enfim. Espero que gostem do capítulo.

**Legião:** Você não parece ter sofrido muito de saber que um IKARUS morreu... Mas enfim... Deixa pra lá... ù.u

**Pure-Petit Cat:** Pensei que fosse levar um Pure-Petit Kick por esse capítulo... Nala-dono já arrancou umas tiras do meu coro com as garras dela... Mas façamos um minuto de silêncio pelo falecido... x.x

**susano'o Math:** Sorry amigão. Sem Cisne desta vez. Mas pensei na possibilidade de uma Andrômeda...

**Nala-dono:** Cuidado com as garras Nala... Sem Hitokiri mode... Mas... Acho que o Ikarus não volta... *Veste a kamui de Zeus pra se proteger* x.x

**I Lost a Bet to Madara:** Psé... Mas o caso da Selena foi uma situação diferente. As rosas estavam lá e só reagiram ao cosmo desperto no desespero. Ela não conseguia criar as rosas como um cavaleiro Pisciano bem treinado entende? O que é mais dificil ainda pro Rock desperta um golpe próprio do Dante como a Excalibur. Apesar dos 12 motivos (Quanta determinação! Uau!)... Eu não vou prometer nada, ok? XD

**Suellen-san:** Essa é a questão que o próprio Ikarus sofreu pra responder Su? Quem ele ama? E até onde vai esse amor? É amor carnal? Devoção? Sentimentos reais? Mas apesar do meu dramalhão mexicano, tá mais que claro que o Ikarus realmente amava a Alex. Mas esse negócio de respeito demais é fogo né?

Mas enfim... Vamos dar início ao Capítulo... n.n

**Capítulo 11 – Renascido das cinzas...**

Fazia alguns meses desde que Rock vira o Fênix Negro pela primeira vez. Os dois se enfrentaram e o Fênix Negro já era um adversário poderoso naquela ocasião. Mas o que acontecia agora era simplesmente inexplicável. O Fênix Negro estava usando a verdadeira armadura de Fênix e queimava um cosmo, absurdamente avassalador. Rock quase chega a pensar que este cosmo de agora se iguala ao cosmo de Tidus, seu mestre e cavaleiro de ouro de Leão quando este enfrentou Kratos de Touro negro na Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

ROCK: Agni... De Fênix...?

AGNI: Qual o problema Pegasus...? Este não é o mesmo cavaleiro que enfrentei na Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Lá eu enfrentei um cavaleiro de cosmo supremo. Não esta criatura patética e perto da morte que vejo agora... Ainda a pouco senti um cosmo quase divino explodindo nessa ilha nojenta e cheguei a pensar que fosse seu...

ROCK: Não... Foi... O Cavaleiro de Sagitário...

Agni caminha lentamente pra mais próximo do Marina. Rock apenas observa e tenta segurar o "amigo" pelo ombro. Agni responde queimando seu cosmo e invocando chamas ao redor do corpo que afastam Rock.

ROCK: Espere... Argh! -Ele segura a mão queimada- O que está fazendo?

AGNI: Se você e seus amigos são incapazes de lidar com este lixo, vão embora, cavaleirinhos fracotes... Voltem pro colo de suas mães, não preciso de vocês...

ROCK: Seu maldito! Vai bancar o santo agora é? Você não merece essa armadura!

Rock corre pra cima de Agni, mas é atirado pro alto com um soco avassalador do Cavaleiro de Fênix que nem se move direito pra rechaçá-lo.

AGNI: Pare de drama. É repugnante...

ROCK: -Cai no chão- ... O que está fazendo aqui afinal?

AGNI: Eu vim aqui pra me certificar de uma coisa... Eu vim para ver com meus próprios olhos este suposto valor da vida que você disse existir... E também por que um dia desses ainda terei a minha revanche com você...

ROCK: Revanche? É pra isso que veio até aqui?

AGNI: Um dia eu vou enfrentá-lo de novo, Pegasus e se você não usar todo seu poder contra mim eu o matarei sem hesitação...

Salmacis que até o momento não se manifestava, começa a sorrir da ironia que presencia.

SALMACIS: Cavaleiros de Atena lutando entre si...? Hahahaha!

AGNI: Por que não? Não me importo com ninguém... Nem mesmo com Atena... Apenas cumprirei o meu dever como cavaleiro que é protegê-la...

SALMACIS: Um ex-cavaleiro negro? Acha que ela concederá perdão a uma escória como você? Ela mandaria seus cavaleiros de ouro matá-lo num instante, seu tolo...

AGNI: Dane-se... Como eu disse, não ligo pra nada nem pra ninguém... Já não tenho nada a perder... E não tenho medo da morte...

SALMACIS: Já que é assim, pode se ajoelhar que eu arranco sua cabeça...

AGNI: Eu disse que não tenho medo da morte... Eu não disse nem por um instante que me entregaria a ela sem lutar...

Agni exibe um sorriso sacana enquanto explode seu cosmo. Sua expressão chega a ser quase sádica.

AGNI: Na verdade, antes de ir pro inferno pagar por meus pecados, eu pretendo mandar uma bela quantidade de malditos como você pra lá!

SALMACIS: Cosmo mais poderoso do que imaginei, mas ainda assim, apenas um cavaleiro de bronze... Não tenho o que temer dele...

A resposta de Agni ao comentário é criar uma explosão de chamas que quase atinge o General Marina que salta pra trás evitando o golpe.

ROCK: O que aconteceu com o Fênix...? Ele não costumava ser tão poderoso assim...

TIFA: Rock...? O que está havendo?

YUN: Onde estamos...?

Yun e Tifa se levantam quase mortos e olham para o novo integrante ali.

TIFA: Quem é ele Rock?

ROCK: O Fênix Negro...

AGNI: Vocês vão ser inúteis em outro lugar... Eu vou cuidar de acabar com esse lixo e derrubar este pilar...

SALMACIS: Eu não me lembro de ter deixado ninguém sair daqui! Eu vou matar a todos!

Uma esfera de energia surge em pleno ar engolindo tudo que existe ao redor.

SALMACIS: **_PARADOXO DA DEVASTAÇÃO!_**

AGNI: Maldito... Tome isso! **_AVE FÊNIX!_**

O cosmo flamejante de Agni se transforma num enorme pássaro de fogo que é disparado pelo punho do cavaleiro até a esfera de energia de Salmacis e explode como uma bomba atômica, rechaçando tudo ao redor.

SALMACIS: Desgraçado...

AGNI: O que está fazendo Pegasus? Dê logo o fora daqui... Ele não vai tentar impedí-los ou eu o destruirei no ato...

Rock acena com a cabeça.

ROCK: Vamos pessoal...

Rock, Yun e Tifa partem.

AGNI: E vê se não morre... Eu ainda tenho contas a ajustar com você...

SALMACIS: Ok... Dane-se... Os pivetes vão ser mortos pelos outros Marinas mesmo... Eu não ligo... Vamos resolver essa questão nós dois...

De repente, Agni é contido por uma poderosa força invisível. Ele tenta mover braços e pernas, mas não consegue. Seus membros não se movem. E apenas a tentativa já lhe causa uma dor insuportável.

SALMACIS: O que foi Fênix? É dificil se mover não é? Afinal, o poder da mente sobre a matéria prevalece...

AGNI: Maldito... Solte-me!

Agni explode seu cosmo criando uma explosão de fogo que varre os arredores. Quando as chemas se apagam, Agni are o olho e se depara com uma cena que havia escondido nos reconditos mais obscuros de sua mente.

O dia em que seu pai fora assassinado diante de seus olhos por Kratos de Touro Negro. O enorme cavaleiro de armadura negra está de pé pisoteando o corpo sem vida de seus pais.

AGNI: Acha que vai me enganar com essa farsa ridícula...?

KRATOS: Moleque insolente... Preciso te ensinar a ter respeito com os mais fortes...?

Agni é atingido por um soco devastador que o atira contra uma casa e a mesma desaba sobre sua cabeça. Ele se levanta do meio dos escombros com a boca sangrando e Kratos já está desferindo mais golpes contra ele. Socos devastadores que parecem quebrar seus ossos em pedaços.

KRATOS: Você sempre foi um fracote comparado a mim!

Agni segura o punho de Kratos.

AGNI: Nada disso é real... Eu senti o seu golpe antes... O golpe que criou esta ilusão... Tudo isto acontece na minha mente... E se eu não crer que é real, não será real...

KRATOS: Hehehe... Se você diz... _**GRANDE CHIFRE NEGRO!**_

Agni é atirado longe. Seu corpo cai imóvel no chão. Ele olha ao redor e ainda está no dia da morte dos pais. Do lado de fora da Ilusão, Salmacis está com o pé em cima da cabeça dele, olhando-o com desdém.

SALMACIS: Cavaleiros... São todos lixo...

Agni começa a elevar seu cosmo e aos poucos começa a se levantar. Salmacis se afasta lentamente dele e o cavaleiro se ergue num rompante de cosmo furioso.

AGNI: Eu vou quebrar essa ilusão!

Agni segura o punho de Kratos com uma mão e concentrando seu poder flamejante na outra ele desfere um soco em Kratos.

AGNI: Morra de uma vez, desgraçado!

A realidade é estilhaçada e Agni está de volta ao mundo real. Kratos assume a forma de Salmacis que embora atirado ao ar, gira seu corpo e cai de pé no chão. Sem que pudesse se defender, Agni passa por Salmacis em alta velocidade com o punho estendido.

AGNI: _**PUNHO FANTASMA DE FÊNIX!**_

SALMACIS: O que...?

O filete de luz atravessa a testa do Marina e ele fica paralisado.

AGNI: Gosta de mexer com a mente dos outros? Quero ver quando é a sua mente que é atacada...

SALMACIS: Aaahh... Aaahhh... Ahahaha... Ahahahaha...

A mente de Salmacis volta ao passado. Quando ele era uma cobaia de u grupo de Lemurianos malignos, sofrendo experimentos para absorver os poderes dos lemurianos e se tornar uma espécie de super psiquico.

AGNI: Existe algo de doloroso em sua mente, Salmacis de Lymnades? O passado é assim tão amedrontador? Imagino que sim... Vendo a chacina que você causou aqui... Mas infelizmente pra você, não conseguirá se recuperar dos efeitos do meu punho fantasma. Ele sonda sua mente e faz você reviver toda a dor que causou aos outros. Se não for forte o bastante, e eu acho que um covarde como você não é, sua mente é destroçada...

SALMACIS: Interessante... Mas pra mim não passa de TV interativa...

Salmacis diz retornando de seu transe.

SALMACIS: Dor alheia é algo tão ínfimo pra mim comparado a minha dor que chega a ser risível...

AGNI: O que disse?

SALMACIS: Os experimetos que me criaram foram mais dolorosos do que qualquer dor que eu tenha causado a outros. No fim, eu sou um homem até misericordioso por matar as minhas vítimas sem fazê-las sofrer tanto... Mas nem tanto... Até mesmo alguém como eu deve ter seus luxos...

AGNI: Eu deveria dizer algo como: Você me faz vomitar, mas a quem estou enganando? Meu passado também é negro...

De repente, Salmacis se transforma na mãe de Agni. Mas estava toda ensanguentada.

_"Ajude-me filho..."_

_"Estou sofrendo.. Muito..."_

AGNI: Deixe de joguinhos ridículos! Eu não sou sentimental como os outros três idiotas... Se quer resolver esta luta, use suas próprias forças!

SALMACIS: Que seja... Chega de usar de subterfúgios então... Vamos resolver de uma vez por todas esta luta...

Salmacis eleva seu cosmo, erguendo uma quantidade enorme de escombros.

SALMACYS: Adeus Fênix...

Com um comando mental, os escombros avançam contra o cavaleiro de Fênix. Agni sente uma tonelada de escombros esmagando-o. E os escombros pareciam fazer cada vez mais pressão sobre o corpo de Fênix.

SALMACIS: Você não é páreo pros meus poderes psíquicos Fênix.

O cosmo de fênix se ergue dos escombros como um pássaro de fogo.

AGNI: Seus truques não são nada impressionantes, Salmacis...

SALMACIS: O que disse...?

AGNI: Até agora estou anulando seus golpes um após o outro... Estes truques ridículos não o ajudarão a me derrotar...

SALMACIS: Você está se esquecendo do principal Fênix... Até agora eu estive apenas brincando com você... Pra saber se se você presta pra alguma coisa... _**BENÇÃO DA PESTILÊNCIA!**_

Salmacis projeta um cosmo sinistro contra Agni.

AGNI: O que...? O que está acontecendo...?

SALMACIS: O veneno penetra em seu corpo pelos poros e aos poucos você vai morrer Fênix... Mas antes de morrer terá a experiência mais terrível e agonizante de sua vida...

Agni é coberto por uma fumaça espessa e fedorenta. Em seguida, ele salta pro alto, cobrindo seu corpo de fogo e disparando uma bola de fogo contra Salmacis. O General Marina é atingido em cheio e envolto por uma explosão.

AGNI: Já disse que estou farto de truques! _**AVE FÊNIX!**_

Desta vez é a vez de Salmacis voar longe, envolto em chamas atingido por um pássaro flamejante que corta o ar deixando um rastro de fogo em linha reta. Ele caiu no chão com o corpo fumegando. Agni caminha na direção do pilar ignorando Salmacis que se levanta do chão.

SALMACIS: Grande erro, virar as costas pra mim... Fênix...

AGNI: -Sem olhar pra trás- parece que você está em uma posição de vantagem sobre mim...

SALMACIS: Nisso você está certo, Fênix... _**PARADOXO DA DEVASTAÇÃO!**_

A esfera de energia giratória atinge Agni pelas costas, devastando sua armadura em pedaços, em seguida, arrancando a pele do corpo, destroçando os ossos e desmembrando o corpo.

SALMACIS: Esta cena sempre melhora meu humor...

Salmacis pisa na cabeça do Fênix apenas pra revelar ser uma pedra.

SALMACIS: Mas que diabAAAAARGH!

Salmacis é atingido por uma labareda de fogo nas costas que destroça sua escama.

AGNIS: Pensou que meu Punho Fantasma não tinha funcionado contra você não é? Todos pensam... Até ser tarde demais... Agora... Vou acabar com você e com esta luta de uma vez por todas...

O cosmo de Agni começa a se elevar a níveis absurdos inflamando seu punho.

AGNI: Eu não posso te criticar Lymnades por seus golpes ão terem tido efeito em mim Salmacis, os meus golpes não foram eficientes contra você também... Mas este não vai falhar...

As asas de fogo se abrem nas costas de Agni e ele invoca uma bola de fogo em seu punho.

AGNI: _**VENDAVAL DE CORONA!**_

Salmacis foi carregado por um vento escaldante e atingido pela bola de fogo que explodiu em pleno ar abafando os gritos de agonia de Salmacis.

AGNI: Espero que queime no inferno, desgraçado...

Assim que Agni termina de despachar Salmacis o escudo de libra cai do céu. Agni o pega do chão e puxa a corrente. O cosmo dele se incendeia energizando o escudo.

AGNI: Só preciso de um golpe certeiro pra destruir o pilar. Queime cosmo!

Agni salta e atira o escudo. O escudo bate com toda a força no pilar, girando e trincando a pedra, até que ele o atravessa e volta pras mãos de Agni. Assim que recupera o escudo, Agni começa a vomitar sangue e cai de cara no chão.

Em outro lugar, Salmacis reaparece em meio a um brilho. Olhando de cima pra Dante, com o corpo destroçado.

DANTE: Salmacis...

SALMACIS: Você parece patético Dante...

DANTE: Cale-se e me ajude...

SALMACIS: Vamos voltar e ajudar Poseidon?

DANTE: Não. Dane-se... Este navio está afundando... E nós vamos dar o fora...

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Desculpem a demora pra atualizar esta fic pessoal, mas eu empolguei bastante com Os 12 Extremos. E como a fic pertence ao mesmo universo, acho que não chega bem a ser um hiatus muito grande dessa aqui né?

Vamos às reviews.

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Pois é. Eu criei o Dante pra ser aqueles malas sem-alça que parecem não morrer nunca e que vivem atormentando os bonzinhos. O tipo de vilão que amamos odiar. XP

PS.: Obrigado por não me dar Pure-Petit-sopapos, nem Pure-Petit-chutes, nem qualquer tipo de Pure-Petit-porrada... x.x

**susano'o Math:** Acho melhor eu não entregar nada... Bom, Andrômeda já deu as caras... XD

**Nala-dono:** Até você? Pimentel me paga... x.x

**Suellen-san:** Vixe... Mais um rival no amor pro Rock? Você é cruel Su! XD

**Capítulo 12 – Os Cavaleiros de ouro vão a guerra...**

Shen-Long corre pelos corredores do Palácio de Poseidon. Corredores com paredes brancas e sulcos que brilham com uma luz azul, sentindo um cosmo estranho.

SHEN: Que cosmo poderoso... Mas parece muito calmo. Eu imaginava o cosmo de um deus bem maior do que isso... Talvez, Julian Solo não tenha se adaptado ainda a sua nova condição de deus e não seja capaz de controlar seu cosmo muito bem... Devo me aproveitar desta situação pra detê-lo...

**-Pilar do Pacífico Norte-**

Tidus chega ao pilar já recepcionado pelo cosmo do General Marina que o protege. Tidus tinha um semblante sério e furioso. Seu cosmo já queimava na intensidade máxima.

EURUS: Um cavaleiro de ouro... Creio que será um adversário a altura do meu...

Eurus é interrompido por um soco na velocidade da luz desferido por Tidus e voa de costas no pilar.

TIDUS: Atena está aprisionada no pilar principal, o tempo é escasso e eu não estou nem um pouco interessado em seu falatório... Eu só tenho de esmagá-lo e derrubar este pilar pra libertar Atena...

EURUS: Hahahaha... Idiota... Sua morte poderia ter sido rápida e indolor, mas agora eu vou garantir que você sofra por muito tempo...

TIDUS: Muito tempo...? Quanto você acha que irá durar contra mais de cem mil golpes na velocidade de 300.000 KM por segundo?

EURUS: O que disse?

Tidus que estava de olhos fechados concentrando seu cosmo em seu punho os abre explodindo todo o cosmo concentrado.

TIDUS: Você já vai ver! **_RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!_**

Eurus é ofuscado pelo flash dourado de milhares de golpes na velocidade da luz. Mas os golpes de Tidus são barrados por uma força invisível.

EURUS: Se apenas fosse tão simples Cavaleiro de Ouro. Você está enfrentando um General Marina agora. A elite de Poseidon e não o tipo de lixo que você costuma enfrentar normalmente. Seus golpes sequer podem me tocar. Saiba disso.

TIDUS: Que técnica estranha é essa: Meus relâmpagos foram barrados.

EURUS: Não é técnica. É apenas demonstração da superioridade dos Marinas em relação aos cavaleiros de Atena.

TIDUS: Merda nenhuma. Eu te atingi antes. Isso significa que você não estava preparado pro meu golpe antes.

EURUS: Se é assim que pensa Leão... Tente me atacar novamente!

Tidus parte pra cima de Eurus com seu cosmo inflamado. O punho armado e carregado de cosmo. E uma pressão invisível desacelerando seu movimento. Tidus desfere um soco que Eurus evita no último instante, saltando pro céu enquanto o punho de Tidus trinca o chão.

EURUS: Possui uma força bruta esplêndida Leão! Mas força bruta só demonstra o quão estúpido você é!

TIDUS: Fugindo é? _**CÁPSULA DO PODER!**_

A rajada de energia dourada gigantesca dispara pelo punho de Tidus se choca novamente contra uma barreira invisível. Mas desta vez o golpe é tão forte que Eurus é empurrado pra trás.

EURUS: Que força absurda. Maldito.

TIDUS: Você não pode me enganar Marina. Eu sei que você está usando algum truque pra repelir meus golpes. E eu logo saberei qual é.

EURUS: Ridículo! Pare de ficar se gabando!

TIDUS: Não estou me gabando. Esse é meu talento. Eu só preciso observar meus oponentes por um tempo e logo consigo desvendar todos os seus segredos e entender suas técnicas de luta. Como sou o mais rápido dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, é fácil pra mim estudar meus oponentes.

EURUS: Entendo... Hahahaha!

TIDUS: Neste exato momento, você está criando redemoinhos de ar com seu cosmo que criam uma pressão que repele meus golpes.

Eurus arregala os olhos. Tidus desfere dois socos no ar como se estivesse se aquecendo. Seus punhos brilhantes de cosmo energia reluzem como feixes de luz.

TIDUS: Mas sua barreira não é perfeita. Ela possui aberturas. Difíceis de se ver. É uma janela de milissegundos que se abre em sua defesa...

EURUS: Impossível! Ninguém jamais descobriu o segredo de minha técnica!

TIDUS: Você está enfrentando a elite dos Cavaleiros de Atena, Marina. Milissegundos é uma janela escancarada pra mim.

Tidus avança novamente contra Eurus que explode seu cosmo.

TIDUS: De uma boa distância é fácil bloquear meus golpes! Vamos ver se ainda fica fácil a queima roupa! _**RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!**_

EURUS: O que? Maldito! _**BARREIRA DE ZÉFIRO!**_

Eurus é arrebatado pelo golpe de cem mil socos por segundo do Cavaleiro de Leão.

EURUS: O desgraçado está superando a defesa da minha barreira! Impossível!

TIDUS: Eu te falei que te superava fácil, seu cretino!

Eurus é atirado por alto por milhares de socos na velocidade da luz. Mas ele gira o corpo em pleno ar e cai de pé no chão aparentemente incólume.

TIDUS: Resistiu ao meu ataque? Mas eu tenho certeza de que meus golpes perfuraram a barreira...

EURUS: É verdade Cavaleiro de Leão. Seus golpes atravessaram a proteção da Barreira de Zéfiro. No entanto, eu esqueci de mencionar que eu, Eurus de Cavalo-Marinho, General que protege o Pilar do Pacifico Norte, sou o mais rápido dos Generais Marina!

Partes da escama de Eurus trinca e cai no chão.

EURUS: Muitos golpes atravessaram minha barreira. Muito poucos realmente me atingiram. E os que me atingiram foram repelidos pela defesa de minha escama. Como pode ver, seus golpes são inúteis contra mim.

TIDUS: O que? Disse "inúteis"?

EURUS: Exatamente! Mesmo que possa se aproveitar das brechas em minha defesa, eu posso facilmente me esquivar da maioria de seus golpes pois posso vê-los todos. E os que eu não posso evitar, minha escama conterá. Eu possuo a defesa perfeita. Já não posso dizer o mesmo de você! _**FÚRIA DE TÍFON!**_

Tidus cruza os braços diante do rosto. Um furacão gigante corre na horizontal na direção de Tidus. Ventos cortantes que empurram Tidus pra trás com toda a força e o batem contra o pilar.

EURUS: Como pode ver... Eu sou superior...

Eurus já exibia um sorriso de satisfação. Tidus cai no chão.

**-Pilar do Atlântico Sul-**

Odin chega a base do Pilar, sendo recepcionado por uma melodia harmoniosa. Um tocava a flauta sentado nas escadarias do pilar.

ODIN: Creio que este seja o pilar do Atlântico Sul, general Marina.

ORIUS: Bastante observador Cavaleiro... Sou Orius de Sirene. General Marina que protege o Pilar do Oceano Atlântico Sul. Estive esperando por você... E compondo uma ode em sua homenagem... Pra ser tocada em seu funeral...

ODIN: Ora! Mas que honra! Eu esperava que uma boa conversa o convenceria a se afastar enquanto eu derrubo o pilar.

ORIUS: Não seja tolo. Eu recebi ordens do Próprio senhor Solo... Ou melhor... Do próprio Poseidon de proteger este pilar com a minha vida. E você não encostará um dedo sequer nele. Portanto... Prepare-se!

Orius se levanta, queimando um cosmo assustador. Odin responde a altura. Orius leva a flauta a boca.

ODIN: (Então, ele usa a flauta como mediador pra suas técnicas? Nunca vi nada parecido antes...)

ORIUS: Seu destino foi selado ao me escolher como seu oponente Touro. Pois não sairá daqui vivo! **_SINFONIA FINAL DA MORTE!_**

A melodia da flauta é maravilhosa e ao mesmo tempo terrível. Atinge Odin como uma dor agonizante dentro de sua própria alma.

ORIUS: A melodia de minha flauta sela seus poderes... Em breve não conseguirá extrair mais do que um porcento de seu cosmo interior, tornando-se uma presa fácil pra mim!

ODIN: Essa música... É terrível!

Odin cai de joelhos. Orius continua tocando.

**-Palácio de Poseidon-**

Shen-Long chega a um portal onde pode-se ver o símbolo de Poseidon, o tridente encravado na porta. Ele toca o símbolo e o mesmo começa a brilhar fazendo a porta se abrir em duas revelando o jovem Julian Solo em seu trono.

JULIAN: Cavaleiro de Ouro! Você pagará com sua vida por me desafiar! Eu sou um deus! E a minha vontade será feita!

SHEN: Eu não me importo com a vontade de deuses que não sejam Atena. Atena é a deusa que nos traz esperança e paz. E não vocês deuses gananciosos.

JULIAN: Cale-se! A vontade de deus não deve ser questionada!

SHEN: Eu não vejo deus algum aqui. Apenas, um garoto mimado.

Shen começa a elevar seu cosmo. Julian concentra uma energia na ponta do tridente.

JULIAN: Morra cavaleiro de Atena!

Julian dispara uma rajada de energia em Shen-Long.

SHEN: _**CÓLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!**_

Os dois poderes se chocam. Enquanto isso, Tidus continua lutando contra o General Marina Eurus. Os golpes de Tidus são repelidos pela barreira de Eurus e é castigado pelos socos do Marina. Tidus tenta desferir um chute, mas ele é bloqueado pela barreira de ar. O punho envolto de Eurus atinge o peito do Leonino fazendo-o cuspir sangue. Tidus é atirado pro ar e Eurus explode seu cosmo.

EURUS: Desapareça! _**FÚRIA DE TÍFON!**_

TIDUS: _**CÁPSULA DO PODER!**_

Tidus desfere o golpe em pleno ar. Os ataques se chocam explodindo no ar. Tidus cai de pé no chão. Eurus apenas sorri com satisfação.

EURUS: Hehehe... Já se deu conta de que não pode vencer...?

TIDUS: Eu já falei... Seus golpes não funcionam comigo uma segunda vez... Eu já estudei todas as suas técnicas... Eu já te superei.

EURUS: O que? Desgraçado! Bancando o altivo com essa cara ensanguentada é totalmente repugnante!

Tidus começa a erguer seu cosmo com toda a potência. Eurus fica impressionado mas começa a elevar o seu cosmo também, estendendo as mãos pra frente.

EURUS: Nenhum de seus golpes funcionou comigo até agora! Por que acha que o próximo funcionará? Idiota!

TIDUS: O próximo golpe é o mais poderoso que possuo!

Eurus vê um universo criado diante dele. Com milhares de estrelas brilhando em intensidade máxima.

EURUS: O que está acontecendo? Que golpe é este?

TIDUS: Você já vai ver! Este é meu golpe selado! _**EXPLOSÃO DE FÓTONS!**_

Eurus eleva seu cosmo ao máximo tentando se proteger com sua barreira, mas os as estrelas criadas por Tidus começam a intensificar seu brilho. Em seguida, elas começam a voar na direção de Eurus com toda a força.

TIDUS: Quero ver você se proteger deste ataque!

EURUS: Maldito Leão!

As estrelas começam a explodir por todos os lados criando uma explosão que abala a terra. E mais explosões múltiplas acontecem. Os Marinas restantes por todo o continente sentem o cosmo de Tidus. Quando, o golpe é finalizado, Eurus está de pé com sua escama arrasada e o corpo todo ferido.

TIDUS: Sua barreira é forte, mas é falha como eu disse. E não tem a capacidade de conter um golpe da magnitude da minha Explosão de Fótons. Simples assim. Eu te disse que sempre encontro um meio de superar meu adversário. Agora, vou quebrar vocês desgraçados em pedaços por terem levado o meu irmão e mestre Ikarus a morte.

Tidus corre na velocidade da Luz na direção de Eurus e desfere um golpe no peito. Em seguida, outro no estômago. Cada golpe destroça parcialmente os restos de escama do Marina. Tidus gira o corpo e começa a desferir chutes com a perna direita na velocidade da luz. Seus chutes parecem feixes de luz dourada que destroem a escama. Em seguida, ele começa a esmurrar a escama com socos super-rápidos como relâmpagos castigando a escama. Pedaços da armadura do marina vão caindo no chão até que seu corpo está completamente desprotegido. Tidus concentra todo seu cosmo no punho direito e desfere um soco.

TIDUS: _**CÁPSULA DO PODER!**_

Eurus voa longe com seu corpo todo quebrado e cai no chão dando seus últimos suspiros de vida.

EURUS: Impossível... Impossível... Eu... Eu deveria... Deveria...

TIDUS: Vocês deveriam ter evitado essa guerra... O melhor Cavaleiro que já conheci não precisava ter morrido...

Tidus olha pro alto e vê uma estrela brilhante caindo do céu aos seus pés. Era a Barra Dupla de Libra. Tidus a pega do chão e começa a elevar seu cosmo se preparando. Enquanto isso, Eurus se levanta.

TIDUS: O que ele está fazendo?

Eurus caminha em direção ao pilar, elevando seu cosmo ao limite.

TIDUS: Ainda quer proteger o pilar não é? Sinto muito. Mas eu preciso destruir essa coisa pra salvar Atena.

Eurus começa a explodir seu cosmo criando uma ventania gigantesca ao seu redor. Seus olhos insanos de fúria a medida que ele corre na direção de Tidus. Um furacão em pessoa. Uma força da natureza correndo pra cima dele. E Tidus explode seu cosmo desferindo um golpe com a barra dupla. O golpe atinge o peito de Eurus e atravessa seu corpo atingindo o pilar com toda a intensidade.

Uma pequena rachadura aparece no pilar e aos poucos vai se transformando numa rachadura imensa. Em poucos instantes o pilar vai a baixo.

TIDUS: Só restam mais dois pilares e o principal. Assim resgataremos Atena...

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Ok. Vamos às reviews. Mas primeiro, desejo dar um feliz aniversário a Stella-chan. Que faz aninhos hoje. Stella! Eu ainda estou pensando no seu presente! E logo ele sai! Desculpa que vai chegar com atraso ok? Mas enfim. Feliz Aniversário! Seja muito feliz e que ganhe muitos presentes! XD

Reviews!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Bom, já entreguei, mas seu presente também tá a caminho. Agora, será que o Odin consegue descer o sarrafo nesse Sirene? Do jeito que eu ando meio psicopata... x.x

**Capítulo 13 – A melodia da morte...**

Odin ainda era castigado pela melodia de Orius, caindo de joelhos e tendo alucinações.

ORIUS: Nem tente resistir. A música afeta diretamente seu cérebro reduzindo seu poder a menos de um porcento de seu total.

ODIN: Um porcento? Tão pouco? Eu acho que deve ser mais do que o suficiente pra terminar esta luta...

ORIUS: Arrogante. Como todo cavaleiro de Atena. Principalmente os Cavaleiros de ouro.

Orius move a mão com a flauta atingindo Odin com uma força invisível. Odin é jogado pra trás.

ORIUS: Assim mesmo. Lamba o chão como o cão sarnento que você é cavaleiro de touro.

ODIN: Hehehe... Você fala demais...

Odin tenta elevar seu cosmo, mas ele sente sua força se esvaindo pouco a pouco. Orius se aproxima dele.

ORIUS: Caia de joelhos, cão! Não ouse tentar se levantar diante de um General Marina!

Orius começa a bater em Odin com sua flauta. Ele derruba o Taurino no chão e pisa na cabeça dele.

ORIUS: Observe bem Cavaleiro de Atena. O senhor Poseidon é realmente um visionário. Expurgando o mundo da humanidade fétida e criando um novo mundo com uma nova raça muito superior a vocês.

ODIN: Você é louco...

ORIUS: Não Touro. Não há loucura nos ideais de um deus. Apenas a salvação. Apenas um vislumbre de um mundo mais avançado. Veja o pouco que o senhor Poseidon conseguiu com apenas uma sombra do que foi Atlântida. Imagine o que ele poderia fazer tendo o mundo inteiro a seus pés.

Odin se levanta tremendo. Queimando o cosmo.

ORIUS: Você ousa se levantar, cão?

ODIN: Pra defender os ideais de Atena e garantir a paz no mundo? Sem dúvidas... Eu me ergo do chão. Ergo meus punhos. Queimo meu cosmo... E luto! **_GRANDE CHIFRE!_**

Orius é arrebatado pelo golpe de Odin e é atirado pro alto com uma força inacreditável.

ORIUS: Mesmo com seu poder reduzido foi capaz de desferir um golpe tão forte?

Orius gira o corpo no ar e lentamente plaina até chegar ao chão.

ORIUS: Mas ainda um golpe aquém do necessário pra me vencer.

Orius gira a flauta nos dedos e se prepara pra tocar.

ORIUS: Vejo que subestimá-lo é perigoso, mesmo estando nesta condição Cavaleiro de Ouro. Portanto não vejo razão pra prolongar este combate. Devo matá-lo imediatamente. **_SINFONIA FINAL DA MORTE!_**

A música começa a atacar Odin com ainda mais força, deixando-o de joelhos e hipnotizado.

ODIN: Que adversário... Terrível... Não posso... Me concentrar... E minha visão está desfocada...

ORIUS: Renda-se... Resigne-se ao destino final... Quando esta melodia acabar, você estará morto neste chão.

Odin se ergue, desferindo socos a esmo no ar, tentando atingir Orius, mas sem sucesso. Tudo que ele enxergava era uma ilusão diante de seus olhos. Ele cambaleia e cai de joelhos novamente.

ORIUS: Enquanto estiver sob efeito de minha flauta, está inteiramente sob meu controle...

Orius concentra seu cosmo na mão e ataca Odin. A explosão de energia atira o taurino contra um prédio e o mesmo desaba.

ORIUS: Grande senhor Poseidon... Eu o servirei até a morte...

**-Passado-**

O menino caminha pelas ruas, faminto, segurando uma flauta. Senta-se no banco da prassa e coloca a caixinha de sapatos no chão. Começa a tocar a flauta de forma harmoniosa encantando as pessoas que jogavam moedas na caixa.

O menino faz uma mesura em agradecimento e recolhe sua renda diária. Pouco mais do que o suficiente pra comer um sanduíche e matar a fome. Até que um grupo de garotos maiores se aproxima.

_"Olha só... Ganhou bastante dinheiro hoje heim?"_

_"Você é um cara legal não é? Que tal dividir um pouco com a gente?"_

_"Ou que tal... Dar tudo pra gente?"_

Os garotos dão socos no menino e o derrubam no chão. Em seguida, pegam todo o dinheiro dele e partem.

_"Valeu otário... Amanhã, traz mais dinheiro pra gente tá?"_

O menino cerra os punhos desejando ser forte o bastante pra enfrentá-los, mas tendo de engolir a impotência de ser incapaz de revidar. Como gostaria de ter poder pra poder fazer algo a respeito. E de repente um homem com um terno caro se aproxima do menino e lhe entrega uma nota.

WALTER: Tome garoto... Isso deve cobrir o que aqueles garotos roubaram... E sobrar mais alguma coisa pra você comprar o que precisar...

O menino pega a nota com os olhos vidrados. Nunca vira tanto dinheiro na vida. Está tão impressionado que mal consegue agradecer o gesto.

WALTER: Ouça menino... Está com fome?

O menino faz que sim.

WALTER: Entendo... Vamos comer alguma coisa...

O homem de terno paga um cachorro-quente pro menino.

WALTER: Diga-me menino. O que acha do mundo ao seu redor?

ORIUS: O que isso quer dizer?

WALTER: O mundo é justo? Você é feliz?

ORIUS: Claro que não! Eu passo fome! Frio! E não posso fazer nada pela minha amiga doente!

Orius se lembra do barraco onde mora com a amiga. Ela não tinha muito tempo de vida. Estava doente e comia pouco. Vivendo num lugar sujo.

WALTER: E se eu te dissesse que juntos podemos criar um mundo sem dor e miséria?

Um menino se aproxima de Walter.

JULIAN: Pai... Nós vamos levar ele conosco?

WALTER: Isso vai depender dele, filho...

JULIAN: Vocês podem salvar a minha amiga?

WALTER: Eu posso fazer o possível pra ajudá-la...

O pequeno Orius é levado por Walter, junto de sua amiga para a mansão Solo. Walter explicara a ele o futuro do mundo que ele pretende criar. Despertando o continente perdido de Atlântida pelo qual ele procurava.

WALTER: Um dia... Criaremos um mundo totalmente livre da miséria e opressão, rapaz...

As palavras ecoam na mente do Marina.

**-Presente-**

O cosmo de Odin explode debaixo dos escombros.

ORIUS: Pensei que fosse ficar aí pra sempre... Posso dar um fim a sua vida miserável?

ODIN: Você pode tentar...

ORIUS: Então, que seja... _**SINFONIA FINAL DA MORTE!**_

A música começa novamente, fazendo Odin cair de joelhos. A música enfraquecendo-o e fazendo-o delirar.

ORIUS: Prepare-se Touro. Seu fim chegou! _**CLÍMAX FIN...**_

Orius é interrompido por um meteoro que vem de longe retirando a flauta de sua mão e jogando-a pro ar. Tifa surge do nada e agarra a flauta caindo perto de Odin. Orius olha pro lado e vê Rock com o punho estendido pra frente. Yun está ajudando Odin a se levantar.

YUN: Senhor Odin... O senhor está bem?

TIFA: Chegamos a tempo...

ROCK: Seus golpes vem desta flauta. Sem ela, você não é de nada!

Odin se levanta e cruza os braços.

ORIUS: Idiota... Acha que eu seria um General Marina se dependesse da flauta pra lutar? Eu seria um incompetente como vocês!

ODIN: Tifa... Deixe-me ver essa flauta...

Tifa entrega a flauta a Odin. Ele a analisa e a atira de volta pra Orius.

ROCK: O que está fazendo? Por que devolveu a flauta pra ele?

ODIN: O que eu os ensinei na Casa de Touro? Um combate entre cavaleiros é justo. Um contra um. Sem interferências. Eu não posso permitir que vocês me ajudem. Não seria justo.

ROCK: Mas...

ODIN: Não Pegasus. Este combate é entre eu e ele. Mais ninguém.

ORIUS: Hahahaha... Você... Me entrega a flauta assim sem mais nem menos? Idiota... Eu disse muito bem que posso lutar sem ela! Agora suas chances de vitória caíram pra zero!

ODIN: Não... Eu posso muito bem derrotá-lo apesar da flauta.

ORIUS: Besteira. Vou eliminá-lo... _**SINFONIA FINAL DA MORTE!**_

ODIN: Não interfiram, garotos... Não importa o que aconteça...

Odin sente suas forças se esvaindo novamente. Mas ele queima seu cosmo o mais rápido e o mais forte possível.

ORIUS: Prepare-se pra morrer! _**CLÍMAX FINAL DA MORTE!**_

ODIN: Este é o meu golpe supremo! _**SUPERNOVA TITÂNICA!**_

Odin espalma as mãos no solo despendendo todo seu cosmo acumulado, e em seguida, ele ergue as mãos criando uma erupção de energia que racha a terra, explodindo violentamente e atirando Orius pro alto. Milhares de toneladas de rochas voando pro ar destroçando a escama de Orius. Em segida, o Marina cai no chão e é esmagado pelos destroços do golpe de Odin.

Orius se levanta, com o corpo todo ferido e sangrando de baixo dos escombros. Sua flauta destruída.

ORIUS: Desgraçado... Como pode ser tão forte...?

ODIN: Este foi apenas 1 porcento da minha força não foi? Segundo a sua técnica...

ORIUS: O que...? Você ainda estava sob efeito da minha técnica?

ODIN: Sim. Meu ataque máximo teria pulverizado seu corpo junto com a sua escama.

ORIUS: Impossível... Nada pode superar minha determinação... E meu amor pela causa de Poseidon...

ODIN: Exceto o amor de Atena. E a determinação inquebrável de um cavaleiro pela causa da justiça... Um grande homem me ensinou isso uma vez... E hoje eu presenciei a morte deste grande homem... Ele morreu defendendo esta mesma causa e este mesmo amor por nossa deusa... Vai fazer frio no inferno no dia em que eu deixar que ideais ridículos como os seus provem que este homem estava errado...

Orius está atônito diante da convicção de Odin. Mas ele não se renderá. Jamais. Ele ainda crê naquilo que o pai de Julian Solo o ensinou. Que o mundo expurgado por Poseidon dará origem a um mundo de paz.

ORIUS: Cale-se! Eu não aceito isso! Poseidon é o senhor supremo! Somente ele pode trazer paz ao mundo!

ODIN: Desista de lutar! Eu já estou lentamente recuperando meus poderes. Você já não pode competir comigo mais.

ORIUS: Como eu disse, eu não seria um General Marina se dependesse da flauta pra lutar! Vou matar vocês todos cavaleiros ridículos!

ROCK: Esse idiota não vê que já está derrotado?

YUN: Ele está disposto a continuar lutando, não importa o que aconteça! Sua fidelidade a Poseidon é suprema!

Orius começa a elevar seu cosmo de forma absurda. Ele concentra o cosmo na palma das mãos e as projeta pra frente criando uma explosão de energia.

ORIUS: _**CÂNTICO DIVINO DE SIRENE!**_

ROCK: Eu ouço... Uma voz melodiosa! E ensurdecedora!

ORIUS: Meu golpe desorienta meus oponentes impedindo-os de se defender!

Odin estende o escudo de libra pra frente e bloqueia o ataque. A energia se acumula diante dele, fazendo Rock, Yun e Tifa serem atirados longe.

ODIN: Seu golpe possui uma força esplêndida Marina. Mas não será capaz de me vencer com isso. Sinto muito... Mas eu preciso derrotá-lo. _**GRANDE CHIFRE!**_

Odin expurga o golpe de Orius com o seu e o Marina é mais uma vez atirado longe batendo de costas contra o pilar e caindo no chão.

ORIUS: Grande... Senhor... Poseidon... Té...tis... Perdoem... Minha... Falha...

Orius fnalmente cai morto no chão. E Odin cai de joelhos.

TIFA: Senhor Odin! Está bem?

ODIN: Estou... Agora... Tomem...

Odin entrega o escudo pra eles.

ODIN: Concetrando todo seu poder neste escudo, vocês podem derrubar o pilar. Façam isso... Pois eu estou esgotado... Hahahaha!

Yun segura o escudo concentrando todo seu cosmo nele.

YUN: Eu vou derrubar pra você senhor Odin...

Yun corre na direção do pilar e atira o escudo.

YUN: Destrua-o grande escudo de libra!

O escudo voa de encontro ao pilar destruindo-o por completo. O pilar vem a baixo. Só falta mais um pilar. E o Principal. As tempestades vão parar assim que eles forem destruídos e Atena será salva.

**-Dentro do Pilar Principal-**

NIKE: Alex! Sinto mais um pilar ruindo! Logo as tempestades devem cessar!

ALEX: Eu estou perdendo as forças Nike...

NIKE: Não desista! Seja forte, Atena! Logo os Cavaleiros vão chegar!

**-Pilar do Atlântico Sul-**

ODIN: Eu preciso de um tempo pra me recuperar garotos... Vocês vão em frente. Desrtuam os pilares restantes...

ROCK: Eu vou cuidar do último pilar.

Um cosmo absurdamente forte surge do nada. Uma silhueta envolta em energia caminha na direção deles, usando uma escama dourada e com seus cabelos loiros esvoaçando com o vento. Aos poucos dando forma a uma mulher linda.

YUN: Que cosmo absurdo é esse? Essa mulher é muito poderosa...

ODIN: Saiam daqui... Eu cuido dela...

ROCK: Não Odin! Você está fraco da sua luta com o Sirene! Não conseguirá lutar com ela nesse estado!

ODIN: Mas vocês precisam seguir em frente e derrubar os Pilares restantes!

TETIS: Ouçam seu amigo e partam. Eu só quero matar o Touro.

TIFA: O que?

TETIS: Quero vingar a morte do homem que eu amo.

Tetis deixa uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto. Tifa se coloca entre eles.

TETIS: Eu jamais perdoarei você pelo que fez, Touro maldito!

TIFA: Eu cuido dela... Vocês seguem em frente...

ROCK: Mas Tifa!

TIFA: Não é necessário que todos vão! Eu vou proteger o Senhor Odin. Vocês partem pros próximos pilares!

ROCK: Tudo bem Tifa... Nós confiamos em você!

Rock e Yun partem.

TIFA: Senhor Odin. Permita-me proteger o senhor. Como o senhor nos protegeu. Lutamos um contra um, ok?

ODIN: Tudo bem... Apesar de ser muito vergonhoso que eu tenha de ser protegido, eu não interferirei na luta...

TIFA: Está preparada Marina?

TÉTIS: Você está, amazona? Sou Tétis de Sereia! Prepare-se pra morrer, mulher!

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Reviews!

**Legião:** O Escudo não ia ajudar muito contra o Orius. Mas ele vai ter serventia pro Odin em breve.

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Bom. O único pai que sabia que o filhote ia virar deus era o pai do Julian. Mas muitas surpresas ainda virão nesta fic. Espere e verá.

**Su:** Pena que em CDZ ninguém resolve as coisas na diplomacia né? Tem de ser na porrada.

**Nala-dono:** Já simpatizou com o Orius? Por que não simpatiza com os meninos bons? Orius era mau. E escolheu o lado dele. Infelizmente. u.u

**Su de novo:** A frase não saiu bem, mas entendi seu raciocínio. Realmente, os deuses sabem escolher seus servos... Meio que onde tem fumaça tem fogo... n.n

Bora pro próximo capítulo que a coisa está começando a esquentar!

**Capítulo 14 – A bela sereia...**

Tetis eleva seu cosmo fazendo seus cabelos esvoaçarem. Sua armadura brilhava intensamente. Seus olhos eram pura fúria.

TETIS: Saia da frente mulher. Ou eu levo sua cabeça junto da do Touro.

TIFA: Eu vou proteger o senhor Odin. Afaste-se você. Vá embora. Não precisamos lutar.

TETIS: Ah mas precisamos sim. Eu vou ser honesta. Eu não dou a mínima pro Poseidon ou pra essa porcaria de novo mundo ou utopia. Eu só aceitei me tornar uma Marina por causa de Orius. Pra ficar perto do meu amado Orius... E vocês tiraram ele de mim!

TIFA: Eu sei muito bem como é perder uma pessoa amada... Mas desistir do mundo todo e entregar-se a vingança não vai trazer nossas pessoas amadas de volta!

TETIS: Mas não custa tentar... Vamos tentar!

Tetis avança contra Tifa queimando seu cosmo. Tifa faz o mesmo. Mas o punho de Tetis é o que atinge o alvo primeiro. Bem no estômago. Tifa voa de volta por onde veio e cai no chão. Tetis cai com os dois pés sobre ela e a chuta pra longe.

TETIS: Não se intrometa, maldita.

ODIN: Parece que agora é a minha vez...

Odin se coloca de pé e cruza os braços.

TIFA: Não! Senhor Odin... O senhor prometeu...

ODIN: Eu sei Tifa... Mas esta Marina não está disposta a negociar... Pelo visto terei de lutar com ela... Embora meu cosmo ainda esteja esgotado da luta contra o Sirene...

TETIS: Ótimo. Isso facilita pra mim.

Tetis concentra seu cosmo nas mãos e dispara uma rajada de energia contra Odin. Ele permanece parado de braços cruzados tentando extrair seu cosmo, mas sendo empurrado pra trás aos poucos. Até que ele é atirado longe. Tetis corre atrás dele e começa a desferir chutes no rosto de Odin até derrubá-lo no chão e pisoteá-lo.

TETIS: Achou que eu ia te matar simplesmente? Não! Você tem de sofrer bastante como meu amado Orius sofreu quando você o matou... Só assim a alma dele encontrará paz...

Tetis ergue a mão e ela começa a emitir um brilho intenso.

TETIS: Adeus Touro!

Um disparo de energia avança contra Tetis. Ela ergue a mão e bloqueia o golpe no último minuto, defletindo o ataque pra longe.

TETIS: Eu disse pra não interferir garota!

TIFA: E eu disse que vou proteger o senhor Odin. Depois de me derrotar, você pode lutar com ele.

TETIS: Que seja... Vamos acabar logo com isso! **_PILAR DIVINO!_**

Uma onda de aguá atinge Tifa carregando-a pro alto como um pilar.

TETIS: Afogue-se vadia. E deixe de ser um desperdício de tempo! Eu tenho um peixe maior pra pegar!

TIFA: (Não consigo respirar... Essa água toda... Preciso me livrar...)

TETIS: Fique aí morrendo. Eu vou matar o touro e ja volto...

Tetis se vira pra Odin que estava de joelhos no chão. Ela se aproxima e o estapeia tão forte que ele cai de cara. Ela pisa no rosto dele.

TETIS: Onde estávamos? Ah sim. Eu estava prestes a cortar sua cabeça fora.

De repente, o pilar de água explode com Tifa saindo de dentro e caindo no chão, engasgada e tossindo. Se levantando com dificuldades ela se coloca em posição de luta. Elevando seu cosmo.

TETIS: Mulher irritante! Por que não morre de uma vez?

TIFA: Por que ainda não terminei com você!

Tifa avança contra Tetis de punho armado e carregado de energia e desfere o soco mais forte que pode. Mas o punho dela é barrado no ar.

TIFA: Como...? Como barrou meu punho? Eu nem sequer a toquei!

TETIS: Tola! Esta é a diferença de nível entre nós! Eu apenas concentrei toda a humidade do ar em um único ponto pra conter toda a força de seu ataque! Tome isto! **_FLECHA DAS PROFUNDEZAS!_**

Milhares de minúsculas gotas de água avançam contra Tifa, cortando e perfurando o corpo dela. Tifa é atirada pra trás com sangue escorrendo por todo seu corpo e cai no chão.

TETIS: Você não está no nível de uma Marina. Você é patética!

Tetis concentra mais humidade na palma da mão, formando uma bolha de água que flutua no ar e que em seguida se transforma num dardo.

TETIS: Vou perfurar seu coração e acabar com sua vida de uma vez por todas. Com este dardo que perfura até mesmo o aço!

Tetis atira o dardo contra Tifa que aparentemente já não tinha forças pra se defender, quando ela ergue o braço cortando a água em duas partes que desaparecem no horizonte.

TETIS: O que você fez vadia?

TIFA: Apenas utilizei a arma com a qual fui agraciada... A espada da justiça...

Tifa concentra seu cosmo no braço direito.

TETIS: Espada da Justiça?

ODIN: Não pode ser... Ela aprendeu...?

TIFA: Vamos duelar Tetis. Minha espada contra seus dardos!

TETIS: Acha que pode competir comigo? Não me faça rir! Sua suposta espada será estilhaçada pelo poder da água!

TIFA: Esta espada é indestrutível e corta qualquer coisa. Até mesmo sua escama.

TETIS: Ridículo... Vamos então! Mostre como sua espada pode contra o meu poder! **_FLECHA DAS PROFUNDEZAS!_**

Novamente, Tifa é atacada por uma chuva de gotas de água cortantes, mas ela move seu braço cortando o ar com um fio de luz prateado.

TIFA: Espada sagrada... **_MASAMUNE!_**

TETIS: Impossível! Bloqueou meu ataque!

Uma mecha do cabelo de Tetis cai no chão.

TETIS: Que golpe terrível é esse?

TIFA: Esta é a espada sagrada que me foi dada de presente.

TETIS: É o golpe de Dante... Um golpe de um Cavaleiro de Ouro? Hah! Agora sim, você subiu um pouco no meu conceito. Um punho digno de ser estilhaçado por um Marina!

ODIN: (Incrível... Estes garotos já não são mais cavaleiros normais de prata e bronze... Já ultrapassaram qualquer guerreiro de seu nível e agora lutam de igual pra igual com os Marinas...)

Tifa corre com a Masamune preparada e desfere um golpe. Novamente seu ataque é barrado por uma barreira de humidade.

TETIS: Já disse que seu golpe não é nada pra mim!

TIFA: O seu também não faz efeito em mim!

TETIS: Vamos ver! **_PILAR DIVINO!_**

O turbilhão de água avança contra Tifa.

TIFA: **_MASAMUNE!_**

Mas é cortado ao meio criando uma chuva torrencial momentânea.

TIFA: Eu não quero ter de matá-la Tetis! Portanto, renda-se!

TETIS: Hunf... Não se vanglorie, antes da hora, cadela...

Tifa sente uma dor terrível percorrendo seu corpo. Tão forte que ela não contém os gritos e cai de joelhos.

TIFA: O que está fazendo com meu corpo...?

TETIS: Hahaha... Te matando...

**-Palácio de Poseidon-**

Os golpes de Shen-Long e Julian explodem no ar abalando o palácio.

SHEN: (Ele é forte. Mas seu poder está aquém do poder de um deus... Será que ele realmente despertou completamente? O deus Poseidon deveria ser mais poderoso que isto... Mas poderia jurar que senti um cosmo se sobressaltar após a queda do pilar. E não é o cosmo de um Marina...)

JULIAN: Cavaleiro insolente! Como ousa conter o poder de um deus?

SHEN: (Mas de quem será então? É um cosmo totalmente diferente... Quase me assusta...)

Julian concentra mais uma rajada de energia em seu tridente e dispara. Shen revida com outro golpe.

SHEN: Preciso... Dar um fim nisso... **_CÓLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!_**

JULIAN: Impossível! Ele está contendo meu poder! E revertendo-o contra mim?

Julian é atingido pelo ataque de Shen-Long e voa longe. Ele cai no chão com o corpo todo dolorido e tremendo de dor.

SHEN: (Este é o poder de um deus? Talvez eu esteja certo. Talvez ele não tenha despertado totalmente sua consciência de Poseidon e ainda esteja fraco. Esta pode ser minha chance. Mas infelizmente terei de matar este garoto!) Esta batalha chega ao fim Julian Solo! E com um custo grande demais!

Shen começa a explodir o cosmo.

JULIAN: Não! Você não pode...!

**-Pilar do Atlântico Sul-**

Tifa estava se contorcendo de dor, como se suas entranhas quisessem sair pra fora por cada poro de sua pele.

TIFA: O que você... Fez?

TETIS: Eu posso controlar a água livremente com meu cosmo. Sem que você percebesse, meus ataques anteriores fizeram partículas de água entrarem por cada uma de seuas feridas. Agora eu posso literalmente te virar do avesso controlando essas partículas de água carregadas com meu cosmo que correm por suas veias.

TIFA: Argh! Que dor... Terrível!

ODIN: Seja forte águia! Lembre-se! Você é filha de um Cavaleiro de Ouro!

TETIS: Pena que não herdou a força do pai! Hahahaha! Morra!

Tetis explode seu cosmo fazendo uma enxurrada de sangue sair pelas feridas de Tifa. Tetis controla seu cosmo fazendo o sangue esparramado pelo chão levitar e transformar-se num dardo enorme.

TETIS: Este é seu fim amazona inútil!

Tifa desfere um golpe tão rápido que Tetis sequer é capaz de ver. O elmo de Tetis é atirado pro ar e cortado em um fio limpo separando-o em duas metades exatas. Tifa ainda está de joelhos, com o corpo todo sujo de sangue.

TETIS: Por que se recusa a morrer?

Tetis golpeia Tifa atirando pro ar e fazendo-a cair ruidosamente no chão.

TETIS: Aquele dardo de sangue ainda está apontado pro seu coração amazona. Terá a honra de ter seu coração perfurado pelo próprio sangue.

TIFA: Não. Eu não vou morrer aqui... Eu preciso... Defender o senhor Odin.

TETIS: Nada pode defendê-lo sua vadia estúpida! Será que não vê? Meu desejo de vingança é mais forte do que tudo que você tenha pra usar contra mim! Minha alma grita pedindo por vingança! Você matou o único que me amou! E o único que eu amei! Eu não posso deixar vocês vivos!

TIFA: E a minha alma está gritando... Pra não deixar que você sofra mais... Ninguém precisava ter morrido... Ikarus... Orius... Os outros Marinas... Todos poderiam ter ficado vivos... Se não fosse por Poseidon! Graças a gente como ele... Eu também perdi a única pessoa que eu amei... E que me amou de volta...

TETIS: Eu não ligo pra nada disso... Não mais... Eu só quero que vocês morram!

TIFA: **_MASAMUNE!_**

Tetis atira o dardo de sangue contra Tifa. Tifa explode seu cosmo e desfere um golpe rápido e limpo que desfaz o dardo em milhares de partículas de sangue que flutuam pelo ar. Tetis encara Tifa com o rosto espantado. Um filete de sangue escorre pela testa de Tetis e ela cai de joelhos no chão.

TETIS: Orius... Eu... Tentei vingá-o... Perdoe-me... Eu... Tentei...

Tetis cai no chão com os olhos encarando o nada. Seu sangue se espalhando pelo chão numa poça. Tifa cai de costas no chão. Odin se levanta e corre até ela, erguendo-a nos braços.

ODIN: Águia! Seja forte! Não desista! Você não pode morrer!

Tifa não responde. Ela está muito fraca e quase morrendo.

ODIN: Ela precisa de cuidados imediatos... Talvez haja um hospital por aqui... Só espero que tenha alguém vivo pra ajudar...

**-Pilar do Oceano Ártico-**

Rock corre na direção do pilar Onde o último general Marina o espera. Um cosmo gélido que chega a criar uma neblina espessa no ar ofuscando sua visão. Rock olha pra cima e consegue ver uma aurora boreal. E diante de si o Marina guardando seu pilar.

ROCK: Marina! Você é o guardião deste pilar! O último pilar que preciso derrubar pra salvar Atena! Saia da frente e não precisarei te matar!

?: Fedelho arrogante! Não poderá me tocar! Hahahahaha!

O general marina começa a explodir o cosmo afastando a neblina e brilhando intensamente.

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Postando rapidinho e respondendo reviews rapidão.

**Suellen-san:** Você lembrou da única coisa que faltou nesta luta, Su. Puxão de cabelo! E como assim a culpa é minha? x.x

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Agora você sacou o golpe da Tifa né? Depois que apresentei a Kurenai em "Os 12 Extremos" ficou bem mais claro... XD

Vamos lá! Capítulo! A fic se aproxima dos momentos finais! O.O

**Capítulo 15 – Inferno gelado...**

Odin corre com Tifa nos braços, procurando por um hospital. Tidus e Yun correm na direção do Palácio de Poseidon. Shen-Long se preparava pra destruir o pilar principal com seu escudo de libra. Enquanto isso, Rock chega ao último pilar.

ROCK: O último general Marina. Vai deixar eu derrubar este pilar na boa ou vou ter de quebrar sua cara antes?

BALDER: Normalmente eu diria que é tolice derrubar estes pilares. Mas vendo como já derrubaram tantos, eu apenas me permito ficar impressionado. Agora sei que não devo subestimar um cavaleiro independente da cor de sua armadura. Cavaleiro de Bronze. Terá de mim o mesmo tratamento que um cavaleiro de ouro. Meu poder total!

O cosmo de Balder é estrondoso como o de qualquer Marina. O chão é congelado. E Rock sente o frio nos ossos.

BALDER: Sem joguinhos. Sem brincadeiras Pegasus. Vamos apenas acabar com isso... Receba o poder máximo de Balder de Kraken!

ROCK: Esse frio... Me lembra de...

Rock acaba se lembrando da batalha na casa de Aquário.

BALDER: **_IMPULSO AZUL!_**

Balder cruza os braços diante do corpo e dispara uma bola de gelo contra Rock. O corpo de Rock é coberto por uma camada espessa de gelo. E transformado numa estátua de gelo. Balder se aproxima dele e prepara um golpe.

BALDER: Vou estilhaçar seu corpo inteiro em um único movimento.

O cosmo de Rock começa a se aquecer aos poucos.

BALDER: Você tenta resistir ao meu poder mesmo estando coberto de gelo?

ROCK: Sim... Eu não sou muito fã de frio...

O cosmo de Rock ressoa através do gelo e o estilhaça em pedaços. Seu cosmo superaquecido o deixa praticamente suando depois de sair do gelo.

BALDER: Impossível! Como fez isso?

ROCK: Eu tenho experiência contra manipuladores do gelo... E diferente de você a que eu enfrentei é bastante poderosa. Ela se chama Aghata de Aquário.

BALDER: Aghata? Eu conheço este nome... A Maga do Zero Absoluto...

ROCK: Como você conhece a Aghata?

BALDER: A fama dos Cavaleiros de Atena os precedem. Há muito tempo eu vivia nas terras gélidas da Sibéria e ouvi as histórias sobre uma jovem candidata a amazona de ouro de talento inigualável. Seu nome era Aghata. Sempre sonhei em lutar com ela e provar quem é o mais poderoso guerreiro do gelo.

ROCK: Nem precisa pensar. Ela ia acabar com a sua raça.

BALDER: Entendo... Pelo visto você parece ter sido treinada por ela... Será que também é um manipulador do gelo?

ROCK: Não. Eu sou um cara mais direto. Meu negócio é dar muita porrada em supervelocidade.

Balder e rock saltam na direção um do outro se golpeando. Seus golpes se chocam no ar produzindo uma onda de choque que afasta-os um do outro.

BALDER: Que golpe poderoso. Não é um mero cavaleiro de bronze, pelo visto.

ROCK: Você levou mais tempo que os outros pra descobrir! Isso pode ter te garantido um tempo a mais de vida! Hehehe...

BALDER: E como todo forte oponente você demonstra sua fraqueza. Arrogância.

Balder concentra energia congelante em sua mão e ataca Rock. Rock queima seu cosmo e avança contra ele. Os dois se atacam com socos. Seus punhos novamente se encontram criando ondas de choque. Em seguida, eles desferem um chute. Seus chutes se encontram criando uma nova onda de choque. Os dois começam a trocar golpes em alta velocidade, correndo e saltando por todos os lados até que param por um instante pra se estudarem.

E Rock olha pra seu próprio corpo. Ambos os punhos e as pernas congeladas. E outras partes do corpo também.

ROCK: Como você fez isso?

BALDER: Um truque muito simples. Eu não estava apenas trocando golpes com você. Eu o levei a me atacar e expor seus braços e pernas enquanto eu os destruo. Está indefeso agora.

Balder se move tão rápido que Rock não consegue acompanhar e é golpeado no peito, sendo atirado pra longe. Seu corpo cai no chão e vai quicando pra trás até parar imóvel.

BALDER: Sinto muito. Eu me permiti um momento de frivolidade e descontei minha frustração em você. Mas como disse que não o subestimaria, devo matá-lo agora.

Balder começa a concentrar o cosmo gélido ao redor do corpo e reunindo-o numa esfera de gelo.

BALDER: Assim que eu o matar, irei atrás de seus amigos e acabarei com eles um por um. Até que chegará o dia em que realizarei meu maior sonho. Enfrentar Aghata de Aquário!

ROCK: Cara... Você viaja na batatinha...

Rock dá socos no ar como se estivesse se aquecendo. Seu cosmo ascende e aos poucos o gelo em seu corpo é estilhaçado.

ROCK: Pronto.

BALDER: Ele parece ter passado por maus bocados nas outras lutas pelo estado de sua armadura. No entanto consegue manter uma luta comigo que estou descansado e em boas condições. O poder dele é assombroso. Devo acabar com ele rápido ou esta luta poderá se complicar se for prolongada.

ROCK: Vamos nessa! **_METEOROS DE PEGASUS!_**

BALDER: **_MORTE BOREAL!_**

Os Meteoros de Rock são congelados e Rock arrastado pra trás pela nevasca. Sendo cortado pelo ar frio e tendo seu corpo congelado.

ROCK: Não... Sétimo sentido... Se eu aquecer meu cosmo até o limite do Sétimo Sentido, eu posso resistir ao golpe dele...

Rock começa a elevar seu cosmo rápida e furiosamente. Aos poucos a nevasca é impugnada pelo campo de energia cósmica de Rock se espandindo.

BALDER: Não! Está resistindo ao meu ataque? É impossível!

ROCK: Não! É o que os cavaleiros fazem! Nós fazemos milagres! **_COMETA DE PEGASUS!_**

O cometa atravessa a nevasca e atinge Balder em cheio. Ele voa contra o pilar, bate de costas e cai no chão. Sua escama é destroçada.

BALDER: Que poder absurdo. Ele não apenas resistiu ao meu golpe como o superou! Ele está se adaptando ao meu poder de pouco em pouco. Posso dizer sem dúvidas de que ele em breve irá me superar...

ROCK: De pé Kraken! Sei que não vai se render! Então lutemos logo pra que eu possa derrubar o maldito pilar!

**-Palácio de Poseidon-**

Tidus e Yun chegam até as escadarias do palácio e antes que possam subir por elas, um homem derrotado se levante e se coloca no caminho deles.

TIDAL: Nem mais um passo Cavaleiros de Atena... Se derem mais um passo, eu os matarei...

YUN: Mestre! Eu seguro ele. Você vai em frente.

TIDUS: _**RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!**_

Tidal é atingido por milhares de golpes na velocidade da luz e cai morto no chão.

TIDUS: Não temos tempo a perder Yun... Seu pai está enfrentando Poseidon. Posso sentir o cosmo deles neste momento.

**-Dentro do Palácio-**

?: Isso mesmo... Poder... Mais poder... Logo tudo estará terminado e o senhor terá finalmente retornado...

A figura estranha sussurra nas sombras sentindo um êxtase quase sexual de ver como tudo corre de acordo com seu plano.

Logo, Tidus e Yun chegam ao interior do Palácio e vêem Shen-Lonng concentrando todo seu cosmo no Escudo de Libra. Julian Solo caído no chão inconsciente.

TIDUS: Shen-Long!

YUN: Pai!

SHEN: Yun! Tidus! Pra trás! Preciso concentrar meu cosmo o mais forte que puder pra derrubar este pilar e libertar Atena!

TIDUS: Não vai conseguir enquanto Rock não derrubar o último. O principal só perde poder quando os outros estão destruídos.

SHEN: O cosmo de Atena está entrando em desespero. Não posso esperar pelo Pegasus.

JULIAN: Cavaleiros malditos!

Julian se levanta de repente.

SHEN: Tidus. Dê-me tempo.

TIDUS: Quanto tempo?

SHEN: O máximo que puder. Meu cosmo está quase atingindo o limite.

Tidus explode seu cosmo e se coloca no caminho de Poseidon.

TIDUS: O cosmo desse moleque é só isso? É poderoso como o nosso, mas esperava muito mais de um deus.

JULIAN: Este é o sonho de meu pai! Não se metam! Saiam de minha ilha!

TIDUS: Você não se parece muito com um deus pra mim, cara.

Tidus soca um punho no outro e se prepara pra lutar.

SHEN: Tidus percebeu a mesma coisa que eu. Este jovem não está completamente desperto em sua forma de deus. Precisamos aproveitar esta chance pra dar fim a esta luta o mais rápido possível.

Tidus avança contra Julian Solo e desfere um soco no rosto dele. Julian Solo se contorce de dor, incrédulo por estar sendo golpeado. Em seguida, um golpe na costela.

TIDUS: Dá até pena bater em você moleque. Pelo visto você não consegue despertar todo o poder de Poseidon e isso é ótimo pra nós! Eu acho que posso até te derrubar sem que você tenha de morrer.

YUN: O mestre está lutando contra um deus mano-a-mano!

SHEN: Ele ainda não se tornou um deus por completo Yun. Tidus está aproveitando a oportunidade pra tirá-lo do nosso caminho pra que possamos salvar Atena!

Os golpes furiosos de Tidus castigam o corpo de Julian.

TIDUS: Eu estou com humor zero pra aguentar suas palhaçadas moleque! Eu perdi meu mestre nesta babaquice! E vou descontar toda a minha raiva em você! Vou te arrancar dessa armadura na base da porrada!

JULIAN: Como ousa? Eu sou um deus! O deus dos mares! Você não pode...

TIDUS: Ah cala a boca!

Os golpes de Tidus acertam e acertam até que a armadura de Poseidon se separa e deixa o corpo de Julian.

JULIAN: Não! Meu poder! Eu posso sentir o poder me abandonar!

Tidus ergue Julian pela gola enquanto a armadura de poseidon se espalha pelo chão.

TIDUS: Então é isso. O poder de Poseidon que eu sentia de você vinha da armadura. Você não possui poder algum. É só um moleque arrogante.

JULIAN: Maldito... Como ousa?

**-Pilar do Oceano Ártico-**

Rock continuava lutando contra Balder.

BALDER: Meus ataques não estão surtindo efeito sobre ele. O cosmo dele resiste ao meu frio.

Balder recebe um chute no rosto e cai no chão. Ele se levanta e atinge Rock no estômago com um soco congelante. Rock é atirado pro alto, gira o corpo e para em pleno ar. Duas asas de energia surgem em suas costas e ele explode seu cosmo.

ROCK: Nossa luta chegou ao fim Balder! Tome isso! **_TURBILHÃO DE PEGASUS!_**

Uma energia azul circula o corpo de Rock e ele desce como uma estrela cadente girando e desferindo um soco no peito de Balder. Balder cai derrotado. Sua escama se trinca e cai no chão arrasada. O sangue dele vaza por todo o corpo.

ROCK: Eu venci.

BALDER: Sim. Eu suponho que sim.

ROCK: A hemorragia acabará por matá-lo... Sinto muito, mas não tive escolha.

Rock pega o escudo de Libra entregue por Odin. Concentra todo seu poder no escudo.

BALDER: Eu aceito minha derrota e minha vergonha... Mas não aceito desistir do meu dever de proteger o pilar!

Rock atira o escudo com toda a força. Balder se atira na frente do pilar. O escudo o trespassa o corpo de Balder e atinge o pilar.

ROCK: Balder!

BALDER: Hahahaha! Eu não me arrependo nem um pouco Pegasus... Eu ao menos tentei usar meu último sopro de vida pra deter a destruição do pilar... Apenas sofro por que não adiantou... E sou derrotado vergonhosamente diante de meu senhor Poseidon!

Balder cospe sangue e morre. O pilar começa a trincar aos poucos e cai no chão soterrando o corpo de Balder. Rock observa melancólico a morte do Marina.

**-Palácio de Poseidon-**

SHEN: É agora! O último pilar foi destruído! Todos pra trás!

Shen-Long atira o escudo de libra. Ele atinge o pilar principal e o mesmo vem abaixo liberando toda a imensidão de água de seu interior. O Palácio de Poseidon é inundado e praticamente vai a baixo.

O corpo de Atena está imóvel e caído no chão.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Suellen-san:** Todos amamos a Aghata e podemos dizer sem problemas. XD

E se este capítulo te surpreendeu, espere por este.

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Parece que é um padrão entre os cavaleiros do gelo né? XP

E espero que não machuque seu pé distribuindo Pure-Petit-Kick's pelas minhas fics... XD

**Capítulo 16 – Poseidon desperta!**

Julian estava de joelhos olhando a armadura de Posedon flutuando sobre sua cabeça. Os cavaleiros estavam todos caídos no chão. Feridos e quase mortos.

JULIAN: Não! O poder é meu! Tem de ser meu! Por que me rejeita? Eu possuo o sangue dos Solo! A família que abriga a alma de Poseidon!Não pode haver outro!

SHEN: Yun... Proteja Atena... Eu sinto um cosmo absurdo emanando daquela Escama de Poseidon!

Yun se levanta entre as ruínas do palácio e corre até Atena que jazia desacordada no chão.

YUN: Senhorita Atena?

ALEX: Hmm...? -Ela geme.

YUN: Ainda está viva, pai!

SHEN: Ótimo...

TIDUS: E agora?

JULIAN: Agora eu garantirei suas mortes! Marinas! Alguém! Matem os cavaleiros! Eu preciso recuperar o poder de Poseidon!

Uma lâmina atravessa o peito de Julian pelas costas. Julian estarrecido cai de joelhos no chão vomitando sangue e em seguida cai de cara.

JULIAN: Aelia...?

AELIA: Mestre Julian...

JULIAN: Você me traiu... Por que...? Você... Eu confiava...

AELIA: Eu fiz isto pra obter o poder de Poseidon... Achou mesmo que era um deus? Hahahaha! Você estava apenas usando parte do poder residual da escama do glorioso Poseidon... Eu tive de deixar você usá-la um pouco pra alcançar meus objetivos é claro...

TIDUS: Sua vadia louca... Toda essa destruição foi culpa sua...?

SHEN: Não importa... Acabou Tidus... Os pilares foram destruídos e temos Atena...

Aelia exibe um sorriso sarcástico enquanto segura uma urna com o selo de Atena.

YUN: Aquilo é...

AELIA: Eu devo muito a vocês, Cavaleiros de Atena. A destruição dos pilares não era exatamente necessária... Os pilares não foram erguidos por Poseidon para sustentar as águas dos sete mares. Eles foram criados por Atena. Eram como prisões onde o cosmo de Poseidon estava aprisionado. Divido em sete partes, para que o Espírito de Poseidon armazenado neta urna jamais se recomponha... E agora que vocês destruiram os pilares por mim, eu alcançarei o poder absoluto!

TIDUS: Poder absoluto? Do que está falando?

AELIA: Oh grande Imperador Poseidon! Use meu corpo como receptáculo da sua alma!

O corpo de Aelia é envolto por um poderoso cosmo. Um cosmo divino e mais poderoso do que tudo que já sentiram antes.

JULIAN: Não pode... Somente os que possuem o sangue dos Solo podem...

AELIA: Ah... O momento que eu esperava... O momento em que você finalmente se daria conta da verdade... Eu queria tanto olhar a sua cara de surpresa... Você não sabe? O nome da minha mãe era Tatiana Astelifus... Este nome pode não significar nada pra você, mas ela foi amante de Walter Solo. Uma mulher inocente que seu pai usou e descartou como se fosse lixo... Quando ele descobriu que ela tinha um bebê na barriga... Um bebê dele...

JULIAN: Impossível...

AELIA: Quando seu pai descobriu sobre mim, ele abandonou minha mãe sem nada... Vivemos na miséria e na pobreza... Eu cresci odiando a família Solo e só queria ver todos vocês mortos e enterrados... Por isso fiz de tudo pra ser contratada nas empresas Solo como secretária dele... Sendo a pessoa mais próxima dele além de sua mãe, pude pesquisar tudo a respeito de seus planos e projetos... Nova Atlântida... Eu libertei o Kraken para atacar o cruzeiro de seus pais...

TIDUS: Os pais do Rock... Maldita!

AELIA: Com seus pais fora do caminho, seria uma questão de tempo conquistá-lo e usá-lo pra obter o controle sobre os recursos das empresas Solo. Planejei tudo. Lancei os idiotas dos Marinas numa guerra contra os Cavaleiros de Atena que com certeza fariam tudo pra resgatar sua deusa...

SHEN: Entendi... O cosmo que senti enquanto lutava com Julian Solo era seu... Sendo acumulado pela destruição dos pilares nesta urna... Pouco a pouco te fortalecendo...

AELIA: Exatamente! Obrigada cavaleiros inúteis...

Aelia remove o selo de Atena e seu corpo é arrebatado por um cosmo incrivelmente poderoso. O cosmo de Poseidon jorra da urna invadindo o corpo de Aelia. A Escama de Poseidon se divide e cobre seu corpo. Seus olhos brilham e toda a água que havia no pilar principal começa a se agitar em uma imensa onda que circula o corpo dela. Aelia fala e duas vozes são ouvidas. A sua própria e a de Poseidon.

POSEIDON: Estou acordado! Finalmente Poseidon acordou de seu sono para expurgar este planeta e recriá-lo novamente!

TIDUS: Desgraçada! O Ikarus morreu dando a vida por Atena, mas na verdade não passou de um peão nas mãos dessa maldita?

SHEN: Tidus! Temos de impedí-la de absorver o poder total de Poseidon! Vamos!

TIDUS: Ah certo...! Entendi!

SHEN: **_CÓLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!_**

TIDUS:**_ EXPLOSÃO DE FÓTONS!_**

POSEIDON: Idiotas...

Uma explosão gigantesca varre as ruínas do palácio. Yun é carregado pra longe com Atena nos braços. Enquanto isso, em outro lugar de Nova Atlântida, Nike voa pelo céu.

NIKE: Preciso achar os outros cavaleiros! Preciso achar! Estou sentindo um cosmo poderoso vindo dali!

Nike chega ao hospital de Nova Atlântida. Ela vê Odin de pé com o elmo na mão observando Tifa desfalecida em uma maca.

NIKE: Senhor Odin! Senhor Odin! Precisa vir depressa!

ODIN: Senhora Nike. Deusa da Vitória. O que aconteceu? Que cosmo absurdo é este que sinto de repente?

NIKE: Uma mulher! Ela despertou o espírito de Poseidon! O deus dos mares está a solta! Tidus e Shen-Long estão lutando!

De volta as ruínas Tidus e Shen-Long são arremessados pra trás com toda a força que um choque de seus golpes mais poderoso é capaz de produzir. Poseidon está envolta por uma bolha de água que a protegeu do ataque. Totalmente incólume.

POSEIDON: Tolos! Acham que são pareo para um deus? Eu sou Poseidon! Um dos deuses mais poderosos do Olimpo! Vocês não passam de moscas pra mim!

TIDUS: Que poder absurdo... Nunca vi nada igual...

SHEN: Nem mesmo o Dragão imortal era tão poderoso...

Shen olha pra Yun, caído no chão com os braços em volta de Alex. Ambos desacordados. Poseidon caminha com o tridente em mãos preparando uma rajada de energia que ela dispara para o céu.

POSEIDON: Chuvas torrenciais! Calotas polares! Mares e Oceanos! Apaguem esta humanidade corrputa para sempre!

ODIN: **_GRANDE CHIFRE!_**

POSEIDON: O que?

A explosão de energia do golpe de Odin se choca contra a bola de água que envolve o corpo de Aelia novamente protegendo-a.

POSEIDON: Desapareçam vermes!

Poseidon ergue o Tridente e um jorro de cosmo e água atira os três cavaleiros de ouro pro alto. Eles voam para o céu e caem como meteoros fumegantes. Seus corpos arrasados. Suas armaduras destroçadas.

POSEIDON: Este é o poder de deus... Humanos tolos e fracos...

Ao redor do mundo, tsunamis e calamidades. Inundações. Enchentes. Tempestades. Derretimento das calotas e aumento do nível do mar. Cidades litorâneas sendo engolidas pelas águas.

POSEIDON: Eu sou Poseidon... Olhem para o seu futuro... E TREMAM!

ODIN: Poderoso demais...

TIDUS: O cosmo dele... Não deve ter demonstrado nem 10% do seu verdadeiro poder!

SHEN: Precisamos... Lutar... Proteger Atena...

Yun se coloca diante de Poseidon com os braços abertos.

POSEIDON: Mas o que é isso? Mais lixo?

YUN: Eu serei seu oponente deus dos mares!

Yun explode seu cosmo de forma tão magnífica que até os Cavaleiros de Ouro se impressionam.

YUN: Tome isso! **_CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!_**

POSEIDON: Afaste-se verme!

Poseidon aponta o tridente para Yun e o pequeno cavaleiro de Dragão é arrebatado pelo poder de um deus. Sua armadura se transforma em poeira e Yun voa longe caindo imóvel no chão.

SHEN: Yun!

POSEIDON: Vermes ridículos...

Poseidon caminha até Alex.

POSEIDON: Atena... Uma presa tão fácil... Preferia que você acordasse me visse espetar este tridente em seu peito... Mas não se pode ter tudo nesta vida... Talvez na próxima...

Poseidon desce o tridente sobre Alex quando Shen-Long se coloca entre eles com o escudo bloqueando o ataque.

POSEIDON: Humano! Não se interponha entre deuses!

SHEN: Se for pela deusa Atena... Eu me interponho sim!

Shen explode o cosmo afastando Poseidon atônito pela ousadia do Libriano. E em seguida o cavaleiro desfere um soco carregado de cosmo no rosto de Poseidon criando uma onda de choque que varre quilômetros de distância da ilha de nova Atlântida.

ODIN: Shen-Long!

TIDUS: Ele conseguiu golpear Poseidon!

Tidus carrega Alex no colo e leva a mão diante dos olhos pra proteger-se da nuvem de poeira. Odin segura o braço de Yun que já estava sendo carregado pela onda de choque. O escudo de libra se faz em pedaços e o braço esquerdo de Shen-Long começa a jorrar sangue. O libriano cai de joelhos segurando o braço esquerdo.

POSEIDON: Humano maldito! Como ousa? Morra!

Shen já estava pra ser executado por uma rajada de energia gigantesca quando um flash branco e vermelho passa por ele tirando Shen-Long da frente.

ROCK: Ei maluca... Acha que eu vou permitir que mate mais Cavaleiros na minha frente? Vai sonhando!

SHEN: Pegasus... Ainda está vivo...?

TIDUS: Rock!

ROCK: Ei mestre! Eu cheguei pra socar a cara desse deus de meia-tigela! Vamos começar Poseidon?

POSEIDON: Ah... O infame violador das leis divinas! Pegasus! Finalmente teremos o prazer de nos enfrentar novamente!

ROCK: Pois é. Pode apostar. Eu não sei o que é, mas desde que passei pelo teste das 12 casas e desde que vim pra cá, eu sinto meu cosmo aumentando como nunca! E sinto que pode aumentar mais ainda! Quando luto pela Alex... Nada me segura!

Rock dispara um meteoro enorme contra Poseidon que ergue sua bolha de água protetora novamente. Mas o golpe de Rock destrói a barreira de água. Poseidon mal acredita no que vê quando Rock já está diante de si desferindo um soco com toda sua força. Poseidon aponta o tridente pra frente criando uma explosão de energia que Rock contém com o punho.

POSEIDON: Como pode? Impossível!

ROCK: O cosmo dele... É grande demais!

Os cosmos dos dois começa a crescer mais e mais.

TIDUS: Rock está lutando com Poseidon? Impossível... Ele deve ser mesmo o Cavaleiro Lendário... É inacreditável...

Os cosmos de Rock e Poseidon explodem. Rock é arrastado pra trás. Sua armadura se fazendo em pedaços.

POSEIDON: Mesmo depois de tantos séculos nos enfrentando, ainda me surpreendo por sua capacidade de lutar de igual pra igual comigo... Mas como sempre sem a sua... Armadura você não pode se igualar a mim...

ROCK: Há! Acha que eu preciso da armadura? Ela é só uma ferramenta! Meu poder está no meu cosmo!

POSEIDON: Você não faz idéia não é mesmo?

Poseidon dispara uma rajada com o tridente. Rock estende as mãos pra frente explodindo seu cosmo até o limite e além.

POSEIDON: Impossível! Ele está contendo meu poder!

ROCK: Aaaaaahhhhh! Não... Vou... Deixar... Me... Vencer! QUEIME COSMO!

Rock é aos poucos arrastado pra trás. Seus braços doem como se tentassem conter o poder do mundo.

ROCK: Merda! Não estou conseguindo conter o poder dele!

Odin corre na direção de Rock e com as mãos estendidas pra frente e seu cosmo inflamado golpeia a rajada de Poseidon. Rock e Odin voam longe quando a rajada de poder explode. Poseidon aponta pra Rock se levantando aos poucos e Tidus se coloca no caminho do deus dos mares.

POSEIDON: Vocês não podem comigo. Desitam de uma vez.

SHEN: Chegou o momento...

Shen explode seu cosmo. As barras duplas voam nas mãos de Tidus. Shen pega o tridente. Odin prepara o seu escudo de libra.

TIDUS: Hora de usar as armas grandes... Rock?

Rock recebe uma espada de libra.

ROCK: Mestre...?

ODIN: Eu faço as honras cavaleiros... AVANTE CAVALEIROS!

Os cavaleiros avançam pra batalha. Yun se arrasta pelo chão até o corpo de Alex repousado.

YUN: Senhorita Atena... Acorde... Por favor... Precisamos de você...

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Sim! Clímax! O grand finale de Saint Seiya Extreme – Exodus! O.O

E que bela bota pra chutar heim? Deve ser dolorida mesmo... x.x

**Suellen-san:** Se você não tem mais nada a acrescentar Su, eu tenho. Nossa que final chocante! E este espero que seja bem mais chocante! O.O

**Nala-dono:** Bom... Acho que vou ficar devendo a sessão de espancamento de vaca. Leia e verá... O.O

PS.: Você sabe como eu sou né? Adoro deixar vocês curiosos! XD (Não me retalhe! x.x)

Vamos ao capítulo gente! O.O

Esse capítulo sofreu alterações devido a reestruturação da Saint Seiya Extreme - Apocalypse.

**Capítulo 17 – Avante Cavaleiros de Ouro!**

Os cavaleiros se preparam pra luta. Rock sente-se intimidado diante do poder dos cavaleiros de ouro queimando seus cosmos de forma tão absurda.

TIDUS: Rock! Foco! Queime seu cosmo! Prepare-se pra lutar!

ROCK: S-sim mestre!

ODIN: Todos preparados? Vamos a luta! Avante Cavaleiros!

Os quatro cavaleiros partem pra cima de Poseidon.

POSEIDON: Tolos! Afastem-se! Será que não compreendem que não são páreos pra mim?

Odin defende a a rajada de energia de Poseidon com o escudo de libra. O escudo começa a trincar. Shen-Long e Tidus atacam pelas laterais. Poseidon defende o tridente de Libra de Shen-Long, mas a Barra dupla de Tidus o atinge no rosto fazendo o elmo voar longe.

Poseidon cai de joelhos com o rosto sangrando.

TIDUS: Agora Rock! Ataque!

POSEIDON: Meu rosto... Como ousa?

ROCK: Tome isto! AAAAAAHHHHH!

Rock avança com a espada de libra em mãos, mas Pooseidon se ergue com uma explosão de energia tão gigantesca que todos saem voando pra longe. As armaduras de ouro se quebrando. Os Cavaleiros estão caídos imóveis no chão.

Poseidon já sente-se vitorioso quando vê Alex de pé queimando seu cosmo. O cosmo cálido de Atena que protegeu seus cavaleiros da morte.

ALEX: Já chega Poseidon... Pare de trazer dor e morte aos seres humanos...

POSEIDON: Atena... Um mero reflexo de uma deusa da guerra... Como pode decair tanto? Tornar-se humana e proteger esses seres decadentes que só sabem se destruir. Já que eles anseiam tanto pela própria destruição, eu os ajudarei.

ALEX: Não! Você não pode mata-los indiscriminadamente. Ainda restam pessoas boas no mundo. Pessoas que valhem a pena proteger. A humanidade ainda não está perdida. Dê-lhes uma chance de provar. É nos momentos de adversidade que os seres humanos mostram seus verdadeiros corações.

POSEIDON: Besteira. Por que um deus haveria de se importar com o lixo humano? Somos infinitamente superiores. Em um piscar de olhos milhares de vidas humans se passam.

ALEX: Não devemos subjulgar os humanos. Mas sim mostrar-lhes o caminho. Deuses e homens devem caminhar por este mundo juntos Poseidon.

POSEIDON: Nós? Nos misturarmos a sujeira da humanidade? Você está mais infectada do que imaginei Atena. Você não é mais digna de se considerar uma deusa. Deve ser eliminada!

Rock se coloca de pé, praticamente sem armadura diante de Poseidon protegendo Atena.

ROCK: Não ouse tocar nela! Enquanto eu viver, protegerei a Alex e os sonhos de paz dela. Pra sempre!

ALEX: Rock... -Ela sorri.

ROCK: Pra trás deusa Atena... Eu como seu cavaleiro, devo lutar contra ele...

POSEIDON: Não seja ridículo. Mal se aguenta de pé e nem possui uma armadura pra me enfrentar.

ROCK: Eu possuo meu cosmo! Isso basta a qualquer cavaleiro! Eu prometi ao Ikarus que ennquanto vivesse eu seria um cavaleiro a defesa da justiça! Se não tenho uma armadura, eu luto sem mesmo! Mas jamais quebrarei essa promessa!

O cosmo de Rock começa a explodir violentamente. Poseidon aceita o desafio.

POSEIDON: Como quiser, transgressor da ordem divina! Vamos fazer do seu jeito!

De repente, um brilho dourado surge no céu. Era a armadura dourada de Sagitario pairando sobre Rock. Erguendo-o no ar e em questão de segundos envolvendo-o. Rock retorna ao campo de batalha como um verdadeiro cavaleiro de ouro.

ROCK: Eu sinto suas palavras neste cosmo impregnado nesta armadura Ikarus... Mesmo depois da morte você quer defender a Alex de todo o coração... Eu só peço que me dê forças pra fazer o mesmo. Me dê este orgulho dos céus ou seja lá o que for que você está sussurrando na minha cabeça...

ALEX: Rock...

ROCK: Eu sei que você tá sofrendo Alex... Por achar que o Ikarus morreu... Mas ele me pediu pra dizer que... Está sempre do seu lado...

Quando Rock se vira pra encarar Alex, por um segundo o semblante sorridente dele parecia tanto com Ikarus que ela quase chegou a pensar que era ele. Ela apenas acena sem entender.

ALEX: Rock. Preciso daquela urna. Para prender Poseidon novamente...

ROCK: Eu vou tentar pegar Alex, mas se eu for atrás dela, você fica desprotegida.

TIDUS: Então deixa comigo.

ROCK: Mestre? Você quer se encarregar da urna?

TIDUS: Claro. Você segura o Poseidon. Eu vou atrás da urna. Sou o mais rápido.

ROCK: O que disse...? Ok Ikarus...

Rock saca o arco.

ROCK: Concentrar meu cosmo no arco até que ele crie uma flecha...

Rock retesa o arco.

ROCK: Se meu cosmo for bastante poderoso... Eu posso criar milagres... Eu posso vencer Poseidon...

Nike se aproxima de Rock e Alex.

NIKE: Atena! Eu cheguei!

Ela se transforma no báculo de Atena e Alex o segura invocando todo seu cosmo.

ALEX: Acabou Poseidon. A deusa da vitória está do nosso lado.

POSEIDON: Deusa da Vitória? Então desde o pricípio... Este báculo é a deusa perdida da vitória? Nike?

ROCK: Não contava com essa né otário?

A flecha de luz se forma no arco dourado.

ROCK: Queime cosmo! Atinja o sétimo sentido! E destrua o universo!

O cosmo de Rock já crescia de forma impressionante. Quase se igualava ao de Poseidon.

ROCK: Crie um milagre e derrote Poseidon!

A flecha é disparada. O cosmo de Poseidon explode como uma bomba atômica. Tidus corre na direção da Urna passando por Poseidon e pegando-a do chão. A onda de destruição de Poseidon crescendo mais e mais e Tidus correndo pra longe, protegendo a urna. O choque dos cosmos de Rock e Poseidon fazendo a terra tremer.

Poseidon dá um sorriso sádico quando o seu poder carrega Rock e Alex pra longe. Rock alça vôo com as asas de Sagitário e agarra Alex em pleno ar a medida que eles voam na direção do céu, carregados pela fúria de Poseidon. Atravessando nuvens tempestuosas. No céu infinito, Rock está com Alex acolhida nos braços.

ROCK: Tá machucada?

ALEX: Não...

Ela se aconhecga mais nos braços dele.

ROCK: O cosmo do Ikarus protegeu a gente.

ALEX: O seu também Rock... Ele é tão quentinho...

Alex olha nos olhos de Rock.

ROCK: Tá com medo? -Ele pergunta tentando mudar de assunto e desviar a atenção dela de seus olhos, sem sucesso.

ALEX: Não... Eu conheço esse olhar seu... É o olhar que você faz quando está determinado a vencer a qualquer custo... E você nunca perdeu uma luta com esses olhos não é...?

ROCK: É...

O rosto dos dois estavam muito próximos um do outro. Ele podia sentir o hálito fresco dela em seu rosto e vice-versa. Ela abraçou Rock com força. Quase ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos dele através da armadura e notando o rubor em sua face.

ALEX: Vamos voltar... Os cavaleiros ainda estão lutando.

ROCK: Tá bom...

Como um raio, Rock retorna voa pelos céus. No chão, Poseidon se preparava pra atacar Tidus.

POSEIDON: Dêe-me a urna e eu o matarei rapidamente.

TIDUS: Não... Você a quer? Vem pegar...

Tidus faz um gesto provocativo com um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto.

TIDUS: Vamos dançar deus dos mares! **_EXPLOSÃO DE FÓTONS!_**

POSEIDON: Morra cavaleiro de Atena!

Os dois golpes se encontram na metade do caminho entre eles. Explodindo e criando terremotos. De repente, Atrás de Tidus, surge Yun.

YUN: **_CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!_**

TIDUS: Muito bem Yun!

SHEN: **_CÓLERA DOS CEM DRAGÕES!_**

TIDUS: Nossos ataques estão se de equilibrando! Mas o cosmo dele cresce mais a cada instante!

SHEN: Precisamos virar a batalha pro nosso lado!

ODIN: Parece que precisam de uma mãozinha!

SHEN: Odin!

ODIN: **_SUPERNOVA TITÂNICA!_**

A terra é partida por uma imensa explosão de energia que desequilibra Poseidon. Ele é atingido em cheio pela união de todos os golpes desferidos contra ele e uma explosão titânica devasta o local de batalha.

Os cavaleiros se colocam de pé da forma que podem, observando o corpo ferido de Aelia se enfurecendo. O cosmo explodindo de raiva. E Rock chegando ao campo de batalha com Alex no colo. O báculo de Alex brilhando intensamente.

ALEX: O momento de dar fim a esta luta chegou Poseidon... Você já está exaurido de suas forças... Os cataclismas ao redor do mundo já começam a amenizar graças ao meu cosmo... Esta luta está perdida...

POSEIDON: Não. Não está. Lutemos Atena. Você e eu. Ahahahaha!

ALEX: Eu o aprisionarei novamente Poseidon. Como punição por matar Ikarus... Julian... E todas as outras pessoas ao redor do mundo que sofreram com seu ataque...

ROCK: Vamos lá!

Rock retesa o arco mais uma vez criando a flecha de luz.

ROCK: Hora de nós vencermos Poseidon. Desta vez meu cosmo criará um big bang que superará o seu cosmo!

POSEIDON: Ahahaha! Ridículo! Mesmo você não é capaz de rivalizar comigo. Não é o Pegasus lendário que lutou comigo em guerras santas passadas.

ROCK: Eu não tô nem aí se sou esse pegasus lendário ou sei lá o que. Eu só sei que não pretendo ficar parado olhando você destruir o mundo e matar pessoas inocentes atoa, Poseidon! E eu sei que a Alex e todos os meus amigos confiam em mim pra te vencer!

POSEIDON: Veremos então. Acha que pode desafiar um deus?

A terra começa a tremer com o poder de Poseidon se elevando mais e mais.

ROCK: O que vai fazer seu maluco?

POSEIDON: Eu vou afundar este resto de continente e provocar um dilúvio que cobrirá a terra por completo.

ROCK: Você é louco! Por que vai fazer uma idiotice destas?

POSEIDON: Por que eu sou um deus. Eu posso. Você acha que pode desafiar um deus?

No horizonte, Alex e Rock podem ver ondas gigantes se erguendo do mar. Tsunamis gigantes se espalhado por todo o planeta.

ALEX: Chega Poseidon! Já basta!

O cosmo de Alex explode com fúria amenizando as catastrofes.

ALEX: Pare de matar os seres humanos!

POSEIDON: Por que você se volta contra seus iguais Atena? Por que se volta contra os deuses?

ALEX: Por que ha muito tempo, os deuses se tornaram amargos e mesquinhos. Se tornaram arrogantes que castigam a humanidade por não se ajoelharem diante deles. E por desejarem seguir seus próprios corações.

POSEIDON: Os humanos devem viver ajoelhados diante de nós. Nós criamos tudo o que eles são. Nós criamos tudo que o universo é. Nós somos os aspectos do universo. E agora a humanidade cospe na criação dos deuses. Matando, destruindo e poluindo. Os deuses chegaram a um consenso, Athena. A humanidade deve perecer. Os flagelos devem ser lançados sobre a Terra e a humanidade expurgada.

ALEX: Não! Isso é mentira!

POSEIDON: Mentira? Os deuses não mentem. Isso é uma falha humana. E você sabe disso. Então Atena? Que lado pretende tomar nesta guerra? O deles? Ou o nosso?

Alex olha pra Rock ainda com a flecha dourada retesada no arco.

ALEX: Não deveria haver pergunta. Eu escolho o lado deles.

POSEIDON: Você sempre foi tola. Não compreendo por que foi nomeada a deusa da Sabedoria.

ALEX: E é por isso que eu escolho o lado deles. Nenhum dos deuses consegue ver mais nada além de suas próprias vontades... Não conseguem ver o quão maravilhosos os seres humanos podem ser... E o quanto eles podem crescer... E que mesmo sendo a minoria, os bons são mais do que suficientes para serem preservados. Para esquecer a maldade e deixá-los viver. É por isso que os cavaleiros lutam. Pra provar que nem todos os homens são ruins. E muitos merecem viver. A humanidade merece viver!

Poseidon vê o espírito de Ikarus ao lado de Alex sorrindo.

ROCK: Resumindo. Vocês estão errados! A gente vai lutar!

Tidus, Shen-Long e Odin se levantam aos poucos. Yun se levanta aos poucos. Todos posicionados atrás de Rock e Alex.

POSEIDON: Se já fez sua escolha Atena! Então, desapareça da minha presença! Os deuses a banem do Olimpo por toda a eternidade! Não mais será reconhecida como uma deusa e arderá no tártaro pra sempre!

Uma onda gigante surga às costas de Poseidon engolindo o continente e vem na direção dos Cavaleiros. Atena expande seu cosmo e contém a onda. Rock explode seu cosmo de forma tão explendida que a flecha dourada brilha como uma estrela em supernova.

POSEIDON: O que está fazendo Atena? Pensa que pode conter o meu poder e lutar comigo ao mesmo tempo? Um conselho! Deixe esta corja se afogar e lute comigo!

ALEX: Não Poseidon. É apenas apropriado que você veja com seus próprios olhos o quão poderoso é o coração humano. Ao ser derrotado por um.

ROCK: É isso aí! Hora de perder Poseidon!

Rock libera a flecha de luz dourada que parte na direção de Poseidon como um raio. Atinge o peito dele, pulsando e criando uma onda de energia que afasta o Tsunami de Poseidon dde volta pra praia através de quilômetros de terra até explodir.

O grito de Poseidon e Aelia ecoa por toda a Terra quando as chuvas começam a amenizar, o mar começa a regredir e as calotas polares param de derreter. Tidus abre a urna e o espírito de Poseidon que tentava escapar é novamente sugado pra seu interior. Alex sela novamente a urna com seu báculo e o mundo respira aliviado.

Os cavaleiros caem exaustos no chão.

YUN: Terminou?

TIDUS: Sim, amiguinho... Parece que sim. Eu sinto o espírito de Poseidon aprisionado na urna...

SHEN: Então acabou... Mas e o custo para nosso planeta? Quantas vidas devem ter sido perdidas pelas loucuras de Poseidon?

ROCK: E a Tifa? Onde ela tá?

ODIN: Eu a deixei no hospital! Essa não! Será que...!

Um brilho dourado surge no ar.

MAYARA: Ela está bem...

Mayara se teleporta diante deles com Tifa nos braços.

MAYARA: Ela vai viver. Atena. Eu vim pra escoltá-los de volta ao Santuário.

Alex estava caída de joelhos chorando. Rock sabe por que. Seu peito dói, mas ele sabe por que. Tudo que ele consegue fazer é se ajoelhar e abraçá-la.

**-Santuário-**

Dias depois, o santuário volta a suas atividades normais. Exceto que parecia que um ar pesado de tristeza paira sobre as cabeças de todos. A seu modo, cada um dos cavaleiros, decidem honrar Ikarus a sua maneira.

Um túmulo foi erguido no cemitério, embora não houvesse um corpo. Alex sequer se dava ao trabalho de esconder as lágrimas. Sua dor era grande demais. Estava estampada no rosto de todos. Mas no dela era mais evidente.

Selena estava lá. Ao lado de Rock. Com seu pseudônimo de Alícia é claro. Rock odiava Selena de Peixes que quase matara seus amigos. Ele jamais poderia saber que ela era a mulher que odiava. Ela segurava no braço dele tentando consolá-lo.

Os cavaleiros se aproximavam e depositavam flores no túmulo dando adeus. Alex teve de ser carregada de volta pro templo de Atena de tanto que chorava. Odin de Touro se ofereceu pra carregá-la.

Tidus também não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Ikarus era mais do que um irmão pra ele. Era seu mestre. E embora eles não se dessem muito bem, Tidus ainda gostava do irmão. Ele olha ao redor em busca de alguém pra consolá-lo e vê Mayara. Que estava distante dele desde a luta que tiveram com o Áries negro. Ela o beijara. Sem mais nem menos o beijara. E ele apreciou o beijo. Seu coração foi realmente abalado por aquele beijo. E agora ela se afasta mais e mais.

Após a silenciosa despedida, cada cavaleiro e pessoa que já fora tocada pelo cavaleiro de sagitário segue seu próprio caminho.

**-Casa de Áries-**

Mayara trabalhava com um semblante desolado consertando as armaduras. Tão absorta no trabalho que sequer nota a entrada de Tidus.

MAYARA: Eu nem comecei ainda Tidus. Vai ter de esperar. Elas não fic...

Tidus puxa Mayara pelo braço e a segura pela cintura, deixando seus rostos muito próximos um do outro. Ela tenta desviar o olhar dele, mas ele a impede. Ele segura seu rosto gentilmente aproximando seus lábios mais e mais e culminando num beijo ardente. Mayara não faz menção de se esquivar nem por um milésimo de segundo. Ela queria aquele beijo por mais que tivesse medo de amar Tidus e sofrer novamente. Naquele momento tudo que importava era o beijo. Os dois vão pro quarto de mayara na casa de Áries, onde começam a remover as roupas e se entregarem um ao outro.

MAYARA: O que está fazendo?

TIDUS: Eu preciso... Amar alguém... Chega de correr atrás do nada... Eu quero amar você... Acha que pode... Me amar também?

MAYARA: Sim... Eu posso...

Os dois se beijam e fazem amor sobre a cama. Enquanto isso, Rock e Selena caminham pelo santuário. Rock não consegue tirar Alex da cabeça. E Selena vê a dor estampada no rosto dele.

SELENA: Vocês eram muito ligados não é?

ROCK: Não... Aliás... Eu gostava dele. Era um cara legal. Mas não éramos muito chegados...

SELENA: Entendo.

Rock para diante de Selena, barrando seu caminho.

ROCK: Alicia...

SELENA: Sim? Alguma coisa errada?

ROCK: Eu tava pensando em uma coisa...

SELENA: Em que?

ROCK: Eu tava pensando em como é hora de eu seguir em frente em certos aspectos da minha vida...

Ele segura nas duas mãos dela. Ela ruboriza o rosto profundamente e olha nos olhos dele.

SELENA: Rock... O que você...?

Ele interrompe Selena com um beijo. Um beijo lento e carinhoso. O primeiro beijo dele. Ele sente um pouco de culpa. No fundo estava só querendo esquecer seu amor por Alex, beijando Alicia. Talvez Alicia enxergasse isso. Mas não se importaria. Amava Rock de uma forma tão intensa que ela só se importava em beijá-lo. E em seguida abraçá-lo com toda a força. Como se aquilo fosse um um sonho que ela temia escapar assim que acordasse a qualquer momento.

ROCK: Desculpa por ter... Te beijado assim sem dizer nada...

SELENA: Não precisa se desculpar... Eu queria... Há muito tempo... Tá...?

Os dois se beijam novamente, ali em meio ao jardim de rosas. Enquanto isso, Aghata de Aquário caminha até o salão do Grande Mestre e se ajoelha diante dele.

AGHATA: Aquário se apresentando, Grande Mestre... Como posso serví-lo?

GM: Eu tenho uma missão pra você Aghata. Gostaria de rever sua mestra?

AGHATA: Sim Grande Mestre. Gostaria muito.

O Grande Mestre pega a urna de Poseidon.

GM: Sua missão é de suma importância. Deverá se dirigir a terra onde treinou e buscar os Guerreiros Azuis de Bluegard.

AGHATA: Grande Mestre! Isso é o que penso que é?

O Grande Mestre faz que sim com a cabeça.

GM: Sua mestra está em Bluegard requisitando a ajuda dos Guerreiros Azuis na guarda do espírito de Poseidon.

Aghata recolhe a urna.

AGHATA: Partirei imediatamente, Grande Mestre. Cumprirei minha missão com êxito.

Aghata caminha pra fora do salão do Grande Mestre com a urna em mãos quando se depara com Lesath.

AGHATA: O que está fazendo aqui Lesath?

LESATH: Eu só queria saber o que o Grande Mestre queria.

AGHATA: Me incumbir de uma missão muito importante. Devo ir pra Bluegard entregar-lhes esta urna.

LESATH: E pra que? O que tem essa coisa aí de importante?

AGHATA: O Espírito de Poseidon. O deus dos mares.

LESATH: O.O

Lesath corre atrás de Aghata.

LESATH: Eu vou também.

AGHATA: Não precisa Lesath. Eu posso chegar em Bluegard rapidamente.

LESATH: Andando com uma bomba atômica divina nas mãos? De jeito nenhum! Eu vou com você.

AGHATA: Como quiser.

Os dois partem.

**-Epílogo-**

Uma catedral nos Estados Unidos. Lotada de pessoas, e mais chegando a cada momento. Uma catedral erguida por um homem que alcançou o coração de muitos com suas mensagens através da internet. Uma nova religião que rapidamente tem se espalhado pelo mundo pregando mensagens de amor e salvação. Mas o mais importante, mensagens do fim. Mensagens do Apocalipse. Um grande sofrimento se abaterá sobre o mundo sobre os infiéis, mas aqueles que se arrependerem serão poupados do tormento.

O jovem de roupas cerimoniais garbosas caminha pelo púlpito e abre diante de si um enorme livro.

?: Meus irmãos e irmãs. Os sinais começam como eu os preveni. Este dilúvio é apenas o primeiro sinal do fim. Mas o nosso hamonioso deus estende sua mão para aqueles que se entregarem de corpo e alma aos seus desígnios.

Uma mulher no fundo do altar olha admirada para o irmão vestida elegantemente com um vestido negro, os longos cabelos negros escorrendo pelo ombro e pelas costas. Dois homens de terno ao lado dela, idênticos, exceto que um possui cabelos loiros e o outro cabelos prateados. Os fiéis aturdidos escutam as palavras com fervor e se ajoelham. Lançam as mãos pro céu clamando pela salvação.

?: O livro das revelações diz... Que haverá calamidades. Haverá destruição e morte que percorrerá a Terra limpando-a do mal. Mas aquele que for fiel, não perecerá. Receberá a vida eterna ao lado de nosso deus!

A mulher ao fundo se levanta e aplaude.

?: Sim! Aplaudamos nosso deus!

Os fiéis erguem os olhos para o alto e vêem a enorme estátua de um homem em armadura adornada com asas e uma espada nas mãos, apoiada no chão.

?: O momento chegou fiéis. Muitos infiéis pereceram neste flagelo. E sei que muitos de vocês sofreram a perda de entes queridos. Mas sua presença aqui apenas prova que vocês foram escolhidos por deus para sobreviverem aos flagelos. Sejam fortes. Pois tempos ainda mais árduos virão.

A cerimônia termina. O jovem caminha para seus aposentos nos andares superiores da Catedral, seguido de sua irmã.

?: Meu irmão... A cerimônia foi perfeita como sempre... Devemos um pouco de gratidão a Poseidon por reforçar nossas "profecias"...

?: Sim. É verdade. Não que eu não pudésse fazer o mesmo, mas prefiro não revelar a Atena minha presença no momento.

?: Ah sim O santuário não perde por esperar quando nosso deus adorado se revelar...

?: Sim. Creio que o semblante aterrorizado de Atena será tão belo de se ver...

Os dois chegam ao quarto onde o rapaz coloca o livro sobre a escrivaninha e se joga na poltrona exausto.

?: E quanto aos 108?

?: Ah sim... Aos poucos começamos a reunir os 108 para dar início ao Guerra Santa...

?: E quanto à você, minha irmãzinha? Onde você se encontra?

?: Sempre ao seu lado, meu irmão... Sempre ao seu lado direito, liderando seus exércitos à espera desta guerra santa...

?: Eu a quero morta... Estou ficando impaciente...

?: Meu irmão... Atena não poderá derrotar o senhor desta vez... Ela não pode antecipar o que a aguarda... E quando ela descobrir, será tarde demais...

A mulher remove suas roupas ficando completamente nua. O rapaz apenas a olha friamente.

?: Mas que irmãzinha mais travessa... O que pretende, minha querida?

?: Eu o amo mais que qualquer mulher... Humana ou deusa... Eu o amo, meu irmão... Meu amado... Meu imperador... Por favor... Deixe-me provar como eu o amo...

O rapaz se ergue e toca o seio da mulher que sorri de satisfação.

?: O que você pode me oferecer, além de sua inquestionável lealdade?

?: Posso oferece amor... Se é prazer que o senhor procura... Eu posso proporcioná-lo ao senhor... Serei eternamente sua... Jamais o abandonarei... Meu amado...

Os dois se beijam, entrelaçando seus corpos sobre a cama.

?: Remova minhas vestes... Minha irmãzinha querida...

?: Sim... Addler, meu amado irmão...

Mais que feliz, Pandora se levanta e remove as vestes do irmão. Abraça-o e beija-o com paixão envolvendo seu pescoço em seus braços. Sentindo os seios rijos tocando o peito do irmão e puxando-o pra cama onde ele a possui. Os gemidos de prazer ecoam pelo ar.

Continua... Em Saint Seiya Extreme – Apocalipse! O.O

**Notas do autor 1:** Felizes agora? Pegasus e Peixes forever! Blablabla! ù.u

**Notas do autor 2:** Eu não pretendia deixar o capítulo muito... "Pesado"... Cheio de insinuações de sexo. Eu sou meio contra isso. Mas fodas. Tô afim de fazer algo novo. Embora a sacanagem tenha rolado solta na fic da Máscara da Morte né? Então dane-se 2.

**Nota do autor 3:** Até parece que ninguém sabe quem são os caras que aparecem no fim... ¬¬

**Nota do autor 4:** Eu não esperava uma fic tão curta. Só 17 capítulos. Eu não quis embromar muito no início dessa fic, uma vez que embromei demais no início de Genesis. Mas foi embromação necessária. Tava criando um universo todo do nada e precisava armar o cenário. Mas enfim. Eu queria postar só mais um capítulo aqui que sei lá. Originalmente seria uma fic, mas acho melhor incluir aqui como capítulo. Após este Capítulo Exodus está oficialmente encerrada. Dedicarei-me inteiramente a "O Legado" a partir de agora e depois tentar retomar Olimpus High. Illuminati Arcana eu ainda não faço idéia do que fazer com ela.

**Nota do autor 5:** Estava pensando também de organizar uma fic comemorativa para meus leitores e leitoras, amigos e amigas do fanfiction. Não seria uma fic de fichas e sim uma fic com personagens homenagem pro pessoal. Não vou citar nomes por enquanto. E só posso dizer que será uma fic épica com influências em Final Fantasy XII (de novo? x.x) e alguns livros que ando lendo. O motivo da comemoração? Será a 50ª fic se tudo der certo.

Enfim. Continuamos essa trilogia (ou quatrilogia) quando me der na telha.

Beijos e abraços do Ikarus.

Metal Ikarus... Signing off...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Hello pessoal! Lembra que eu disse no último capítulo que este seria o último pra encerrar Exodus? Funny like that. Eu tive um surto de inspirações discutindo umas idéias com o pimentel e tadãaaaam! Esse capítulo eu já queria escrever há muito tempo. E seria na verdade uma side-story. Mas decidi fazer uma coisinha não-ortodoxa e incluir fillers em Exodus. Sim. Teremos capítulos extras que retomarão a partir da ponta solta deixada no fim do capítulo 17 (Uma ponta solta totalmente despretenciosa que do nada ganhou um pouco de pretensão... XD). Eu já precisava de uma boa desculpa pra incluir um personagem que o pimentel fez e achei a idéia perfeita.

Então, vamos lá.

**Suellen-san:** Aaaah! E eu pensando que era o único a favor de um casal Rock x Alex. Hehehehe... Já sacou quem aparece no fim né Su? Tá fácil... n.n

**Margarida:** Se superou mesmo. Agora eu até acredito que esteja gostando. (Brincadeirinha XD). Por falar em próxima fic, já leu a Genesis né? Vem antes dessa. Hehehe... Espero que receba mais reviews suas... Beijão!

**Capítulo 18 – Os dias que virão...**

**-Local de encontro dos não-mais-tão-excluídos-**

Os três cavaleiros estão reunidos nas ruínas onde treinam. Rock e Tifa conversavam um com o outro descotnraidamente quando notam Yun num canto divagando e suspirando. Olhando a distancia pra alguma coisa. Tã absorto que sequer prestava atenção no que os amigos diziam.

TIFA: Yun? Está tudo bem?

YUN: Hã? Sim! Claro... Por que não estaria...?

ROCK: O que você tanto olha praquele lado...? Aaaahhh... Entendi...

Rock e Tifa vêem uma garota passando com um vestido de seda branca, em estilo grego, sandalhas gregas e o longo cabelo vermelho amarrado em trança. Olhos verdes e sardas no rosto. Carregava um cesto cheio de pães.

TIFA: Quem é aquela?

YUN: Ninguém. Eu não tava olhando pra ela. Eu tava... Admirando a paisagem!

O rosto de Yun fica mais vermelho que um pimentão.

ROCK: É a Safira. Eu conheço ela. Ela é filha do dono da padaria de Rodório.

TIFA: Padaria?

ROCK: É. Os melhores pães que já provei! E os bolos! E as bombas de chocolate! Noooossa! Tudo de bom!

TIFA: É mesmo? Bom... Se gosta dela, por que não vai falar com ela?

YUN: Quem falou que eu gosto dela?

ROCK: Qualé? Tá estampado na sua cara! Quer que eu fale com ela?

YUN: Não! Tá louco? x.x

Rock já caminhava na direção da garota quando Yun pula em cima dele e o derruba no chão.

ROCK: Ei! O que tá fazendo Yun?

YUN: Não pode falar com ela Rock! Ficou maluco? x.x

ROCK: Ei. Eu vou jogar idéia nela pra você.

YUN: Nem pensar! Eu jamais poderia falar com ela!

TIFA: Deixa disso Yun. Tenho certeza de que ela vai adorar conhecer você.

ROCK: É. Ela é nova em Rodório. Vai querer fazer novos amigos. Conhecer a cidade. Já tem uma boa desculpa pra falar com ela.

YUN: Tá louco? Eu não consigo falar com garotas! E além do mais... Tem o pai dela! Ele parece ser bravo!

ROCK: Cara. Você lutou com Cavaleiros Negros, Cavaleiros de Ouro, Marinas e o próprio Poseidon e tá com medo de um velhote? ¬¬

TIFA: Vamos lá Yun. Vamos falar com ela.

Tifa sai puxando Yun pela mão e se dirigem a Rodório.

TIFA: É aqui?

YUN: Sim. É onde ela mora e onde o pai dela abriu a padaria.

TIFA: Veja. Ela está no balcão sem fazer nada. Vai lá puxar assunto com ela.

YUN: Mas o que eu vou dizer?

ROCK: Pergunta se ela não quer dar um passeio com você. Pode mostrar a ela a cidade. O Santuário. Pensa em qualquer coisa. Depois é com você.

TIFA: É... Tomem um sorvete. Sentem-se em algum lugar e segura na mão dela.

ROCK: Olho no olho com ela. E diz que achou ela muito bonita.

TIFA: É. E fica de olho nos sinais. Se ela mexer muito no cabelo é por que tá dando um sinal de que gostou de você.

ROCK: Aí você fala que gostou muito dela e pergunta pra ela se ela quer ser sua namorada.

YUN: Ai minha santa Atena... x.x

Os dois empurram Yun porta adentro da Padaria. A garota olha de súbito pra ele.

SAFIRA: Ah oi. Bem-vindo. Posso ajudar? n.n

YUN: Erm... Ahm... Coff... Argh! x.x

SAFIRA: Você está bem? õ.o

YUN: ão... x.x

SAFIRA: Não? Está passando mal? O.O

YUN: sim... Quer dizer não! Eu quis dizer... Pão! Eu gostaria de comprar... ão... Pão! x.x

SAFIRA: Ah sim! Quer comprar pão. Está com muita pressa? Está saindo uma nova remessa quentinha de pães doces. n.n

YUN: Ótimo... Seria ótimo... x.x

SAFIRA: Sente-se. Quer alguma coisa pra beber? Posso preparar um chocolate quentinho pra você...

YUN: Ok... O.O

Rock e Tifa olham pela janela.

ROCK: Acho que ele está se saindo bem né?

TIFA: Parece... Ele ainda não desmaiou nem derrubou nada...

Alguns minutos depois, o pai de safira chega com a bandeja de pão quentinho saída do forno. Era um homenzarrão forte e mal-encarado. Com uma cicatriz entre os olhos.

IKKI: Safira. Ajude-me com a nova remessa, por favor... Oh... Quem é esse?

SAFIRA: Ah é verdade. Ainda não perguntei seu nome. Sou Safira. E você?

YUN: Un... Y... Un... Yun... x.x

SAFIRA: Yun. É um nome bonitinho. n.n

IKKI: Então... Veio comprar pão?

O homenzarrão se aproxima de Yun. Tão alto que fazia sombra sobre ele.

YUN: Sim... Por favor... O.O

IKKI: E quantos vai querer?

Alguns minutos depois, Yun sai da padaria com três sacos abarrotados de pão.

YUN: Obrigado... Eu volto depois... Pra comprar mais pão... x.x

ROCK e TIFA: -.-'

YUN: Me ajudem? x.x

ROCK: Convidou ela pra sair pelo menos? Não... Não consegui... x.x

TIFA: Bom... Pelo menos teremos pão pra comer por um bom tempo...

ROCK: Vamos pra casa bolar um plano pra juntar o Yun com a Safira.

YUN: Isso não vai prestar.

Os três chegam em casa. Tidus estava deitado na rede.

TIDUS: Ei garotos. O que fizeram o dia tod... Santa Atena! Que tanto de pão é esse? O.O

ROCK: Longa história, mestre...

E Rock conta tudo pra Tidus.

TIDUS: O que? Yun! Você tá apaixonado? Que maravilha! Chegou a hora de eu passar meu maior conhecimento adiante! O conhecimento de Tidus de Leão! O Poder da Sedução!

YUN: -.-

TIDUS: Então, me conta como ela é...

YUN: Sabe a garota que trabalha na padaria nova?

TIDUS: É ela? Ei! Ela é uma gracinha! Seu cachorrão!

Tidus faz cafuné em Yun.

YUN: Por favor mestre! x.x

TIDUS: Não esquenta. Eu tenho o plano perfeito. Rock. Você vai até a Padaria fazer uma encomenda. Enquanto isso, eu armo o cenário... Hehehe...

YUN: Mestre... Tá me assustando... x.x

Rock vai até a padaria fazer a encomenda de um bolo. Enquanto isso, Tidus arma um ambiente romântico na casa pra Yun. Tifa ajuda Yun a se arrumar.

YUN: Tifa... Isso não vai dar certo...

TIFA: Claro que vai...

YUN: Por que estão se esforçando tanto pra isso heim?

TIFA: Ora. Por que queremos te ver feliz.

Tifa abraça Yun e dá um beijo no rosto dele. Batem na porta.

TIFA: É ela. Você está lindo Yun. Ela vai amar.

YUN: Ah tá bom. Seja o que Atena quiser... x.x

Tidus abre a porta.

SAFIRA: Olá. Vim fazer a entrega do seu bolo.

TIDUS: Ah sim. Muito obrigado. Entre que eu vou pegar o dinheiro. Pode ficar a vontade.

SAFIRA: Obrigada...

Safira se senta no sofá. De repente, Yun é empurrado pra sala.

SAFIRA: Yun? Você mora aqui?

YUN: Ah é... Oi... Safira... O.O

TIDUS: Yun? Você conhece essa mocinha? Por que não disse antes? Gostaria de nos acompanhar para o lanche da tarde Safira?

SAFIRA: Ah não sei se posso. Preciso voltar.

TIFA: Ah por favor. Insistimos. Você é nova por aqui. Precisa fazer novas amizades.

SAFIRA: Bom, acho que um pouquinho não faz mal...

Tidus oferece um lugar a mesa pra Safira e coloca Yun bem do lado dela.

TIDUS: Então, seu pai fez aqueles pães maravilhosos que nós comemos mais cedo? Nós adoramos.

SAFIRA: Ah sim. As coisas estão indo muito bem.

TIFA: Que bom. Yun adorou os pães doces.

SAFIRA: Ah obrigada. Esses fui eu quem fiz.

YUN: Deliciosos... O.O

ROCK: Ah sim. Acabei de lembrar! Temos de treinar.

SAFIRA: Treinar?

TIDUS: Sim. Somos cavaleiros. Inclusive o Yun aqui. É o cavaleiro de Dragão.

SAFIRA: Você vai também Yun?

TIFA: Não. Yun não precisa. Ele pode ficar aqui e fazer compania pra você. Que tal sairem pra tomar um sorvete?

SAFIRA: Acho que seria ótimo. Vamos Yun?

Os dois saem juntos. Yun está com a cara mais vermelha do mundo. Os dois vão até o vendedor de sorvetes e caminham juntos pela cidade. Eles se sentam na praça pra tomar sorvete e conversar.

SAFIRA: Você é muito gentil Yun.

YUN: Obrigado. Você é muito...

SAFIRA: Muito?

Ela ajeita o cabelo e olha pra ele sorrindo.

YUN: Bonita...

Ela sorri ficando com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. Ele reúne toda sua coragem e segura na mão dela. Os dois se olham nos olhos, com os rostos corados. E de repente desviam os olhares. Uma sombra se aproxima deles por trás encobrindo-os.

IKKI: Safira, minha filha. Onde esteve? Estive preocupado.

SAFIRA: Ah oi pai. Eu tava com o Yun. Lembra dele?

IKKI: Hmm... Claro... O garoto que adora pães...

YUN: Sim... Sim senhor... 'O.O'

IKKI: Bom... Acho que se ele estava com você, eu não tenho motivos pra me preocupar não é? ¬¬

YUN: Não... Não senhor... 'O.O'

IKKI: Bom... Precisamos ir agora... Vamos filhinha?

SAFIRA: Claro papai. Ah é. Já ia esquecendo. Podemos convidar o Yun pra almoçar lá em casa amanhã?

IKKI: Bem... Acho que sim...

YUN: Seria um prazer... Senhor... 'O.O'

IKKI: Muito bem, jovem. Esperamos você amanhã.

YUN: Estarei lá... 'O.O'

**-Casa dos Cavaleiros-**

Yun abre a porta.

ROCK: E aí Yun? Já beijou ela?

Yun cai de cara no chão.

TIDUS: Tomarei isso como um não...

YUN: Eu não consigo... Eu quero morrer...

TIFA: Ei Yun... Calminha... Vai dar tudo certo...

TIDUS: É. Confia no seu mestre. Não sabe que garotas são minha especialidade?

ROCK: Dificilmente.

TIDUS: Quieto... ¬¬

YUN: Ela me convidou pra ir na casa dela.

TIFA: Ela convidou?

TIDUS: Isso é perfeito!

YUN: Perfeito? É desastroso! X.x

ROCK: Será que não vê Yun?

TIDUS: Ela tá caidinha por você cara! Vamos nos preparar pra amanhã! Amanhã você conquistará a Safira! Tenho certeza!

**-Dia seguinte-**

Yun estava todo arrumado. Vestindo um terno com gravata.

TIFA: Yun, você está lindo!

YUN: Tifa... Eu me sinto um boboca...

ROCK: Eu também acho... XD

TIDUS: E você fique calado. É por isso que você não tem namorada, sabia?

ROCK: Eu tenho sim!

TIDUS: Surpreendente. Vamos ver até quando a mantém. Aqui está Yun. Leve estas flores.

Yun caminha porta afora todo cabixbaixo. Ela olha pra trás e vê os amigos dando tchau.

TIDUS: Confie em si mesmo amiguinho. Vai dar tudo certo.

Ele suspira e parte para a casa de Safira. Na porta já sentia o cheirinho de comida no forno. Antes de bater a porta ela se abre revelando o enorme pai de Safira.

YUN: 'O.O'

IKKI: Chegou na hora rapaz. Pontual. Gosto disso... Entre. Sente-se.

Ele aponta pro sofá e Yun se senta.

IKKI: Safira! Seu amigo está aqui!

**-Quarto de Safira-**

SAFIRA: Ai minha nossa. Ele já chegou! Será que meu cabelo está bonito? Será que devo usar maquiagem? Não! Vai parecer que estou desesperada! Ai! E agora? E agora? E agora?

IKKI: Safira! -o Pai grita lá de baixo-

SAFIRA: Sim! Já vou!

Na hora do almoço todos comem a mesa. É a primeira vez que Yun vê a mãe de Safira. Era muito parecida com a filha. Exceto por ser mais velha. E ter cabelos loiros.

ESMERALDA: Então Yun. Conte-nos um pouco mais sobre você.

YUN: Erm bem...

SAFIRA: Yun é um cavaleiro de Atena mamãe. Não é incrível?

ESMERALDA: É mesmo? Tão jovem?

IKKI: Bom. Dizem que os treinos começam bem cedo. Deve ser bem forte pra ter se graduado nesta idade. Quantos anos tem mesmo?

YUN: 12 senhor... x.x

ESMERALDA: Da mesma idade da Safira. Aceita mais um pouquinho Yun?

YUN: Não senhora. Estou satisfeito apesar de estar delicioso.

ESMERALDA: Ora... Mas que rapaz mais educado... Seus pais devem estar muito orgulhosos Yun...

YUN: Eu acho que sim, senhora.

ESMERALDA: E humilde também. Eu gosto disso. A maioria dos rapazes que a Safira conhece são todos convencidos. E você teria uma boa razão pra ser convencido sendo um cavaleiro em idade tão jovem e não o é. Isso é simplesmente maravilhoso.

IKKI: É... Geralmente eu espanto os pilantrinhas daqui a ponta pés... ù.u

SAFIRA: Papai!

IKKI: Não que você seja um pilantra, claro... ¬¬

ESMERALDA: Não ligue pra ele, Yun. Ikki exagera em tudo.

YUN: Eu ajudo a senhora a lavar a louça.

ESMERALDA: Gosto de você mais e mais a cada momento, Yun...

Mais tarde, os dois estão sentados na varanda observando o pôr-do-sol.

YUN: Obrigado pelo convite Safira.

SAFIRA: Obrigada por aceitar o convite. Eu queria mesmo que você viesse sabe?

YUN: É? Por que?

Ela segura na mão dele e os dois se olham.

SAFIRA: Você é o garoto mais gentil que já conheci, Yun...

YUN: S-sou...?

SAFIRA: Uhum. E eu queria retomar de onde paramos...

Ela aproxima o rosto do dele e deposita um beijo de leve em seus lábios. O coração de Yun acelera. Em seguida os dois se afastam um do outro super constrangidos.

SAFIRA: Foi... Bom?

YUN: Foi... Incrível... E pra você? Foi bom...?

SAFIRA: Foi incrível...

Safira repousa a cabeça no ombro de Yun. Ele reúne toda sua coragem e passa o braço por sobre o ombro dela e os dois voltam a admirar o pôr-do-sol. Esmeralda observa a cena pela janela suspirando de emoção.

IKKI: Não gostei disso.

ESMERALDA: Não seja rabugento querido. O menino é um encanto.

IKKI: Não é por isso que preciso gostar.

ESMERALDA: Você nunca gosta de nada. Nem você pode dizer que ele não é perfeito pra nossa filhinha.

IKKI: Você é boazinha demais.

ESMERALDA: E você é muito rabugento.

A noite, Yun se despede da família de Safira e ela beija o rosto dele.

SAFIRA: Até amanhã Yun. Vou fazer pães doces pra você. Apareça na padaria.

YUN: Pode deixa... Boa noite, senhor Ikki... Senhora Esmeralda... n.n

ESMERALDA: Boa noite, Yun... n.n

IKKI: ¬¬

ESMERALDA: Querido. Diga boa noite. u.u

IKKI: Boa noite. ¬¬

Yun corre noite afora tão alegre que sai aos pulos, comemorando com a cabeça nas nuvens.

TIDUS: Eu imagino que tenha se dado bem...

YUN: Mestre? O que está fazendo aí escondido?

TIDUS: Bom, você demorou e vim ver se não tinha esquecido o caminho de casa. E aí? Imagino que tenha se dado bem, pelo batom nos seus lábios.

YUN: Mas heim? x.x

Yun começa a limpar os lábios compulsivamente com as costas das mãos.

TIDUS: Relaxa. Não tem batom.

YN: Então por que disse isso?

TIDUS: Pra saber se tinha beijado mesmo ela. Agora eu sei! Hahahaha!

YUN: Ah mestre. Não zomba de mim!

TIDUS: Só estou brincando... Vamos lá carinha...

YUN: Mestre...?

Yun para de caminhar.

YUN: Estava pensando numa coisa.

TIDUS: Pode falar.

YUN: Depois da luta contra Poseidon... Tantas pessoas morreram... A Tifa quase morreu... Eu lembro do Jecth e da Kalina... E como a senhora Mayara e a Tifa ficaram quando eles morreram... Como a senhorita Atena ficou quando o Ikarus morreu... Eu queria tanto... Ficar com a Safira... Mas nossa vida é cercada de morte né? Se a gente morre, as pessoas sofrem... Então por que a gente ama em primeiro lugar?

TIDUS: Yun... A morte é um processo natural da vida... Sim. A gente sofre quando perdemos nossos entes queridos... Mas sabe o que é mais importante...? Não morremos em vão... Quando os nossos entes queridos se dão conta disso, eles acabam superando...

YUN: Mas... E se eu morrer? A Safira pode sofrer... E se ela se machucar por viver perto de mim...?

TIDUS: Então não morra. Lute. Por ela. Não só por Atena. Não só pela justiça. Não só por todas as outras pessoas do mundo. Lute por ela. E pra ficar com ela. É só uma pessoa a mais pra incluir na lista.

Tidus afaga os cabelos do menino e se ajoelha de frente pra ele.

YUN: Acha que... Com tantas batalhas... A gente pode acabar sendo feliz...?

TIDUS: Acho...? Eu tenho certeza... Eu sinto isso em cada luta que travo Yun... Um desejo no meu peito, de proteger as pessoas queridas pra mim... Que explode meu cosmo de uma maneira que você não imagina... Não veja as pessoas queridas pra você como uma fraqueza sua... É exatamente o oposto... Elas são sua maior força...

YUN: É? Quem te ensinou isso?

TIDUS: Ikarus. Ele tinha um desejo tão forte de defender Atena que seu cosmo era capaz de criar milagres. Sua força era incomparável. Sabe por que? Por que ele me disse: "É assim que protegemos a quem mais amamos... E mesmo que você morra, você morrerá tranquilo... De que foi capaz de proteger aquela pessoa amada..."

YUN: Entendi...

TIDUS: Eu sabia que entenderia garoto... Vamos? Tifa está esperando a gente.

YUN: Vamos!

Os dois voltam pra casa, conversando e sorrindo.

**-Bluegard. Próximo a Sibéria-**

Aghata e Lesath caminham pela nevasca carregando a urna de Poseidon.

LESATH: Droga! Estou farto de neve! Por que sempre que viajamos, vamos pra lugares frios? Eu estou acostumado com o calor escaldante dos desertos do Egito!

AGHATA: Eu disse que você não precisava vir comigo, Lesath. Eu poderia muito bem trazer a urna sozinha.

LESATH: Eu já disse que não. Eu disse que viria pra te proteger. Além do mais e se esse Poseidon escapar daí? Você ia precisar da minha ajuda!

AGHATA: O selo de Atena é forte seu bobo... Poseidon não escapará facilmente daqui...

Os dois cavaleiros caminham pela neve, tranquilos e sem a menor preocupação, sem notar um vulto em mantos que os observa do topo de uma geleira. Uma geleira que costumava ser considerada a geleira eterna da Sibéria. E que ainda há pouco tempo foi destruída por alguma coisa desconhecida.

?: Mais e mais chegam... Eu vou acabar com eles facilmente...

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Pois é né, Dona Petit? Fica demorando a mandar a review, isso que dá... XD

Acho que você quis dizer Rock na armadura de Sagitário. E o que achou dos sogros do Yun? XP

**Capítulo 19 – Black Gard...**

Aghata e Lesath param sua caminhada por um momento ao sentirem um cosmo a espreita. Ela olha pra enorme parede de gelo destruída.

LESATH: Algum problema Aghata?

AGHATA: Esta parede... Alguém a quebrou...

LESATH: E daí?

AGHATA: Ouvi lendas de que uma armadura estava presa aqui quando treinei sob a tutela de Mestra Rachel, Lesath... Agora veja estes estilhaços de gelo... Esta parede de gelo costumava ser conhecida como "Parede de Gelo eterna"... Somente alguém com a força de um cavaleiro poderia ter feito isto...

?: Nisto você está certa intrusa!

A voz vem do céu, Aghata e Lesath se colocam em prontidão. Esfera de gelo surgem em pleno ar, circulando os dois cavaleiros e em seguida elas avançam contra eles. Aghata expande seu cosmo violentamente se defendendo das esferas que explodem formando uma enorme esquife de gelo ao redor deles. Um vulto em mantos maltrapilhos salta de um canto escuro das ruínas diante do esquife.

?: Foi muito fácil... Se ao menos os outros fossem tão fáceis de derrotar quanto estes dois...

Aos poucos o enorme iceberg começa a trincar. Um trinco bem pequeno. Quase imperceptível, mas que aos poucos começa a crescer até que o iceberg vira poeira.

AGHATA: Nada mal. Sabia que a neve aqui é batizada pelos habitantes de Blue Gaard como "pó de diamante"...? Apropriado não acha?

O pó do Iceberg começa a pairar no ar dançando como cristais de gelo minúsculos ao redor de Aghata, dando a ela um aspecto ao mesmo tempo sereno e aterrador. A medida que ela reúne os cristais minúsculos na palma de sua mão, ela grita:

AGHATA: **_PÓ DE DIAMANTE!_**

O atacante é arrastado pra trás por uma ventania gélida avassaladora, caindo na neve e se arrastando por quase um quilômetro envolto num bloco de gelo.

LESATH: Idiota! Bem feito por se meter com Cavaleiros de Ouro! Deixe-o congelar o traseiro aí...

AGHATA: Tire de lá Lesath... Vamos fazer umas perguntas a ele primeiro...

LESATH: Tem certeza?

Aghata faz que sim com a cabeça e Lesath suspira profundamente. Ele concentra seu cosmo na ponta do dedo e dispara um tiro de energia vermelha no iceberg fazendo-o em pedaços. O atacante cai no chão, tremendo de frio. Sua pele praticamente azul de tanto gelo que cobria seu corpo.

?: Matem-me logo... Vermes...

LESATH: Esse era meu plano inicial... -Concentra o cosmo no dedo-

AGHATA: Espere Lesath...

Aghata vê um brilho por baixo dos mantos do atacante misterioso e os puxa revelando uma armadura branca.

AGHATA: Esta armadura... É cisne... Você é um cavaleiro?

?: Meu nome é Albiero... Acabei de conquistar a... Armadura! Satisfeita? Agora mate-me!

AGHATA: Não vou matar você. Sou Aghata de Aquário. Amazona de ouro em missão especial pelo Santuário. Este é Lesath de Escorpião.

ALBIERO: Aquário? Escorpião? São mesmo cavaleiros de ouro de Atena?

LESATH: Puxa... O que nos entregou? Não foi nossas armaduras de ouro foi?

ALBIERO: Bem vindo a Blue Gard... Ou como é conhecido agora... Black Gard...

LESATH: Black Gard? Deve fazer maravilhas pelo turismo aqui...

AGHATA: Diga-me Albiero. O que aconteceu aqui?

ALBIERO: Daath. O Grande Mestre das trevas aconteceu. Dizem que ele é um demônio perverso que comanda todos os Cavaleiros Negros. É protegido por legiões de guerreiros que se revoltaram contra Atena e vestem perversões das armaduras dos cavaleiros. Cada candidato que falhou nos testes de cavaleiros e busca vingança contra Atena se ajoelhou a seus pés e o serve fielmente.

LESATH: Cavaleiros negros. Ouvi muitos rumores sobre estes tipos ultimamente. O gato pulguento parece ter eliminado um renegado chamado Kratos que raptou Atena uma vez e o Grande Mestre convocou um grupo de cavaleiros de Prata e Bronze para formar um esquadrão de caça a Cavaleiros Negros.

ALBIERO: Bom, parece que as notícias chegaram ao santuário finalmente. Mas eu esperava mais do que dois Cavaleiros. Mesmo sendo cavaleiros dourados, há guerreiros do Zodíaco Negro aqui.

LESATH: Ótimo. Seria chato matar só a ralé. Assim rola um desafio.

AGHATA: Albiero. Estamos em outra missão apontada pelo Grande Mestre. Uma missão de suma importância.

Aghata exibe a urna. Albiero se afasta num sobressalto.

ALBIERO: O que é isso? Sinto um cosmo assustador dentro desta urna!

AGHATA: Esta urna é a prisão de Poseidon. O deus dos mares, vencido por Atena. Nossa missão é entregar a urna ao regente de Blue Gard o mais rápido possível. Os guerreiros azuis são o povo encarregado de guardar esta urna. Por isso preciso ver minha mestra urgentemente.

ALBIERO: Sua mestra?

AGHATA: Rachel. Grã-Guerreira de Aquário.

ALBIERO: Rachel de Mist?

LESATH: Rachel de Mist? Como assim? Ela não é uma Grã-Guerreira?

ALBIERO: Ah sim... Agora me lembro... Você deve ser a discípula de que ela me falou. Ela veio a Blue Gard depois que você foi nomeada amazona e se ofereceu pra se tornar uma guerreira azul. Achava que sua vida precisaria de um propósito depois de ter treinado uma Amazona de Ouro. Você é a famosa Aghata de Aquário. Uma lenda por aqui...

LEASTH: Ei! Não vai se engraçar com ela, sujeitinho! Ou te crivo de agulhas, ouviu bem?

AGHATA: Acalme-se Lesath... Sabe onde posso encontrar minha mestra, Albiero?

ALBIERO: Claro. No mesmo lugar onde estão todos os outros. Em Blue Gard trabalhando na construção do Santuário das Trevas.

LESATH: Santuário das trevas?

ALBIERO: Sim. Daath escravizou os habitantes de Blue Gard, assassinou os Guerreiros Azuis impiedosamente e agora sou o único em Blue Gard vivo e livre pra me rebelar contra o maldito.

AGHATA: Errado. Você era o único. Agora sua missão é a nossa.

LESATH: Claro. A gente não tem nada melhor pra fazer. Não é como se tivéssemos uma alma de deus nas mãos pra entregar às autoridades... Peraí...

AGHATA: Temos de fazer isto Lesath. Uma terrível injustiça está acontecendo ao povo de Blue Gard. Um povo querido pra mim. E minha mestra, que foi o mais próximo de uma mãe que já tive... Está em perigo. Prisioneira dos Cavaleiros Negros. Eu não posso ficar parada!

LESATH: Eu te entendo Aghata! Mas o que faremos com essa bendita urna? Não podemos lutar segurando essa porcaria numa mão enquanto lançamos golpes com a outra. E mesmo que pudéssemos, se o selo se abrir esse maldito deus dos mares está a solta pra dispersar mais destruição pelo planeta...

AGHATA: Precisamos esconder a urna. Ou confiá-la a alguém que possa protegê-la enquanto lutamos.

LESATH: E longe dos Cavaleiros Negros. Se aqueles nazistas puserem as mãos na urna não pensariam duas vezes em se vender para Poseidon em troca de uma chance de vingança contra Atena.

**-Blue Gard. Atualmente Black Gard-**

A mulher em armadura azul voa contra uma parede que desaba sobre ela. Sua armadura não mais que frangalhos. Seu corpo ferido e sangrando. Sua visão turva pela perda de sangue. Seu corpo dolorido como se cada osso de seu corpo estivesse em estilhaços. Ela sequer tem reflexos para evitar o pé que esmaga sua cabeça no chão.

RACHEL: Malditos... Não os perdoarei... Por macularem o solo de Blue Gard com sangue!

ABIGOR: Calada, vadia! Ou será violada por cada cavaleiro negro aqui antes de ser morta!

O homem com a versão negra e agourenta da armadura de leão ergue Rachel pelo pescoço.

DAATH: Não a mate ainda Abigor... Essa cadela serva de Atena precisa ser bastante humilhada antes de morrer...

RACHEL: Escória nojenta... Ainda pagarão caro por suas atrocidades!

DAATH: Sim... É este olhar feroz e arrogante que detesto nos malditos cavaleiros de Atena... E é esta determinação que desejo estilhaçar antes de mandá-los pro inferno... Acorrente-a Abigor...

RACHEL: Correntes? Acha que posso ser contida por meras correntes?

ABIGOR: Estas correntes são especiais... Elas foram abençoadas pelo sangue de Atena. São indestrutíveis. Foram criadas para conter os mais perigosos criminosos inimigos de Atena, sabia? É uma relíquia que foi usada pra confinar todos os Cavaleiros Negros originais nas entranhas da Ilha da Rainha da Morte há séculos atrás. Nem mesmo você poderia rompê-las.

Rachel é acorrentada com os braços pra trás e jogada de joelhos diante de Daath.

ABIGOR: Grande Mestre das trevas. O que faremos com a mulher?

DAATH: Eu tive uma idéia excelente... Huhuhuhu... Sabia que todo Grande Mestre do Santuário aprende uma técnica negra proibida?

RACHEL: Não! Não pode ser!

DAATH: Ah sim... Esta técnica é muito perigosa sabe? Pois diz-se que ela é capaz de controlar as mentes das pessoas. Pode-se até mesmo transformar esta pessoa em uma máquina assassina e cruel que não para de lutar enquanto não ver o sangue de seu inimigo derramado diante de seus olhos...

RACHEL: Como é possível? Você sabe esta técnica?

DAATH: Por um acaso... Sei...

Daath exibe um sorriso sádico e um olhar insano ao olhar pra Rachel através da escuridão do elmo de Grande Mestre. Na verdade, uma versão perversa e agourenta dos trajes cerimoniais do Grande Mestre.

DAATH: Você será minha marionete... Hahahahahahahaha! **_SATÃ IMPERIAL!_**

Os gritos de Rachel ecoam pelos céus de Blue Gard. Ela cai no chão de joelhos. Seus olhos expressando dor insuportável.

DAATH: Não resista. Fraca como você é, seria uma resistência fútil.

RACHEL: Eu não vou... Deixar... Você me manipular!

DAATH: Será que não vê? É apenas questão de tempo até que sua mente sucumba ao poder do Satã Imperial...

ABIGOR: Então é por isso que não me deixou matar os outros?

DAATH: Sim. Eu pretendo usar alguns destes Guerreiros Azuis como marionetes no ataque ao santuário.

ABIGOR: Por que? Nós do Zodíaco Negro somos perfeitamente capazes de lutar contra os Cavaleiros.

DAATH: Por que me divertiria ver os Cavaleiros e os Guerreiros Azuis, aliados por tanto tempo, se matando. Tragam mais uma.

Os cavaleiros negros chegam, arrastando outra guerreira azul pelos cabelos, acorrentada e joga-a de joelhos diante de Daath.

MIRIAN: Rachel! Você está bem? O que eles fizeram a você?  
RACHEL: Argh... Argh... AAAAAAHHHHHH!

MIRIAN: O que fez a ela, seu maldito?

DAATH: Não se preocupe. Ela está perfeitamente bem. Gostaria de ver por si mesma, o que fiz a ela? Hahaha... Hahahahaha... HAHAHAHA!

**-Arredores de Blue Gard-**

Aghata, Lesath e Albiero caminham pela neve, carregando a urna de Poseidon nas mãos, quando de repente, são cercados por guerreiros em armaduras azuis.

ALBIERO: Estas armaduras... Lancer? Jisty? São meus amigos de Blue Gard! Guerreiros Azuis! Pensei que estiivessem mortos!

LANCER: Estão invadindo território do Santuário Negro. Por ordem do Grande Mestre das Trevas, devem ser executados imediatamente!

AGHATA: Guerreiros azuis! Como ousam voltarem suas costas para seus líderes e se ajoelharem perante um falso mestre?

LESATH: Acho que seu discurso alcança ouvidos surdos, Aghata... Olha pros olhos deles... Parecem assassinos sanguinários...

AGHATA: Estão sendo controlados?

ALBIERO: Provavelmente. Meus amigos iam preferir a morte a se ajoelharem diante daquele maldito Grande Mestre das Trevas!

Os guerreiros azuis salta e disparam estacas de gelo pra baixo na direção dos três cavaleiros. Aghata eleva seu cosmo e estala os dedos transformando as estacas em pó em pleno ar. Lesath corre na direção deles queimando todo seu cosmo.

LESATH: É o melhor que podem fazer? Acho que essa urna teria ficado melhor protegida no santuário! _**AGULHA ESCARLATE!**_

Vários guerreiros azuis caem no chão, atormentados pela dor das agulhas venenosas de Lesath.

LESATH: O que acharam da dor das minhas agulhas?

Os Guerreiros Azuis começam a se levantar.

LESATH: Ora, ora... Devem ser mais resistentes que imaginava. Geralmente com 3 ou 4 agulhas, já começam a implorar pelas próprias vidas...

ALBIERO: Ei! O que está fazendo? Estes são meus amigos!

LESATH: Acorda e olha pra eles! Eles estão enlouquecidos. Só querem matar neste momento.

AGHATA: Este controle que foi exercido sobre eles... Parece com o Satã Imperial.

ALBIERO: Satã Imperial?

AGHATA: Um golpe conhecido apenas pelo Grande Mestre que é capaz de controlar a mente das pessoas. Se o tal de Daath tem este poder ele é mais perigoso do que eu imaginava.

JISTY: Vamos atacar, guerreiros Azuis!

Albiero defende um soco de Jisty e revida com um chute no rosto. Lesath apenas dispara agulhas em super velocidade atirando os guerreiros azuis que o atacavam, mal se dando ao trabalho de lutar. Aghata dispersa os seus adversários com uma rajada de vento gélido que destroça suas armaduras. Quando Jisty se levanta ela parte pro ataque novamente e seu corpo está cercado de esferas de gelo.

JISTY: O que vai fazer Albiero? Me matar?

ALBIERO: Acho que não tenho escolha... _**EXPLOSÃO BOREAL!**_

As esferas de gelo avançam contra Jisty tocando seu corpo e congelando-o.

JISTY: Albi... Er... Maldi... To... Você vai mesmo... Me matar... Hahaha... Como se sente matando sua amiga...?

ALBIERO: Espero que me perdoe...

A armadura azul de Jisty explode em pedaços e ela cai morta no chão com olhar estarrecido. Albiero olha em volta e vê vários guerreiros azuis mortos, seus corpos espalhados pela neve.

AGHATA: Sinto muito Albiero. Mas a única forma de se livrar do Satã Imperial é a pessoa controlada matar alguém com as próprias mãos...

ALBIERO: Eles... Eram meus amigos...

LESATH: A vida de um Cavaleiro se resume a batalhas duras. Acostume-se.

AGHATA: Lesath... Não seja insensível... Estes são os companheiros de Albiero... E se fosse eu caída aqui sem vida?

LESATH: Ei! Isso não é justo! Você sabe o quanto eu te amo!

ALBIERO: E eu amava cada um dos meus amigos... Eu juro que me vingarei destes malditos Cavaleiros Negros!

Albiero sai correndo furioso na direção da cidade quando seu caminho é barrado por uma pessoa em armadura azul.

ALBIERO: Mirian...? Você está viva... É você mesmo?

A resposta de Albiero é um poderoso soco recebido no rosto que o atira pro alto e o faz cair de cara na neve.

AGHATA: Albiero!

ALBIERO: Não... Você também não...

LESATH: Outra Guerreira Azul?

Aghata já corria na direção de Albiero quando outra figura de armadura azul se coloca em seu caminho.

AGHATA: Mestra Rachel...?

Abigor de Leão Negro surge diante deles, acompanhado de um exército de Cavaleiros Negros. Pegasus, Dragões, Andrômedas e diversos guerreiros trajando versões negras e maléficas das armaduras dos Cavaleiros de Atena.

ABIGOR: Ora, ora... O que temos aqui...? Cavaleiros de Atena... Os primeiros a terem suas cabeças servidas numa bandeja para o nosso poderoso Grande Mestre das Trevas. Hahahaha!

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Legião:** Albiero ainda terá seus 15 minutos de fama.

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Ah finalmente fiquei sabendo o misterioso nome de Pure-Petit que ela não conta pra ninguém... XD Foi pura coincidência heim? n.n

Falando de Capítulos cruéis... Este será o mais cruel de todos! O.O

PS.: Pure-Petit tem multi-talentos! Sabe até tricotar! n.n

**Capítulo 20 – A batalha mais árdua de Aghata de Aquário...**

O sangue de Aghata gelou mais do que seria capaz se recebesse a Execução Aurora. Ao ver o rosto da mestra diante de si. Frio. Com ódio. Os olhos vermelhos de desprezo. Aghata acaba deixando a urna de Poseidon cair no chão e nem sequer percebe. Lesath já se preparava pra combate contra o Leão Negro quando vê a urna caída no chão e começa a rezar para que os cavaleiros negros não a notem. Albiero ainda estava aturdido por conceber a idéia de lutar contra Mirian.

AGHATA: Mestra! É você mesmo? Fale comigo!

RACHEL: Menina tola! Menina tola e chorona! Estou farta de seus lamentos! De sua inferioridade! Eu deveria tê-la deixado pra sempre com a monstra da sua mãe!

LESATH: Ei! Como pode falar assim da sua própria discípula?

RACHEL: É apenas a verdade!

As palavras atingem Aghata como adagas em seu peito. Rapidamente as lágrimas verteram por trás da máscara. Os cavaleiros negros ao redor gargalham.

RACHEL: Estou farta de escutar seus lamentos! E me arrependo de ter te treinado pra ser uma amazona! Eu deveria ter escolhido alguém mais forte! E não uma garotinha estúpida e irritante que só sabe chorar!

AGHATA: Mestra... O que fizeram com você?

LESATH: Não dê ouvidos a ela, Aghata! Você sabe que ela é sua mestra e que ela te ama de verdade! Ela deve ter sido controlada como os outros!

Um novo cosmo surge no ar revelando uma menina sentada sobre uma geleira. Tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto e olhava a cena com satisfação. E vestia uma armadura negra de Aquário.

?: Olá... Mestra Rachel...? Essa garota é a vadiazinha irritante de que me falou? Urgh... Que menina horrível! Não tem um pingo de feminilidade... Essa máscara é pra esconder a feiura. Aposto.

AGHATA: Quem é você? Foi você que fez isso a minha mestra?

LESATH: E como se atreve a insultar a minha Aghata assim?

ABIGOR: Ahahaha... Você tem coragem de amar essa garota sem-graça?

LESATH: Ora! Como se atreve? Eu vou fazê-lo se ajoelhar diante dela e pedir perdão!

A menina salta ao lado de Rachel.

?: Eu sou Edea de Aquário Negro. E não fui eu quem abri os olhos dela infelizmente. Foi tudo graças ao Grande Mestre das Trevas. Ele usou o satã imperial nesta mulher e a fez abraçar seu lado negro.

AGHATA: Lado negro? A mestra Rachel não tem lado negro! Ela é a pessoa mais bondosa e gentil que conheço!

RACHEL: Acha que me conhece melhor do que a mim mesma? Sabe quantas vezes quis sufocá-la enquanto dormia? Quantas vezes quis disparar um golpe um pouco mais forte só pra vê-la agonizar até a morte enquanto te treinava? E depois... Eu mandaria sua cabeça de presente pra sua mãe, só pra ela ver o quanto ela estava certa... Sobre o quanto você é inútil!

AGHATA: CALA A BOCA!

Aghata grita e já explode o cosmo. Todos ao redor se voltam pra ela vendo-a queimar o cosmo com toda a intensidade.

AGHATA: Pelo que fez a minha mestra... NÃO OS PERDÔO!

EDEA: Hahahaha! Atingi um nervo?

ALBIERO: Aghata! Acalme-se!

O cosmo de Aghata cria uma nevasca furiosa que avança na direção de Edea.

AGHATA: Maldita morra! **_EXECUÇÃAAAAAO AUROOOOOORAAAAAA!_**

EDEA: Isso que é um golpe de verdade!

O golpe de Aghata avança com toda a pootência pra cima de Edea quando Rachel salta na frente explodindo seu cosmo e bloqueia o Ar Gélido. Os cavaleiros negros ao redor cobrem os olhos ofuscados pelo poder de Aghata.

EDEA: Muito bem Mestra Rachel... Merece um osso depois... Como um belo cãozinho...

AGHATA: Por que fica chamando ela de mestra?

EDEA: Por que eu sou tudo que ela sempre quis de uma discípula... Ela me contou chorando que a discípula que ela treinou não passava de um lixo incompetente e fraco... E que queria ter sido a minha mestra... Aí eu disse a ela que poderia ser minha mestra se quisesse... Não que eu precise aprender algo com ela... Sou muito mais poderosa que esta idiota aqui...

RACHEL: Sim... Edea é a discípula que eu sempre quis... Impiedosa e poderosa... Não você...

Aghata remove sua máscara e a joga no chão.

AGHATA: Mentira... Eu senti seu cosmo todas aquelas noites em que dormia abraçada comigo... Você foi a mãe que eu sempre quis... Foi a mãe que a minha não conseguiu ser... Você não pode fingir isso... Por mais que eu saiba que é o Satã Imperial controlando você, essas palavras doem mais do qualquer coisa, mestra... E por isso... Eu peço que me perdoe! Mas não terei escolha senão matá-la!

LESATH: Aghata... Eu sinto muito... Se tem alguma coisa que parte mais o meu coração é vê-la sofrendo... Por isso, deixe-me lutar com ela... Assim você não precisará sofrer por tomar a vida da própria mestra...

AGHATA: Não Lesath... Eu preciso fazer isso... Se ela está além da salvação, é meu dever acabar com a dor dela...

ALBIERO: Aghata... Você é uma amazona de ouro... Uma das mais poderosas que existe no santuário... Se tem alguém que pode quebrar o encanto do Satã Imperial... Eu acredito que você seja capaz...

AGHATA: Albiero...

ALBIERO: Dizem que não há nada que o cosmo de um cavaleiro seja incapaz de realizar! Eu não sou forte o bastante pra quebrar a maldição da minha mestra, mas talvez você seja...

AGHATA: Albiero... Essa guerreira azul... É sua mestra?

EDEA: Ah o Grande Mestre das trevas é um gênio!

ABIGOR: Ahahahaha!

Albiero acena com a cabeça.

LESATH: Belas palavras... Mas depois do fim desta luta eu vou te crivar de agulhas por se engraçar com a minha Aghatinha, pato miserável! Como se atreve a roubar o meu momento de apoiar a minha querida Aghata...?

AGHATA: Obrigada... A ambos...

ALBIERO: E quanto a você, Mirian? Também me acha um inútil? Também acha que o amor que sentimos um pelo outro não vale nada?

MIRIAN: Não. Você eu apenas odeio por ser um merdinha arrogante que se acha mais forte do que eu... Eu odeio que você tenha me superado... E agora vou te matar por isso!

**-Aghata x Rachel-**

Enquanto Aghata concentrava seu cosmo, Rachel avança sobre ela com um poderoso soco armado que atinge o rosto de Aghata com toda a força lançando Aghata pro ar.

RACHEL: Onde pensa que vai?

Rachel segura Aghata pelo braço e o a bate contra a neve. Em seguida ela concentra uma esfera de gelo na palma da mão e a atira no abdome de Aghata. A dor do frio agonizante percorre o corpo de Aghata. Em seguida, Rachel joga Aghata pro alto e salta atingindo suas costas com uma joelhada. Aghata solta um grito de agonia e recebe um soco no rosto que a joga de volta pro chão. Rachel cai com os dois pés em cima dela e Aghata grita novamente de dor. Em seguida, Rachel pisa sobre a cabeça dela.

RACHEL: Viu? Que lixinho patético você é?

AGHATA: Eu nunca vi a mestra Rachel lutando com todas as forças... Ela é forte demais...

RACHEL: A verdade é essa... Eu nunca te quis como discípula... Por isso, eu não te ensinei tudo que sabia...

EDEA: Uau! Mestra Rachel parece estar se divertindo... Quase sinto vontade de tomar o lugar dela... Mas não seria justo tomar a oportunidade dela de matar a própria discípula...

Com um movimento de mãos, Rachel invoca uma força invisível que levita Aghata no ar.

RACHEL: Morra! **_PÓ DE DIAMANTE!_**

Aghata é carregada pelos ventos gélidos e cai de cara na neve. Seu corpo está rígido. Praticamente congelado.

EDEA: Mestra... Mata essa idiota logo... Ela dá sono... Além de feia e masculinizada ainda é tediosa... Realmente... Não sei o que você viu nela, mestra...

AGHATA: Cala boca... Maldita!

Aghata se levanta furiosa.

AGHATA: Ouvir você me dá nojo! É a mesma coisa que eu sempre ouvia da minha mãe... E eu a odiava... Ela me fez crer em tudo isso... Mas agora eu sei que não é verdade... Eu duvidei de mim mesma... Eu duvidei das pessoas queridas pra mim... Mas agora eu sei... Eu sei que não sou nada disso... Graças ao amor do Lesath... E da MINHA mestra Rachel... Eu aprendi a não deixar que as palavras dos outros me rebaixassem... E agora, vocês tentam tomar uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida... E eu não vou permitir isso!

EDEA: Argh... Até seus discursos dão sono... Rachel! Mate essa idiota ou eu mesma farei isso! Como é dificil encontrar ajuda descente hoje em dia...

Aghata ergue os dois braços unidos concentrando o cosmo gélido nas mãos. Seu olhar de determinação mais feroz do que nunca.

RACHEL: Ah é assim? Você quer brincar de Execução Aurora de novo? Como nos dias de treinamento. Só que desta vez eu não vou me conter.

AGHATA: Você nunca se conteve mestra Rachel. Você sempre usou a Execução Aurora em mim com sua força máxima depois daquele dia... Não por que queria realmente me ferir. Mas por que sabia que eu seria capaz de suportar. Por que demonstrava uma confiança em mim que nem eu mesma demonstrava... Obrigada mestra...

RACHEL: Mentira! Eu queria ver você morta!

AGHATA: Não convence nem a si mesma! **_EXECUÇÃO AURORA!_**

RACHEL: É assim que quer? Vamos lá! **_EXECUÇÃO AURORA!_**

As duas disparam seus golpes ao mesmo tempo. Ambos se encontram no meio do caminho crepitando e criando uma tempestade de neve que se espalha por quilômetros. A neve se ergue do chão como um mar alvo se separando em dois. A esfera de ar gélido cresce mais e mais. Aghata e Rachel são empurradas pra trás e continuam liberando todo o poder de seus cosmos. E a esfera cresce mais e mais até explodir atirando Rachel pra trás. Ela cai de costas na neve e olha pra Aghata impressionada. Os cavaleiros negros começam a correr assustados e Edea os congela com apenas um olhar.

EDEA: Vermes covardes... Como se atrevem a fugir de uma luta?

RACHEL: Impossível! Eu sou a mais forte! Como ela pode disputar forças comigo?

AGHATA: Não mais mestra. Você me ensinou bem e agora eu estou muito mais forte. Você me deu esta força pra que eu pudésse defender Atena. Você sempre me quis ver forte assim.

O sorriso de Aghata era tão jovial e cálido que Rachel sequer compreendia.

RACHEL: Aghata... Eu nunca soube que era assim que você se sentia... Eu me uni aos Guerreiros Azuis por que pensava... Que você não precisava mais de mim... Eu... Eu... Senti inveja do seu poder... Eu queria tanto ser a Amazona de Aquário... Por mais feliz que eu estivesse por você, eu queria... Que fosse eu...

AGHATA: Não mestra... Eu que tenho inveja do seu...

RACHEL: Perdoe-me Aghata...

EDEA: Já posso vomitar agora?

Edea surge na frente de Rachel e trespassa o abdome dela o punho. Um disparo de energia gélida atravessa o corpo de Rachel estilhaçando sua armadura azul em minúsculos cristais de gelo. Rachel cospe sangue e cai de joelhos quando Edea remove o punho de dentro dela sem a menor gentileza.

EDEA: Urgh... O seu "amor" por ela quebrou o efeito do satã imperial? Quem diria?

RACHEL: A... ghata... Perdoe... me...

AGHATA: MESTRAAAAAAAAAA!

Aghata ataca Edea com toda sua força, correndo a toda a velocidade e desferindo um soco com toda sua fúria. Edea se esquiva e segura o braço dela com uma mão. Ela leva a outra mão ao rosto de Aghata, cobrindo sua boca e erguendo-a do chão.

EDEA: Vadia... Eu me submeti a um frio tão intenso em meus treinamentos que tudo que eu toco congela... E vou congelar sua boca agora pra parar de vomitar asneiras no meu ouvido... Você tirou de mim o cachorro que o Grande Mestre das Trevas me deu... Em retribuição, eu vou tirar seu coração do peito... Mas não antes de fazer você presenciar a morte do seu namoradinho pelas mãos do Leão Negro!

O braço de Aghata começa a congelar. Em seguida o rosto dela. E aos poucos o resto do corpo. Até que Aghata cai inerte no chão.

EDEA: Ei Leão Negro... Como vai com o Don Juan de araque? Mate-o logo pra que eu possa acabar com essa daqui!

Abigor desfere um soco devastador em Lesath que ele desvia. O punho de Abigor atinge o chão causando um terremoto. Lesath cai no chão queimando seu cosmo.

ABIGOR: Ele é muito bom em enfiar o rabo entre as pernas e fugir. Isso pode demorar um pouco. Mas eu mato ele rapidinho.

LESATH: Bom não é realmente o Leão que eu queria espancar, mas dá pro gasto! E quanto a você Aquário Negro! Pro seu bem, eu espero que a Aghata não esteja morta. Ou eu vou te mostrar um mundo de dor de verdade!

ABIGOR: Huhuhu... Venha Escorpião... Eu sempre quis enfrentar um Cavaleiro de Ouro... Mostre-me do sua força é capaz!

LESATH: ( A situação fica pior a cada momento... A Aghata tá ferida... O moleque tá ocupado com aquela guerreira azul... E eu ainda tenho de lidar com esse maldito...)

Vários cavaleiros negros saltam diante de Lesath.

TRIÂNGULO: Mestre Abigor. Queremos nos divertir também. Permita-nos matar este cavaleiro de Atena.

CEFEU: Sim. Estamos ansiosos por lutar.

LESATH: Agora há pouco os vermes corriam de medo, agora querem bancar os machões?

CENTAURO: Pensávamos que os Cavaleiros de ouro fossem mais fortes, mas ao ver a mestra Edea cuidar daquela vadiazinha tão fác...

A testa do cavaleiro negro é perfurada por uma agulha escarlate. Ele cai morto no chão no mesmo instante.

LESATH: Segurem a língua quando forem insultar, minha amada... Vermes...

Lesath explode seu cosmo concentrando energia escarlate na ponta dos dedos. Seus olhos começam a brilhar com o cosmo explodindo em potência máxima. Os cavaleiros negros começam a vacilar e a dar passos covardes pra trás.

LESATH: Desta vez não vão fugir... **_RESTRIÇÃO!_**

Ondas mentais começam a se espalhar por todos os lados e os cavaleiros negros se apavoram. Vendo alucinações de demônios e mortos puxando-os para as profundezas do inferno.

GROU: O que está... Fazendo? É horrível!

UNICÓRNIO: Pare! Pare! Eu não aguento mais este terror!

Os gritos de agoniza dos cavaleiros negros ecoam pela vastidão da Sibéria quando Lesath finalmente desfere seus golpes.

LESATH: **_AGULHA ESCARLATE!_**

Feixes de luz escarlate se espalham por todos os lados perfurando os corpos dos Cavaleiros Negros em ataques precisos e certeiros. As 14 estrelas da constelação de escorpião se formando em seus rostos. O sangue jorrando de seus corpos como cascatas vermelhas e cobrindo a neve. Abigor só consegue dar um sorriso ao ver a cena.

ABIGOR: Impressionante... Então este é seu grande golpe...?

LESATH: Gostou? Não precisa ficar curioso. Você vai sentir na pele por si próprio... Logo, logo Leão Negro...

ABIGOR: Como quiser...

Abigor começa a erguer seu cosmo. Enquanto isso, Albiero estava passando um sufoco lutando com Mirian longe dali. Aghata ainda estava caída imóvel aos pés de Edea.

ABIGOR: Tome isto desgraçado! Sinta o poder do deus negro da guerra!

Lesath é atirado pro alto com um soco devastador de Abigor caindo no chão em seguida. De repente, Edea sente um cosmo estranho emanando no ar e seus olhos finalmente atingem a urna de Poseidon. Lesath abre os olhos no exato momento em que Edea tem a urna nas mãos. Ele se desepera quando Edea vê o selo de Atena na urna.

EDEA: Ora, ora... O que temos aqui? Um selo de Atena...? E um cosmo...

Edea arregala os olhos ao sentir o cosmo dentro da urna emanar com pura divindade.

ABIGOR: Acho que conseguimos tirar a sorte Grande Aquário Negro...

EDEA: Nisso, você tem razão Leão Negro... Diga, Escorpião... O que tem aqui?

Lesath se levanta.

LESATH: O que tem aí não é do interesse da sua laia... Entrega essa porcaria pra mim, eu prometo que mato vocês rápido...

EDEA: Sabe de uma coisa...? Estou extremamente tentada em abrir isso pra ver o que tem dentro!

Continua...


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Suellen-san:** Mil desculpas por causa da sua review Su. Foi leseira minha. Fica chateada não tá? E não vou chamar o Capitão Nascimento dessa vez por que senão, não vai sobrar ninguém pros Cavaleiros lutarem né? ú.u

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Ah seu nome é bonito. Qual o problema? Hehehe... Perguntas serão respondidas neste capítulo. Espero que goste.

**Capítulo 21 – Lesath encurralado!**

**-Casa de Áries. Santuário-**

Tidus acorda com um cálido raio de sol atravessando a janela e atingindo direto o seu rosto. Ele procura pelo quarto a mulher que compartilhou a cama durante a noite até encontrá-la diante da janela. Nua e enrolada num lençol. Ele se levanta, caminha até ela e abraça por trás.

TIDUS: Por que essa cara? Tá triste?

MAYARA: Não...

TIDUS: Tem dúvidas sobre nós? Ou sobre mim? Mayara... Eu te amo de verdade... Desde o nosso primeiro beijo...

MAYARA: Droga Tidus!

Ela se livra dele e senta-se na cama.

MAYARA: Não é que eu não... Quero dizer... Eu não... Eu tava machucada! Ok? Eu estava sofrendo e queria afogar as mágoas!

TIDUS: E ontem? Você queria afogar as mágoas também?

MAYARA: ... Sim...

Ele a ergue pelos braços ficando cara a cara com ela.

TIDUS: Mentira... Você não é tão boa atriz...

Ele rouba um beijo ardente dela. Ela novamente se livra dele.

TIDUS: Talvez, da primeira vez, fosse isso... Mas agora eu sinto em seus lábios... Eu vejo em seus olhos... Você também sente algo por mim...

Uma lágrima corre pelo rosto de Mayara.

MAYARA: Eu tenho medo... Feliz agora?

TIDUS: Medo de que?

MAYARA: De perder uma pessoa tão querida... Tão amada... Novamente... Como perdi o Jecht...

TIDUS: Você não vai me perder...

MAYARA: Ment...

Ele a interrompe com outro beijo roubado. Os dois se abraçam.

MAYARA: Também te amo, Tidus...

**-Blue Gard-**

Edea segura a urna nas mãos curiosa com seu conteúdo.

EDEA: E então Cavaleiro? Que surpresas esperam por nós se eu remover este selo de Atena?

LESATH: Não toque nisso! Não pode remover o lacre!

ABIGOR: Você só está atiçando Edea ainda mais. Diga-nos. Que cosmo assombroso é esse que emana da urna?

LESATH: Eu não tenho de dizer nada a vocês, vermes... Mas se dão valor a suas vidas, não removam o selo de Atena... O resultado será catastrófico!

EDEA: Agora estou curiosa... Vamos ver o que está por trás da porta número 1!

Edea toca o selo e tenta puxá-lo quando sua mão é queimada. Ela grita de dor e deixa a urna cair na neve.

EDEA: Por que não posso remover o selo?

LESATH: Nossa deusa é a deusa da Sabedoria e não a deusa da burrice, baranga. Acha que ela usaria um papelzinho que qualquer um pode remover pra lacrar a urna?

EDEA: Faz sentido... Isso significa que o que quer que esteja aqui dentro é importante... Melhor ainda... Eu tive uma idéia... O Cavaleiro removerá o selo por nós... Sendo um cavaleiro da justiça, tenho certeza de que o selo não o rejeitará...

LESATH: Está louca!

EDEA: Removerá o selo ou eu matarei a sua namoradinha!

Edea ergue Aghata pelo pescoço e ameaça perfurar a garganta dela com um golpe.

LESATH: Tire suas mãos dela!

ABIGOR: Já basta Edea... Largue a vadia...

EDEA: O que? Do que está falando?

ABIGOR: Eu desprezo usar de chantagem pra enfrentar um oponente. Isso é uma covardia nojenta. Quando eu espremo a vida do corpo de um inimigo, preciso ter certeza de que ele está lutando com toda a sua força. Sem preocupações ou incômodos. Se ele lutar com medo da garota morrer, não valerá a pena...

EDEA: Ah você é tão antiquado e idiota...

Edea joga Aghata no chão.

EDEA: Está feliz agora...?

LESATH: Maldita... Como ousa tocar minha pura Aghata com suas patas imundas?

ABIGOR: Controle-se! A mulher está viva e permanecerá assim até que me vença. Concorda com estes termos?

LESATH: Maldito... Como posso confiar em você? Como vou saber que ela não se aproveitará da minha distração pra matar a Aghata?

ABIGOR: Se ela o fizer... Eu a mato!

Edea sorri com cinismo.

EDEA: Ok... Vamos brincar... Eu não tocarei na sua namoradinha horrorosa enquanto você estiver lutando... Está bom assim?

LESATH: Tudo bem... Vamos acabar logo com isso...

**-Lesath x Abigor-**

Lesath e Abigor começam a elevar os cosmos. O do Leão Negro não deve nada a um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

LESATH: **_RESTRIÇÃO!_**

ABIGOR: O que? O que é isso?

LESATH: Você não passa de uma presa indefesa diante de um escorpião! Como um inseto!

Abigor se movimenta e atinge um soco no rosto de Lesath que o derruba na neve e o faz percorrer um belo caminho arrastando as costas no chão.

ABIGOR: Você não enfrenta um inseto hoje, Escorpião. Mas sim um leão furioso! Um truque de tão baixo nível como a "Restrição" pode funcionar contra estes vermes caídos mortos aqui, mas não com um dos 12 Cavaleiros do Zodíaco Negro!

LESATH: Entendo...

Lesath concentra seu cosmo na ponta do dedo. Sua unha cresce adquirindo uma coloração vermelha.

LESATH: Então, vamos tentar algo mais direto!

ABIGOR: A agulha escarlate? Hehehe... Esta técnica também não funcionará comigo! **_RUGIDO DA FERA DAS TREVAS!_**

Abigor corre na direção de Lesath com os punhos carregados de cosmo negro.

LESATH: Quem falou em Agulha Escarlate? Eu vou tentar algo diferente! Impacto Carmesim! **_ACRAB!_**

Lesath assume sua postura de Escorpião Caçador e parte pra cima de Abigor. Os dois punhos de Lesath se chocam contra os dois punhos do leão, causando uma explosão de energia avassaladora. Neve se levanta e se espalha por todos os lados.

EDEA: Uhul! Isso que é uma festa de verdade. Abigor não se contém mesmo!

Lesath e Abigor são arrastados pra trás pelo impacto dos próprios golpes.

LESATH: Desgraçado! Que força absurda!

ABIGOR: Realmente digno de um Cavaleiro de Ouro! Este é o adversário que sempre esperei!

Longe dali a luta entre Albiero e Mirian se estende.

ALBIERO: Que impacto é esse? A terra tremeu! Aqueles cavaleiros de ouro lutando são capazes de tanto assim?

Mirian aproveita-se da distração de Albiero e o atinge com um chute no rosto. Albiero cai de um penhasco e Mirian salta atrás dele. Enquanto isso, a luta continua pesada entre Lesath e Abigor. Os dois pareciam tão igualados que a luta parecia um impasse eterno.

ABIGOR: Interessante... Qual o termo que vocês usam pra descrever uma batalha entre dois Cavaleiros de Ouro?

LESATH: Gerra de mil dias...

ABIGOR: Isto mesmo. Uma batalha sangrenta que levaria mil dias sem que houvesse um vencedor... Eu gosto disso!

LESATH: Gosta é? Mas infelizmente, eu não tenho tanto tempo pra perder! Preciso acabar com vocês imediatamente!

Abigor desfere um soco e Lesath responde na mesma moeda. Os punhos se chocam e em seguida, eles continuam a trocar golpes. Completamente igualados. Até que Lesath começa a sentir dores pelo corpo e cospe sangue caindo de joelhos.

LESATH: O que...? O que está acontecendo?

ABIGOR: Meus golpes sub-atômicos perfuraram seu corpo sem que você visse, danificando seus órgãos internos.

LESATH: Golpes sub-atômicos?

ABIGOR: Exatamente. Mesmo para um Cavaleiro de Ouro, é dificil enxergar os golpes e se defender deles. E a cada golpe que recebe, seu corpo piora mais e mais. Você morrerá sem se dar conta de como aconteceu!

EDEA: Nossa Abigor... Você é um maldito sádico sabia?

ABIGOR: Errado. Eu sou um demônio da guerra.

LESATH: Demônio? Bah... Você não chega nem aos pés do Deus da Guerra... Odin de Touro... Perto dele, um demônio da guerra é só um inseto da guerra.

ABIGOR: Irônico você me chamar de inseto quando mal se aguenta de pé... Nenhum dos seus golpes faz efeito em mim... E nunca farão...

LESATH: Feh... Então é só eu continuar lutando até que façam né?

ABIGOR: Acha mesmo que é assim tão simples? Veja então com os próprios olhos! **_DEVASTAÇÃO QUÂNTICA!_**

Uma força invisível acerta o corpo de Lesath fazendo-o novamente cuspir sangue e cair de joelhos. Mas Lesath se levanta de uma hora pra outra se atirando contra Abigor e atacando com toda sua força.

LESATH: **_ACRAB!_**

ABIGOR: **_ESCUDO QUANTUM!_**

O punho de Lesath é barrado por uma barreira invisível. Lesath é empurrado aos poucos pra trás até que seu golpe é anulado e feito totalmente ineficiente.

LESATH: Repeliu meu ataque...

ABIGOR: Exatamente. O que você dizia sobre insetos? São seres que são tão ínfimos que não representam ameaça alguma a outros seres. Assim é você diante de mim, Escorpião.

LESATH: Às vezes a picada de um inseto pode levar um animal enorme a morte...

ABIGOR: Infelizmente você não tem veneno pra tanto, Escorpião... Seu golpe mais poderoso falhou em mim... Nenhum dos seus outros truques funcionará...

LESATH: Ah qual é... Você ainda não viu nada... Eu ainda estou guardando um golpe muito especial só pra você...

Lesath avança novamente contra Abigor. Mas desta vez, Abigor é claramente superior e castiga Lesath com seus golpes. Lesath é surrado até cair no chão.

ABIGOR: Acabado... _**RUGIDO DA FERA DAS TREVAS!**_

Lesath é golpeado, atirado pro alto e cai no chão ferido. Se arrastando pelo chão. Ele se levanta com dificuldades, sangrando na neve.

ABIGOR: Cavaleiros nunca se rendem. Bom. Gosto disso. Mas até quando pretende sofrer?  
LESATH: Eu só preciso de mais um golpe. Aí essa luta termina.

ABIGOR: Com você caído morto no chão. Sua técnica mais poderosa já falhou!

Lesath recebe um chute no peito e voa contra uma geleira que é despedaçada.

ABIGOR: Por mais forte que seu golpe Acrab seja, ainda é ridículo pra um cavaleiro de ouro usá-lo como sua técnica principal.

LESATH: Ahahaha... Acha que Acrab é minha técnica principal? Ahahaha...

ABIGOR: Não é?

LESATH: Acha que as Agulhas Escarlates são meros disparos de energia? Olhe ao redor...

ABIGOR: Do que está falando...?

Abigor olha pros cadáveres dos Cavaleiros Negros ao redor.

ABIGOR: Ah agora eu vejo... Os corpos não foram atingidos a esmo... Cada um deles possui 14 golpes idênticos... Todos disparados no mesmo ponto... Mas e daí? Não passam de uma técnica secundária...

LESATH: Você subestima o poder do Escorpião... As Agulhas Escarlates são minha técnica principal...

ABIGOR: O que? Mas não passam de minúsculos golpes...

LESATH: Assim como a picada do Escorpião... Uma pequenina ferida que carrega o mais terrível veneno...

ABIGOR: Veneno?

LESATH: As agulhas Escarlates são um terror oculto no meu ferrão... 14 golpes disparados que causam dor... Hemorragia... E perda gradativa dos sentidos... Levam um homem a loucura... A medida que são picados nos 14 pontos vitais que representam a constelação de escorpião, escolhem entre rendição ou morte...

ABIGOR: Então guardou a surpresa pro final?

LESATH: Eu gosto de um pouco de mistério numa luta... Mas eu geralmente parto pro melhor logo de cara...

ABIGOR: O que...?

14 pontos no corpo de Abigor começam a jorrar sangue.

ABIGOR: Co... Como..? Que dor... É essa...? Como você... Quando você me atingiu com as Agulhas Escarlates...? Eu observei o tempo todo sua mão direita... O único golpe que usou foi o Acrab...

LESATH: Meu mestre me ensinou a não dar ponto sem nó. Cada golpe deve valer e ser bem-sucedido. Ou será apenas desperdício de energia. Oops... Esqueci de contar sobre esta agulha aqui...

A unha do indicador esquerdo de Lesath cresce e se torna vermelha.

ABIGOR: Uma Agulha oculta na mão esquerda? -vomita sangue-

LESATH: Você tinha visto a Agulha Escarlate quando as usei nos outros vermes... Se eu atacasse com elas de cara, você estaria preparado pra elas como um bom "demônio da guerra" que é... O Acrab serviu apenas pra desviiar sua atenção da minha agulha oculta...

ABIGOR: Mas você ainda não venceu... Apesar de toda a dor, hemorragia e tudo mais...

LESATH: Perda de sentidos... Você esqueceu esta...

ABIGOR: Eu ainda sou capaz de lutar...

LESATH: sim... De vez em quando aparece um cretino infeliz como você que é forte e burro demais pra se render apesar de ser atingido pelas 14 agulhas... E é aí que eu revelo o Ás na Manga... A última Agulha...

ABIGOR: Última... Agulha...?

LESATH: Escorpião tem 15 estrelas "gênio"... A maior delas... A Gigante Vermelha, Antares... É o golpe final. Disparado direto no coração... O meu francês não é dos melhores, mas creio que o nome seja Coup de Grace... O golpe de misericórdia...

Lesath concentra seu cosmo no indicador criando uma luminosa estrela vermelha na ponta dos dedos.

LESATH: Assim que este golpe te acertar, você já era, verme...

ABIGOR: Acha que ficarei parado olhando? Eu vou acabar com você de uma vez por todas com meu golpe mais poderoso!

LESATH: Ah você tem mais um? Manda ver!

O ar começa a crepitar ao redor de Lesath formando uma redoma de eletricidade. Feixes de luz começam a se concentrar no centro da redoma.

ABIGOR: Transforme-se em pó Escorpião! _**EXECUÇÃO DE FÓTONS!**_

LESATH: Sinto muito! Mas não tenho intenção de morrer aqui! GIGANTE VERMELHA! _**AGULHA ESCARLATE – ANTARES!**_

O golpe de Lesath é disparado a uma velocidade absurda atravessando o peito do Leão Negro interrompendo seu ataque máximo e causando uma explosão. Abigor cai de cara no chão afogando-se no próprio sangue que jorra feito uma cascata de seu corpo ferido. Lesath está caido no chão com a sua armadura de ouro em pedaços. Edea se aproxima e pisa na cabeça dele.

EDEA: Ei, não morra ainda. Você tem de remover o selo de Atena da urna! Urgh! Que inútil! Vamos ver se a princesinha está em condições de abrir a urna por... Mim...?

Edea sente uma nevasca impiedosa às suas costas. Ao olhar pra trás, ela vê Aghata de pé com o olhar mais furioso do mundo explodindo seu cosmo.

AGHATA: Afaste-se. Do. Lesath. Sua maluca psicótica!

EDEA: Ora, ora... Veja quem acordou... Está se sentindo melhor, princesa horrorosa? Ótimo. Preciso que você remova o selo de Atena desta urna por m...

Uma rajada de gelo tira a urna da mão de Edea atirando-a longe.

AGHATA: Eu não vou abrir nada! Eu vou acabar com a sua raça agora e em seguida com seu mestre! Vocês vão pagar por terem causando tanta dor a minha amada Blue Gard e ao meu querido Lesath... E a minha mestra que amo tanto...

EDEA: Merda... Você não serve pra nada mesmo...? Até seus discuursos dão sono...

AGHATA: Eu a ajudo com isso... Você está pra conhecer a parte de mim que não é nada tediosa!

EDEA: Eu acho que você não isso querida... Mas vamos lá... Vamos nos divertir!

Em outro lugar, Albiero ainda está lutando contra Mirian.

ALBIERO: Pare de lutar Mirian! Eu não quero te matar!

MIRIAN: então, querido... Acho que não temos tantas coisas em comum afinal! É melhor dar um tempo no relcionamento! Acho que uma eternidade separados é tempo suficiente pra colocarmos nossos sentimentos em ordem!

Albiero recebe um chute no rosto caindo de cara na neve. Em seguida, ele rola no chão esquivando-se de várias estacas de gelo e coloca-se de pé num salto.

ALBIERO: Você não está me deixando muita escolha, Mirian...

MIRIAN: Quer dizer que agora está disposto a lutar a sério?

Albiero explode o cosmo.

Continua...


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Suellen-san:** Que bom que você não vai ficar com raiva... E sim! A Aghata zangada é maldosa! Sai de baixo! XD

**Pure-petit-chan:** Copiei a Agulha Escondida do Kardia pra falar a verdade! XD

E a chutação de bunda da Aghata fica pro próximo capítulo. Agora é chutação de bunda do Albiero! XP

A coisa tá esfriando (Esquentando esfriando... Cavaleiros do gelo... Blue Gard... Sacou...? Ahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! Ahaha... Ha... Ha... Erm... Enfim...) neste capítulo... n.n'

**Capítulo 22 – Coração de Cisne...**

**-Albiero x Mirian-**

Albiero e Mirian continuam a trocar golpes. Na verdade, ela ataca e ele defende. Os golpes dela acertando cada vez mais. E cada vez mais fortes. Até que Albiero é cravado numa parede de gelo e recebe uma joelhada no estômago.

O gelo trinca e Albiero salta pra longe pra evitar ser esmagado. Mirian salta atrás dele e o segura pelo calcanhar atirando-o contra o chão e caindo com os dois pés sobre ele.

ALBIERO: Mirian! Pare! Eu não quero te machucar, droga!

MIRIAN: É mesmo? Pois eu quero te machucar muito! A voz na minha mente me diz... Que eu devo te matar!

ALBIERO: E a voz no seu coração? O que diz?

MIRIAN: Nada!

Mirian salta pra cima de Albiero e os dois saem rolando pela neve Albiero apóia o pé no abdome dela e a empurra pra longe. Mirian cai de pé na neve e se volta pra Albiero. Albiero está cercado de esferas de cristais de gelo.

ALBIERO: Ok... Agora eu começo a pensar que você tá falando sério...

MIRIAN: Morra Albiero... O título de mais forte voltará pra minhas mãos!

ALBIERO: Ah larga disso! Nem você está se convencendo!

MIRIAN: Adeus Albiero... _**EXPLOSÃO BOREAL!**_

Mirian sorri com sadismo e as esferas de cristais de gelo avançam sobre Albiero. Ele expande seu cosmo abrindo os braços e criando uma redoma de ar frio que bloqueia o ataque de Mirian.

ALBIERO: Ufa... Acho que assim não vai chegar a mais forte.

MIRIAN: Desgraçado! Como ousa me insultar?

ALBIERO: Simples! Você é fraca demais! Você serviu pra me ensinar as técnicas, mas pensando bem, nunca foi lá essas coisas... Mas acho que devo te agradecer...

MIRIAN: Moleque... Eu lhe ensinei tudo que você sabe, mas não tudo que eu sei...

Mirian explode seu cosmo criando uma tempestade de neve que se concentra em seu punho direito. Ela segura o pulso direito com a mão esquerda criando uma esfera de cristais de gelo na palma da mão.

MIRIAN: Prepare-se!

ALBIERO: Vai usar esta técnica? Eu vou ter o prazer de quebrar o golpe mais forte de Mirian de Signy? Beleza!

MIRIAN: _**PUNHO DE YMIR!**_

Mirian avança como um borrão de luz pra cima de Albiero e o atinge no peito com a esfera de gelo que explode se transformando em uma enorme estrela de gelo que engole o corpo de Albiero e estilhaça em milhões de pedaços. Albiero cai lentamente no chão, aos pés de Mirian com a cara afundada na neve.

MIRIAN: Isso é por me ridicularizar, pivete...

Albiero agarra o calcanhar de Mirian quando ela se vira.

ALBIERO: Ei fracota... Ainda não terminamos de conversar...

MIRIAN: Verme! Você é idiota por acaso?

ALBIERO: Sabe o que dizem... Todo apaixonado é um pouco idiota...

MIRIAN: Então você deve me amar mesmo...

ALBIERO: Oh essa foi boa...

Albiero recebe um chute no rosto e voa contra uma geleira. A mesma se espatifa em cima dele.

MIRIAN: Será que morreu?

ALBIERO: Ainda não...

MIRIAN: Você é mesmo um idiota. Como gosta de sofrer...

ALBIERO: Pode falar que é piegas, mas... Eu faria qualquer coisa por você... Inclusive levar essa surra pra te fazer enxergar que nada disso é real... Que você está sendo manipulada...

Mirian manipula a neve a seus pés e invoca uma espada de gelo.

ALBIERO: Ei... Isso você não me ensinou...

MIRIAN: Exatamente...

Mirian ataca com a espada de gelo. Albiero se esquiva quase tendo sua cabeça cortada pela espada. Em seguida, ele pula pra evitar mais um golpe. Mirian corre e desfere outro golpe que ele defende com o escudo da sua armadura. Mas o escudo é partido ao meio.

ALBIERO: Ei. Isso é afiado!

Mirian ergue o braço esquerdo criando estacas de gelo no ar que ela atirou contra ele. Albiero salta pra trás e elas se fincam na neve. Mirian finca a espada no chão fazendo estacas de gelo brotarem na direção de Albiero. Ele as estilhaça com um soco.

ALBIERO: Essa espada está me enchendo o saco.

MIRIAN: Eu resolvo esse problema. Estique o pescoço pra eu ter uma visão bem clara de onde cortar.

Mirian ataca, Albiero segura a lâmina da espada com uma mão e segura a outra mão dela com a outra.

ALBIERO: Maldição Mirian! Eu não quero matar você! Eu posso ter matado os outros, mas você siginifica muito mais pra mim! Acorde!

Albiero a beija. Ela afasta o rosto e chuta o queixo dele. Ele cai de costas na neve e ela finca a espada no abdome dele. Ele se esquiva no último instante, mas não rápido o bastante pra evitar a espada de traspassa-lo.

MIRIAN: Morra... Morra... Eu preciso ouvir a voz em minha cabeça...

ALBIERO: E a voz no seu coração...?

Mirian é arrebetada por imagens em sua cabeça.

**-passado-**

A jovem Mirian caminha em sua armadura azul com outros garotos guerreiros azuis. Faziam a patrulha da terra gélida de Blue Gard.

MIRIAN: Espalhem-se. Mantenham contato pelo cosmo. Devemos permanecer eternamente alertas. Avisem se encontrarem alguma coisa suspeita. Há muitos ataques ultimamente de pessoas buscando os segredos de Blue Gard.

Os guerreiros azuis se espalham. Mirian caminha pela neve até encontrar um menino de cabelos negros caído na neve. Com os punhos sangrando. Sem camisa e praticamente morto.

MIRIAN: Garoto idiota! O que está fazendo aqui sozinho e praticamente nu no meio da neve? Tentando se matar?

Mirian o carrega e o leva de volta a cidade. O garoto acorda febril numa cama, ao lado de uma lareira. Os punhos doloridos enfaixados. Mirian em sua armadura azul está parada próxima a porta olhando pra ele.

MIRIAN: Estava esperando você acordar... Quer me dizer o que estava fazendo na neve?

ALBIERO: Eu não tenho nada a te dizer!

MIRIAN: Você é um salteador não é? Um dos ladrões idiotas que estão atacando Blue Gard.

O menino se cala.

MIRIAN: Você está atrás dos Tesouros de Blue Gard não é?

ALBIERO: Claro! Tudo que importa nessa merda de mundo é riqueza! Se você tem dinheiro, se é rico, tudo melhora pra você!

MIRIAN: É mesmo? Mas ainda não me respondeu o que estava fazendo se matando de frio na neve.

ALBIERO: Essa armadura azul sua... É por causa delas que nós não conseguimos derrotar vocês e saquear a cidade.

MIRIAN: Não. As armaduras são apenas proteções. Nós podemos defender a cidade com nossas próprias forças. Mas e daí? Onde quer chegar?

ALBIERO: Em um lugar da Sibéria, existe uma geleira chamada de geleira eterna. Lá, meu pai disse que existe uma dessas armaduras... E eu quero ela pra mim... Com o poder dela, me tornarei o líder dos salteadores e atacarei a cidade... Dançarei sobre seus cadáveres!

MIRIAN: É mesmo gênio? Gostaria de ver o tesouro que temos aqui?

Ele não acredita no que ouviu. Mirian caminha com Albiero pelos corredores do castelo até o subterrâneo da cidade. Eles param diante de uma enorme porta dupla. Albiero, ansioso não se contém e arreganha as portas exasperado.

ALBIERO: Este é seu cofre, então? Devem ser mais... Ricos... Que...

MIRIAN: Eis o tesouro de Blue Gard, salteador...

Era uma gigantesca biblioteca. A maior de todo o mundo. Com livros dos mais diversos conhecimentos. E de eras passadas incontáveis.

ALBIERO: É isso? Livros? Isso é lixo!

MIRIAN: Não. Isso é conhecimento. Conhecimento sobre os deuses. Sobre magias e rituais antigos. Ciências há muito esquecidas. Blue Gard é uma terra esquecida no gelo, jamais tocada pelo sol. Nenhum povo quer se relacionar conosco por estarmos localizados no meio de um deserto gélido. Que tipo de "tesouro" você acha que guardamos aqui?

ALBIERO: Ouro! Jóias! Livros? Nada disso tem qualquer valor!

MIRIAN: Se esta é sua visão limitada da vida, eu tenho pena de você... O conhecimento contido aqui é muito mais valioso do que tudo que você possa imaginar... Graças a ele, cavaleiros vem do mundo inteiro aprender técnicas de luta pra defenderem a deusa Atena e a justiça na Terra...

Albiero cai de joelhos, inncrédulo.

MIRIAN: Aqui há registros de Guerras Santas passadas. Informações sobre as armaduras dos Cavaleiros. Conhecimento de Artesanato de Armaduras... Graças a isso, nós seguimos em nossa missão... As pessoas não entendem por que vivemos isolados do mundo nas terras gélidas da Sibéria... É pelo amor a nossa terra... Pelo nosso senso de dever... E pela honra de sermos nomeados por Atena a proteger este tesouro...

ALBIERO: Não pode ser...

MIRIAN: E mesmo que houvesse riquezas aqui, acha mesmo que seria capaz de usar o poder da armadura pra causar o mal? Você não sabe de nada sobre as armaduras não é mesmo? Elas são instrumentos de justiça que tem vontade própria. Elas só se permitem serem trajadas por guerreiros justos determinados a servir a causa de Atena. Você jamais poderia usá-la pro mal. Ela o rejeitaria na mesma hora.

ALBIERO: Justiça... Que justiça há no mundo? Enquanto uns morrem de frio e fome, outros se tornam cada vez mais ricos! E mais gananciosos! A única justiça que existe no mundo é a riqueza! Riqueza trás poder!

MIRIAN: Gostaria de conhecer a verdadeira justiça?

ALBIERO: Seus ideais ridículos não me interessam...

MIRIAN: Você acabou de ter o mundo virado de cabeça pro ar hoje. O que tem a perder? Está com medo?

ALBIERO: Eu não tenho medo de nada!

MIRIAN: Ótimo. Venha comigo descobrir a verdadeira justiça e no fim eu o ajudarei a obter a armadura.

ALBIERO: É mesmo? Pensei que eu não fosse digno dela... -Ele diz com sarcasmo.

MIRIAN: Se você entender a verdadeira justiça de Atena... A armadura não o rejeitará... E eu não terei problemas em deixá-la com você...

ALBIERO: Eu aceito. Mas antes de pegar a armadura, eu me tornarei mais forte do que você! E a derrotarei em um duelo.

Mirian está incrédula com o que ouviu, louca pra enfiar um soco na cara de pau do garoto, mas aceita o desafio.

MIRIAN: Tudo bem. Eu o ensinarei a controlar o cosmo, ensinarei a usar técnicas dos guerreiros do gelo e o ajudarei a retirar a armadura sagrada da geleira eterna.

E os meses passam. Albiero começa a treinar sob a tutela de Mirian pra se tornar um guerreiro do gelo. Aprendia as técnicas com ardor e gosto. Resistente ao frio e ao gelo. Forte como um verdadeiro cavaleiro.

Um belo dia, Albiero interrompe o treinamento com Rachel na arena da cidade ao sentir um cosmo muito poderoso ao redor. Ele procura inquieto pela origem do cosmo. Ele olha a distância e vê uma menina com uma máscara de arlequina ao lado de uma mulher muito bela.

ALBIERO: Quem é aquela?

MIRIAN: Aquela é Rachel. Uma Grã-guerreira a serviço do santuário.

ALBIERO: Não ela. A menina. O cosmo dela é... Assustador...

MIRIAN: É a discípula dela. Provavelmente se tornará uma amazona de ouro. Uma das mais fortes dos 88 Cavaleiros.

ALBIERO: Como alguém pode ser tão forte? Eu nunca senti um cosmo dessa magnitude...

MIRIAN: Você pode ser tão forte quanto ela sabia?

ALBIERO: É esta a força que eu quero pra mim...

Albiero olha a distância, admirando a menina que caminha tranquilamente pela cidade com a sacola de compras nas mãos.

Os anos passam e aos poucos Albiero se torna um membro aceito da cidade. Claro que Mirian nunca contou quem ele era originalmente. Ele começou a tomar amor por aquela cidade. E veio o dia em que seus amigos salteadores voltaram a atacar a cidade e ele a defendeu com seus próprios punhos.

"Traidor nojento! Você nos paga Albiero! Seu vendido!" -Eles gritam enquanto correm.

ALBIERO: Eu deveria me sentir triste por ter me voltado contra meus amigos... Mas no fundo... Eu me sinto... Bem...

MIRIAN: Eles não são seus amigos, de verdade... Só estavam usando você... Aqui é seu lugar Albiero...

ALBIERO: Isso é que se sente quando se tem um... Lar?

Mirian faz que sim.

MIRIAN: Você nunca teve um lar antes?

ALBIERO: Não... Nem família...

MIRIAN: Agora você tem...

ALBIERO: E como sabe que é isso que eu quero? Você tem tanta certeza assim?

MIRIAN: Meu coração me diz...

Ela enlaça os braços no dele e repousa a cabeça em seu ombro.

**-Presente-**

ALBIERO: O que seu coração diz agora...?

MIRIAN: Eu não... Ouço mais nada... Eu só ouço a voz... Dele! Eu preciso te matar Albiero!

ALBIERO: Não precisa não Mirian... Seja forte... Lute contra esse monstro... Você não é assim! Lembra-se? Você ama Blue Gard! Você usa seus punhos pra proteger esta terra que você tanto ama!

Mirian cambaleia pra trás com intensas dores de cabeça.

MIRIAN: Não! Pare! Eu... Tenho... De matar! Pare de falar!

ALBIERO: Lute Mirian!

MIRIAN: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Ela explode o cosmo criando uma nevasca.

MIRIAN: Eu... Vou acabar com você... Albiero maldito!

ALBIERO: Então você não me deixa escolha...

Albiero dança na forma da cruz do norte fazendo chover cristais de gelo e concentrando seu cosmo numa estrela diante de si.

ALBIERO: Você pode não ter me ensinado tudo que sabe... Mas me ensinou o bastante pra que eu cresça por mim mesmo...

MIRIAN: Que golpe é esse? Eu nunca vi...

ALBIERO: É o golpe que desenvolvi secretamente pra defender a terra de Blue Gard! _**DENEB!**_

Albiero cria uma enorme estrela brilhante no ar que explode como uma bomba de ventos gélidos por todos os lados, carregando Mirian pro alto e estilhaçando sua armadura azul. Mirian cai de cara na neve sem se mecher. Albiero corre até ela e a ergue nos braços.

ALBIERO: Mirian! Não! Eu não quis atacar tão forte!

MIRIAN: A-Albiero... F-f-rio...

ALBIERO: Não! Resista! Eu vou... Eu vou...! Socorro! Alguém me ajude!

Ele segura ela com força. Enquanto isso, Aghata e Edea estão prestes a se enfrentar. Aghata dava passos lentos a frente, explodindo seu cosmo e fazendo cristais de gelo caírem do céu. Por um momento, Edea fica apavorada e sente frio.

EDEA: Que presença é essa?

AGHATA: Eu não vou perdoar o que fez a minha mestra, ao Lesath e a terra que eu amo! Eu não os perdôo!

EDEA: Ela está congelando minha pele apenas com sua raiva...?

Edea explode o cosmo e quebra a camada de gelo ao redor de seu corpo.

EDEA: Agora você está começando a ficar interessante... Quase sentir um arrepio com essa sua repentina mudança de humor... Ok... Eu vou lutar com você... E desta vez, você vai morrer de verdade...

Continua...


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

**Suellen-san:** Tem gente que custa a aprender né? Mas pelo menos aprende. Imagina se não aprender nem pegando no tranco desse jeito! XD

**Nala-dono:** Espero que todas as suas expectativas se cumpram neste capítulo... E que eles a refreem de me retalhar com suas garras... x.x

PS.: O Lesath pelo menos não é tão cabeça dura quanto um certo outro escorpiano que conheço... rsrs...

**-Nando crivado de agulhas escarlates- x.x**

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Estou preocupante mesmo né? Parece que nenhum casal pode ser feliz nessa fic... x.x

Pelo menos alguns casaisinhos já começam a se formar e um que parece que não separa nunca é Aghata e Lesath! XD

**Capítulo 23 – Guerra do Zero absoluto na Sibéria**

As duas adversárias se encaram. Uma parecia uma visão distorcida da outra num espelho. Aghata forte e determinada. Calma e ponderada. Edea poderosa e sedenta. Furiosa e ansiosa. Cristais de gelo chovendo dos céus. Neve se espalhando por todos os lados. Lesath abre os olhos e vê Aghata explodindo seu cosmo.

AGHATA: Por que atacaram Blue Gard? Responda-me!

EDEA: Eu não tenho de responder nada. Mas já que quer saber, eu não vejo problema em contar. Vocês vão morrer mesmo. Como sabem, Blue Gard é um lugar onde muitos tesouros antigos estão escondidos. O Grande Mestre das trevas que reuniu a todos nós, Cavaleiros Negros, decidiu formar aqui a nossa base. O nosso Santuário Negro se preferir. Aqui há informações deixadas por vários cavaleiros do passado. Podemos muito bem descobrir o segredo da força dos Cavaleiros de Atena e usar contra eles. E o Grande Mestre das Trevas poderá aprender as técnicas do Grande Mestre que foram escondidas aqui. Como o Satã Imperial, mas... Você já sabe disso...

AGHATA: Monstros! Como podem? Mataram gente inocente...

EDEA: Apenas lixo...

AGHATA: Controlaram as mentes dos Guerreiros Azuis...

EDEA: Todo lar precisa de um cão de guarda...

AGHATA: E causaram sofrimento a tanta gente...

EDEA: Por favor está me entendiando...

AGHATA: Veja se isso a entedia!

Aghata desfere um soco que joga Edea pro ar. Edea gira o corpo e cai no chão.

EDEA: Vadia! Isso doeu! Não vá machucando o rosto dos outros assim... Nem todos tem o rosto tão horroroso quanto o seu.

AGHATA: Cala a boca! Você é so uma cretina egoísta que precisa causar sofrimento aos outros pra se auto-afirmar... Você é patética...

EDEA: Não querida... Você é patética... Eu ouço muitas histórias sobre os Cavaleiros de Atena... A deusa do zero absoluto... Blábláblá... Vocês Cavaleiros são tão arrogantes que dá nojo... Eu sinto vontade de reduzir todos vocês a meros cristais de gelo...

A neve ao redor começa a ficar escura. Os olhos de Edea começam a brilhar com uma luz sinistra.

EDEA: Você não faz idéia do que é o terror do zero absoluto, cadela... -reune uma massa de ar gélido escuro na palma das mãos- _**RESPLENDOR DE DESPINA!**_

Aghata sente a nevasca terrível avançando em sua direção e cobrindo cada parte do seu corpo. Um gelo negro começa a cobrir o corpo de Aghata e formar um esquife de gelo negro.

EDEA: Ninguém é capaz de quebrar o gelo negro que eu crio! Boa sorte congelando aí pra sempre, feiosa...

LESATH: Não! Aghata!

Lesath corre na direção de Edea armando suas agulhas escarlates e recebe um soco devastador que o manda de volta pra trás, caindo de costas na neve.

EDEA: Não se meta, Romeu... A conversa é entre a sua namoradinha e eu!

LESATH: Merda... Os golpes daquele leão desgraçado me feriram mais do que eu imaginava...

EDEA: Mas se bem que... Acho que sua namorada já deve estar morta... Vou matar você também... Decisões, decisões... Nunca acabam...

De repente o bloco de gelo onde Aghata estava presa explode e ela sai de lá de dentro furiosa.

AGHATA: Muito... Fraco...

EDEA: Quase me convenceu querida... Mas eu posso ver sua pele tremendo... Tá vendo? Este é o problema com vocês, malditos cavaleiros de Atena. Só enfrentaram lixo e porcaria a vida inteira e já começam a se gabar de serem os mais poderosos... Mas se borram todos quando enfrentam um adversário forte de verdade...

AGHATA: Acha que eu me gabo de alguma coisa...? Vendo minha mestra morrer diante de meus olhos e as pessoas que eu amo se machucando...? Sua psicótica doente! Eu me sinto a pessoa mais fraca do mundo agora... Mas eu juro que se precisar me tornar a mais forte do mundo pra fazer vocês Cavaleiros Negros pagarem, eu faço de boa vontade! _**PÓ DE DIAMANTE!**_

Aghata dispara a rajada de ar gélido contra Edea que ergue a mão e bloqueia o golpe.

EDEA: Maldita! Está congelando meu braço!

Edea quebra o gelo ao redor do braço.

EDEA: Meu braço está dormente...

AGHATA: Você não deveria subestimar seu adversário...

EDEA: Tem certeza...? Eu vou lutar com toda a minha força enquanto você está quase morta?

AGHATA: Eu ainda posso lutar muito bem...

Edea corre em supervelocidade golpeando Aghata. A aquariana é atirada pro ar e Edea salta segurando-a pelos cabelos e atirando Aghata na neve. Em seguida, Edea cai socando o peito de Aghata e cravando-a na neve.

EDEA: Morra de uma vez!

A aquário negro ergue sua mão criando uma luminosidade intensa e golpeia Aghata novamente. Um enorme iceberg salta da neve envolvendo o corpo de Aghata e se estilhaçando. Edea ergue Aghata pelo pescoço com uma mão e concentra cristais de gelo na outra mão.

EDEA: Pronta pra morrer? Congelarei seu corpo por dentro... Abra bem a boca!

Edea aperta o pescoço de Aghata forçando-a a gritar.

EDEA: Olha o aviãozinho... Hahahahahahaha.. O que? Que frio é esse que estou sentindo? Cristais de gelo dançam ao redor do meu corpo...

Aghata sorri com satisfação e dá um chute no rosto de Edea.

AGHATA: _**KALITZO!**_

EDEA: Maldita, não consigo me mecher!

LESATH: Há! Por essa nem eu mesmo esperava! Essa é a minha gata!

EDEA: Estou cercada por dois cavaleiros de ouro e indefesa... Por esta eu não esperava... Pois bem... Vão em frente e matem-me de uma vez... Como se eu desse a mínima...

LESATH: Não nos confunda com escória covarde feito vocês, cavaleiros negros. Ou está se superestimando tanto que acha que nós dois teríamos de lutar contra você juntos pra termos chances de vencer?

EDEA: Ahahahahaha! Que ridículo... Vocês possuem tanta honra... Idiotas... Foi um belo truque... Mas este não passa de um truque de segunda categoria...

Edea explode seu cosmo dispersando o Kalitzo.

AGHATA: Eu não pretendia segurá-la com o Kalitzo pra sempre. É uma técnica usada pra surpreender o inimigo. Uma vez que o inimigo se dá conta dela, se torna fácil livrar-se...

EDEA: É mesmo? Quer dizer que não se importa de eu me livrar da sua técnica e me enfrentar cara a cara? E seu namoradinho não vai me alfinetar pelas costas com aquelas agulhas dele?

LESATH: Já disse que não! Vai e luta logo!

AGHATA: Sim. Lesath não interferirá na nossa luta. E lutaremos de igual pra igual...

EDEA: Ok... Como quiser... Idiotas... Sua única chance de me vencerem seria lutando juntos... Agora sua chance foi reduzida a zero! É melhor que morram de uma vez. Mesmo que enfrentassem o Grande Mestre das Trevas, ele os mataria como insetos.

Lesath caminha até a urna caída na neve e a recolhe.

LESATH: Olá... Bem-vinda de volta ao lado dos bons...

EDEA: Ah tinha me esquecido disso... Eu já a tomarei de volta...

AGHATA: Somente se me derrotar.

EDEA: Combinado, horrorosa!

As duas explodem seu cosmo. O semblante de Edea fica sério pela primeira vez. Ela e Aghata se atacam ao mesmo tempo e seus punhos se chocam no ar criando uma ventania gélida que explode como uma onda de choque. Lesath é forçado a cobrir os olhos pra não se ofuscar.

Aghata e Edea trocam golpes correndo como raios de luz pela neve. Pequenas estrelas de gelo brotam no ar quando seus punhos e chutes se chocam uns no outros e logo se estilhaçam. De repente, Aghata voa como um cometa na neve indo parar em meio a uma cratera. Edea cai sobre ela com um soco devastador, mas Agahta se esquiva e desfere um chute que atira a aquário negro longe. Arrastando-se de costas, Edea se coloca de pé apoiando-se no chão com as mãos e lançando-se ao ar.

EDEA: _**VENTANIA DE ÉBANO!**_

AGHATA: _**PÓ DE DIAMANTE!**_

Os dois golpes se encontram criando um enorme cristal de gelo que estilhaça e sem perder tempo elas se atacam mutuamente. Edea segura o braço de Aghata, toca o rosto dela com a mão liberando uma rajada congelante e a joga no chão. Aghata cai no chão praticamente cega. Edea a ergue e começa a golpear seu corpo.

EDEA: Morra! Morra! Morra! Eu te odeio!

AGHATA: Você primeiro!

Aghata segura o punho de Edea e soca o estômago dela, disparando uma rajada de gelo que atravessa o abdome da aquariana negra estilhaçando sua armadura.

AGHATA: Nossa luta termina aqui...

Aghata explode o cosmo criando uma ventania que atira Edea longe. Ela se choca contra uma geleira destruindo-a. Lesath imediatamente corre e segura Aghata nos braços.

LESATH: Aghata! Você está bem?

AGHATA: É você Lesath...? Eu não estou conseguindo ver...

LESATH: Maldição... Ela não...

AGHATA: Não... Meus olhos vão melhorar... Nem pense em usar sua técnica...

LESATH: Tá bom... Confio em você... Graças a Atena... Por um instante eu pensei que ela ia te vencer... Tive tanto medo...

Lesath leva a mão até os olhos de Aghata e elevando seu cosmo tenta aquece-los.

AGHATA: Obrigada Lesath...

O Escorpiano não pensa duas vezes e rouba um beijo intenso de Aghata.

AGHATA: Eu estou bem agora, seu bobo...

LESATH: Deixa o resto comigo... Vou acabar com o maldito Grande Mestre das Trevas e tudo voltará ao normal...

Um cosmo avassalador explode atirando os escombros de gelo pro ar. Edea surge em meio ao gelo, furiosa, ferida, coberta de sangue mas elevando seu cosmo ao máximo.

EDEA: Eu não admito... Ser derrotada por você! Morra de uma vez, desgraçada! _**RESPLENDOR DE DESPINA!**_

AGHATA: Lesath! O cosmo dela está superando todos os limites! Se continuar assim o corpo dela explodirá de tanto poder despendido!

LESATH: Deixa eu furar ela com as minhas agulhas!

Aghata segura o braço de Lesath e faz um não com a cabeça. Ela caminha em meio a nevasca de cristais sombrios criados por Edea e ergue os dois braços.

LESATH: A Execução Aurora?

AGHATA: É o único meio de deter tanto poder Lesath! Afaste-se!

LESATH: Não que eu duvide de sua força, mas vai precisar de muito poder pra conter essa energia toda!

AGHATA: Então, que meu cosmo alcance o infinito e além! _**EXECUÇÃO AURORA!**_

Aghata dispara sua rajada congelante com toda a potência, partindo a neve em um mar branco que se ergue do chão e atinge o corpo de Edea congelando-o por completo.

AGHATA: Conterei o seu cosmo com o meu gelo! Será uma eterna estátua de gelo, anunciando aos invasores que BlueGard está sob proteção dos Cavaleiros de Atena!

Aghata intensifica ainda mais seu cosmo criando uma explosão de ar gélido. Edea está parada da mesma forma que estava quando disparou seu golpe. Uma estátua de gelo eterno.

AGHATA: Mesmo que mil anos se passem, sob o sol... Mesmo que seja golpeada pelos Cavaleiros de ouro... Este gelo jamais se desfará...

?: Não sabia que você era escultora... Espero que não cobre caro pra redecorar o lugar... Aqui não tem tesouros sabia? Só livros...

Aghata e Lesath olha pro lado e vêem Albiero com Mirian nos braços.

AGHATA: Albiero... É bom ver que continua vivo...

LESATH: A garota... Não está morta né?

ALBIERO: Não. Ela vai ficar bem... E sua mestra...?

Aghata abaixa o rosto e deixa uma lágrima escapar. Até ouvir um gemido fraco e ver o corpo da mestra se mechendo. Aghata não pensa duas vezes e corre para os braços da mestra erguendo-a no colo.

AGHATA: Mestra Rachel! Resista! Seja forte!

RACHEL: Minha menina... Estou tão orgulhosa de você... -Acaricia o rosto de Aghata-

AGHATA: Mestra... Pensei que estivesse morta...

Aghata olha para o corpo ferido da mestra e vê que a ferida causada por Edea estava congelada.

RACHEL: Estanquei o sangramento... Logo estarei nova em folha...

AGHATA: Não se esforce mestra... Descanse...

RACHEL: Ouça Aghata... Eu sinto tanto... Eu pensei que fosse forte... Mas fui vencida pelo inimigo... E me deixei ser manipulada... Quanta dor eu causei a você... Perdoe-me...

Rachel rompe em lágrimas.

AGHATA: Não há o que perdoar mestra... Eu te amo...

Aghata aperta a mestra com toda a força. Lesath deixa uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto do olho e se vira constrangido.

ALBIERO: Você tá chorando?

LESATH: Claro que não! Entrou neve no meu olho tá legal? Pato idiota...

ALBIERO: Que seja... E o que a gente faz agora?

AGHATA: Albiero... Lesath e eu vamos enfrentar o Grande Mestre das Trevas! Você cuida da urna!

LESATH: E vê se toma cuidado com ela, heim? Se o Poseidon escapar daí, eu te mato!

ALBIERO: Você é sempre tão chato? ¬¬

LESATH: Como é que é? Ora seu...

AGHATA: Lesath... Já chega...

LESATH: Ele começou...

AGHATA: Cuide da urna enquanto nos encarregamos de lutar, por favor.

ALBIERO: Ei! Vão me deixar de molho enquanto salvam a pátria é?

AGHATA: Por favor, Albiero. Sinta o cosmo desse tal Grande Mestre das trevas. Mesmo a esta distância, pode-se sentir um cosmo aterrador... Você não é adversário pra ele... na condição em que estamos, não sei nem se nós dois somos páreo pra ele... Se Lesath e eu falharmos, você deve proteger esta urna com sua vida. Impedí-la de cair em mãos erradas. E retorná-la ao santuário. Avise o Grande Mestre do que está acontecendo aqui e peça-o pra enviar reforços. É sua missão como cavaleiro de Atena.

ALBIERO: Ah droga... Eu vesti essa armadura hoje... Já tenho de jurar lealdade eterna a Atena?

LESATH: Do que está falando, pato? Claro que tem! Nós cavaleiros vivemos por Atena. A vontade dela é lei! Agora fica aqui, cuida das donzelas indefesas e da urna do Poseidon. Eu e a minha amada aqui vamos chutar uma bunda de Grande Mestre paraguaio e já voltamos!

Os dois cavaleiros de ouro partem.

ALBIERO: Isso não é justo! Como vou levar duas pessoas e essa maldita urna pra um lugar seguro ao mesmo tempo?

**-Black Gard-**

Sentado em um trono de gelo, o Grande Mestre das Trevas observa o trabalho das pessoas de Blue Gard erguendo uma pirâmide de gelo sob os chicotes dos Cavaleiros Negros. Um cavaleiro negro, nervosamente se aproxima de Daath, suando frio.

UNICÓRNIO: Meu senhor Daath... Acamos de ser informados que Cavaleiros de Atena se aproximam de Black Gard...

DAATH: E por que está me incomodando com isso? Arranquem as cabeças deles e tragam-me numa bandeija. Ofertem-nas aos meus pés.

UNICÓRNIO: Si-sim... Senhor... Mas preciso... Informar que... Entre eles há Cavaleiros de Ouro... E eles venceram os Guerreiros Azuis... Um regimento de Cavaleiros Negros... E derrotaram o senhor Abigor e a senhora Edea...

O corpo do cavaleiro negro explode no ato. Uma carcaça destruída e ensanguentada que faz até mesmo os pérfidos assassinos negros vomitarem cai no chão espalhando sangue por todos os lados.

DAATH: Ouçam bem... Acabo de ser informado que Cavaleiros de Ouro se aproximam da cidade... Mais alguém pretende insinuar que não será capaz de detê-los e pretende ficar igual a este idiota aqui?

Daath aponta pro cadáver e os cavaleiros negros se contorcem de medo.

DAATH: Quero cada um destes cavaleiros mortos... E suas cabeças entregues a mim como oferendas aos meus pés... Prendam os escravos no calabouço e preparem-se pra batalha!

Daath senta-se novamente no trono.

DAATH: Cavaleiros de Ouro... Parece que terei de me livrar deles pessoalmente...

Continua...


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Bom... As idéias pra esta fic estão bombando e por isso estou atualizando rápido. Legal né? Estou recuperando todo o amor que tinha por esta fic. E isso me deixa muito feliz! Agora... Reviews! n.n

**Legião:** Uma luta de mulheres bonitas rolando puxão de cabelo, todo mundo curte. XD

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Sei que não mandou review ainda, mas também sei que a sua não falta. E já até sei por que a sua atrasou por que recebi a de Pointy Hat. Espero que entre as refeições preparadas pela mamãe você encontre tempo pra dar uma lidinha e pra mandar uma

**Capítulo 24 – O Grande Mestre da Trevas...**

Uma caverna oculta, esconderijo de Albiero. Rachel e Mirian estavam inconscientes e aquecidas por cobertores. Uma fogueira queimava intensamente. Ele colocava compressas de água quente na testa delas.

ALBIERO: Este era um dos meus esconderijos quando era um salteador... Vamos ficar seguros aqui...

MIRIAN: Albiero...

Ela acorda e chama por ele. Ele imediatamente se vira pra ela e segura na mão.

ALBIERO: Está se sentindo melhor, Mirian?

MIRIAN: Oh Albiero... Eu sinto tanto...

ALBIERO: Ah esquece isso garota...

MIRIAN: E o que aconteceu... A Blue Gard...?

ALBIERO: Não faço idéia... Os cavaleiros de ouro foram enfrentar os Cavaleiros Negros...

MIRIAN: Cavaleiros de Ouro...? Eles vieram?

Albiero faz que sim com a cabeça.

MIRIAN: Então estamos salvos... Os Cavaleiros de Atena nos ajudarão... Só sinto não poder estar lutando ao lado deles... Fui incapaz de cumprir minha missão e por isso me envergonho...

ALBIERO: Não fale assim... Você lutou bravamente... Não tem do que se envergonhar...

MIRIAN: Eu lutei contra um amigo... Que orgulho há nisso...?

Albiero beija Mirian.

ALBIERO: Eu vou até lá.

MIRIAN: Não pode! Vai ser morto!

ALBIERO: Não vou não. Me espera aqui. Cuida da urna de Poseidon pra mim tá?

MIRIAN: Peraí... Urna do que?

Albiero se levanta e parte.

MIRIAN: Eu não acredito... Ele vai me deixar aqui com essa coisa?

RACHEL: Aghata cuidará dele...

MIRIAN: Rachel... Não vi que estava acordada...

RACHEL: O rapaz ficará bem... Aghata é forte e cuidará de Daath...

MIRIAN: Eu não sei... O poder dele é tão terrível...

RACHEL: Vamos confiar nela... E no Escorpião... Um cavaleiro de ouro não seria derrotado facilmente... Fico mais tranquila de saber que agora temos dois do nosso lado...

**-Black Gard-**

_"Detenham os cavaleiros de Atena!"_

_"Em nome do Grande Mestre das trevas! Acabem com eles!"_

LESATH: Acabar com a gente? Vocês são mesmo confiantes heim?

Lesath corre como um raio em meio aos cavaleiros negros com um poderoso cosmo escarlate concentrado no indicador e causa uma explosão de energia que atira vários deles pro ar com as armaduras destroçadas.

AGHATA: Saiam de Blue Gard imediatamente!

Aghata dispara um vento gélido que congela vários cavaleiros negros reduzindo suas armaduras a migalhas.

"São fortes demais!"

_"Não importa o quão fortes sejam! São apenas dois!"_

LESATH: Como são idiotas! Mesmo que fossem mil não seriam páreos pra nós!

AGHATA: Aqueles que se renderem e prometerem nunca mais colocarem os pés em Blue Gard serão poupados! Senão... Não teremos piedade!

LESATH: Não desperdice sua saliva com eles, querida... São burros demais pra entender que não podem com a gente...

AGHATA: Ou temem tanto o açoite de seu mestre que preferem se atirar numa luta contra nós!

Aghata e Lesath continuam lutando, derrubando os Cavaleiros Negros como se fossem moscas. Seus socos e chutes são tão fortes que sozinhos podem colocar vários adversários fora de combate ou até mesmo matá-los. Os cavaleiros negros decidem se unir num ataque massivo concentrando rajadas de energia em seus punhos. Eles disparam as rajadas contra os dois cavaleiros.

AGHATA: Perto de mim Lesath! _**ESFERA GLACIAL!**_

Uma esfera de energia gélida circula Lesath e Aghata bloqueando os ataques dos Cavaleiros Negros.

LESATH: Ei. O homem que deveria proteger a donzela, sabia...?

AGHATA: Ah é o século XXI, Lesath... As mulheres não são mais tão indefesas... (risos)

LESATH: Aghata de Aquário fez uma piada? Esse momento é um marco!

AGHATA: Seu bobo... Você não é o único com senso de humor por aqui...

LESATH: Tá certo... De onde tirou o novo golpe? Andou treinando é?

Os dois são atacados por vários Cavaleiros Negros, mas facilmente se livram deles.

AGHATA: Sim. Mestra Rachel me ensinou a nunca permanecer estagnada e sim procurar evoluir sempre.

LESATH: É. Meu mestre me ensinou a mesma coisa. Também andei pensando em um golpe novo... E guardando ele pra uma ocasião apropriada! _**AGULHA ESCARLATE INCANDESCENTE!**_

Lesath dispara uma rajada de energia de pequena expessura da ponta do dedo, como um laser que corta e queima tudo que toca. O raio corta os corpos dos Cavaleiros Negros em pedaços e secciona o solo erguendo uma explosão de energia que atira os cavaleiros negros restantes longe.

AGHATA: Que novo golpe é esse Lesath? É incrível!

LESATH: Não é nada demais... Eu simplesmente concentro meu cosmo na ponta do dedo da mesma forma que faço com minhas Agulhas Escarlates... Mas invés de disparar meu veneno, disparo uma rajada hiper-concentrada de cosmo energia... É como um laser que corta qualquer coisa...

AGHATA: Você está melhorando bastante suas habilidades Lesath... Estou impressionada...

LESATH: Obrigado. Agora que nos livramos dessa laia, só falta o chefão.

Aghata olha pra pirâmide que estava sendo construída pelo povo de Blue Gard. Uma enorme pirâmide de gelo erigida as custas da escravidão do povo. De repente, enquanto os dois corriam pela cidade, eles vêem uma cena aterradora. Um homem de longos cabelos e barba, morto em uma cruz de gelo. Aghata leva um susto ao se dar conta de quem é. O corpo estava praticamente nu, em vestes rasgadas.

AGHATA: Senhor Garcia!

LESATH: Quem é ele?

AGHATA: É o regente de Blue Gard! Monstros! Como puderam fazer isso a um homem tão gentil e bondoso quanto o senhor Garcia?

LESATH: Vamos Aghata. Vamos vingar a morte dele.

Aghata chorando acena com a cabeça e os dois partem para a entrada da pirâmide. Uma porta dupla imensa que eles empurram revelando um enorme salão do trono. Sentado no trono está Daath o Grande Mestre das Trevas. Trajando uma versão macabra das vestes cerimoniais do Grande Mestre ele se levanta e desce lentamente as escadarias diante do trono.

DAATH: Bem-vindos a Pirâmide Demoníaca, Cavaleiros de Atena... Bem-vindos a sua tumba...

Daath remove o elmo revelando o rosto jovial e sorridente, longos cabelos prateados e lisos e olhos vermelhos-sangue.

AGHATA: Então, você é o líder dos Cavaleiros Negros...

LESATH: Nós temos contas a ajustar, maldito... Você vai responder por torturar e matar as pessoas inocentes de Blue Gard!

DAATH: Cavaleiros de Atena... Os auto-proclamados guardiões da paz... Eu não reconheço qualquer autoridade que ostentem...

O cosmo de Daath se intensifica furiosamente, rasgando as vestes que trajava revelando uma versão negra da armadura de Sagitário.

DAATH: Eu sou o Grande Mestre das Trevas... Daath de Sagitário Negro!

AGHATA: Que cosmo aterrador...

LESATH: Agora eu entendo por que ele é o líder desses malditos!

Daath explode seu cosmo expandindo suas asas negras e gritando de fúria.

DAATH: Há muito tempo, eu treinei pra me tornar o guerreiro mais poderoso do mundo... Meus olhos se abriram pra uma força oculta que mais tarde descobri ser chamada de cosmo... E decidi usar este poder pra obter domínio sobre os fracos... Mas um dia, um Cavaleiro de Atena cruzou caminho comigo e sentindo a maldade dentro de mim, ele me desafiou... E me venceu... Seu nome era Artemidoros de Sagitário...

LESATH: O Grande Mestre anterior...

DAATH: Derrotado e humilhado, fui forçado a fugir... Buscar poder de outra forma... Foi quando descobrir sobre os Cavaleiros e o Santuário... Busquei o mundo atrás de algo que rivalizasse o poder dos Cavaleiros. E encontrei os cavaleiros negros... Usando minha força, eu os subjulguei e me tornei seu líder... Mas precisava de mais... Pra me vingar de Atena e seus cavaleiros, eu precisava fazer como eles... Criar um exército... Criar uma base de operações...

AGHATA: Então é isso que planeja aqui? Usar Blue Gard como base de operações pra erguer um ataque ao Santuário?

DAATH: Aqui em Blue Gard, eu descobri que os registros do Santuário são guardados como um tesouro inestimável... Os Grandes Mestres eleitos vêm até aqui em peregrinação para aprender as técnicas secreta e os segredos do santuário... Cavaleiros vem aqui atrás de registros de técnicas ocultas... Este lugar possui um tesouro pra treinar Cavaleiros Negros cada vez mais poderosos! Recrutei cada candidato a Cavaleiro amargurado por não ter conquistado sua armadura e o tornei um inimigo de Atena! Infelizmente, alguns de meus Cavaleiros Negros mais fortes andaram fazendo muita fumaça e o Santuário se tornou ciente de nossa existência...

LESATH: É... Eu soube que vários dos seus cavaleiros mais fortes já foram empacotados... Aghata e eu acabos de despachar mais dois pro inferno! Fora o seu "exército" lá fora... Hehehe...

DAATH: Todos dispensáveis... Se não são capazes de lutar e matar seus inimigos, merecem morrer feito vermes...

AGHATA: Não tem compaixão pelos próprios subordinados... Monstro! Vai pagar por toda a dor que causou! Por todos os cavaleiros e guerreiros azuis que manipulou e matou! Eu vou matá-lo!

Aghata explode seu cosmo e ergue os braços preparando sua técnica principal.

AGHATA: _**EXECUÇÃO AURORA!**_

Daath é atingido pelo vendaval gélido e congelado instantaneamente. Mas a alegria de Lesath em ver o inimigo congelado dura pouco a medida que o gelo começa a derreter, trincar e explode.

DAATH: Aaahhh... Refrescante...

Daath concentra uma esfera de fogo na mão.

DAATH: Prepare-se pra conhecer o inferno, garota...

Daath estende a mão pra Lesath e Aghata e os dois vão ao ar com uma explosão de chamas que se ergue do chão. Daath surge próximo a eles em pleno ar, segura-os pelo pescoço e começa a inforcá-los.

DAATH: Eu sou um guerreiro muito mais poderoso do que qualquer cavaleiro negro que já tenham enfrentado! Eu superei a força até mesmo dos próprios Cavaleiros de Ouro!

LESATH: Maldito! É forte demais!

Daath atira Lesath de costas no chão. Em seguida ele concentra suas chamas na mão e começa a queimar o pescoço de Aghata. Aos poucos o corpo inteiro de Aghata está coberto de chamas. Ela explode seu cosmo, evitando se deixar levar pelo desespero, invocando uma corrente de ar gélido ao seu redor pra tentar afastar as chamas de Daath.

DAATH: Não adianta tentar resistir! Minhas chamas são mais intensas que o próprio inferno! Não sobrará nem ossos seus pra contar história!

LESATH: Maldito! Solta a Aghata!

Lesath salta na direção de Daath prestes a golpeá-lo quando o Sagitário Negro solta o corpo de Aghata imóvel. Aghata já caía para a morte quando Lesath a ampara nos braços.

Daath pousa levemente no chão enquanto Lesath repousa Aghata perto de si.

LESATH: Aghata! Responda! Você está bem? Os sinais vitais dela estão fracos!

Lesath olha furioso pra Daath. Ele repousa o corpo de Aghata no chão e se levanta explodindo seu cosmo com toda a potência.

LESATH: Seu maldito! Como pode fazer isso a minha amada? Vou te cortar em pedaços! Já que gosta de queimar... _**AGULHA ESCARLATEINCANDESCENTE!**_

DAATH: Você me insulta Cavaleiro de Ouro! Que truque ridículo!

Daath ergue a mão pra frente e contém o ataque de Lesath. A potência do golpe chega a empurrar Daath pra trás e derreter o gelo da pirâmide atrás do Sagitariano Negro. Mas Daath explode o cosmo e dispersa a energia por todos os lados.

DAATH: Veja como é um golpe de verdade! _**EXPLOSÃO INFERNAL!**_

Uma gigantesca bola de fogo começa a crepitar e explodir acima de Daath até atingir massa crítica e causar uma enorme explosão de fogo que atira Lesath através das paredes da pirâmide para o lado de fora. Lesath cai de costas no chão como um cometa dourado vindo do céu.

Daath está voando pelo céu atrás dele. Quando avista Lesath, ele voa na direção do Escorpiano a toda a velocidade, socando-o com os dois punhos e cravando-o ainda mais no chão. Uma cratera enorme surge no meio da cidade de Blue Gard.

DAATH: Quero te ver sofrer muito antes de morrer, Escorpião!

LESATH: Que bonito... O sentimento é recíprooco! _**AGULHA ESCARLATE!**_

Daath é atingido por 4 agulhas e cambaleia pra trás.

LESATH: Essas são apenas as primeiras... Já devem ser o suficiente pra acalmar seu rabo... Até que eu dispare as outras!

DAATH: As terríveis Agulhas Escarlates de que tanto ouvi falar... Sinto muito... Mas não funcionará comigo...

LESATH: O que..? As Agulhas não penetraram a armadura dele?

Daath dá um grito abrindo os braços e impugnando as Agulhas de Lesath contidas por seu cosmo.

DAATH: Você quase me pegou. Se eu tivesse sido um milésimo de segundo mais lento, suas Agulhas teriam me atingido... Mas na condição que se encontra, você não é capaz de lutar comigo!

Daath passa por Lesath como um raio e o atinge com um soco no estômago. Os dois atravessam casas que vem a baixo pegando fogo devido a elevação do cosmo do Sagitário negro.

DAATH: Morra queimado Escorpião!

LESATH: Não obrigado! Ainda sou jovem demais pra virar churrasco!

Daath explode seu cosmo criando uma bola de fogo que atira Lesath longe. Ele atinge uma enorme mansão que explode e desaba em cima dele. Em outra parte da cidade, Albiero chegava correndo e vê na entrada da Pirâmide de Gelo, Aghata cambaleando. Ele corre até ela e a ampara.

ALBIERO: Ei Aquário! Está bem? Aaaaaiiii!

Os braços de Albiero são queimados.

ALBIERO: A armadura de ouro... Está pegando fogo! E não só ela como seu corpo! O que aconteceu Aquário?

Uma explosão ergue chamas no centro da cidade.

AGHATA: O poder dele... Grande demais... Lesath... Lutando...

ALBIERO: Eu... Eu... Não faço idéia de quão forte o inimigo é pra enfrentar dois Cavaleiros de Ouro e deixá-los neste estado... Espere aqui, Aghata!

AGHATA: Espere Albiero... Não vá... Você não pode com ele...

Albiero já se preparava pra correr na direção da batalha quando para ao ouvir os apelos de Aghata. Ele olha pra trás, bem no rosto febril dela.

ALBIERO: Não... Eu talvez não possa com ele... Mas você pode...

Albiero eleva seu cosmo ao máximo.

AGHATA: O que vai fazer...?

ALBIERO: Vou esfriar seu corpo...

Albiero se deita no chão e abraça Aghata com força, aproximando seu rosto muito perto dela. O rosto de Aghata fica muito vermelho.

AGHATA: O que pensa que está fazendo Albiero? 'O.O'

ALBIERO: Meu deus! Que calor! Está queimando minha pele!

AGHATA: Quer se matar? Você não pode resistir ao calor sem uma armadura de ouro...

ALBIERO: Dane-se... Se eu puder amenizar o calor pra que você volte a lutar, eu desisto da minha vida de bom grado...

AGHATA: Pare Albiero!

ALBIERO: Não!

Ele abraça Aghata com ainda mais força, elevando seu cosmo mais do que nunca.

AGHATA: Você é teimoso...

ALBIERO: Ouço isso... O tempo... Todo...

AGHATA: Escute... Pra superar o calor do Sagitário Negro, precisa intensificar seu cosmo muito acima de um cavaleiro de bronze ou prata... Precisa se tornar tão forte quanto um Cavaleiro de Ouro... Precisa atingir o sétimo sentido... A essência do cosmo...

ALBIERO: Como eu faço isso...?

AGHATA: A resposta se encontra dentro de você...

ALBIERO: Droga... Vocês não podem dar uma resposta direta nunca?

AGHATA: Lembre-se Albiero... O Zero Absoluto é a temperatura mais baixa que os cavaleiros do gelo podem atingir... Se conseguir criar um frio tão intenso... Conseguirá esfriar minha armadura e meu corpo...

ALBIERO: Maldição! O calor é intenso demais! Meu corpo inteiro está queimando!

Albiero explode seu cosmo como uma bomba atômica gélida no centro da cidade.

De volta a batalha contra Daath. Lesath se ergue dos escombros em chamas da mansão explodindo seu cosmo.

DAATH: Teria sido uma morte mais indolor ficar assando aí embaixo! Agora que se reergueu, eu sou forçado a continuar lutando e acabando com a sua raça!

LESATH: Cavaleiros não se entregam a morte sem lutar até o último pingo de cosmo... Mesmo que eu não te vença, ainda vou te dar muita dor de cabeça... E vou pelo menos te arrebentar o suficiente pra Aghata terminar o serviço...

Lesath dispara seu golpe direto no rosto de Daath que cruza os braços diante do rosto e contém o golpe. Uma onda de choque criado pelo impacto dos dois cosmos varre a cidade derrubando casas e construções.

LESATH: Maldito! Conteve meu golpe novamente!

DAATH: Mais algum golpe que queira tentar?

LESATH: _**RESTRIÇÃO!**_

DAATH: O que...? Argh!

Daath leva as mãos aos olhos aturdido pelas ilusões de Lesath e cambaleia pra trás.

LESATH: Desgraçado, agora é minha vez! _**ACRAB!**_

Daath recebe o soco de Lesath, criando uma explosão de energia vermelha que atira Daath pra longe. Lesath sai correndo atrás do Sagitário Negro que gira o corpo no ar, paira de pé no chão e desfere um soco poderosíssimo no rosto do Escorpiano.

DAATH: Maldito... Pagará por ter me atacado!

LESATH: Esse foi só o primeiro, seu cretino! Prepara pra apanahr muitos mais!

DAATH: Morra escorpião! _**TEMPESTADE DA FLECHA DE FOGO!**_

Daath concentra chamas na mão direita e a estende pra frente disparando milhares de flechas de fogo em Lesath. Lesath começa a disparar agulhas pra conter o golpe.

LESATH: Vai ter de fazer melhor que isso, maldito!

DAATH: Que tal te matar?

Lesath recebe um soco no rosto e logo revida com uma agulha, mas Daath segura o punho dele.

DAATH: Adeus escorpião. _**EXPLOSÃO INFERNAL!**_

Lesath é atingido à queima roupa pelo ataque de Daath. Sua armadura trinca e quebra, voando pedaços pra todos os lados.

DAATH: Queime no inferno, Escorpião...

Lesath desaparece da vista quando a luminosidade do ataque acaba.

DAATH: Há! Virou pó! Adeus Escorpião!

Continua...


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Antes de mais nada gostaria de dar um Feliz Ano novo pra todo mundo que lê as fics do Ikarus.

FELIZ ANO NOVO!

Segundo: Com o quase término desta fic, decidir utilizar um recurso visual pra facilitar a vocês imaginarem melhor os personagens de Saint Seiya Extreme. Por isso coloquei imagens no meu perfil com vários Fanarts de Saint Seiya que achei por aí.

Claro que nem todos batem com a descrição que tem na fic (Ah se o mundo fosse perfeito como gostaríamos que fosse... u.u). Tamanho, cores de cabelo, etç... Algumas coisas eu poderia simplesmente editar no Photoshop. Outras eu não sou tão foda assim. Mas é a intenção que conta né?

Quem quiser colaborar com imagens (Fanarts de preferência) me procura no MSN, no Orkut ou por e-mail (Tá tudo no meu perfil também).

Enfim... Vamos às reviews...

**Legião: **Será que se os dois estivessem em forma fariam frente ao Daath? Bom, eu tive a impressão também, mas tentei deixar ele o mais apelão possível.

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Como você costuma dizer. Bunda chutada. XD

Sobre Blue Gard, já existia no mangá original também. Era uma espécie de filler entre 12 casas e Poseidon senão me engano, estrelando o Hyoga. Os nomes como o do Garcia eu tirei do Lost Canvas. XP

E sim. Verá além deste, mais um episódio no dia 31. Antes da virada.

**Stella-chan:** Dá pra deixar o cosmo menos nas cucuias e ler o capítulo? x.x

E você já conhece o Lesath né? Lesath é Lesath! XD

**Suellen-san:** Dessa vez não esqueci a sua review Su! XD

Pois é. Com uma Aghata super desse jeito, já dá pra cancelar o Capitão Nascimento. XP

**Capítulo 25 – A batalha final contra Daath!**

Daath observava triunfante a vitória sobre Lesath e a destruição causada por Blue Gard. Ele sorria de satisfação.

DAATH: Não preciso de subalternos inúteis como os Cavaleiros Negros... Sequer preciso da ajuda do Zodíaco Negro... Posso derrubar o Santuário e os Cavaleiros de Atena sozinho! Hahahahaha!

De repente, começa a nevar. Cristais de gelo caem do céu como uma cálida chuva de neve.

DAATH: Aquário? Ainda está viva?

AGHATA: Sim... Com muito custo... E graças a ajuda de Albiero que conseguiu resfriar meu corpo... Estou de volta pra lutar... O que fez ao Lesath?

DAATH: Eu o pulverizei... Sinto muito... Mas neste mundo não há lugar pros fracos!

AGHATA: Maldito! Pro seu bem espero que seja mentira! _**PÓ DE DIAMANTE!**_

Daath estende as mãos pra frente contendo o golpe de Aghata que exalava como um vapor de suas mãos. Mas aos poucos congelava seus braços.

DAATH: Impossível! Como...?

AGHATA: Com muito cosmo, seu maldito!

Aghata acerta um soco no rosto de Daath. O soco é tão intenso que que cria um cristal de gelo no rosto do Sagitário Negro que imediatamente se estilhaça. Em seguida ela desfere um soco no estômago. E outro no queixo.

AGHATA: Você só sabe pisar e cuspir em tudo que é bom e descente! Você não merece perdão! Você merece sofrer como todas as pessoas que você fez sofrer!

Daath segura o punho de Aghata.

DAATH: Acho que você não entendeu não é? Não aprendeu da primeira vez que te transformei em churrasco? Quer mais uma vez?

AGHATA: Não desta vez! Desta vez estou preparada!

Um duelo de cosmos se acende. O cosmo flamejante de Daath e o cosmo gélido de Aghata.

DAATH: Prepare-se Amazona de Atena!

Aghata recebe um soco inflamado no rosto e cai no chão. Daath a segura pelos cabelos e a ergue do chão.

DAATH: Você é um rato muito insistente sabia? Mas é com certeza, muito bonita... Que tal um beijo agora que seu namorado virou cinzas?

AGHATA: Eu prefiro morrer! Porco!

DAATH: Vamos... Você sabe que quer...

De repente Daath é paralisado.

DAATH: O que está acontecendo?

AGHATA: Eu tenho seu beijo bem aqui, seu desgraçado! _**PÓ DE DIAMANTE!**_

Aghata dá um soco no rosto de Daath disparando toda a força de seu ar gélido. Daath é arrastado pra trás e se choca contra uma pilha de destroços.

AGHATA: Lesath...? Por favor... Não me diga que...

Aghata desaba em lágrimas. Uma rajada de fogo avança na direção dela e a atira pra trás.

DAATH: Seus golpes ridículos não causam qualquer efeito em mim. Mas você não pode dizer o mesmo! _**EXPLOSÃO INFERNAL!**_

Daath cria uma enorme esfera de fogo que explode varrendo uma distância enorme. Aghata estende os braços pra frente, elevando o cosmo e contendo a explosão de energia.

DAATH: Você não pode conter meu poder, garota!

AGHATA: Não ficou sabendo? Sou uma Amazona de Ouro de Atena! Eu posso... Fazer... Milagres!

Aghata expande seu cosmo e parte a esfera de fogo ao meio. Suas mãos estão queimadas e ela mal se aguenta de pé. Partes de sua armadura dourada trincam e caem no chão.

DAATH: Impossível! Eu sou muito mais poderoso do que você...

AGHATA: Errado... O cosmo é infinito... Basta a disposição do Cavaleiro de elevá-lo...

DAATH: Hora sua...! Acha que pode me derrotar? Eu vou colocá-la em seu devido lugar!

Daath avança como um raio pra cima de Aghata, desfere um soco no estômago dela, e um chute no queixo. Em seguida, ele a pega pelo pescoço e a prensa no chão. Ele começa a causar explosões consecutivas que minam as forças de Aghata. Até a amazona cair inconsciente.

DAATH: Lixo... Cavaleiros de Atena não passam de lixo...

Daath caminha pra longe dali e se depara com Albiero em seu caminho. A armadura de Albiero estava devastada e seu corpo cheio de queimaduras.

DAATH: O que é isso...? Um cavaleiro de prata? Ou bronze? Eu acabei de arrasar com dois cavaleiros de ouro... Acha que tem chances contra mim...?

ALBIERO: Não vamos saber se não tentarmos não é?

Albiero concentra ar gelado nas mãos e dispara pra frente. Daath sequer se move. Ele recebe o golpe no peito e continua caminhando na direção de Albiero como se nada tivesse acontecido. Albiero recebe um soco no rosto que o manda pro alto e de volta ao solo.

DAATH: Não me incomode verme...

ALBIERO: Maldito... Lute!

DAATH: Não existe luta entre um deus e uma mosca...

Daath atira uma bola de fogo em Albiero sem olha pra trás. A bola de fogo explode destruindo a armadura de Albiero e jogando-o pra trás. Albiero se levanta usando toda sua força, sua armadura caindo aos pedaços e revelando a tatuagem da cruz do norte em suas costas. O cisne dispara uma rajada de ar frio nas costas de Daath. Desta vez, intensa o bastante pro Sagitário negro sentir. Ele olha pra trás furioso.

DAATH: Entendi... A mosca quer sofrer mais...

Albiero é atingido por uma explosão de fogo e cai no chão, quase morto.

DAATH: Acho que não tem mais vermes pra exterminar. Devo convocar os Cavaleiros negros restantes ao redor do mundo pra iniciar a operação de construção do Santuário Negro e iniciar minha vingança contra Atena.

Daath é atingido por três disparos vermelhos. Seus olhos quase saltam pra fora devido a dor absurda que ele sente. Um vulto passa por ele disparando mais quatro golpes. E depois mais quatro. E por fim mais três.

LESATH: Quatorze... Prontinho...

DAATH: Você... Como... Como não morreu...?

LESATH: Tem gente que realmente se acha a última bolacha do pacote né? Acha que minha armadura de ouro, mesmo em péssimo estado não me protegeria? Você pode ter estragado ela com muita força, mas ainda é uma armadura de ouro...

DAATH: Não parece muito armadura agora...

O sangue começa a vazar das feridas de Daath.

DAATH: o que fez comigo?

LESATH: Eu não to afim de explicar como minha técnica funciona. Resumindo, são 14 golpes em pontos vitais específicos. Seu sangue vai jorrar. Você vai sentir uma dor desgraçada, perder os sentidos... Mas eu não vou esperar tanto... Um desgraçado como você provavelmente será capaz de lutar mesmo com os 14 pontos atingidos... Por isso eu vou acabar loco com você usando a Antares.

Lesath começa a explodir o cosmo concentrando a energia escarlate na ponta do indicador. Daath responde a altura. Uma nuvem de vapor vermelha exala de seu corpo.

LESATH: O imbecil está evaporando o próprio sangue com esse cosmo absurdo!

DAATH: Vejamos qual golpe será disparado primeiro Escorpião! O meu ou o seu!

LESATH: Quer brincar de "covarde"? Ótimo. Estou dentro! _**AGULHA ESCARLATE – ANTARES!**_

DAATH: _**EXPLOSÃO INFERNAL!**_

Os dois disparam os golpes ao mesmo tempo. Os golpes se chocam no ar e explodem. Cada um é atirado pra um lado. Lesath está caído no chão e mal consegue se mover. Daath consegue se levantar, mas tentando ignorar completamente a dor e hemorragia que acomete seu corpo.

DAATH: Eu consegui... Contive o golpe dele... Pela quantidade de cosmo que ele armazenava nesse golpe... Teria sido um golpe terrível...

Atrás de Daath Aghata caminha a passos lentos, com o corpo sangrando e a armadura em péssimo estado.

DAATH: Mas será que vocês nunca morrem?

AGHATA: Lesath...?

O coração de Aghata se alegra ao ver Lesath, mas vendo-o imóvel no chão faz seu coração se encher de desespero.

AGHATA: Lesath! Levante-se!

LESATH: Foi mal querida... Estou tentando... Juro que estou... Mas tá difícil...

DAATH: Se meus golpes não os matam, só existe uma alternativa.

Daath se lança ao céu. Ele abre suas asas negras e saca o arco e flechas. Aghata arregala os olhos.

DAATH: Eu não ligo mais pra esse maldito lugar! Vou limpar Blue Gard do mapa!

AGHATA: Está louco? Seu maníaco!

LESATH: Aghata... Fuja... Ele vai matar a todos nós!

AGHATA: Não! Eu não vou deixar ele destruir Blue Gard e matar as pessoas boas daqui... Ou você! Eu não vou!

LESATH: Aghata...

Lesath desmaia. Aghata olha pro alto e vê Daath concentrando suas chamas na ponta da flecha. Aghata começa a queimar o cosmo o mais forte possível. Ergue os dois braços e prepara a Execução Aurora.

DAATH: Prepare-se pra desaparecer!

AGHATA: Queime cosmo... Contenha a flecha do mal... _**EXECUÇÃO AURORA!**_

Daath dispara a flecha flamejante e Aghata a Execução Aurora. A flecha é barrada pelo disparo de ar gelado e os dois começam a disputar forças.

DAATH: Seu cosmo não pode com o meu! Desista!

AGHATA: Nunca! Eu vou conter o poder de sua flecha! Custe o que custar!

Aos poucos a flecha começa a empurrar a Execução Aurora pra trás. Aghata sente a dor da pressão do golpe em seus braços.

AGHATA: Não! Ele é forte demais!

DAATH: Há! Viu? Eu serei o vencedor! Morra em um iferno de chamas Amazona de Atena!

As lágrimas começam a escorrer pelo rosto de Aghata. Ela está desesperada, sem saber o que fazer. Pedindo por um milagre até que a flecha de Daath para no ar.

DAATH: Como? O que está contendo o poder da minha flecha?

Albiero estava de pé disparando um golpe de gelo na flecha somando seu poder ao de Aghata.

DAATH: Desgraçado! Eu não serei apartado por um cavaleiro de bronze porcaria como você!

ALBIERO: Eu posso ser porcaria... Mas sou a porcaria suficiente pra desequilibrar esta luta e pender a balança pro nosso lado!

DAATH: Não mesmo!

Daath intensifica seu cosmo fazendo a flecha avançar mais um pouco.

AGHATA: Albiero! Lembre-se do que eu te disse! Sétimo sentido! Eleve-o!

ALBIERO: Dá um tempo... Eu tô acabado...

A flecha começa a avançar mais um pouco até que uma jorro de sangue sai pelo peito de Daath.

DAATH: O que está acontecendo...? Meu... Coração...?

AGHATA: O que aconteceu a ele... Aquele brilho no peito dele... É a Antares...?

DAATH: Não! Impossível!

ALBIERO: Quando ele foi atingido pela Antares? O Escorpião não se moveu! Ele está inconsciente!

Daath puxa pela memória.

DAATH: Não! Ele não poderia ter atravessado meu golpe e me atingido com a Antares... Poderia...? Argh! Estou... Estou...

A flecha começa a perder força e é congelada. O raio de gelo de Aghata atinge Daath carregando-o para o céu onde seu corpo é instantaneamente congelado na temperatura do zero absoluto e em seguida ele cai do céu. O corpo de Daath é estilhaçado como vidro. Aghata continua de braços estendidos, olhos arregalados olhando para o vazio. Albiero cai de costas no chão. Aghata cede a exaustão e cai de cara no chão. Tudo desaparece diante de seus olhos.

Alguns cavaleiros negros que se mantiveram afastados da luta caminham até a cena da batalha.

LEONETI: Olhem só pra estes Cavaleiros... Derrotaram o Grande Mestre das Trevas...

PERSEU: Vamos matá-los. Ficar com a glória de matar dois cavaleiros de ouro e seremos considerados lendas! Hahaha...

Uma explosão de energia dourada atinge todos os cavaleiros nnegros atirando-os pro alto e destroçando suas armaduras. Um vulto caminha lentamente entre os corpos de Cavaleiros negros tomando forma aos poucos.

PERSEU: Que... Quem... É você...?

KANYA: Seu deus da morte pessoal... Que não permitirá que duas vidas de cavaleiros de ouro sejam ceifadas por escória como vocês... Sou Kanya de Virgem...

Aghata acorda aos poucos deparando-se com o rosto de Kanya.

KANYA: Está bem. Aghata...?

AGHATA: Kanya...? O que está fazendo aqui...?

KANYA: Soube que tiveram problemas por aqui... O Grande Mestre me enviou para ajudar...

LESATH: Da próxima vez chega mais cedo, baixinho!

KANYA: Perdão Lesath... Eu vim o mais rápido que pude, mas a informação dos Cavaleiros Negros em Blue Gard chegaram aos ouvidos do Grande Mestre apenas recentemente...

AGHATA: Como...? Os mensageiros nunca chegaram ao Santuário...

KANYA: Com a destruição de Star Hill, o Grande Mestre tem pesquisado formas de prever o futuro...

LESATH: Não foi sua mestra que explodiu o maldito lugar?

KANYA: De fato foi. Por isso que mestra Asheria decidiu ensinar a Azrael de Taça, a arte da clarividência...

AGHATA: Clarividência?

KANYA: É uma característica da armadura de taça. Mas é uma arte de difícil domínio. Por isso, mestra Ashheria apontou Azrael como seu sucessor no posto de auxiliar do Grande Mestre... Mestra Asheria estará ao seu lado para supervisioná-lo obviamente...

AGHATA: De qualquer forma, eu agradeço por ter vindo Kanya... Onde está Albiero...?

KANYA: Refere-se ao rapaz que estava aqui agora a pouco...? Creio que ele foi atrás dos moradores da vila...

O povo de Blue Gard chega ao lado de Albiero, Rachel e Mirian.

ALBIERO: Pronto... Todos estão salvos...

Aghata olha para o rapaz de longos cabelos prateados.

AGHATA: Senhor Unity... Sinto por seu pai...

UNITY: Obrigado... Meu pai morreu lutando... Como sempre quis... Acho que no fim, ele morreu sem arrependimentos...

MIRIAN: Agora, só nos resta reconstruir o lugar e retomar nossas vidas...

RACHEL: Eu ficarei aqui pra ajudar... Sou uma guerreira azul agora...

AGHATA: Mestra... Tem certeza...?

RACHEL: Sim Aghata... Você não precisa mais de mim... Aqui poderei ser útil...

Rachel abraça a discípula.

RACHEL: Estou muito orgulhosa de você, Aghata... Tornou-se uma linda e poderosa amazona em tão pouco tempo... E evoluiu sem precisar de mim... Eu não poderia estra mais orgulhosa...

Rachel olha pra Lesath.

RACHEL: E você cuide bem da minha menina, moço...

LESATH: Ei... Isso nem precisa pedir...

ALBIERO: Obrigado a todos...

Semanas se passam e todos se dedicam a reconstrução de Blue Gard. Inclusive, Aghata, Lesath e Kanya que ficaram pra ajudar. Com o tempo receberam mensagem do Santuário para retornarem. As despedidas não foram fáceis. Aghata sempre fora afeiçoada ao povo de Blue Gard e as pessoas aprenderam a se afeiçoar a ela também. Aghata estava cercada de crianças que se despdiam dela. Lesath reclamava o tempo todo apesar de demonstrar disposição de trabalhar duro. Kanya ajudou a reeorganizar a gigantesca livraria de Blue Gard saqueada pelos cavaleiros negros. Os três cavaleiros se preparavam pra partir.

ALBIERO: Obrigado por tudo... Até que vocês são gente fina...

Albiero estende a mão pra Lesath e recebe um soco no rosto que o derruba no chão.

ALBIERO: Por que fez isso?

LESATH: Eu sei muito bem o que você fez, seu pervertido!

ALBIERO: Do que está falando?

LESATH: Você abraçou e ficou se esfregando na Aghata que eu sei! Ela me contou tudo!

AGHATA: Lesath... -.-

ALBIERO: Eu estava salvando a vida dela!

LESATH: Ah essa é nova! Que técnica nova é essa? Respiração corpo-a-corpo? Seu assanhado pervertido!

ALBIERO: Imbecil! Eu só estava tentando ajudar!

LESATH: Como se a minha belíssima Aghata precisasse da ajuda de um porcaria cavaleiro de bronze feito você! Eu vou te encher de agulhas por isso!

ALBIERO: Eu vou te congelar o rabo!

LESATH: Ora, seu!

AGHATA: Vamos Lesath! ù.u

Aghata sai puxando Lesath pelo braço enquanto ele e Albiero continuavam a trocar "elogios". Os três partem de Blue Gard com suas urnas nas costas e Aghata dá um último olhar para a cidade de Blue Gard do alto de uma colina. Ela não consegue conter o sorriso.

LESATH: Você parece feliz...

AGHATA: É que... Esse lugar é especial pra mim... E fico feliz de ver que tudo deu certo no fm...

_-"Aghata!"_ -Diz o menino correndo na direção dela. -_"Você vai voltar não é?"_

Aghata abraça o garoto.

AGHATA: Claro... Eu prometo... Agora volte pra casa... Seus pais ficarão preocupados...

O menino volta correndo pra cidade.

LESATH: Que olhar de sonhadora é esse?

AGHATA: Nada... Só estava pensando em... Crianças...

LESATH: Opa... Calma lá, Aghata! Uma coisa de cada vez!

KANYA: Apressem-se... Não podemos nos afastar de nossos deveres por muito tempo...

LESATH: A gente não tem férias...?

Continua...

Ah sim. Ainda tem um capítulo a ser postado. Postarei ele no último dia do ano, pra encerrar o ano com chave de ouro. E 2011 será um ano com muito mais fics. Espero conhecer mais novos amigos aqui no fanfiction e escrever muito mais fics. Pelo menos terminar as que estão em hold. Assim espero. Beijos e abraços do Ikarus.

Metal Ikarus... signing off... Feliz 2011!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Chegando ao último capítulo. Este capítulo me veio totalmente de última hora. Pensei em explorar mais personagens ao fim de Exodus. De certa forma estou satisfeito com a forma como a fic terminou. De certa forma nem tanto. Mas enfim.

A mamãe da Pure-Petit deve estar preparando cada coisa gostosa pra ela. Que nem tá mandando review no dia! Guarda um pouco pra mim, Neko-sama (Aprendi com a Júlia)! XD

E FELIZ ANO NOVO!

Só uma review desta vez? Vamos lá.

**Suellen-san:** Direito eles tem. Se eu vou deixá-los exercer o direito é outra coisa... XD

E pode raptar a vontade Su. XP

**Capítulo 26 – O fim de uma jornada...**

Dante acorda numa vila rústica da Grécia. Ao seu lado, havia um velho cansado se aquecendo a fogueira.

LUKAS: Acordou... Bom... Pensei que não acordaria mais... Seu corpo estava tão ferido quando chegou aqui que pensei que não sobreviveria... Sou Lukas... O ancião desta vila...

DANTE: Como cheguei aqui...?

LUKAS: Se você não sabe, amigo... Dificilmente nós saberemos... Minha filha te encontrou no mato... Não tinha nada com você... Foi atacado ou algo parecido...?

DANTE: Algo parecido...

LUKAS: E seu nome...?

DANTE: É meu. Não é pra sair dando por aí...

LUKAS: Está entre amigos aqui rapaz... Não precisa ficar tanto na defensiva...

Dante se levanta e caminha pra fora da casa. Pessoas param tudo o que estão fazendo para ver. E logo que se deparam com o olhar frio de Dante, eles retomam suas atividades. Exceto por uma garota que o olha vidrada.

DANTE: Preciso ir...

Dante cai de joelhos sentindo uma dor lascinante pelo corpo. A garota que o olhava corre até ele para ampará-lo. Ela era simples. Tinha cabelos pretos, curtos até o ombro. Olhos castanhos. Sardas no rosto.

MARIA: Está bem...?

DANTE: Não preciso... De ajuda...

Dante cai no chão.

LUKAS: Vamos rapaz... Você é novo mas não é de ferro...

Lukas ajuda Dante a se levantar.

DANTE: Eu deveria ser... Invencível... Como...? Como Ikarus...

Dante deita na cama e começa a resmungar em voz baixa.

MARIA: Você está ardendo de febre... Eu posso...?

Maria pergunta com o pano molhado e quente na mão. Dante a ignora e ela lentamente se aproxima e repousa o pano na testa dele.

MARIA: Preciso... Trocar seus curativos...

Ela começa a remover as faixas do corpo dele, prestando atenção no corpo esculpido.

DANTE: Qual é o seu nome...?

Ela se assusta com a súbita pergunta.

MARIA: Meu nome é Maria...

DANTE: O meu é Dante...

LUKAS: Dante... É um nome forte... Maria vai cuidar de você... Você é forte... Resistiu a ferimentos que matariam qualquer homem...

DANTE: Eu não sou... Forte... Não o bastante...

LUKAS: Não o bastante pra que...?

DANTE: Esqueça velho. Você não entenderia...

LUKAS: Bom, parece uma obsesção pra mim, garoto... E eu entendo uma coisa ou outra de obsesções... A minha maior delas me levou a conhecer a mãe de Maria... E hoje eu tenho minha filhinha...

Dante vira o rosto pra janela.

LUKAS: Sabe, filho... Todos são bem-vindos aqui... Se desejarem uma vida pacífica... Aqui só tem trabalho honesto... Árduo, não vou mentir pra você... Mas é o tipo de trabalho que faz você se sentir bem no fim do dia...

DANTE: Não estou interessado... Assim que eu me recuperar, eu pretendo partir...

Maria olhou pra ele como se tivesse levado um choque. Mas voltou a trocar os curativos. Em seguida, ela se levanta e sai de casa.

DANTE: Obrigado velho...

LUKAS: Não há de que, rapaz... Maria vai buscar algo pra você comer... Deve estar faminto...

Dante apenas acena com a cabeça. Maria chega com a bandeija trazendo um prato de comida e um copo de água. Dante come sem pressa e ela o observa.

DANTE: O que foi?

MARIA: Nada...

DANTE: Não devia olhar tanto pros outros... É irritante...

MARIA: Desculpe...

DANTE: Se tem alguma coisa a perguntar, pergunte... Mas não fique encarando...

MARIA: Sim... Desculpe... De onde veio...?

DANTE: De um lugar distante... Chamado... Santuário...

MARIA: Santuário...?

DANTE: Não... Eu não pertenço a este lugar... Eu não pertenço a lugar algum...

Ela olha nos olhos dele novamente.

MARIA: Você... Acha que poderia pertencer a algum lugar...? Talvez... Aqui...?

DANTE: Eu não pertenço a lugar algum... Não serei bem-vindo aqui mais do que qualquer outro lugar...

MARIA: Desculpe...

DANTE: Pare de se desculpar tanto... Você não fez nada de errado...

Maria pede licença e se retira. Os dias passam. Tranquilos e sem qualquer perturbação. Dante já começava a se recuperar. Já começava a caminhar pela vila sozinho. Sempre acompanhado por Maria que o seguia como um cachorrinho que segue o dono. Dante não fazia muita coisa. Apenas saía de casa pra ir até o poço beber água e voltava.

Dante notava as crianças e os amigos de Maria zombando dela pela comparação com o cachorrinho seguido pelo dono.

DANTE: Não deveria deixar que eles zombassem de você.

MARIA: Eu não me importo. É só uma brincadeira. Eles vivem fazendo isso.

DANTE: É irritante. Deve se impor e não demonstrar fraqueza diante dos outros.

_"Ei Maria. Já fez xixi? Agora pode ir pra casa roer um osso agora!"_

_"Hahahaha!"_

Dante para e eles trocam um olhar.

MARIA: Bem... Erm... E você... Pode ir coçar as suas sarnas!

Todos olham pra ela assustados. Dante volta a caminhar e ela sai correndo atrás dele.

MARIA: Eu consegui! Eu me impus! Nossa! Que felicidade!

Dante continua caminhando pra casa e ela o segue. Ele se deita a cama e ela serve o almoço.

MARIA: E da próxima eu vou dizer: "E você pode ir tomar banho com sal!" O que acha dessa?

Dante continua comendo sem responder.

MARIA: Eu estou falando demais não é?

DANTE: Sim. É...

MARIA: Irritante. Eu sei.

Ela dá um sorriso gracioso que ele não entende.

MARIA: Agora vou ser como você. Não vou deixar ninguém...

DANTE: Você não será como eu!

Ela se assusta com a rispidez da voz dele.

DANTE: Ninguém é como eu. Não pode ser como eu. Eu sou amaldiçoado...

MARIA: Amaldiçoado...? Por que...?

DANTE: Eu sou um demônio...

Ele olha pra ela com um olhar assustador.

MARIA: Eu... Não acho... Que seja... Um demônio...

DANTE: Você não sabe nada de mim...

MARIA: Eu sei que... Eu não quero... Que você vá... Quero que fique aqui... É muito mais... Feliz aqui... Com você...

DANTE: Errado... Eu só trago miséria e destruição...

Dante se levanta e caminha até a porta. Quando Maria se levanta, ele grita com ela.

DANTE: Não me siga!

Ela se assusta e dá passos vacilantes pra trás. Ele sai e bate a porta. Caminha para fora da vila. Pra floresta onde ele sentia o cosmo o chamando. Embrenhou na mata até encontrar-se com o dono do cosmo. Um homem trajando uma escama.

SALMACYS: Pensei que não ia mais aparecer... Eu não sei cuidar de ferimentos... Larguei você perto da cidade pra que cuidassem de você... Eu sou mais eficiente em... Matar pessoas do que tratá-las...

DANTE: Minha escama?

SALMACYS: Numa caverna próxima e bem escondida... Nem mesmo os moradores da vila se aproximam dela...

DANTE: Ótimo...

SALMACYS: O que faremos a seguir?

DANTE: Assim que eu me recuperar, iremos atrás do tridente de Poseidon.

SALMACYS: Está certo disso? Se tivermos o tridente, poderemos controlar o poder do deus dos mares?

DANTE: Sim. Cada deus possui um iten de poder que armazena parte de seu cosmo. Um humano com um destes ítens já se torna quase onipotente.

SALMACYS: Ótimo. Ouça. Quando terminar com aqueles merdas da vila, posso matá-los...? Eu não mato nada a dias... Sinto-me desolado...

DANTE: Não.

SALMACYS: Não?

DANTE: Eles não serão tocados.

SALMACYS: Você está ficando mole por acaso? Está fazendo amizades com aqueles inúteis?

DANTE: Eu disse que eles não serão tocados!

Salmacys sorri com sarcasmo.

DANTE: Fique por perto... Assim que eu estiver preparado, buscaremos o tridente...

SALMACYS: Como quiser, Dante...

Dante volta a cidade. Escondida próxima aos portões da cidade, estava Maria, esperando que ele voltasse. Ele passa por ela aparentemente sem notá-la escondida.

DANTE: Eu disse pra não me seguir...

MARIA: Bom... Eu não segui... Eu tava esperando aqui...

Dante a ignora.

MARIA: O que foi fazer na floresta?

DANTE: Não interessa. Vamos pra casa.

MARIA: Ok!

A jovem corre atrás de Dante. Do topo dos portões da cidade, Salmacys observa os dois sorrindo.

SALMACYS: Então é isso... Você precisa se lembrar do que é de verdade Dante... Um assassino...

No dia seguinte, Dante acorda com o cheiro de café preparado por Maria. Ele se levanta e caminha até a cozinha. Maria estava triste e melancólica. E fungava como se tentasse esconder o choro.

MARIA: Você já está quase curado... Vai partir não vai?

DANTE: Sim.

MARIA: Por que não fica aqui? Você disse que não tem lugar pra ficar. É bem-vindo aqui!

Dante a segura pelo braço olhando bem fundo nos olhos dela. Ela está apavorada com a força que ele exerce em seu braço.

DANTE: O que pensa que sou? Eu sou um assassino. Eu sou um demônio. Estes punhos são espadas ensanguentadas que cortaram inúmeros inimigos! Eu só atraio a morte... E a dor...

Os dois ouvem um grito de agonia vindo do lado de fora e correm para fora de casa.

DANTE: Salmacys! O que está fazendo?

Maria grita de terror quando vê o pai ferido aos pés de Salmacys.

SALMACYS: Você se esqueceu do que realmente é Dante? Um marina. Você traiu Atena, matou e tornturou pessoas para seus próprios motivos pessoais... Não creio que tenha sido tudo pra brincar de casinha com essa gente inútil... Olhe pra eles... Frágeis... Morrem com uma simples fração de nossos cosmos...

DANTE: Eu disse que eles não eram pra ser tocados!

SALMACYS: Dane-se... Eu acabei de decidir que você é fraco de mais... Não mais me associarei com você... Eliminarei cada um destes lixos pra fazê-lo lembrar-se de quem você é de verdade!

Salmacys começa a usar sua telecinése pra matar mais pessoas. Dante se enfurece e atravessa o peito de Salmacys com sua Excalibur.

DANTE: Tem razão... Eu deveria aceitar o que sou... Mas a verdade é que nunca esqueci... Esta espada não perde o fio... Enquanto meu cosmo queimar e enquanto meus objetivos não forem concluídos... Ela jamais perderá o fio... E desde o princípio, eu não planejava dividir o poder com ninguém... Nossa parceria acaba aqui...

Dante arranca o braço do peito de Salmacys fazendo um jorro de sangue vazar de seu corpo.

SALMACYS: Hahahaha... Assim mesmo... Este é sádico maldito que conheci... Hahaha...

Salmacys cai morto no chão. Maria corre até o pai e o acolhe nos braços, mas ele dava seus últimos suspiros.

DANTE: Viu...? É isto que eu atraio... Outros virão atrás de mim... Pra vingar o sangue que esta espada bebeu...

MARIA: Eu não ligo... Quero... Quero ficar com você pra sempre!

DANTE: Obrigado... E adeus... Maria...

Dante parte da vila deixando as pessoas aterrorizadas pra trás.

MARIA: Eu não tenho mais ninguém... Eu só tenho você... Eu te amo...

Dante caminha até a caverna onde sua escama repousava. Já estava quase recuperada da luta contra Ikarus.

DANTE: Eu não posso me desviar de meu objetivo. A imortalidade é um preço alto demais pra se jogar fora por banalidades. Não devo descansar até ter o santuário jogado aos meus pés.

Dante veste a escama de Dragão Marinho.

**O fim de Saint Seiya Extreme... Por enquanto!**

**Vejo vocês em Saint Seiya Extreme: Apocalypse!**


End file.
